


PORTRE *Sekai*

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Painting, Reincarnation
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: Reenkarnasyon ve tenasüh...Ortak yanları ruhun sürekliliğine dayansa da ayrıştığı yanlar keskindir. Tenasüh inanışı, ruhların dünyaya gelip gitmelerini ceza ve ödül düalitesine dayandırırken, reenkarnasyon kavramında ceza ya da ödül söz konusu değildir. Reenkarnasyon da insan yaptıklarının hesabını vermek yerine gelişmek, daha ileri düzeye ulaşmak adına dünyaya gelir.Eski Mısır'da reenkarnasyon inancı, sadece Firavunlara özgüyken, Tenasüh inancı, Hindistan'da Hinduizm'den doğmuş ve yayılmıştır. Bu inanç, Hinduizm (Brahmanizm) ile beraber, Budizm, Taoizm, Caynizm, Maniheizm gibi Asya'nın eski dinlerinde de yer alır. Ruh göçü batıl bir inanış olarak nitelendiği gibi bilimsel çalışmalara da konu olmaktadır.Ölüm, ruhun sonu değil yalnızca bir duraklama anıdır ve ruh bir sonraki adım için hazırdır......Sehun ne aradığını bilmezken Jongin'i buldu.Jongin yıllarca neyi beklediğini Sehun'dan duydu.





	1. Başlarken

Reenkarnasyon ve tenasüh...

Ortak yanları ruhun sürekliliğine dayansa da ayrıştığı yanlar keskindir. Tenasüh inanışı, ruhların dünyaya gelip gitmelerini ceza ve ödül düalitesine dayandırırken, reenkarnasyon kavramında ceza ya da ödül söz konusu değildir. Reenkarnasyon da insan yaptıklarının hesabını vermek yerine gelişmek, daha ileri düzeye ulaşmak adına dünyaya gelir.

Eski Mısır'da reenkarnasyon inancı, sadece Firavunlara özgüyken, Tenasüh inancı, Hindistan'da Hinduizm'den doğmuş ve yayılmıştır. Bu inanç, Hinduizm (Brahmanizm) ile beraber, Budizm, Taoizm, Caynizm, Maniheizm gibi Asya'nın eski dinlerinde de yer alır. Ruh göçü batıl bir inanış olarak nitelendiği gibi bilimsel çalışmalara da konu olmaktadır.

Ölüm, ruhun sonu değil yalnızca bir duraklama anıdır ve ruh bir sonraki adım için hazırdır...  
  
  
  


**_13.01.17_ **

_Ben Kim Jongin,_

_24 yaşındayım. Resim üzerine eğitim aldım. Ressam mıyım? Henüz emin değilim. Müzik dinlemekten, dans etmekten ve yalnızlıktan hoşlanıyorum. Ya da yalnızlığımla aşk yaşıyorum._

_Neyse, konumuz bu değil. Konumuz bu günlüğü yazmaya karar vermemle aynı nedene dayanıyor. Sanırım ben..._   
_Sanırım artık tamamen deliriyorum._

     


	2. 01. Sehun: bana yaz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin Goodbye

 

**_1949 son baharı_ **

**_16:40_ **

Sehun(16) karşısında hıçkırıklara boğulan çocuğun gözlerine bakamıyordu. Bu vedadan hiç hoşnut değildi. Annesine yalvarmasına rağmen Kai'i (14) de götürmek için izin alamamıştı. Oysa şimdiye kadar ayrılmamışlardı. Jongin hiçbir zaman onun için bir hizmetli ya da hizmetlinin oğlu olmamıştı. O, Sehun'un yegane arkadaşı, yanından ayırmadığı oyuncak arabası ya da yıkanmaktan solan bez ayıcığıydı.

Kai doğduğunda Sehun 2 yaşındaydı. O zamanı hatırlaması mümkün değildi ama hatırladığı tüm anılarında bu ufaklık vardı. Onu geride bırakmasını nasıl istiyorlardı?

"Çok kısa bir süre için ayrı kalacaksınız, hem Yeseul (14) bizimle geliyor ve istersen Kai'le mektuplaşırsınız; bu daha heyecanlı olur, gördüğün yeni şeylerden o da haberdar olur" diye acısını heyecana dönüştürmeye çalışmıştı annesi.

Sehun, ılık esen rüzgarla savrulan siyah tutamları karıştırdı. "Ağlama ufaklık, çok uzun sürmeyeceğini söyledi annem, biliyorsun mecbur kalmasam seni bırakıp gitmezdim".

Kai seyrekleşen hıçkırıkları arasında başını kaldırdı ve Sehun'a baktı. "Tamam" diyebildi duyulmayacak bir tonda. Sehun, küçüğe çevirdiği bakışlarıyla istemsizce kıkırdadı. "Şu haline bak Kai çok pissin, göz yaşların yüzünü temizlemeye yetmemiş, burnun da akıyor, hadi gidip yüzünü yıkayalım; yarın sabah yola çıkacağız daha bana yardım etmen lazım".

Kai durdurmaya uğraştığı gözyaşları arasında yüzünü koluna silerek temizlemeye çalıştıysa da durum daha kötü olmaktan öteye geçemedi. Sehun onu pis olsa bile severdi, yoksa sevmez miydi?

Derin bir iç çekiş sonrası el ele tutuşup eve doğru ilerlediler. Toprak yol boyunca Sehun bu ayrılığın uzun sürmemesi için elinden geleni yapacağını düşünüp duruyor, Kai ise akmasını durduramadığı göz yaşlarıyla sessiz isyanına devam ediyordu. Neden onun Sehun'u uzaklara gidiyordu?

Eve ulaştıklarında bir kaç parça valiz kapı önündeki yerini almış, yanlarına yenilerinin eklenmesini bekliyordu.

Kai dizili valizleri görünce büyük olana sorgular bakışlar gönderdi. Ardından Sehun'un elinden kurtulup kapının önüne çıktı, terasın köşesine çöküp şiddetle ağlamaya başladı.

Sehun yarın sabah gideceklerini söylememiş miydi? Hemen mi gideceklerdi?

Sehun verandadan gelen ağıtla parçalara bölünüyordu. Kalbi gerçekten parçalanıyordu, beyninde Kai'in hıçkırıkları yankılanıyordu. Mutfak kapısında beliren annesine doğru koştu, sinirle yumruklarını sıkıyordu.

"YARIN DEMİŞTİN! YARIN SABAH DEMİŞTİN! YARIN GİTMEYECEK MİYDİK?" diye bağırmaya başladı. Annesi oğlunun yüzündeki korkulu gözlere acıyla baktı "eşyaları gönderiyorum Sehun, yarın sabah gideceğiz, yukarı çıkıp odanı kontrol eder misin almak istediğin başka bir şey var mı?" Sakince yanıtladı Bayan Oh.

Sehun gözlerindeki alaycı gülümsemeyle giriş kapısına döndü. "YANIMDA SADECE ONU İSTİYORUM, BUNU BİLİYORSUN!" Yeterince dışa vuramadığı öfkesiyle bağırdı. Hırsla dönüp annesini geride bırakarak evden çıktı.

Küçük olan başını kaldırdığında ona doğru yaklaşan Sehun'un bulanık görüntüsüyle karşılaştı. İşte şimdi son kez sarılacak ve gidecekti, onu bırakacaktı. Sehun, Kai'in karşısında durdu ve o da küçük çocuk gibi yere diz çöktü.

"Kai?"

"..."

"Kai?"

"..."

"Ufaklık?"

Uzanıp kollarını iyice küçülmüş bedene sardı. İkili birlikte ağır ağır sallanmaya başladı. Göz yaşlarını saklamak isteyen küçük, yerdeki toprağa saçma şekiller çizmekle meşguldü, başını kaldırıp Sehun'a bakmıyordu.

"Endişelenme yarın sabah gidiyorum. Gidene kadar yanımdan ayrılamazsın mızmız bebek."

"..."

Diğerinden tepki gelmeyince Sehun ayağa kalktı. Parmaklarını elini tutan parmaklara kenetledi. "Hadi gidip seni temizleyelim" dedi ve onu evin yanındaki kuyuya doğru sürükledi.

Kai kuyuya yaklaşırken huzursuzlanmaya başlamıştı. Sehun'un elinden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Komşunun kurumaya yüz tutmuş kuyusuna düştüğü günden beri derin ve karanlık olan her yer Kai için korkutucuydu.

"Hadi ama Kai, ben yanındayken sana bir şey olmaz. Bay Lee'nin bahçesindeki kuyuya düştüğün günü hatırlıyor musun? Seni oradan ben kurtarmadım mı?"

Ama Kai inatla direniyordu. Sehun durdu, küçük çocuğu omuzlarından tutarak kendine çevirdi.

"Bana güvenmiyor musun?"

Kai, dolmuş gözlerle Sehun'a baktı "söz ver, sen beni koruyacaksın söz ver" dedi. Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı "söz veriyorum seni her zaman koruyacağım ufaklık..."

Kai sessizliğini korudu.

"Hatırlıyor musun kuyudan çıktığında her yanın balçıkla kaplıydı, çok komiktin" diyerek kıkırdadı.

Bu cümle Kai için sadece ağzındaki toprak gıcırtısını hatırlamasına sebep olmuştu, ama Sehun gülüyordu o zaman o da gülmeliydi. Göz yaşlarının arasında gözlerini kısıp dudaklarını hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvırarak gülümsedi. Sehun "Gel bak sana ne göstereceğim" deyip küçüğü kuyuya doğru daha hızlı çekiştirdi.

Kuyunun taş duvarından aşağı sarkıp "Sehun her zaman Kai'i koruyacağına söz veriyor" diye bağırdı ve sözlerinin yankısının küçük çocuğun yüzünde yarattığı hayret ifadesi memnuniyetini katladı.

Kuyunun Sehun'a cevap vermesi karşısında Kai şaşkınlıktan kocaman açtığı gözleriyle bir kuyuya bir Sehun'a bakıyordu. Kuyu gerçekten Sehun'la konuşmuştu. Bu... Bu mucize mi demek oluyordu?

Sehun gördüğü sevimli şey karşısında gülümsemesini engelleyemedi. "Bak kuyu da şahit ve seni koruyacağımı biliyor, artık seni içine çekmeyecek. Hadi yaklaş yüzünü yıkayalım."

Şaşkın ufaklık hala korkmasına rağmen gülümseyerek yaklaştı. Sehun kuyudan çektiği suyla küçüğün yüzünü yıkayıp, soğuk suya verdiği tepki ve çırpınışlarıyla içindeki hüznün bir anlığına dağıldığını hissetti.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_21:20_ **

Zaman birbirine kenetlenmiş parmakların arasından hızla akıyordu, uyku saati gelmişti. Sehun, bu geceden sonra bir daha ne zaman Kai'le uyuyacağını merak etmekten kendini alamıyordu. Neredeyse son 5 yıldır o ufaklıkla uyuyordu. Onsuz uyuduğu geceler ter içinde uyandığı kabuslarla sabahı ediyordu. Bir kaç kez annesiyle ya da babasıyla uyumuş ama hiçbirinde Kai'in verdiği huzura sahip olamamıştı.

Bu durumu ilk fark edenler Bayan Oh ve Yeseul olmuştu.

 

 

5 yaz önceydi.

Sehun'un gündüz uykuları bile kabuslarla doluydu. Bayan Oh, sessizce Yeseul'e dikiş dikmeyi öğretirken o annesinin dizinde uyukluyordu. Oğlunun uyku problemini bilen genç kadın ne olursa olsun o uyuyana dek oğlunun yanında kalır, bazen saçlarını okşayarak bazen dua ederek onu kabuslardan korumaya çalışırdı. Ama bu bir işe yaramaz, huzursuzluğu Sehun'un yüzündeki ifadelerden ve mırıldandığı "dur, gitme, geri dön" gibi kelimelerden anlaşılırdı. O gün de oğlunun kabuslarına sınır çizebilmek adına kucağında uyumasını sağlamıştı.

Sehun uykusunda sayıklıyor, zaman zaman gözünden damlalar süzülüyordu. Bu görüntü küçük Yeseul'u de ürkütüyordu. Bayan Oh uyuyan bedenin tepkileri karşısında tedirgin olup işini kenara bıraktı. Yumuşak hareketlerle oğlunun saçlarını okşayarak dua etmeye başladı. Yeseul ise bu görüntü karşısında donup kalmıştı.

Sehun'un artan sayıklamaları arasında Bayan Oh'un kulağına tanıdık bir isim takıldı.

"Kai".

Sayıklamalar ilk defa bu kadar berraktı. Yeseul duyduğu isimle bakışlarını tedirgin kadına çevirdi. Bu durumu durduracak ya da açıklayacak, korkusunu sona erdirecek bir söz bekledi. Ama Bayan Oh da şaşkındı. Bu eziyet Sehun minik gözlerini aralayıncaya dek devam etti.

Genç kadın o günden sonra oğlunun sayıklamalarına daha dikkat kesilir oldu. Sehun sayıklamalarında hep Kai'den bahsediyordu. Bazen çizdiği resimlerle ilgili anılarını anlatıyor bazense Kai'in koşmamasını düşeceğini söylüyordu. Ancak hemen her uykuda Kai'den ayrılmamak için yalvarıp, ter döküyordu. Başlarda iki çocuğun hep birlikte olduğu için böyle olabileceğine inandıysa da bu inancı fazla dayanak bulamadı.

Sehun'un yine huzursuzca sayıklayıp ağladığı bir öğle vakti odaya giren Kai'le birlikte, genç kadın ilk defa oğlunun uykusunda gülümsediğine şahit oldu. Bunun rastlantı olduğunu düşünmeyi denedi. Ancak aynı durumun tekrarlanması onu yine korkunun kollarına savurmuştu.

Zihnine atılan korku tohumları günden güne filizlenerek büyüdü. Evlerinden ayrılmak zorunda olduklarını öğrendiğinde bu korkusunu eşiyle paylaştı. Sehun, Kai olmadan nasıl huzurla uyurdu?

Bay Oh ise meseleyi eşinin abartısı olarak değerlendirdi. Sehun artık çocuk değildi. Genç bir erkekti. Davranışları, alışkanlıkları, dünyaya bakışı bile değişecekti. Uyumak için bir başkasına ihtiyaç duyacak yaşı çoktan geçmişti. Bayan Oh kuruntularına son vermeliydi. Eşinin elini tutup aklındakileri söyledi.

"O artık senin küçük bebeğin değil, genç bir erkek. Uyumak için peluş bir ayıya sarılması bile fazlayken, başka bir genç erkeğin yanında huzur bulduğunu düşünmek sence de saçma değil mi? Yanınızda Kai'i götürmek yalnızca size zorluk olur. Onun yeri burası, babasının yanı. Gidişiniz sana bunları kanıtlayacak, Sehun Kai'den başka insanlar tanıyacak, zamanla ondan kendi isteğiyle uzaklaşacak, belki hiç hatırlamayacak. Boşuna kuruntu yapıyorsun benim güzel Choa'm. Sen kendine ve oğlumuza iyi bak, ayrılığın kısa olması için dua et."

Kadın ömrünü ellerine bıraktığı adamın sözlerine tutunmak istiyordu. Tutunmaktan başka çaresi de yoktu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_21:20_ **

Bayan Oh ele ele yatmaya giden çocukların ardından bakarken, eşinin sözlerini hatırladı. Bu kaçış hem ailesini koruyacak, hem de ergenlik dönemindeki Sehun'un Kai'den uzaklaşmasını sağlayacaktı.

İki çocuk odaya doğru ilerlerken Sehun aklından Kai'e söyleyeceklerini tekrar ediyordu. Ağlamadan konuşmasını bitirebilir miydi, henüz o da bilmiyordu. Karanlık odaya girdiklerinde büyük olan baş ucundaki mumu yakmak için diğerinin elini bıraktı.

Ufaklık korkuyla Sehun'un gömleğinin koluna yapıştı ve yeniden elinin sıcaklığını hissetmek için beklemeye başladı. Sehun, bunun ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini düşünmekten kendini alamadı; elini bıraksa bile koluna yapışmış bir Kai. Her zaman yanında olan bir Kai...

Mumu yaktı ve yatağa oturdu. Korkudan kocaman açılmış gözlerle mum ışığına kilitlenmiş şekilde bakan küçükte diğerinin yanındaki yerini aldı.

"Uykun geldi mi?"

Kai derin bir iç çekti. "uyursam hemen sabah olur... Sabah olmasın... G-gi-gitme." son kelimeyi ağzından kaçabilecek hıçkırığı tutma çabasıyla, takılarak söyledi. Sehun küçüğe sarıldı, titreyen sesiyle "uzun sürmeyecek, çabuk döneceğim" dedi. Oysa söylediğinin doğruluğundan kendi bile emin değildi.

Sehun bacaklarını iki yana açıp küçük olanı kendine çekti. Kai başını Sehun'un göğsüne yasladı. Uzunca bir süre pencereden sızan rüzgarın titrettiği mum alevini izlediler. Sehun ertesi gece nerede olacağını, Jongin ise o gidince ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Sessizliği Sehun bozdu.

"Bir anlaşma yapmalıyız."

"..."

"Ben yokken..."

Sehun'un cümlesi Kai'in hıçkırığıyla kesildi ve Sehun küçüğün ağladığını fark etti. Anlamazlıktan gelerek sesine eklediği yalancı bir neşeyle konuşmaya devam etti.

"...bana yazmalısın"

Ağlayan çocuk titreyen sesiyle karşılık verdi. "Yazmayı sevmiyorum."

"Hadi ama Kai, Sehun'una yazmayacak mısın?"

"Mektuplar çok uzaktaki insanlar için demişti Yeseul. Annesi için kaç tane mektup yazdı biliyor musun? Ama annesi hiç cevap vermedi, büyükannesi de çok uzakta olduğu için böyle olduğunu söyledi."

"Ama Yeseul hala annesine mektup yazıyor. Hem ben çok uzakta olmayacağım, o yüzden cevap veririm. Yeseul'un annesi tekrar dönemeyeceği bir yerde ben döneceğim"

Küçük olan bir süre düşündü. Ardından başını yasladığı göğüsten kaldırdı ve diğerinin gözlerine baktı. "Tamam... yazarım."

"Aferin, sana öğrettiklerimi de unutmamış olursun"

Küçük olan pazarlık derdindeydi. "Resim yapsam... Onları gönderirim olmaz mı?"

"Resimlerini de gönder, resim yapmayı bırakma, zaten bırakabileceğin bir şey gibi durmuyor" dedi, güldü ve ekledi "beni mi daha çok seviyorsun resim yapmayı mı?"

Bir süre düşündü küçük olan "resim yapmayı".

"..."

"...senin resmini yapmayı seviyorum en çok."

Sehun gözlerini ayıramadığı küçüğe doğru eğilerek burnunun üzerine küçük, masum bir öpücük bıraktı. Bu bile Kai'in kızarması için yeterliydi ve kalbinin göğsünden çıkmaya çabalaması için... Ancak "şimdi değilse ne zaman" hissi Kai sardığından mıdır bilinmez, uzanarak dudaklarını Sehun'un ince dudaklarına dokundurdu. Artından utancını da elinden tutup hızla yatağın içindeki yerini aldı.

"Uykum geldi!"

Sehun yatağa uzanan gencin ona dönük olan sırtına baktı. İnce uzun parmaklarını dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi.

Kai.

Onun ilk aşkı, ilk öpücüğü, ilk ayrılık acısı hepsi örtünün altında kıvrılmış onu bekliyordu.

Küçük, sanki az önce olanlar hayalmiş gibi yatakta doğruldu. Zorla da olsa Sehun'un gözleriyle birleştirdi utanan bakışlarını. Yaklaşıp, uzun olana sarıldı. Sehun da Kai'e göre daha uzun olan kollarıyla sarmaladı diğerini. Sıkıştırılmaktan rahatsız olmuş ufaklık huysuzca kıpırdandı. Kollarını sarılıştan kurtarıp beyaz tenli çocuğun yüzüne dokundu. "Gözlerini kapat" diye fısıldadı.

Sehun gülümseyerek Kai'in dediğini yaptı. Uslu bir çocuk olursa belki bir defa daha yumuşak dudaklarla kutsanırdı.

Kai diğerinin keskin hatlı yüzünü inceledi, o yanında değilken onu çizmeyi hiç denememişti. Ya o yüzü unutur da çizemezse, o zaman Sehun üzülebilirdi. Buna izin veremezdi. Minik eliyle Sehun'un çenesini tuttu, kusursuz yüzün mum ışığının aydınlatamadığı diğer yanını çevirdi.

Sehun küçüğün ne yaptığını anlamıştı, gözlerini araladı. Bu fırsatı kaçıramazdı. Kai'in meraklı bakışlarla süslenmiş sevimli güzelliğini beynine kazımalıydı. İlerleyen günlerde, gezdiği her yeni yerde bu bakışları hatırlayıp, "Kai yanımda olsa o geceki gibi bakardı" diye anlık mutluluklarla kendini teselli etmek zorunda kalacaktı.

Kai kendinden beklenmeyecek büyüklükle "söz veriyorum üzülmeyeceğim, sana yazacağım, dönmeni beklerken korkmayacağım, ağlama artık" dedi. Sehun o an gözünden süzülen yaşı fark etti. Gülümsemeye çalışarak göz yaşını sildi, Kai'i kendine sıkıca bastırdı, "Peki ufaklık" diyebildi. 

Umutla umutsuzluk arasındaki dalgalanmalarla yastığa düşen başlar hala ne düşüneceğini bilmekten uzaktı. Sehun, yüzleri birbirine dönük olarak cenin pozisyonunda yatan çocuğun başının altına kolunu koydu, burnunu saçları arasına yerleştirdi. Kokusunu yapabildiği kadar derinlerine çekti. Yağmurdan sonra gelen o eşsiz koku...

Huzurlu uykuları adına bu son geceydi. Bir daha huzurla uyumak için ne kadar beklemesi gerekecekti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	3. 02. Kai: dönmeni beklerken korkmayacağım!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hako Yamasaki-Windmill

 

**_05:15 (ertesi gün)_ **

Bayan Oh odaya girdiğinde birbirine sarılmış uyuyan iki çocuğa baktı. Ayrılığın daha kolay olacağını düşündüğünden yalnızca Sehun'u uyandırdı. Sehun, uykunun verdiği aptallık ve annesinin uyarısıyla sessizce hazırlandı. Odadan çıkmadan önce son bir kez küçüğe yaklaştı, yüzüne düşen saçlarını kaldırıp şakağına hafifçe dudaklarını bastırdı.

"Çabuk döneceğim, söz veriyorum" diye fısıldadı.

O odadan çıktığında Kai'in yüzündeki olumsuz çizgiler belirginleşmiş, kapının eşiğinde bekleyen huzursuzluk yavaş yavaş sokularak minik bedeni ele geçirmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun, Yeseul'un karşısında, araçtaki yerini aldı. Annesinin de onlara katılmasıyla araç limana doğru yola çıktı. Beyaz tenli, narin yapılı küçük kız büyük annesinin omzunda yarım kalan uykusuna devam ederken çok sakin görünüyordu, gerçi Yeseul, hep sakin, yaşından çok daha olgun bir kızdı.

Sehun onunla iyi anlaşırdı, küçük kız Kai'le de yakın arkadaştı. Belki ikisi de anne sevgisi bilmediğinden, belki de Yeseul'un Kai'e acıyor oluşundan... Kim bilir...

Sehun yolculuk boyunca duygusuz bakışlarla dışarıyı izledi. Annesiyle Bayan Han arasındaki gergin ve endişeli havanın farkında değildi.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_06:30_ **

Limana ulaştıklarında Yeseul yeni uyanmış, Sehun ise yoğun düşüncelerinden çıkmış şaşkınlıkla etrafı inceliyorlardı. Bayan Han yanlarına gelen görevliyle sessizce bir şeyler konuşurken Bayan Oh çocukları oyalamaya çalışıyordu. Yaşlı Bayan Han'ın direktifiyle, görevliyi takip ederek geminin güvertesine çıktılar. Uzaktan küçük görünen geminin yanına yaklaştıkça büyümesi Sehun'a korkutucu gelmişti. İlk kez deniz yolculuğu yapacaktı, hem de başka bir ülkeye gitmek için. Güverteye çıktığında Yeseul'un sorusuyla içinde bulundukları durumdan kuşkulanmaya başlamış, sorgulayan gözlerle annesini süzüyordu.

"Babam bu gemiyle mi Hindistan'dan o kokulu tozlardan getiriyor büyükanne?" 

Sehun, artık neden Bayan Han'ın kız kardeşini görmeye gitmek zorunda olduklarını sorgulamıyordu, niye ticaret gemisiyle gittiklerini merak ediyordu.

Görevlinin rehberliğinde kamaralarına ulaştıklarında Sehun ve Bayan Oh yalnız kalabilmişti. Han ailesinin yanında mızmızlanamayacak ya da söylenemeyecek kadar büyüktü artık, o yüzden bunun için annesiyle yalnız kalmayı beklemişti. Meraklı çocuk tam azını açacakken annesi gözünden süzülen bir damla yaşı silip "Daha sonra konuşalım lütfen oğlum, şimdi dinlenmek istiyorum" diyerek kendini yığılırcasına yatağa bıraktı. Sehun çaresizce annesine itaat etti ve kendi yatağına uzanıp farkında olmadan uykuya daldı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_11:40_ **

"Sehun"

"...ıııhhmm hayır"

"Uyan Sehun"

Sehun aniden yatakta doğruldu.

"Ne oldu?

...

Anne?

Nerdeyiz?"

Uyandığı yabancı yerde heyecanla sordu. Bir an ne halde olduklarını unutmuştu. Geminin salınımıyla kendine geldi. O uyurken gemi hareket etmiş olmalıydı. Uyumadan önce son düşündüğü şey güverteye çıkıp Kai'e sessizce veda etmekti; uzaktan, hissedemeyeceği kadar uzaktan... 

Yataktan kalktı, annesiyle birlikte restorana çıktı. Yuvarlak bir masanın etrafında bir kaç tanıdık yüzle oturan Han ailesine katıldıklarında Sehun daha da şaşırmıştı. Gemi düşündüğü gibi sadece ticaret gemisi değildi. Daha önce bir çok kez gördüğü simalar da oradaydı. Bunlar genellikle Busan'ın önde gelen ailelerinin kadınları ve onların kıymetli çocuklarıydı. "Garip" diye düşündü. "Gemi, lüks bir mülteci gemisi gibi."

"Mülteci" diye tekrar etti. Okuduğu bir kitaptan duymuştu bu kelimeyi ve garipsemişti, insanlar neden ait oldukları yerleri terk ederdi. Buna anlam veremezken şimdi kendi de bir mülteciydi.

Aklındaki düşünceleri dağıtan Yeseul'un nefes almadan anlattığı geminin kalkış anı ve gemi hakkındaki bir yığın gereksiz bilgi oldu. "Bak Sehun ilerideki masada Jiyong oturuyor, yemekten sonra yanına gitmek isterse-" Bayan Oh'un cümlesi Sehun'un dondurucu sesiyle bölündü.

"İstemiyorum."

Sehun sandalyesini sertçe geri iterek masadan kalktı "izninizle, kendimi iyi hissetmiyorum."

Bayan Oh onunla birlikte gitmek için hamle yaptığında genç çocuk döndü ve "rahatsız olma anne, biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum" deyip alacağı yanıtı beklemeden restoranın çıkışına yöneldi.

Neden Kai onunla değildi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_12:00_ **

Sehun kamaranın önündeki tırabzanlara tutunup dalgaların gövdeye çarpışını izlerken yanına gelen Yeseul'u fark etti.

"Anneni neden cezalandırmak istediğini anlıyorum Sehun, ama bu doğru değil."

Küçücük bir kızdan gelen anlamlı kelimeler utanmasına neden oldu. Mızmız bir bebek gibi davranmaya son vermeliydi. Yakında dönecek ve yeniden Kai'e kavuşacaktı.

Yeseul'un annesi onu doğururken ölmüş, küçük kız büyük annesi ve babası tarafından büyütülmüştü. Ayrılıkların ne anlama geldiğini çok küçük yaşta öğrenmişti. Anlaşılan bununla nasıl başa çıkılacağına dair kendince yöntemleri vardı. Çünkü Sehun onu hiç ağlarken ya da yakınırken görmemişti. Yeseul hep umut dolu, neşeli ve etrafına neşe veren insanlardandı. Kai'in neden Yeseul'e hayran olduğu anlaşılır bir şeydi.

"Soruların yok mu Sehun? İstersen bana sorabilirsin, annenin sana istediğin yanıtları vereceğini sanmıyorum." Sesindeki soğukluk Sehun'u ürküttü ve elbette şaşırttı.

"Soracak bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum Yeseul, içinde bulunduğum durumu daha kötü hale getirecek yanıtlara ihtiyacım olmadığına karar verdim."

Küçük kız anladım anlamında gülümseyerek başını salladı. "Doğrusu da bu. İstediğin zaman konuşabiliriz unutma biz arkadaşız. Şimdi yemeğe geri dönmem gerekiyor, istersen sen de gel."

"Teşekkür ederim, biraz uyumak istiyorum."

Sehun, hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle kamarasına yöneldi.

Yatağa uzandığında Yeseul'e söylediklerini düşünüyordu. Daha evinden ayrılalı kaç saat olmuştu ki hemen pes edip kabullenmişti. Annesinden alacağı cevaplardan mı korkuyordu? Sonuç olarak babası geride kalmıştı. Bu dönüşleri için önemli bir noktaydı. Evlerine döneceklerdi, ne kadar uzağa giderlerse gitsinler, evlerine döneceklerdi. Bu zoraki geziye Kai'i dahil etmemelerine neden olarak kendini görüyordu. Onunla çok yakın olmaları ailesine rahatsızlık vermiş olmalıydı. Annesinin yakınlığından korktuğunu biliyordu. Babasıyla konuşurken duymuştu. Bu nedenle ailesinin onları uzaklaştırmak istediğine inanıyordu. Belki de bu uzaklaşmanın gerçekleşmeyeceğine olan güveni sayesinde kolay kabullenmişti içinde bulunduğu durumu; eve döndüklerinde her şey eskisi gibi olacaktı. Kai ve Sehun hiç ayrılmamış gibi olacaktı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_1950 ilkbaharı_ **

Deol Büyükannenin yanına geleli çok olmamıştı. Yolculuk uzun ve sıkıcı geçmiş bu süreçte Sehun ve Yeseul mecburen yakınlaşmış, Sehun daha az Kai'i düşünür olmuştu. Yolculuk boyunca ona 6 uzun mektup yazmış, ihtiyaçların karşılanması için karaya çıkan görevlilerle bu mektupları yollamıştı. Deol Büyükannenin yanına ulaştığında ise ilk yaptığı şey adresi alıp Kai'e şimdiye dek yazdıklarını göndermesini söyleyen bir başka mektup göndermek olmuştu. Bayan Oh tüm bu çabayı üzüntüyle izliyordu. Sehun'un bilmediğiyse Kai'e sadece içerisinde adres yazılı olan mektubu gönderebilmiş olduğuydu; o da kendisi postaladığından mümkün olmuştu.

Bayan Han ve Bayan Oh evlerine ilişkin haberleri cemiyetlerinin ileri gelenlerinden olmaları nedeniyle eksiksiz olarak alabiliyordu. Savaş başlamış ancak Busan'da bir hareketlilik olmadığı için içlerinde tetikte bekleyen endişe bir süre için daha ertelenmişti. Ne zaman ülkelerine dönebileceklerinden habersiz, geldikleri bu ilginç yere ayak uydurmaya çabalıyorlardı.

Bayan Oh her zaman emrinde çalışanları olan güçlü bir kadındı, tıpkı Bayan Han gibi. Neyse ki yaşlı, enteresan Deol onlara evlerinin konforuna yakın bir yaşam standardı sunmuştu. Sehun ve Yeseul'un henüz savaşa dair olan gelişmelerden haberi yok, yeni tanıştıkları bu yerde gördükleri her şeyi ilginç bularak günlerini geçiriyorlardı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_1951 kışı_ **

Zaman geçiyordu ve Sehun hala Kai'den bir haber alamamıştı. Artık ülkesine dair gerçekleri biliyordu. Kendi insanları yine kendi insanlarını öldürüyordu. Babasıyla yaptığı yazışmalardan Kai'in iyi olduğunu, limanda gemilerle ve gelen mallarla ilgilendiğini (Sehun'un babası da Yeseul'un babası gibi ithalatla uğraşıyordu) öğrenebilmişti. Ancak Sehun bu bilgilere güvenemiyordu. Babasının düşüncelerini biliyor ve daha fazla da üsteleyemiyordu. Kai orada ve iyiyse neden ona yazmıyordu? Daha da önemlisi onun narin küçük elleri yük taşımak için yaratılmamıştı. Geceler boyunca onu resim çizerken izlemişti. Babasının söyledikleri tam anlamıyla kuşku uyandırıyordu. Sehun korkuyordu. Ona yalan söylendiğini düşünüyordu. Kai'in askere gidip gitmediğini öğrenmeye çalışıyordu. O henüz bunun için çok küçüktü. Ama aradığı cevabı kimse vermiyordu.

Bir süre sonra Sehun'un ısrarlarına dayanamayan Bayan Oh, Kai'n babasının Bay Oh'dan oğlunu korumasını isteyip orduya katıldığını ağzından kaçırmıştı. Sehun'un tek düşündüğü Kai'nin ölen annesinin ardından babasını da yitirmiş olduğuydu. O artık yapayalnızdı. Sehun küçüğün kendisine kızgın olduğu için ya da onu unuttuğu için yazmadığını düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu.

Bir gün annesine uzun süredir içinde tuttuğu o soruyu sordu "Eve ne zaman döneceğiz?"

"Bilmiyorum."

Genç kadın da bu sorunun yanıtını merak ediyordu. Sehun annesinin doğru söylediğini biliyordu. Ülkesindeki savaşı öğrendiğinde neden Bombay'a (Mumbai) geldiklerini anlamıştı. Onlar savaştan kaçmıştı. Bir korkak gibi... Hem de arkasında koruyacağına söz verdiği çaresiz, yalnız, korunmasız minik bir beden bırakarak... Sehun bunun pişmanlığını hayatı boyunca yaşayacağının farkına o gün varmıştı.

Yaşamlarındaki belirsizliğin biraz olsun ortadan kalkması, zamanın daha hızlı geçmesi ve Sehun'un kendini suçlamaya daha az fırsatı kalması için Bayan Oh oğlunun limanda, kendi yük gemileriyle ilgilenmesini istemişti. Bombay'a geldiklerinden beri Yeseul'le birlikte oranın kültürü ve diline dair çok şey öğrenmişlerdi. Sehun bunları kullanarak ailesi için uzaktan da olsa bir şeyler yapabilirdi. Annesinin önerisini kabul etti. Burada geçireceği zamanının geri kalanını kendini geliştirerek, ülkenin farklı yerlerine gidip çeşitli tüccarlarla görüşerek, yeni ürünler üzerine yaptığı anlaşmalarla dolduracaktı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_1955 yazı_ **

Sehun sağladığı anlaşmalarla, savaş sonrası ülkesine dönmek için yaptığı planları hayata geçirmeye niyetlenmişti.  İlk giden transferle ülkesine dönecek, verdiği sözün sahibini hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı için özür dileyecekti. Bunca zaman yalnızca güçlü olabilmek, döndüğünde bazı konularda söz sahibi olabilmek için çok çalışmıştı.

Bu süreçte Yeseul babasını yitirmişti. Bay Han ağır bir ateşli hastalığa yakalanmış kısa süre içerisinde hayatını kaybetmişti. Yeseul artık Han ailesinin söz sahibi konumuna yükselmiş ve büyük annesinin sorumluluğunu üstlenmişti. O artık güçlü bir genç kadındı ve Sehun'un yaptığı anlaşmaların bir kısmına katkıda bulunarak işlerinin yönetimini de üstlenmiş, çeşitli ortaklıklar sağlamıştı. Yeseul'un soğukkanlı tavrı başlarda Sehun'a ürkütücü gelse de onun duygularını ne kadar iyi gizlediğini gelecekte öğrenecekti.

Bayan Oh ve Bayan Han, Deol Büyükannenin karşı çıkmasına rağmen, Sehun ve Yeseul'un birlikte olmalarının ne kadar doğru olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bay Oh da bu fikre sıcak bakıyordu. Yeseul ve Sehun'un evliliği iki şirketin tek elde toplanması anlamına da geliyordu. Deol Büyükanne ise bu kararın, Sehun için bir kırılma noktası olduğunu, geleceğine yön verirken gencin hislerini yok saymamaları gerektiğini söylüyordu.

Deol, inanışları doğrultusunda hareket eden ve geleceğe yönelik öngörüleri olan bir kadındı. Onu falcı, büyücü, medyum ya da benzer bir kalıba sığdırmak doğru olmadığı gibi söz konusu tabirler de yetersiz kalırdı. Bayan Deol son defa iki kadına itiraz ederken sözleri kağıt kesiği gibi yakıcıydı. Sessiz kalıp ömür boyu bu cümlelerin acısıyla yaşayacak olan bir kişi daha o konuşmalara şahit oluyordu, o da Han Yeseul'du.

"Bu istediğinizin dayanağı sadece maddi düşünceler... Sehun'un hayatında buna yer olmamalı. O manevi yönden açlık çekiyor.

Benim gördüğüm gibi onu görmeni beklemiyorum ama oğlunun gözlerindeki ışığın solduğunu fark etmedin mi Choa?

Oğlunun uykuları düzeldi mi? Hayır.

Hala o çocuğu sayıklıyor değil mi?

Uyku yarı ölümdür Choa. Sehun uyurken ruhunun diğer yarısını arıyor, yakarışları bedeninden dışa vuranlar yalnızca. Bunu oğluna yapma.

Seyoon! Yeseul senin ailenden kalan tek kişi onun mutsuzluğunu nasıl istersin. Onlar birbirlerine ait değil.

Tüm bunların bedelini Sehun ve Yeseul ödeyecek. Daha acısı ne biliyor musunuz?  Siz bu bedelin ödendiğini göremeyeceksiniz. Onları mutsuz edip ölüp gideceksiniz. Ama bir sonraki hayatınızda bu hata sizi rahat bırakmaz.

Korkun diye değil sözlerim.

Sehun'un  ruhu, kurtuluşu Yeseul'de bulamaz. Bu yanlışı yapmayın."

Deol geleceğe dair öngörülerinde asla ölüme yer vermezdi. Geçmişte böyle bir öngörü onun kıymetlisini alarak ruhunu karanlığa terk etmişti. Kendine koyduğu o kuralı gelecekte yapacağı gibi o gün de Sehun için bozmuştu. Sehun'un ruhundaki yangının yaşlı kadına yansıyan çok ama çok küçük bir parçası bile dayanılmazken Sehun buna nasıl katlanıyor bilmiyor ve o genç adama sadece saygı duyuyordu.

Ancak Bayan Oh çoktan oğlu için düşündüğü ideal eş adayını bulmuştu. Sadece bu konuyu Sehun'a açmak için doğru zamanı seçmek gerekiyordu. Sehun'un güvenebileceği bir eşi olduktan sonra onun bu dünyada olup olmaması önemli gelmiyordu. Oğlu mutlu bir evlilik yapacak sanıyordu. Oysa Sehun tek çocuğunu bile Bayan Oh'un ısrarları nedeniyle yapacak ve bir daha Yeseul'e göz ucuyla bile dokunmayacaktı. Bayan Han ya da Bayan Oh bunları görmeyecekti ama Deol büyükanne bu acıya şahit olacaktı.

Sehun için ise o yaz hayatının en kötü zamanlarıydı. Yıllar geçmiş ancak Kai'den tek bir ses çıkmamıştı. Bay Oh ise daha fazla saklamanın yararı olmadığını düşünüp sonunda oğluna gerçekleri kısa bir mektupla anlatmıştı. Oğlu geri döndüğünde kendini affettireceğini düşündüyse de ömrü buna yetmemişti. Hiç dönmeyecek birini beklemeye kimin ömrü yeterdi?

İtiraf Sehun'un evlilik yolundaki kararı için de engelleri kaldıracak kırılmaydı.

"...Artık dur evlat. Artık sorma. Kai gitti. Junwoo'nun orduya katıldığını söylediğim zamanı hatırlarsın, Kai de onunla gitti oğlum. Döneceğini umarak bunu senden gizledim. Yanlıştı. Baban olarak senden özür dilerim. Beni bağışla. Her şey senin iyi-"

Sehun şoke olmuş halde gözünden süzülen yaşlarla mektubun geri kalan kısmını okuyamamıştı. O Kai'i geride bırakmış, Kai ise onu bu hayatta yalnız bırakmıştı.

Korumaya söz verdiği genç onun ülkesini korumak için; daha acısı, savaşın bir an önce sona erip Sehun'un geri dönmesini sağlamak için orduya katılmıştı. Ancak bir daha kimse ondan haber alamamıştı.

Sehun o gün ruhunun diğer yarısını çok çok uzaklara yollamıştı. Kai yoksa, artık Sehun da olmayacaktı. Bayan Oh aldığı kararı bildirmek için Sehun'un yasının bitmesini beklediyse de yas bitecek gibi değildi. Biricik oğlu, günlerce yemeden içmeden kesilmiş, hastalıktan yataktan çıkamamıştı. Tüm bu çaresizliğin ortasında annesinin teklifine ne itiraz edecek gücü ne de hayatta kalmak gibi bir gayesi vardı. O artık ölü bir adamdı. İçinde kanayan yaranın kapanmayacağını ve bu yaraya saygı duyacak tek kadının Yeseul olduğunu bilerek olacaklara sessiz kaldı.

Choa, Kore'ye dönmek, eşinin de yer aldığı büyük bir törenle oğlunu evlendirmek istediyse de Sehun'un yanıtı netti. Kai yoksa Sehun da yoktu, artık onun için Kore de yoktu.

Yeseul ve Sehun ev ahalisinin katıldığı sade bir törenle hayatlarını bağladı. Ancak bu bağın sağlam tarafı hep zavallı Yeseul olacaktı. Sehun geri kalan ömrünü içi boşaltılmış bir hiçlik çuvalı olarak yaşayacaktı. 

Öyle de oldu. Acısı azalmadı. Önce Bayan Han ayrıldı aralarından ardından ısrar, duygu sömürüsü ve baskıyla sahip olduğu torununu gören Bayan Oh ve en son Bay Oh. Sehun hiçbir acıyı  hissetmedi.

Canı zaten yanmayı hiç durdurmamıştı. Duygularında değişiklik olmadı. Kai hafiflemeyen ölümcül yarası olarak ona eşlik etti. Yıllarca acının esiri olarak yaşayıp, huzursuz uykusunun kollarından sıyrılamadan, son nefesinde dahi Kai adını sayıklayarak hayata gözlerini yumdu. Ondan Kai'i alan ülkeye dönmeyi hiç düşünmedi. Bu onsuzluğa yaklaşmak demekti. Sehun onsuzlukla baş edemedi.

Kai'i geride bırakmasının ardından geçen koca ömürde hayatının en mutlu anı olabilecek tek bir zaman dilimi vardı. O da oğlu Baekhyun'u kollarına aldığı andı. Ancak bu bile Sehun'un gülümseyebilmesi için yeterli olamadı. Yeseul nefes alan bir ölüye koca, Baekhyun o ölüye baba dedi. Ama sesleri ona erişemedi. Sehun'un kulaklarında hep Kai'in melodik fısıltıları hakimdi. 

"...söz veriyorum üzülmeyeceğim, sana yazacağım, dönmeni beklerken korkmayacağım."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	4. 03. Ait olduğuna sahip olmak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hako Yamasaki Nostalgia

  
  
  
  


**_1994 baharı..._ **

Yeseul, acı bir tesadüfle Sehun'u kaybettiği gün, başka bir Sehun sahibi oldu. Torunu Oh Sehun.

İşlenmiş pamuk beyazlığındaki bebeği kucağına aldığında, bunca zaman eşi için ertelediği arzusunun önünde engel yoktu. Yıllarca pişmanlıklarla boğuşmuş, vicdanının sesine sağır kalmaya çabalamış, evliliği boyunca gülümsemeye çalışmıştı. Sehun daha fazla hırpalanmasın diye ülkesinden uzakta yaşamıştı. Artık ailesini ait olduğu yere götürme zamanıydı.

İyice eskimiş malikaneye bakarken, sanki 14 yaşındaki o kızdı.

Her baktığı yerde çocukluğu ona sesleniyor, gözleri geniş düzlükte koşan Kai'le onun arkasındaki Sehun'u arıyordu. Bazı zamanlar o hayallere dalıp hiç gitmeseydik ne olurdu diye düşünüyordu.

Sehun o zaman arzuladığı mutluluğa sahip olur muydu? Yeseul yerine Kai'le mutlu olur muydu?

Kucağında duran fotoğraf albümündeki düğün günü çekilmiş fotoğrafa bakarken Sehun'un huzursuz uykularından birinde mutfağa indiği ve karanlıkta oturan Deol Büyükanneyle karşılaşıp gece yarısı yaptığı o konuşma aklına gelmişti.

"Asla sana ait olmayacak bir şeye sahip olmaya çalışmak, zor geliyor değil mi?" Diye sormuştu yaşlı Deol.

Evlendiği adam uykularında bir başka erkeği sayıklayıp, onu kaybettiğini mırıldanarak ter içinde kalırken Yeseul nasıl zorluklar yaşamıştı, kimse bilmiyordu.

"Sehun mutsuz Yeseul. Sehun aslında bir ölü. Yaşıyormuş gibi davranan bir ölü..."

Yaşlı kadın zihnindekileri genç kadına söylemek için tereddüt ederken, Yeseul masadaki mumu yakmıştı. İlk defa onun gözlerine bakıp, korkusunu geri plana iterek geleceğini öğrenmek istemişti. Her zaman hislerine güvenmişti, büyükannesinden kız kardeşi Deol'e dair hikayeler dinlemiş, etkilenmiş, onun gibi olmak istemişti. Geleceğe dair öngörüleri olsun istemişti. Bunun yalnız ve mutsuz sonuçlarını hiç düşünmemişti. Deol Büyükanneyi yutan yalnızlığı görememişti.

O zamanlar ülkesine dönme arzusu her şeyden üstün geliyordu. Sehun'u Kore'ye dönmeye ikna etmesini söyleyen sese kulaklarını tıkayamıyordu. Sehun burada kaldıkça ölüyordu. Dönüp bekleyenine kavuşmadıkça ölüyordu. Bekleyeni onu nerede bekliyor sadece bunu bilemiyordu. Gözünden süzülen yaş eşliğinde uzanıp, ince deriden belirginleşmiş yaşlılık lekelerine sahip eli tutmuştu. Korksa da üzüleceğini bilse de kadının devam etmesini istemişti.

"Hissettiklerini biliyorum Yeseul. Ama boşuna... Sehun buradan gitmeyecek. O mutsuz ölecek. Yıllarca onu korumayı denedin. Sehun'u Sehun'dan korumayı başarabildin mi?"

"..."

"Koruyamazsın Yeseul. Onu kimse koruyamaz. Ardında bıraktığı geride kalmamış denen hiç geride kalmayacak. O bu hayattan eksik gidecek. Ve ruhu tamamlanıncaya dek acı çekecek."

"Ama!..." demişti Yeseul, gözyaşları içerisinde itiraz etmeyi denemişti. Oysa ne diyebilirdi? Tüm olanlar gerçekti. Aynı kelimelerle ifade edemese de kelimelerin hissettirdikleri içini kor gibi yakarken nasıl itiraz edebilirdi?

"Şşşşt! Ağlama. Sen arkadaşı oldun, kadını oldun, karşılık beklemeden her şeyini ona sundun. Ona bir evlat verdin. Onun için yapacakların bunlardan ötesi değil güzel kızım. Artık oğlun için hayatta kal, daha önemlisi torunun için. Oh Sehun için. Onun da dedesi gibi yarım kalmışlığı tatmaması için."

Yeseul'un göz bebekleri genişlemişti, "Baekhyun, o... O daha 4 yaşında".

Yaşlı kadın belli belirsiz gülümsemişti.

"Sehun'un huzur bulmasını istiyorsan, torununun eksik kalmamasını sağla Yeseul. Sehun ait olduğuna sahip olamadı. Torununun aynı hatayı yapmasına izin verme. Sen ışığını yak o yolunu bulacaktır.

Tanrı bize işaretler sunar, biliyorum sen onları görüyorsun. Ancak görmek yetmez, onları doğru oku. Sehun nasıl ruhunun eksik yanını arıyorsa, kaybettiği de onu arıyor.

Artık eşine geri dönmek için ısrar etme. O dönmeyecek. Onu yarım bırakanın artık olmadığı bir dünyaya tutunmaya çalıştığını sanmıyorum. Bırak elindekilerle istediği gibi yaşasın kalan mutsuz zamanlarını."

Yeseul Baekhyun'un karısı hamile olduğunu söylediği gün torununun adını vermişti. İtiraz edilemezdi. Henüz üç aylık hamile olan gelinine yaklaşıp, Sehun'uma iyi bak diyerek karnını okşamış gülümseyerek yanlarından ayrılmıştı. Eşi için sağlayamadığı mutluluğu torununa vadetmişti.

Ağır adımlarla Kai'in odasında gezinirken aklındaki anılar içindeki acıyı körükler cinstendi. Kapalı kaldığı için havasız kalan toz altına gömülen bir dolu anı Yeseul'un aklında yeniden tazelenmekteydi. Sehun'un Kai'e olan bağının arkadaşlık olmayacağını hep bilmişti.

Aşkın ne olduğunu onlarda tanıyarak anlamıştı. Aşk asla sessiz bir sevişme değildi, Sehun'la yaşadığı gibi. Ya da zorla oluşturulmaya çalışılan bir gülümseme. Sehun Kai'den ayrıldıktan sonra asla gerçekten gülümsememişti, Kai'in hayalleriyle daldığı kısacık istisnalar dışında.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_2007 baharı_ **

Yıllar geçse bile Yeseul ona hükmeden düşüncelerden kurtulamamıştı. Bir yerlerde daha yapması gereken şeyler olduğunu inanırken, ne yapması gerektiğini bilememenin karmaşasıyla boğuşuyordu. Sehun 13 yaşına gelmişti. Döndüklerinden beri Yeseul'un tek yaptığı torunuyla ilgilenmek, onunla ilgilenmediği zamanlarda şehirdeki yetimhaneleri ziyaret etmek olmuştu. Çocuklar masum ve ona karşılık beklemeden sevgi sunuyordu. Tıpkı onun eşine yaptığı gibi... Saf sevgi.

Zaman içerisinde Deol Büyükannenin dedikleriyle yüzleşmeye başlamıştı. Torunu da eşi gibi uyku sorunları yaşıyordu. Oysa torununun kaybettiği bir arkadaşı ya da huzursuzluğu için belirgin bir neden yoktu. Yeseul elinden geldiği kadar ona ışık olmayı deniyordu.

Sehun'u birçok uyku bozukluğu merkezine götürmüş; psikolog ve psikiyatristlerle görüşmeler yapmış; düzenli olarak torununun terapilere katılımını sağlamıştı. Bu ziyaretlerden birinde de Jongin'i tanımıştı.

Jongin, Yeseul'un ziyaret ettiği yetimhanelerden birinde kalıyordu. Müdürün aktarımına göre müziğe, dansa ve resme ilgisi vardı. Ancak geceleri tüm yurdu ayaklandıracak ağlama krizleri geçiriyor ve uyandığında sürekli benzer kabuslardan bahsediyordu.

Aynı koşullarda yaşayan birçok çocuğa rağmen bu sorunların Jongin'de ortaya çıkması ilgilileri endişelendirmiş ve sorunun çözümü için fon yaratmaya itmişti. Ancak istenen yardım gelmeyince yurdun müdürü çaresiz kalmış tedavi masrafını üstlenerek ona yardım etmeyi seçmişti. Tabi uzun bir süre bunu yapması mümkün değildi. Yeseul tüm bu anlatılanlara yakından şahit olduğu için çekilen sıkıntının boyutunu tahmin edebiliyordu. İçinden bir ses o çocuğa yardım etmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu. Kapı açılıp Jongin terapiden çıktığında Yeseul onun koyu kahverengi parlayan gözleriyle yüzleşmişti. O tanıdık parıltının kaybolmasına bu defa izin veremezdi.

"Kaç yaşında?" Buğulanmış gözlerle müdüre sordu.

"14. Yurda geldiğinde henüz bir bebekti."

"Yani döneceği, arayacağı kimse yok. Bir zaman sonra kalacak yeri olmayacak."

"Prosedür böyle, ancak hükümet politikaları-"

"Bunları bilmeme gerek yok Müdür Bey, bizi tanıştırır mısınız?"

"Jongin, Bu Bayan Oh. Seninle görüşmek istiyor."

Esmer genç sessizce eğildi, saygıyla selam verdi. Bakışlarını yerden kaldırmayarak beklemeye başladı. Orada olmaktan utanmış gibiydi.

Yeseul çok üzerine gitmeden Jongin'le kısa bir konuşma yaptı. Müdür Beyle konuştuklarından ve eğer kabul ederse onun büyükannesi olmak istediğinden bahsetti. Jongin evlat edinilmek istemediğini belirttiğinde Yeseul bunun yalnızca bir yardım olduğunu, onun ailesi olmak gibi bir gayesi olmadığını aktardı. Jongin yaşına göre fazlasıyla olgun bir çocuktu. Bunca yıl tek başına ayakta kalmışken bundan sonra kimseye bağlı olmayı düşünmüyordu. Yeseul, Jongin'e aile olmayı değil geleceğe dair umut olmayı arzu ediyordu.

Gence biraz eşinden, biraz torunundan bahsetti. Onlarında benzer sorunları olduğunu ve bunun utanılacak bir şey olmadığını söyledi. Eğer kabul ederse ona her konuda yardımcı olacağını ve onunla ilgilenmek istediğini ekledi. Jongin akıllı bir çocuktu bu iyimser isteğin karşılığını sorması onun gerçekçi yanını gözler önüne seriyordu.

Yeseul, Jongin'e yurttan ayrılacağı gün bir teklif yapacağını istemezse kabul etmesine gerek olmadığını, sadece kendisini büyükannesi olarak görmesinin yeterli bir karşılık olduğunu söyleyerek genç çocuğa düşünmesi için zaman tanıdı. O sırada Sehun'un görüşmesi sonlandığı için torununu okula götürmek üzere oradan ayrıldı.

Jongin yurt müdürü aracılığıyla Bayan Oh'un teklifini kabul ettiğini belirtmesinin ardından Yeseul ve Jongin sık sık görüşmeye başlamıştı.

Esmer genç, okul hayatının yanı sıra resim konusunda gelişmek istemiş, yaşlı kadın gencin bu isteğine uygun olarak ona birçok olanak sunmuştu. Tüm bu süreç boyunca terapilere devam ederek, nedensiz huzursuzluklarını, anlamsız kabuslarını aşmaya çabalıyordu.

Jongin yurttan ayrıldığı zaman, lisans eğitimini resim üzerine yapmak istediğini söylemiş, Yeseul bu istekten mutluluk duymuştu. Bir şekilde bu çocuk ona Kai'i hatırlatıyordu. Koşullar ne olursa olsun parlayan gözlerle ona bakıyor, insanın içine saf mutluluk aşılıyordu. Jongin istediği bölüme kabul edildiğinde Yeseul gence tek odalı bir daire almış, buna karşılık olarak ondan bir portreyi tamamlamasını istemişti. Aynı söylediği gibi... Bunca yılın sonunda torunu gibi gördüğü gençten bir şey istemiş, yapmak istemezse anlayacağını belirtmişti.   
  


...

1994 baharında eve dönüşünün ilk günleriydi. Yeseul anılara karşı güçlü olduğunu hissettiği bir gün tüm cesaretini toplayıp onunla yüzleşmeye, Kai'in kaldığı odaya gitmişti.

Her şey yıllar önce bıraktığı gibiydi, küçük bir yatak, eski ahşap bir masa, masanın üzerinde yarısı yakılmış mum ve dağınık haldeki kömür parçaları. Kai'in değerli hazineleri, küçük, farklı seviyede sivriltilmiş kömür parçaları...

Ahşap masa üzerinde yaşlı elini gezdirdi, ardından süzülen gözyaşını sildi, ahşap masanın çekmecesine uzandı. Ne aradığını kendisi de bilmiyordu. Belki bir fotoğraf, belki de not, Sehun'a yazılmış mektuplar ya da... Ancak bulduğu farklı bir şey olmuştu.

Yarım kalmış bir çizim... Bir portre... Kağıt üzerine işlenmiş yüz hatları... Sehun'un keskin hatlarının çizgilerle yapılmış kusursuz bir eşi...

Çekmecede yalnızca bu kalmış olmalıydı. Çizimin ilginç olan yanı Kai'in hiç şahit olmadığı zamana ait olmasıydı. Sehun'un kırklı yaşlarında sahip olduğu ince çizgiler belirginleştirilmişti. Gözleri yoktu, burnu yoktu. Saçları 16 yaşındaki gibi alnına düşürülmüştü. Boynundaki beni vardı, çıkık köprücük kemikleri... Dudaklarının olması gereken yer boştu. Belki Kai karar verememişti. Sehun onsuzken gülümsüyor muydu?

Yeseul, günlerce bu yarım çizime bakıp gözyaşı döktü. Kai Sehun'un hayaliyle geçirdiği günlerde, onun kırklı yaşlarına dek uzanan hayallerle mi ayakta kalabilmişti. Bu acı o küçük beden için çok fazlaydı.

Jongin'i Kai gibi hissettiği günden beri Yeseul'un aklındaki tek düşünce, esmer gencin Kai'e ait resmi tamamlamak isteyip istemeyeceğiydi.

Eğer Jongin portreyi tamamlarsa Yeseul, gerçekte eşinin yüzünde hiç görmediği aşkla bakan gözleri bir ihtimal görebilir, ince dudaklarının mutlulukla gülümsediğine şahit olabilirdi. Mutsuz Sehun'lu anılarına yalandan da olsa mutlu bir an edinebilirdi.

Jongin yaşlı kadının isteğini memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Resmin Yeseul için çok fazla şey ifade ettiğini görmüş, hissetmişti. Bunca yılın emeğine karşılık resmi tamamlamanın gönül borcu olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ancak kabul ettiği şeyin ne olduğunu, onu nelerle sınayacağını düşünememişti.

İşte onların hikayesi tam da burada başlıyordu...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_13.01.17_ **

_Ben Kim Jongin,_

_24 yaşındayım. Resim üzerine eğitim aldım. Ressam mıyım? Henüz emin değilim. Müzik dinlemekten, dans etmekten ve yalnızlıktan hoşlanıyorum. Ya da yalnızlığımla aşk yaşıyorum._

_Neyse, konumuz bu değil. Konumuz bu günlüğü yazmaya karar vermemle aynı nedene dayanıyor. Sanırım ben..._

_Sanırım artık tamamen deliriyorum._  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	5. 04. Jongin: beni terk etme, beni bulma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Édith Piaf Ne me quitte pas

 

**_13.01.17_ **   
  
  
  


_Ben Kim Jongin,_

_24 yaşındayım. Resim üzerine eğitim aldım. Ressam mıyım? Henüz emin değilim. Müzik dinlemekten, dans etmekten ve yalnızlıktan hoşlanıyorum. Ya da yalnızlığımla aşk yaşıyorum._

_Neyse, konumuz bu değil. Konumuz bu günlüğü yazmaya karar vermemle aynı nedene dayanıyor. Sanırım ben..._

_Sanırım artık tamamen deliriyorum._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin elindeki siyah deri kaplı defterin kapağını kapatıp ahşap masanın yanındaki dağınık yatağına uzandı. Gün aydınlanalı kısa bir süre olmuştu. Lanet kabuslar onu güneşten önce uyandırıyordu. Bir süre gözlerini tavana dikip düşünmeye devam etti. Gerçekten deliriyor olabilir miydi? Bu soruya bir cevap aramıyordu aslında, zaten cevap bulacağını da düşünmüyordu. Sadece Yeseul Büyükanneyle konuşması gerekiyordu. Aslında bu tür şeyleri sormaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Ancak bunca yıl yapılan tüm terapilere, tedavilere, ilaçlara karşılık değişen hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Üniversiteye başladığında her şey farklı olacak sanıyordu. Kendi evi, kendi işi, kendine ait bir dünyası vardı. Ama şimdi zihnindeki yabancı anılar onu daha çok etkiliyordu.

Büyükanneyi endişelendirmemek için her zaman ki 'seni özledim' bahanesine sığınmaktan başka çaresi yoktu. Yataktan doğrulup her zaman yaptığı gibi kendiyle muhabbete girişti. Ve duvarında korumalı cam ardına asılmış yüzü olmayan portreyle... Bu durumda dahi deli olmadığını söylemek zordu.

"Günaydın Jongin! Sana da günaydın kabusum." Havlusunu alarak banyoya gitti.

Kendini bildi bileli, arayış içinde olduğunu hissettiği kabuslarla boğuşuyordu. Rüyalarındaki yerler tanıdık gelmediği gibi kimi, neyi, neden aradığı hakkında da bir fikri yoktu. Karanlık sıkışık bir yerde kaldığını görüyor, bağırmak istediğinde sesi çıkmıyordu. Onu kurtaracak biri olduğuna inandığı her defasında fırtınanın ortasında kalıyor, bazen kanla yıkanıyor, bazense balçıkla sıvanıyordu.

Boğuluyordu. Son nefesini alabilmişçesine nefes nefese uyanıyordu. Küçükken tüm bunlar daha korkutucuydu. O dönemlerde uyanmak yerine uykuda ağlama krizlerine giriyordu. En azından büyüdükçe bu ağlamaların kesilmiş olduğuna seviniyordu. Ancak her uykuya dalmadan önce bu gece kabussuz geçsin dileğini unutmuyordu. Ama dileklerini kimse duymuyordu.

Rüyalar başlarda yalnızca sesten ibaretken bu eve taşındığında duyduğu sese ilişkin bedenler hissetmeye başlamıştı. Yalnız değildi. Göremediği ancak yanında varlığını hissettiği o şey her kimse onda bir güven duygusu oluşturduğunu hissediyordu. Rüya bile olsa yalnız olmadığını deneyimliyordu.

Alışkın olduğu kabusları, birinin orada olduğunu, ona seslendiğini, onu aradığını düşündüğü kabuslara evrilmişti. Bu iyi mi, kötü mü bilmiyordu. Arkasındaki kim bilmiyordu, gerçeklikten ince bir çizgiyle ayrılan kabuslar kanını donduruyordu. O korkuyordu. Söz konusu dönüşümün tam olarak "kabusum" dediği yarım portreyi duvarına astığı gece başladığını düşündüyse de düşüncesini aptalca bir tespit olarak nitelemekten öteye gidememişti. Belki de olanlar, büyükanneye karşı kendini borçlu ya da sorumlu hissetmesinden kaynaklanan bir baskının sonucuydu.

Neredeyse dört yıl bitmişti ancak portreye dair kafasında oluşan en ufak bir şey dahi yoktu. Belki kömür çizgilerdeki gencin fotoğrafı ya da her hangi bir tarifi olsa işi kolaylaşırdı. Ancak büyükanne Jongin'e kimi istediğini değil, ne istediğini söylemişti. O her hangi birinin yüzünü istememişti, o aşık bir adam mutluluğu görmeyi arzu etmişti. Jongin onu birçok defa zorlasa da "bu portre sadece hayallerle çizilmiş çocuğum, ancak hayallerle tamamlandığında değerli olacak" demişti. Jongin hiç görmediği birinin hayalini nasıl kuracağını düşünürken bilmediği şey, Kai'in de o portreyle, sevdiği çocuğun hiç görmediği bir adama dönüştüğünü resmettiğiydi.

Sararmış kağıt üzerindeki, hafifçe dağılmış siyah çizgiler içerisinde fazla karmaşık hislerle bezeliydi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_20.01.17_ **

_Dün geceyi de genelde yaptığım gibi yarım portrenin karşısında geçirdim. Uyku beni içine çekerken o görüntülerin geleceğini biliyordum._

_Yine güneşten önce uyandım. Belki de güneş benimle oyun oynuyordur. Bilmiyorum._

_Rüyam bu defa daha karışıktı. Her yer kan, kanla ıslanmış toprak, anlaşılmayan ağıtlar inlemeler. Ve o ses... Neredesin diye beni arıyordu biri ve ben yanıtlayamıyordum. Kulaklarımdaki çınlama sesi bastırıyordu onun sesini. Bir erkek. Bir erkek sesiydi, biraz çatallıydı. Uzun süre bağırmış ve artık bağırmaya gücü kalmamış gibi..._

_Biliyordum beni arıyordu ama ben cevap veremiyordum._

_Sonra görüntü gitti. Her yer sessizleşti. Karanlık beni geri verdi._

_Uyandım._

_Belki de büyükanneye onu tamamlayacağıma dair söz vermemeliydim. Üzerimdeki baskı nedenli mi böyleyim? Kimseyi suçlayamam ben kendimi bildim bileli böyleydim. Şimdi ise değişen küçük detaylar dışında elimde yine bir şey yok. Deliliğim doğuştandır belki. Bilmiyorum ama gittikçe kötülediğimi hissediyorum._

_Portre üzerinden aldığım 46. kopyada çöp sepetindeki yerini buldu. Aklımda binlerce sima var kayıp kişiye ait, ama olmuyor. Hiçbir göz o yüze ait değil, ya da hiçbir dudak o yüzle eşleşmiyor. Çizdiğim her çizgi o kusursuzlukta sıradan kalıyor._

_Büyükanne de yardımcı olmuyor, o portredeki adamı tanıdığına eminim. Ama ben onun aşık gözlerini gülümseyen dudaklarını onun mutlu anlarını bilmiyorum, bilmediğimi anlatamam diyor._

_Yaşlı kadını kaybetmekten korkuyorum. Sahip olduğum tek yakınımı hayal kırıklığı ile bu dünyadan uğurlamak istemiyorum. Artık yardım olmadan yanıma gelemiyor. Onun için endişeleniyorum._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Defteri kapattı ve düşünmeye devam etti. Portre ona gelmeden önce rüyalarında hissettiği kimse yoktu. Bunu psikoloğuna anlatması gerekiyor muydu? O zamanlar sadece bir ses, bir yakarış, bir yalvarış vardı. Pişmanlık dolu sesten gelen özürler. Geçeceğini söyleyen vaatler. Ama Jongin neyin pişmanlığı olduğunu ya da ne için karşıdakinin af dilediğini bilmiyordu. Sesler hep uzaktan geliyordu, onun varlığını hissettiği daha önce hiç olmamıştı. Ama artık hissediyordu. Rüyasında yalnız olmadığını hissediyordu. Yirmi yılın ardından rüyasında da olsa yanında birini hissettiği için bir anlamda mutluydu. Garip...

Saati fark ettiğinde hızla toparlanıp evden çıktı. Aceleden yağmur yağdığını fark etmemişti. Aptal sonbahar hep ıslak ve iç karartıcı geçerdi. Ceketinin yakalarını kaldırıp rüzgara karşı direnmeyi denedi. Çiseleyen yağmur şiddetini arttırdığında koşarak en yakın kafeye sığındı. Anlaşılan bugün de atölyeye gidemeyecekti. Onun yerine daha iyi bir fikri vardı. Sıcak çikolata böyle zamanlar için yaratılmıştı.

Sipariş vermek için sıraya girdiğinde önünde duran kalabalık grup şakalaşarak konuşuyordu. İçlerinden biri akıllılık edip siz oturun ben getiririm kahveleri diyene dek bu böyle devam etti. Jongin gürültü kirliliğinin dinmesi ardından rahat bir nefes aldı. Zaten uyuyamamıştı. Bir de çocuk gürültüsü çekmek istemiyordu. Üniversiteli şımarık çocuk gürültüsü...

Giden gençlerin arkasından bakıp oturdukları masayı tespit etti. Gürültü kaynağından uzak bir yere oturması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Yeniden önüne döndüğünde yüzüne vuran vanilya kokusu sarhoş ediciydi. Oysa o vanilya kokusunu sevmezdi. Hatta kokladıktan sonra saatlerce burnu kaşınır hapşırma krizlerine girerdi. Ama önünde duran geniş omuzlu gencin vanilya aromalı çiçek kokusu onu kendine çekiyordu. Hangi erkek çiçekli kek gibi kokmak isterdi?

Arkadan oldukça hoş görünüyordu. İçinde anlamsız bir merak uyandı, acaba yüzü neye benziyordu? İnsanlara gözlerine dikip bakmazdı, kimseyle göz göze gelmekten hoşlanmazdı. Büyükannenin isteği sonrasında bu tavrı biraz olsun kırılmıştı. Kopya çekmenin kimseye zararı olmaz diye düşünüp yapabildiğince simaları incelemeye başlamıştı. Ama daha önce böyle bir merak, istek duymamıştı.

"ASİSTAN! BEN VAZGEÇTİM KAHVE ALMA, SICAK ÇİKOLATA AL BANA!" kalabalık gruptan bir ses yükseldi. İşte bu Jongin'in aradığı fırsattı. Önündeki sarışın genç, arkadaşlarına bakarak gülümseyip başıyla onayladı.

Jongin gördüğü pürüzsüz beyaz tene, yukarı kıvrılmış pembe dudaklara, gülmekten kısılmış gözlere bakarken nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi. İtalyan sanatçıların detaycılığıyla oyulmuş mermer bir heykel gibiydi. Bir insanın kırışan dudak kenarları bile böyle kusursuz olabilir miydi?

Genç elindeki tepsiyle uzaklaşırken, garson kızın sipariş için seslendiğinden bihaberdi. 4 ya da 5. defa "ne arzu edersiniz?" sorusu kulaklarına ulaştığında saçma bir mutsuzluk hissetmişti. Katlanamadığı vanilya kokusuna açlık duymakta neyin nesiydi?

"Sert bir kahve lütfen. Sanırım az önceden kalmayım."

"Anlamadım."

"Akşamdan kalmayım, sarhoş gibiyim yani, beni ayıltacak sert bir kahve istiyorum."

"Elbette, hemen hazırlıyorum."

Jongin kahvesini beklerken, başını hafif sağa yatırmış gözünün önüne düşen siyah tutamları arasından ilerideki masada oturan gençlere bakıyordu. Sarışın olan heyecanla bir şeyler anlatırken yüzündeki komik ifadeler esmer olanı inceden inceden sarsıyordu. Sarışının her hareketi kalp ritmiyle oynuyordu.

"Kahveniz."

"..."

"Bayım! Kahveniz!"

"Aaa. Teşekkürler."

Az önce onlardan uzağa oturmaktan mı bahsetmişti? Tanrım ne zaman bu kadar önyargılı bir insan oluvermişti? Elindeki kağıt bardağın parmaklarını yakmasına aldırmadan kalabalık grubun en yakınındaki masaya yerleşti. Çantasından çıkardığı eskiz defteri ve sivriltilmiş kara kalemi kahvenin yanına koyarak camdan bakıyormuş, belki de gelecek birini bekliyormuş gibi ucuz filmlerin ara sokak jön pozlarına büründü. Bu görüş açısına giren sarışını izlemek için en güzel bahaneydi. Elbette, etkilendiği o yüzü çizebilmek için de...  
  
  


A: SAÇMALIYORSUN!

Sehun: Ne alakası var? Böyle kaç tane vaka var biliyor musun sen?

B: Jess bunu asla kabul etmez.

Sehun: Öneriyi yapan zaten Jess.

A: Ne yapacaksın? Seni iş üzerinde görmek istiyorum asistan!

B: Bu kulağa çok ahlaksız geliyor.

Jongin yandaki masanın gürültüsünden, gencin dediklerini ayırmaya çalışıyordu. Ancak son duyduğu cümle sonrasında masadan yayılan kahkahalar tüm kafeyi doldurmuştu.

A: Uyuuuu! Uyuuu! Bana çocukluğunu anlat!

Sehun: Blablablabla.

A: Söylediklerin hurafeden başka bir şey değil.

Sehun: Bu bir yöntem diyorum neden anlamıyorsunuz? Doğru tektir kafası ve dar görüşlülüğünüz beni öldürecek.

A: Sakinleş asistan.

Sinirlenince sevimli göründüğünü düşündü esmer olan. Bu görüntünün devamı için yanındakilerin biraz daha sinirlendirmesini diledi. Ve hakkında bir şeyler daha öğrenebilmeyi... Ancak hayat Jongin'e karşı hiç adil değildi. Sarışın genç kolundaki siyah deri kayışlı saate baktı ve toparlanmaya başladı.

Sehun: Geç kalıyorum.

C: Seninle gelmemi ister misin?

D: Nereye? Sevgiline mi?

Sehun: Sağol gerek yok. Oradan eve geçeceğim zaten. Ve evet sevgilime! Mutlu oldun mu?

Göz devirirken de sevimliydi. Ama her güzellik gibi Jongin'den uzaklarda yeşermişti. Lekeli camın ardından sarışının kafeden çıkıp, taksi çevirmesini izledi. Sanki yağmur onun tenine değmekten korkar gibiydi.

Bakışlarını masadaki defterine çevirdiğinde çizdiği hatların tek kusuru bakılmadan çizilmiş olmasıydı. Jongin onun olduğu taraftan gözünü ayırıp ne çizdiğine odaklanamamış, yine de eli iyi çalışmıştı. Kısılmış gözler yüzündeki tebessümün kaynağıydı. Söz konusu tebessüm "sevgili" kelimesiyle sekteye uğrasa da, gencin sevgilisi olması onun için anlamsız bir detaydan öte değildi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_20.01.17_ **

_Güzel olan nedir diye sorgulamadım asla. Görecelidir dedim. Hiçbir şey kusursuz güzelliğe sahip olamaz; Hiçbir insanın güzelliği kusursuz olamaz dedim._

_Yanılmışım..._

_Daha önce kimsenin gülüşü kır çiçeklerini anımsatmadı. Kısılan gözleri kalbimi elleri arasında ezmedi. Pembe dudaklar yüzüme dokunmasını dilediğim kiraz çiçekleri olmadı._

_Filmlerdeki aşkları hissederek izlediğimi zannederdim. Yine de kadın adamı gördüğünde elinin bilinçsizce kalbi üzerine gitmesini hep aptalca buldum._

_Bu öğleden sonraya dek..._

_Aptalca değilmiş. Kalbin bedeni terk etmesini engellemenin en basit yoluymuş meğer._

_Şimdi titrek çizgilerle kopyalanmış bir sima var karşımda. İçmişim kafam bulanık ama ben sarhoş değilim diye direniyormuşum gibi halim. Kusursuz olanı bulmadığımın farkındayım._

_Sadece benim için kusursuz olanı buldum ve benim olmak için fazla kusursuz olduğuna çoktan ikna oldum..._

_Adı yok. Tadı yok, belki hiç olmayacak. Vanilya kokusu onu anımsatacak. Anımsayınca gülümseyeceğim, bir yabancı için. Sesi kulağımda eşsiz müzik. Anımsadığım beyazlığı göz alıcı. Gülümsemesi gün ışığı... Kabuslarımdan sıyrıldığım bir günün sabahı gibi._

_Onu düşünürken bile kalbimin hızlanması normal mi?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin defterindeki çizim yaptığı yaprağı koparıp portrenin yanına astı. Onu çizmek için parmakları karıncalanıyordu. Kahve makinesinden gelen sesle mutfağa gidip bir fincan kahve aldı. Gelirken aldığı vanilya şurubundan bir ölçek kahvesine karıştırdı. Yükselen dumanı içine çektiğinde aldığı koku gülümsemesine yol açmıştı.

Büyükanneyle gezerken uğradıkları antikacıdan aldığı pikaba o plağı koydu. Pikabı alırken büyük annenin yaşını sorup dalga geçtiğini hatırladı. "Yarın onu aramalıyım" diye düşündü. Loş odada çatallı ses duyuldu. Ruhunun dizginlenmesini sağlayan, ağzından asla dökülmemiş ama her hücresinde hissetmiş olduğu yakarışın dile getirildiği kaydı.

Bazı geceler yurt müdürünün bu şarkıyı dinlediğini duyardı. Bir gün merak edip sorduğundaysa aldığı yanıt hayatının tek cümlelik özeti gibiydi.

Ne me quitte pas (Beni terk etme)

Yalnız ve kaybetmiş birinin sesinden acısıyla dinlemek çok daha güzeldi. Edith yalvarırken Jongin yakarışı iliklerinde hissederdi. Onu geride bırakan herkese tek cümleyle yakarıp isyanını içine atmaktan kurtulmasını tek bir şarkı nasıl sağlayabilirdi?

Şimdi Edith söyledikçe vanilya kokulu sarışın oturduğu yerden kalkıyor, sevgilisine gitmek üzere hazırlanıyor, kafeden çıkıyor, taksiye biniyordu. Edith yalvardıkça Jongin hiddetle tuvalini siyaha bürüyordu. Siyahlarla çekilmiş ışıldayan çizgilerin nedeni birkaç dakikada onu esareti altına alan vanilya kokulu bir erkekti.

Sahip olmayı hayal edemeyeceği güzellikteki bir erkek... Gizlice izlemekten öteye gidemeyeceği... Edith'in de dediği gibi...

"Bırak ki gölgenin gölgesi olayım, elinin gölgesi olayım, köpeğinin gölgesi olayım

Beni bırakma"

Jongin kimseye sahip olmamıştı ki birine yakarıp terk edilmemeyi dilesin. Ama işte diliyordu. Uzaktan bakmak için bile böyle bir dileğe ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

Görmediği köprücük kemiklerini çizmeye yöneldi elleri. Bir anlığına beyaz tende dudaklarını hayal etti. Onu niye çıplak çizdiğini düşünmek aklının ucundan geçmemişti. Belki güzelliğini gölgelemek istememişti. Belki de hayalini resmetmişti. Uyanıkken hayalleri güzeldi ama hiç bu kadar güzeline cesaret edememişti.

Şövaleyi duvardaki portrenin yanına itti. İki resim arasındaki yüz hatlarının ortaklığı onu rahatsız etti. Belki de uzun süredir portreyi tamamlamaya çalışmak onun yeteneğini köreltmişti. Kendini kopyalıyor olabilirdi. Belki de vanilya kokulu sarışın diye çizdiği yüzü, kabusundan esinlenmişti. Onu yeniden görmeliydi. Zihnindeki görüntü, kusursuzluğu resmetmek için yetersizdi.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_21.01.17_ **

_Korkuyorum. Farklı uyandığım her sabah olduğu gibi..._

_Kabusla uyanmadığım nadir bir gün bugün. Mutlu olmalıyım değil mi? Ama korkuyorum. Kabuslarımdan hiç kurtulmayacağımı, o kanla her gece yüzleşeceğimi bilerek kabussuz uykulara alışmaktan korkuyorum._

_Yalnız değildim yine, sadece gizleniyordum ama eğleniyordum da. Belki oyundu belki şaka. Beni bul diyordum arayanıma. Beni bulursa mutlu olacağımı düşünüyordum. Rüzgar ipte asılı beyaz çarşafları sarsarken ben onun gölgesinin yaklaştığını görüyordum ters gelen güneş sayesinde._

_Beni bul hadi diyordum içimden._

_Uyandığımda beni bulmasını beklediğimin kim olduğunu yine bilmiyordum. Ama bir kaç saniye düşündükten sonra dünkü genç olmasını istediğimi fark ettim. Belki de çok fazla etkilendim. Saçma bir şekilde fazla hem de._

_Sahip olamayacağım şeyleri istemekten çok önce vazgeçmiştim oysa. Ya da vazgeçtiğime inandırdım kendimi._

_Beni bulmak için kaybetmesi gerekmiyorken, bir şansım bile olmaması kulağa trajikomik geliyor._

_Rüyalarım sana göre değil sarışın, biliyorum. Seni kabuslarıma dahil ederek cezalandırmak doğru değil. Beni bulma, beni sakın sen bulma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	6. 05. Ansızın gidenlerden olmak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hako Yamasaki - Flower of the Heart

 

Yaklaşık olarak iki hafta geçmişti. Jongin bu iki hafta içerisinde birkaç defa daha kafeye gitmiş, hatta sarışınla karşılaştıkları gün ve saatlerde orada olmayı ihmal etmemişti. Ancak sonuç hüsrandı. Aradığı yüz o kafede yer almıyordu.

Büyükanneyle görüşme planları da yatmıştı. Yaşlı kadın evde dinlendiğini, isterse telefonda konuşabileceklerini söylemişti. Jongin yeterince keyifsiz değilmiş gibi sorunlarının yanına büyükanne için endişelenmeyi de eklemişti. Elbette bu endişesinin bir diğer boyutu "ya ona bir şey olursa" düşüncesini kapsıyordu. Büyükanneye bir şey olmamalıydı. Jongin'den istediği tek bir şey vardı ve onu bile yapamadan sevgisini hissettiği tek insanı da kaybedemezdi.

Hayatı sadece kayıplar üzerine kurulu gibiydi.

Hemen her gün büyükanneyle konuşup ardından portreyi tamamlamak üzere tuvalin başına oturuyor, altlık olarak kullandığı yüz çizimlerinin üzerine sarışının gülerken kıstığı gözlerini çiziyordu. Ümitsizlik odanın içinde bir karaltı gibi sürekli onu takip ediyordu. Sadece uyumak istiyordu bazı zamanlar, ancak uyku ona hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Kabusları aynı hızla devam ediyordu. Birkaç kez varlığını hissettiği bedeni uzaktan gördüğünü bile düşünüyordu. Ancak arkadan gördüğü kişinin kabuslarının kahramanı mı yoksa sarışın gencin zihnine kazıdığı geniş omuzları mı olduğu düşüncesi fazla yıpratıcıydı.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_05.02.17_ **

_Duruyorum. Zaman akıyor, mevsimler değişiyor, ben yalnızca duruyorum. Ne onu çizebiliyorum ne kabusumu._

_Bilinçaltım bana oyunlar oynuyor. Rüyalarıma girenin portredeki adam olduğunu düşündüğüm onca zaman oldu. Şimdi o adamın kafedeki sarışın olduğunu düşünüyorum. Bunlar düşüncelerim mi dileklerim mi bilmiyorum. Rüyalarımdaki o adam bana yüzünü dönmüyor. Bir defa sadece bir defa yüzünü dönse, sadece geniş omuzlarını izlemekten kurtarsa eminim ki tamamlayabilirim. Hiçbir yüz o çizime oturmuyor._

_Büyükanne hasta biliyorum benden gizliyor o... O ölüyor._

_Hiç bu kadar çaresiz hissettiğimi hatırlamıyorum. Biliyorum çok fazla zamanı yok. Bu yüzden benimle yüz yüze görüşmüyor. Ben üzülmeyeyim diye beni kendinden uzak tutan kadın için yapabileceğim tek şey var ve ben onu bile yapamıyorum._

_Bir başka konu da onu aklımdan atamıyorum. Ne zaman çizmeye başlasam onun hayaline tutunuyorum. Ama yüzü aklımda yok gibi. Düşünmeye çalıştıkça kağıtlara karalanmış olan kendi çizdiğim çizgiler geliyor gözümün önüne. Aynı çizgilerle gülen gözler çiziyorum ona, göz kenarındaki kırışıklıkların bile aynı olduğu birbirinin kopyası değersiz karalamalarla dolu evin her yanı..._

_O da zihnimin bir oyunu muydu diyorum bazen. Acaba hiç olmadı mı? Hiç gülmedi belki, belki hiç vanilya kokmadı._   
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin kötü geçen bir gecenin ardından sabaha çalan telefonla uyandı. Psikoloğu nasıl olduğunu öğrenmek için aramıştı. Son birkaç haftadır iletişimleri kesildiği için endişelenmiş olmalıydı. Esmer genç birkaç saat sonrası için doktoruyla randevulaştı. 

Doktor Kwon'la görüşmeden önce son zamanların alışkanlığıyla kafeye uğradı. Bir bardak vanilya aromalı filtre kahve aldı. Kağıt bardak yol boyunca parmaklarını ısıtmıştı.

"Merhaba Jongin."

"Merhaba Bayan Kwon."

"Yalnızca iki hafta görüşmedik yine Bayan Kwon mu oldum?"

Esmer genç gülümsedi. "Size Jess demek saygısızlık gibi geliyor."

"Bana yaşlı olduğumu düşündürmeye devam edersen bunca yıl sonra sizi bir başkasına yönlendirmek zorunda kalacağım Bay Kim!"

"Peki, peki, lütfen benimle ilgilenmeye devam et Jess" dedi kıkırdayarak.

"Nasılsın görüşmeyeli anlatsana, okuldaki atölye çalışmaların nasıl gidiyor? Bayan Oh yetimhanedeki çocuklara resim dersi verdiğinden bahsetmişti, ufaklıklarla aran nasıl? Bayan Oh'la konuşamadım bir süredir sağlığı iyidir umarım. En önemlisi rüyaların ne durumda? Günlük hayatını ne kadar etkiliyor ya da kısıtlıyor? Görüşmediğimizden beri neler oldu anlat çabuk ve hiçbir detayı atlama."

Burası Jongin'in hayatında dönüm noktası sayılırdı. Büyükanneyle burada karşılaşmışlardı. Daha sonra birçok farklı doktorla görüşmeleri olduysa da küçük çocuk içlerinde sadece Jessie'ye güvenip kendini açmıştı. O günden beri de haftada 1, bazen 2-3 defa doktor Kwon'la görüşmeleri olurdu.

Doktor hasta görüşmelerinden çok teyze yeğen arasında bir görüşme gibi hissettirirdi. Hani yakınınız ve sizi koruyacağını bildiğiniz birine kendinizi açmanın rahatlığını yaşardı esmer genç. Şimdiye dek Jess'ten sakladığı ya da saklamaya gerek gördüğü hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Hem cinsine duyduğu ilgiyi paylaştığı ilk insan da Jess olmuş ve bu durumun doğal olduğunu, aşkın, sevginin, tutkunun hislerle ilgili olduğuna endişeli genci kolaylıkla ikna etmişti. 

Jongin hızlı geçen bir saatin sonunda, bakımlı kadının tüm sorularını yanıtlamıştı. Şimdi asıl konu anlatması gerekendeydi.

Jess, Jongin'in anlattıkları sonrasında ellerini çırparak ayağa kalktı.

"Bazen acıtır, ama aşk buna değer Kim Jongin!" diyerek gence sarılıp tebrik etti. "Önemli olan bir sonuca ulaşmak değildir. Aşkın sonu nadiren iyidir. Ama o aşkı yaşamak her zaman en güzel kısımdır. Gelirken sokaktaki kedilere bile gülümsediğine eminim."

Jongin utanarak başını eğip gülümsedi. "Girişteki köpeğe selam vermek sayılır mı?"

"Hep sevimliydin ama aşıkken çok daha sevimlisin Jongin!" Kahkahalar arasında esmer gencin yanaklarını çekiştirip masasına geri döndü.

"Bu o olmak zorunda değil, ama bir başkasını kabuslarıma çekmek doğru mu Jess? Sen de biliyorsun bir adım ilerleme kaydetsek iki adım geriliyoruz. Kim sürekli kabuslarla boğuşan birinin hayatına dahil olmak ister?" Sesindeki umutsuzluk Jessie'nin kalbinde bir burukluk yaratmıştı. Henüz kendi bile tam karar vermemişti ama yine de planladığı öneriyi esmer gence açmanın yararlı olabileceğini düşündü.

"Aslında konuşmak istediğim bir konu daha var. Fikrini almam gerekiyor."

"..."

"Uzun süredir danışanım ve yeni asistanım seninle benzer sorunlardan mustarip. Konuya ilişkin oldukça fazla araştırma yaptı, lisans eğitimi boyunca bir çok dilde çalışmaları inceledi, makale sahipleriyle görüştü. Son iki yıldır da hipnoterapi üzerinde çalışıyor."

"Çalışmaları bir sonuç verdi mi?" Jongin heyecanlanmıştı.

"Birçok danışan üzerinde hipnoz uyguladık. Hipnoz seanslarını birlikte gerçekleştiriyoruz. O konuda endişen olmasın. Ancak sen de biliyorsun ki senin sorunun uyku bozukluğunun yanı sıra yabancı olduğun imgeler ve endişe verici kabuslarla bütünlük sergiliyor. Gördüklerini anlamlandırmak adına bir gelişme kaydedebilir miyiz emin değilim. Ya da hipnoz halindeyken telkinlerle durumu hafifletebilir miyiz?

Ancak sen de kabul edersen ben bunu deneyimlemek istiyorum."

"İşe yarayıp yaramayacağını bilmiyorsunuz yani..." Düşünceli bir şekilde mırıldandı.

"Haklısı-"

"Kabul ediyorum."

"Söylemem gerekir ki hipnoz tehlikeli bir yöntemdir. Bu konu-"

"Kabul ediyorum Jess."

"..."

"Minicik bir ihtimal bile olsa bunu denemek zorundayım. Kendim için değil, bugün, ya da gelecekte yanımda uyusun istediğim insan için bunu yapmak zorundayım."

Bu açıklama Jess'i gülümsetmişti. "O halde asistanımla tanışmak ister misin?"

"Neden olmasın?"

"Lena, Sehun'u odama gönderir misin?" Telefon kapandıktan kısa bir süre sonra çaldı. "Anlıyorum. Teşekkürler Lena."

"Sehun, acil bir durum yüzünden çıkmak zorunda kalmış. Daha sonra programımı ayarlayıp sana ulaşsam olur mu?"

"Yoo, sorun değil. Senden haber bekleyeceğim, teşekkürler Jess. Görüşmek üzere."

"Beni ihmal etme Kim Jongin. Görüşürüz."

Jongin ağır adımlarla klinikten çıkarken kalbinin derinliklerinde küçük bir umut ışığı belirmişti. Dönüş yolunda kafeye uğrayacak belki de sarışını görecek, bugünün güzel noktalanmasını sağlayacaktı. Uyanıkken hayaller güzeldi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun gelen telefon sonrası panikle klinikten ayrıldı. Yol boyunca şimdi değil, henüz değil diyerek ettiği dualara cevap gelmesini umuyordu ancak sesini kimse duymuyor olmalıydı.

Soluk mavi hastane odasının önünde bekleyen babasını gördü. Bu babasının ağladığını gördüğü ilk andı. "Yoksa..." diye mırıldandı. Büyükbabasından ona kalan iri cüssesiyle, büyük annesi gibi minyon adamın sarılması için açtığı kollarına koşarak sığındı.

"Öldü mü? Söyle baba öldü değil mi?" Diye mırıldandı gözyaşları arasında ve ekledi. "İyiydi! Yemin ederim sabah yanından ayrılırken iyiydi."

"Şimdi doktorlar yanında. Dinleniyor, yarın sabah bir ameliyata daha girecek. Ama çok ümitli değiller. Her şeye hazırlıklı olmamızı söylediler"

Sehun'un mırıltıları boğuk kelimelere dönüşmüştü. O buna hazır değildi. Henüz yeterince birlikte gülmemişlerdi. Ona söz vermişti bir gün güzel bir rüya görecek ve bunu ilk ona anlatacaktı. Sehun kabuslardan kurtulmadan büyük annesi onu bırakamazdı. O giderse kim saçlarını okşayarak uyumasını sağlayacaktı. Kabuslarını kim dinleyecek, kim bunların geçeceğini söyleyecekti?

"Olmaz baba, henüz gidemez" diyerek babasının kollarından kurtuldu. Eliyle yüzünü kapatıp odaya doğru ilerledi. Alnını soğuk duvara dayadı bir süreliğine. İçeri girdiğinde sakin kalması gerekiyordu.

"Yapma Sehun. Doktorlar beni çıkartmadan önce sevgilin mutlaka seninle konuşması gerektiğini söylüyordu. İsteğine saygı göster. Annemin babamda bulamadığı mutluluğusun sen. Huzurla gitmesine izin ver."

Baekhyun oğlunun sırtını sıvazlarken içeriden çıkan doktorların yüzü asıktı. "Sehun kim? Onunla görüşmek istiyor."

"Bir şeyler yapamaz mısınız? Ne gerekiyorsa-"

"Yarın sabah bir ameliyata daha girecek, ancak kalbi yorgun, bedeni de öyle. Yaşı nedenli bir takım komplikasyonların oluşma riski var. Biz elimizden geleni yapacağız."

Baekhyun, konuşmayı böldü. "Büyükannen seni bekliyor." Doktorlar ve Sehun arasındaki konuşmanın bir yere varamayacağını biliyordu.

Sehun omuzlarındaki ağırlıkla son akan yaşları sildi ve odaya girdi.

Yatakta uzanan yaşlı kadın beklediğinden dana iyi görünüyordu. Kalbinin yükünü kaldıramayan kadın, yıllardır ne yüklerle boğuşmuştu kimse bilmiyordu. Yeseul torununa doğru elini uzattı. Sehun uzatılan eli tutup dudaklarına götürdü. Yatağın yanında oturdu. Uzanıp kırışmış yanakları okşadı. Gözünden düşen yaşı sildi. Elini yüzüne kapattı. Ağlamasını durduramıyordu.

"Yüzünü kapatma bebeğim. İzin ver biraz daha izleyeyim."

Sehun söyleneni yaptı. Yaşlı kadının tek niyeti izlemek değildi. Torununun mutluluğu için yapması gerekenler vardı.

"Bebeğim. Seninle konuşmamız gereken bir konu var. Özür dilerim bugüne dek ertelediğim için."

"Yorma kendini büyükanne."

"Yormasam ölmeyecek miyim? Zamanım varken beni dinlemelisin."

Sehun sessizce başını salladı, karşı çıkmanın hiçbir faydası yoktu.

"Sen benim mutluluğum oldun Sehun. Küçükken sana masallarını anlattığım Deol büyükanneyi hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

"..."

"Baban henüz 4-5 yaşlarındayken bana seni anlatmıştı. Ona iyi bak mutlu olmasını sağla, mutsuz ettiğin bir Sehun'a karşılık torunun olan Sehun'u mutlu et demişti."

"O ne demek büyükanne? Sen hepimiz için mutluluk kaynağısın, eminin büyükbabam için de böyle-"

Yeseul buruk bir gülümsemeyle devam etti. "Sehun ben yalanlarla yeterince yaşadım oğlum. Büyükbaban da öyle... Sen bu hatayı yapma diye beni dinlemelisin.

Biz, büyükbaban ve ben çok yakın olduk, dost olduk ama eş olamadık. Aşık hiç olamadık. Aşksız mutsuz bir hayat sürdük. Ben bana ait olmadığını bildiğim bir kalbi yumuşatabilirim zannederek hata ettim. O ise ait olduğu kalbi aramaktan vazgeçerek hata etti."

"Kimdi o aranızdaki?" Sehun buz gibi sesle sordu. Hayatının en önemlisi olan kadını üzen kadın kimdi? Yeseul acı acı gülümsedi.

"Bizim aramızda kimse yoktu Sehun. Ben onların arasına girdim. Büyükbaban ve onun en yakın arkadaşı, eşi, dostu, ruhunun öbür yanı, aşık olduğu adamla aralarına girdim."

Sehun bunu beklemiyordu. Yeseul elindeki okşamanın durduğunu, Sehun'un şaşırdığını fark etti. Ancak yine de anlatması gerektiğini düşündü, başka şansı olmayabilirdi.

"Aşkta kim olduğun, ne olduğun, dilin, dinin, cinsiyetin yoktur Sehun. Dediklerimin hiç birini önemsemesen de bu dediğimi unutma. Kalbin kim için çırpınıyorsa mücadele et. Gerekirse tüm dünyayı karşına al, ama mutluluğundan vazgeçme. Bu büyükannen olarak senden son dileğim. Sen benim bebeğimsin, bebeğimin ruh eşini bulması tek dileğim. Büyükbabana o kadar benziyorsun ki bunu anımsadığım her gün onun kaderini yaşamaman için dua ettim, ediyorum."

Yeseul bir süre sessizce Sehun'un tepkisini bekledi. Sehun başıyla kadını onaylayarak yeniden elini okşamaya başlamıştı. Aslında bunları duyması gerekmiyordu. Sehun zaten kadınlardan hoşlanmadığının ayrımındaydı, ancak bunu büyükannesine söyleme gereği duymamıştı. Hep kendince, platonik hoşlanmalar, beğenilerle yıllarını geçirmişti. Yaşlı kadın torununa uzanarak göğsüne yatmasını sağladı. Sehun'un gözyaşları tenini nemlendirirken yorulduğunu hissediyordu. "Keşke daha önce bu konuşmayı yapsaydım" diye düşündü. Daha anlatacak çok şeyi vardı ama nefesi... Nefesi buna fırsat vermiyordu.

Zamanını iyi kullanması gerektiğini biliyordu. "Hadi git şimdi, yarın yine görüşeceğiz."

Sehun istemeyerek toparlandı. Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken Yeseul son emrini verdi. "Aşık ol bebeğim. Aşık ve mutlu bir adam ol!"

Sehun bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde kızarmış gözlerinden süzülen yaşlara aldırmadan gülümsedi.

Yeseul, Sehun'un ardından bir süre düşündü. Jongin'e haber vermeli miydi? Ansızın onun hayatından çekip gidenler arasına giremezdi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	7. 06. Jongin: kesinlikle bir istisnasın.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hako Yamasaki Flow Sickness Song

 

"Bay Kim?"

"Evet?"

"Ben Jung Min, Bayan Oh adına arıyorum. Hanımefendi hemen sizi görmek istiyor."

Jongin kulağındaki telefonu uzaklaştırıp saate baktı.

03.13

"Peki, sabah onu her zamanki yerde-"

"Bay Kim, Hanımefendi hastanede. Acil olarak gelmeniz gerekiyor."

Jongin duyduğu haberle donmuştu. Bugünün güzel olması için hiçbir gelişme olmazken berbat olması için olabilecek en kötü şey gerçekleşiyordu.

"Pe-peki hemen-"

"Adresi mesaj atıyorum. Sizi karşılayacağım."

Jongin yarım saat içerisinde gönderilen adresteydi. Hastanenin girişindeki takım elbiseli genç kadın selam vererek onu karşıladı ve zaman kaybetmeden Bayan Oh'un yanına götürdü.

"Ailesi nerede?"

"Kendileri için ayrılan odada dinleniyorlar."

Odanın olduğu kata geldiklerinde Baekhyun annesinin yanından çıkıyordu.

"Bay Oh (Baekhyun)?" Min şaşkınlıkla sordu.

Baekhyun duymazdan gelerek sekreterin yanındaki esmer genci süzdü. "Jongin değil mi?"

"E-evet efendim."

"Annem seni bekliyor."

Jongin odaya girmek üzereyken kısa adamın sesi bir kez daha duyuldu. "Teşekkürler Jongin."

"Anlamadım."

"Annemin yüzünde neden olduğun her bir gülümseme için sana minnettarım."

Jongin utanmıştı. "Asıl ben ona ve elbette size minnettarım. Beni ben yapan ne varsa hepsini büyükannemden öğrendim."

Baekhyun gencin annesinden sevgiyle bahsettiğine mutlu olmuştu. Yıllarca bu ilişkiye anlam veremese de şimdi annesinin Sehun ve kendinden başka iyi bir birey daha yetiştirdiğini görmüştü. "Umarım kalbindeki sevgi açlığı doymuştur, vicdanın susmuştur masum Yeseul" diye iç geçirdi.

Jongin üzgün adamı selamlayarak büyükannenin odasına girdi.

Yaşlı kadın gülen gözlerle esmeri süzdü. "Geç kaldın ufaklık."

"Neden daha önceden söylemedin? Günlerdir işim var deyip beni oyalıyordun değil mi?"

"Ne kadar geç öğrenirsen o kadar az üzülürsün diye düşündüm."

Sicim gibi yaşlar esmerin yüzünde süzülmeye başlamıştı.

"Gülen gözlerini göster bana Kai."

Jongin duyduğu ismi önemsemedi, ancak Yeseul bu isteğinde ciddiydi.

"Gülen gözlerini görmek istiyorum. Fazla vaktimin olmadığını hissediyorum."

"Henüz olmaz, daha portreyi tamamlayamadım. Beni beklemek zorundasın."

Yeseul soluk bir gülümseme gösterdi. Gençler hep aynıydı hep çok zamanları olduğunu düşünürdü.

"Gerekenlere sahip olmadığın için tamamlayamadığını biliyorum çocuk. Sorun değil."

"Seni mutlu etme isteği yetmez mi?"

"Beni zaten çok mutlu ettin. O ürkmüş, hayattan vazgeçmiş çocuğun büyük bir cesaretle büyüdüğünü gördüm. Her güzel anına tanık oldum, her kabusuna ortak oldum. Bana bencil olduğumu unutturdun. Sen beni hep mutlu ettin çocuğum."

"Böyle söyleme, sen... Sen hayal bile edemeyeceğim ailemsin. Benden istediğini yapamadığım için özür dilerim."

"Henüz yapamadın, ama yapacağına eminim. Ben senden bir resmi tamamlamanı istemedim. Aşık bir adamı resmetmeni istedim. Aşkı hissetmeden aşık bir adam çizemezsin."

"..."

"O portredeki her iz aşkla çizilmişti. Tamamlamak için bana, yeteneğine ya da bir başka şeye ihtiyacın yok. Yalnızca aşk ihtiyacın olan."

"Kim o adam?"

"Kim kim?"

"Sana bu kadar aşkı hissettiren adam kim? Portredeki yüzü olmayan adam mı?"

"Meraklı ufaklık." Yeseul içten bir gülümseme sundu ve yanıtladı.

"Belki evet belki hayır...

Ben hiç aşık olmadım Jongin. Ama büyük bir aşkın şahidi oldum. O portreyi çizen adamın, portredeki adama olan aşkına; portredeki adamın, portreyi çizen adama olan aşkına tanık oldum.

Duygularının yoğunluğunu hep hissettim. Aralarında okyanuslar varken dahi birbirleri için nefes aldıklarını bildim."

"Acı..."

"Evet acı.

...

O portredeki adam benim eşim."

Jongin yutkundu, itiraf karşısında ne söyleyeceğini bilememişti. Uzanıp yaşlı kadının elini tuttu. Buna ihtiyacı olduğuna kanaat getirmişti. Zor günlerde yanında olamamıştı belki ama bu cümleyi kurmak bile çok zor olmalıydı. Yeseul sıcak tutuşla konuşmaya devam etti.

"O, aşkını kaybettikten sonra hayatta kaldığı için yaşayan bir adamdı. Kai'i kaybettiğini kabullendikten sonra ben onun aşık gözlerini, içten gülümsemeyle kıvrılan dudaklarını hiç görmedim. Bir başka erkeğin adını sayıklayarak uyandığı kabuslarında sadece yanında olup sakinleşmesini bekledim.

O portreyi bulduğumda şaşırmıştım. Kai onu en son 16 yaşındayken görmüştü. Ancak resimdeki adamın yıllar sonraki hatlarını kusursuzca işlemişti. O portreyi tamamlatmak hem benim eşimde görmediğim ana tanık olma, hem de Kai'e olan borcumu ödeme şeklim.

Bana ne olursa olsun, senden istediğim şey geçerli. Aşık ol, aşık bir adamın aşık olduğu insanı resmetmesi gibi o resmi tamamla ve onu torunuma ulaştır."

Jongin gözyaşları arasında dinlediği hikaye karşısında sarsılmıştı. Yeseul böyle hislerle boğuşurken onun bencil olduğunu kim savunabilirdi. Olumlu anlamda başını salladı. Ne olursa olsun resmi tamamlayacaktı.

"Bu saatte çağırdığım için üzgünüm. Ama başka şansım olmaz diye korktum. Konuşmak yordu. Şimdi git. Yarın Min seni arayıp bilgilendirir. Sen de ziyaretime gelirsin."

Jongin itiraz etmek istese de yapamadı. Kalkıp yaşlı kadına sıkıca sarıldı. İçten içe o da bunun son konuşmaları olduğunun farkındaydı.

O gece yol boyu düşündü. Eve geldi düşündü. Uyumadı. O gün uyanıkken de yeterince acılı bir kabustaydı.

...

"Jongin?"

"Merhaba Jess"

"Evin önündeyim."

"İniyorum."

Jongin siyah takım elbisesi içerisinde kusursuz görünüyordu, elbette ağlamaktan şişmiş ve kızarmış gözlerine bakmadığınız sürece. Yol boyunca hiç konuşmadı. Törenin yapılacağı yere geldiklerinde Jess sessizliği bozdu.

"Katılmak zorunda değilsin. İyi görünmüyorsun. İstersen seni eve götürebilirim."

"Hayır." Cevabı netti.

İçerisi oldukça kalabalıktı. Yeseul'un gülen bir fotoğrafı ve çeşitli çiçeklerle donatılmış sunağa baktı. Artık onun olmadığı bir dünyada nefes aldığını hatırladı. Sanki ayakta kalmasını sağlayan desteğini çekip almışlar hissi, geçmek bilmiyordu. Ağır adımlarla sunağa ulaştı. Gözyaşları içerisinde minnetini, tüm hislerini büyükannesinin gülen yüzüne bıraktı. Bir süre o halde kalıp ağlamaya devam etti. Ardından büyükannenin oğlu ve gelinine sabır dileklerini iletmek üzere ayağa kalktı. Bay Oh kızarmış gözlerle gelenlere minnetini sunarken Bayan Oh sık hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Jongin son olarak Bayan Oh'un yanında oturan sarışın gence yöneldi. Başı önüne eğilmiş omuzları sarsılsa da sessizliğini koruyan gence baktı. Acısı Jongin'e ne kadar tanıdıktı. Gencin karşısına oturdu. Bu mekanda kendine yakın hissettiği tek insan oydu. Aynı acıyla sınandığına inanıyordu. Şu an Yeseul'un torunu olmak ne kadar acı veriyorsa, onu tek ailesi yerine koyan Jongin de en az o kadar acı çekiyordu.

Sarışın genç başını kaldırmadan ağlamaya devam ederken, esmer olan uzanıp diğerinin ellerini kavradı. Bu ağlayan iki gencin gözlerini buluşturmuştu.

Jongin günlerce aradığı yüzü böyle bir anda görmeyi beklemiyordu. Anlık şaşkınlıkla hafifçe geri çekildi. Sehun'un kızarmış gözleri genişledi. Esmerin o'nun da görmeyi beklediği biri olmadığı kesindi.

Jongin ıslanmış yanaklara dokunmak istedi; henüz damlamamış yaşı kirpiklerinden kurtarmak, kendini sıkarken ısırdığı dudaklardaki kızarıklığı okşamak ama en çok sarılıp acısını paylaşmak istedi. Gözleri arasındaki bağ kopmadıkça bedenlerinden geçen titreşim ikisini de bulundukları ortamdan soyutlamış gibiydi. Konuşmadan gözlerinden süzülen yaşları izlediler birbirlerinin, ta ki Bayan Oh, Sehun'u omuzlarından kavrayıp taziyelerini iletmek isteyen tanıdığın beklediğini işaret edene dek.

Önce elleri ayrıldı. Jongin üşüdü. Sehun üşüdü. Ardından bakışları...

Jess koluna girdiğinde Jongin üzerindeki baskıya daha fazla dayanamayacağını anlamıştı. Bacakları onu taşımak istemediğini haykırır gibi titremeye başlamıştı. Bu çok çok fazlaydı. Yeseul'e veda etmek için geldiğinde bulmayı arzuladığı gençle karşılaşmıştı.

Mekandan çıkmadan önce son defa sunaktaki kadının gülen yüzüne baktı. Hayatta olmasa bile Jongin'in ona minnet duyacağı mucizelere imza atmaya devam ediyordu. Gözleri sarışını bulduğunda bakışları kesişti. Esmer olan güçlükle yutkundu, sarışın ise nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi.

Aşk...  
  
  
  
  
  


**_01.04.17_ **

_Değişen bir şey yok. Büyükanne gittiğinden beri aynıyım, karanlıklarımın daha fazla olduğunu saymazsak. Ve günde sekiz defa, sekreteri arayarak sarışının numarasını almaya yönelik yaptığım planları bastırdığımı saymazsak._

_Hemen her gece portrenin karşısında büyükanneyi düşünerek içiyorum. Bu da benim yas tutma halim sanırım._

_Tüm düşüncelerimin sonu sarışına çıkarken yasımı bile tutamıyorum._

_Aşık olursam çizeceğimi söylemişti değil mi? Aşık mıyım bilmiyorum._

_Onu kafede içime çektiğimde aşık mı oldum, ya da ellerim ellerini kavradığında, bakışlarımız buluştuğunda, göz yaşlarını öpme isteğim kalbimi sıkıştırdığında... Aşk böyle mi oluyordu bilmiyorum._

_Ama yine çizemiyorum. Kabuslarım daha yağmurlu, kaç sabaha çamurlar içerisinde yuvarlandığımı, boğulduğumu görerek uyandım bilmiyorum._

_Jess'in telefonlarına cevap vermiyorum. Endişeli olmalı. Ancak hipnoterapi konusunda artık aynı heyecanı duymuyorum._

_Kabuslarımla cezalandırmaya kıyamadığım sarışın büyükannemin kıymetlisiyken, iyileşmek istediğimi sanmıyorum. Sadece bu bahaneyle onu aramaya girişmiyorum. Beni ben yapan kadının kıymetlisini kendi balçığıma istemek nankörlükten başka bir şey değil._

_Dün gece limanda kayalıklara oturmuş denizi izlediğimi gördüm düşümde. Çok uzak bir yerde bana ait bir şey olduğunu hissediyordum. Oraya nasıl gidilir onu düşünüyordum. Ama nereye gideceğimi bile bilmiyordum. Bana ait olanı almak için çok, çok uzaklara gitmem gerektiğini biliyordum. Sonra birden suyun soğukluğu bedenimi sardı. Boğuluyordum. Boğulurken bile henüz değil diye düşünüyordum._

_Henüz değil._

_O olmadan gidemem diye ağlıyordum. Gözyaşlarım deniz suyuna karışıyordu. O kim? Bu gördüklerim ne?_

_Gerçekten deliriyor muyum?_

_Bilmiyorum."_   
  
  
  
  
  


Çalan telefona baktığında artık Jess'le yüzleşmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Üzgünüm Jess."

"Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun Jongin? Telefonları açmamak ne demek? Seni ne kadar merak ettim bir fikrin var mı? Hemen kliniğe geliyorsun."

Jessie konuşmasına izin vermeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Aslında gitmek istemiyordu ama bunu ona borçluydu. Gidip her şeyi yüz yüze halletmeliydi. Bir saat sonra Jess'in kapısının önünde sekreteri süzerek oturuyordu. Çalan telefonlar şimdiden sinirini bozmuştu. Burası çok gürültülüydü.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Doktor Kwon sizi bekliyor."

"Teşekkürler." Gülümseyip odaya ilerledi. İçeride onu kızgın bir boğanın beklediğine emindi.

"Sonunda!"

"Biliyorsun ben-"

"Biliyorum sen aptalın tekisin ve büyükannenin ardından yas tutma isteğin, kendinden vazgeçme seviyesinde ve seni hakimiyeti altına aldı. Mantıklı düşünemedin blablabla... Geçelim bunları. Göz altı morlukların ve torbalarına bakarsak uyumuyorsun. Kilo vermişsin, demek ki yemiyorsun. Saçların uzamış ve şekillendirmeye bile zahmet etmemişsin."

Jongin gülümsedi. "Beğenmedin mi?"

Jess gözlerini devirdi. "Neyse... Seninle baş etmeye uğraşmayacağım." Telefona uzanıp bir önceki sefer yaptığı gibi sekreterinden asistanını göndermesini istedi. Jongin itiraz etmeye, vazgeçtiğini söylemeye hazırlanırken kapıdan giren gencin sesini duydu ve gencin cümlesindeki tek nefeslik duraklamayı fark etti.

"Beni çağırmışsınız...

Doktor Kwon."

"Gel Sehun, seni tanıştırmak istediğim biri var. Resmi olarak tanışmadınız sanırım.

Kim Jongin. Hipnoterapi konusunda bize yardımcı olarak. Değil mi Jongin?"

Esmer genç gözlerini sarışından alamazken Jess'in dediğini algılayamamıştı. "Hı? Ne?"

"Hipnoterapi konusunda diyorum, hala kararın geçerli mi?"

"E-evet. Evet geçerli."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Seansları Sehun'la birlikte yapacağız. Sehun'u çocukluğundan beri tanıyorum ve beni nasıl arkadaşın olarak görüyorsan onu da öyle görmeni istiyorum."

İkili birbirlerinden gözlerini ayırırsa bir diğeri kaybolacak gibi davranıyordu. Jess'in bakışları bunu fark edecek kadar yıllanmış olduğundan, dikkat çekmek için boğazını temizledi. Tüm gözler ona çevrildiğinde sinsi bir sırıtmanın altından önerisini yaptı. "Seanslara başlamadan önce sizin birbirinizi tanımanız gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Birlikte bir şeyler yapın, kahve için, benim biraz işim var. Şimdi izninizi istiyorum."  
  
  
  
  
  


İkili odadan kovulduklarına mutlu olduklarını itiraf edemeden Jess'in yanından ayrıldı. Sehun az önce esmeri hücrelerine dek inceleyen o değilmiş gibi bakışlarını etrafta gezdirirken "yakınlarda bir kafe var. Oraya gitmek ister misin?" diye sordu çekinerek.

Jongin başıyla onayladı.   
  
  
  
  
  


İkili ilk karşılaştıkları kafeye ulaştığında Jongin'in yüzünde oluşan gülümseme Sehun'a da yansımıştı.

"Seni daha önce burada görmüştüm."

Utangaç gülümsemeyle gözlerini kaçırırken, Jongin onu fark etmiş olmasına şaşırmıştı. Onu gördüyse onu izlediğini de görmüş olmalıydı. Uzaktaki bir masayı işaret etti. "Şu köşede oturuyordun sanırım bir şeyler çiziyordun."

Jongin bakışlarını çevirdiğinde bunun onun bildiği karşılaşmadan daha önce bir zamana ait olduğunu fark etti. Bu içindeki kıpırtıyı biraz daha arttırmaktan başka bir işe yaramamıştı.

Sehun kırdığı potu fark etti. "Yani çizen insanlar hep ilgimi çeker, o yüzden. Ben. Ben bu konuda çok yeteneksizim. Ama çizebilmeyi isterdim."

Jongin gülümseyerek diğerine döndü. Resim eğitimi aldım.

"Ressamsın öyle mi?"

"Sanırım yani henüz eşsiz şeyler çizebilmiş değilim ama bunun için çalışıyorum. Resim dersleri veriyorum daha çok. Ama bir gün bir sergi açmakla ilgili hayaller kurduğumu da yalanlayamam."

Jongin kendine bile sesli olarak itiraf edemediği hayallerini henüz yeni tanıdığı bu gence ne kadar da kolay aktarmıştı. Sanki yeni tanışmış değiller de yıllardır birbirlerini tanıdıkları, bildikleri gibi bir yanılsamanın esiriydi.

Sehun da benzer hislere sahipti. Jongin'in hayaline gülümseyerek yanıt verdi. "O sergiye mutlaka davet edilmek isterim."

Jongin serginin onun gülümsemelerinden oluşan resimlerle açılmasını istediğini itiraf edemezken, "mutlaka davet edeceğim" dedi. Bu bile gelecekte onu yeniden görmek üzere verilmiş bir söz gibiydi.

İkili biraz hayatlarından, biraz büyükanneden konuşarak saatlerin nasıl geçtiğini fark etmemişti. Sehun gözlerini esmerden çekip camdan dışarı baktığında havanın karardığını gördü. Bu nedensiz bir burukluğu yanında getirmişti. "Baya geç olmuş sanırım. Zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamışım. Başka bir işin var mıydı?"

Jongin aynı burukluğu paylaşırken Sehun'u yanıtladı. "Yok. Başka bir işim yoktu hem olsa da önemli değil, seninle sohbet etmekten memnunum. Tanıdığıma mutlu oldum."

Sehun yine utandığını hissetti. "Ben de birlikte zaman geçirmekten zevk aldım." Jongin ondan ayrılmak istemiyordu ve bir hamle daha yaptı. "Başka bir planın yoksa sohbetimize yemekte devam etmek ister misin?"

Bu bir randevu sayılır mıydı?

Sehun bu teklifi beklemiyordu, teklifle birlikte buruk gülümsemesi canlandı. "Birlikte yapacağımız hipnoterapi programını hazırlamak dışında bir planım yok. Ama istersen onu da birlikte hazırlayabiliriz."

"Bu fikri sevdim" esmer genç gülen gözlerle diğerini yanıtladı. "Biraz ilerde Sonya teyzenin lokantası var. Gerçekten çorbaları eşsizdir."

"Biliyorum orayı, hatta klinikten her geç çıktığımda hafif bir şeyler yemek için uğruyorum."

"Karşılaşmamış olmamız ne şanssızlık."

Sehun kıvrılan dudakları arasında bir şey saklıyor gibiydi. "Sen hemen her yerde çizim yaptığın için karşılaştığımızı fark etmen pek mümkün değil aslında."

Jongin şüpheyle Sehun'a baktı. "Yoksa..."

Sehun kıkırdadı. Jongin o kıkırtıda kayboldu. "Birkaç defa orada da rastlaştık. Ama dediğim gibi sen etrafınla pek ilgili değildin."

Sehun'un minik itirafları Jongin'in içine ekilen minik umut tohumlarıydı.

"Ben. Ben biraz fazla çekingenim sanırım. İnsanlarla göz göze gelmekten pek hoşlanmıyorum."

"İstisna olduğumu düşünmek istiyorum." Sehun cevap arıyordu. Gözlerine baktığı an yandığını hissettiği gencin ona adım atmasını istiyordu. Tüm bunların birkaç saatte gerçekleşmiş olduğunu hiç düşünmüyordu. Çünkü o onu zaten uzun süredir bekliyordu. Hislerine güvenerek söyleyebilirdi ki o Jongin'i uzun süredir tanıyordu. Belki okuduğu önceki yaşam temalı danışan hikayelerinden etkilenmişti; belki ruh ikizi kavramı gerçekti; belki de sonsuz aşk bir mucizeden ibaret değildi, kim bilir.

"Öylesin. Sen benim için kesinlikle bir istisnasın."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.

Hadi gidelim o zaman ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	8. 07. Aşk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Guy OST--Mi - 어디에 - Where (Orchestra Version)

 

"Ben. Ben biraz fazla çekingenim sanırım. İnsanlarla göz göze gelmekten pek hoşlanmıyorum."

"İstisna olduğumu düşünmek istiyorum." Sehun cevap arıyordu. Gözlerine baktığı an yandığını hissettiği gencin ona adım atmasını istiyordu. Tüm bunların birkaç saatte gerçekleşmiş olduğunu hiç düşünmüyordu. Çünkü o onu zaten uzun süredir bekliyordu. Hislerine güvenerek söyleyebilirdi ki o Jongin'i uzun süredir tanıyordu. Belki okuduğu önceki yaşam temalı danışan hikayelerinden etkilenmişti; belki ruh ikizi kavramı gerçekti; belki de sonsuz aşk bir mucizeden ibaret değildi, kim bilir?

"Öylesin. Sen benim için kesinlikle bir istisnasın."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Hadi gidelim mi?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sonya teyze yine yeteneğini konuşturmuş." Aptalca da olsa kafeden çıktıklarından beri oluşan aradaki sessizliği birinin bozması gerekiyordu. Sehun buna gönüllü olmuştu.

"Çok sessizsin."

Jongin mahcup bir gülümseme sundu. "Genellikle yalnız yerim, sanırım alışkanlık, yani sessizliğim."

"Yolda da sessizdin."

"Soğuktu."

"Güzel bahane."

"Beni iğnelemeye mi başladın?"

Soru karşısında sarışının kıkırdaması kulaklarını kutsamıştı. "Bu biraz hızlı oldu değil mi?

Bunu söylemek ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum ama yeni tanışmışız gibi hissetmiyorum. Sanırım patavatsızlığımın nedeni bu."

"Açık konuşmam gerekirse ben de öyle hissetmiyorum."

"Jess'in istediği de buydu galiba?"

"Bu kadarını onun bile tahmin ettiğini sanmıyorum."

Bu defa ikilinin kıkırtısı kahkahaya dönüşmüş, küçük mekanı doldurmuştu. Gülümseyen gözleri kesiştiğinde masada bir sessizlik oldu. İkisi de diğerinden bakışlarını çekmezken Sehun boğazını temizleyerek konuştu.

"Seansları ayarlamaya ne dersin." Cebinden çıkardığı küçük not defterini masaya koydu.

"Jess'in dediği gibi seansları birlikte yapıyoruz. Ancak o sürekli kalmıyor. Sen uyku halindeyken arada gelip gidecek."

"Aslında seansı sen yöneteceksin öyle mi?

"NE? Sence yapamaz mıyım?" Sehun şakayla karışık kırılmış gibi davrandı.

"Hayır, hayır öyle bir şey söylemedim kesinlikle, alınma lütfen sadece-"

"Sadece şaka yapıyordum Jongin."

"Bu gülümsemeyi göreceksem saatlerce şakalar yapabilirsin" demek istediyse de diğerinin konuşmasını dinlemeyi tercih etti.

"Seanslar bazen 3 bazen 6 saat kadar sürüyor. Bu süre zarfında Jess'in sürekli kalmasına imkan yok. Ama ben her saniye yanında olacağım."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim."

"Öncelikle bana güvenmeni istiyorum. Konuşmalarımız zaten kayıt altında tutulacak ve ben daha sonra bunları rapor haline getireceğim. Raporu istersen, Jess'ten önce sen göreceksin ve istemediğin takdirde sen ve benden başka kimse konuşmaları bilmeyecek."

"Bu iyiydi işte. Benden yeni tanıdığım biri için Jess'i satmamı istiyorsun."

Sehun genişleyen gülümsemeyle Jongin'i taklit etti. "Yeni tanışmış gibi hissetmediğini söylemiştin! Sen beni iğneliyor musun?"

İkili yine kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Kahkahalar son bulduğunda Sehun gözündeki yaşı sildi ve konuşmaya devam etti. Jongin'e etik olarak bunları açıklama gereği hissediyordu.

"İlk birkaç seans telkin ağırlıklı olacak. Telkinlerin işe yaraması durumunda bilinçaltını kurcalamayacağız deyim yerindeyse. Ama telkinlerden sonuç alamazsak seni rahatsız edenin ne olduğunu bulmaya çalışacağız."

"Kabusların nedenini bulmak onları çözmeye yeter mi sence?"

"Etik olarak dosyanı okumam doğru olmadığı için sadece Jess'in verdiği üstünkörü bilgiye sahibim. Uzun süredir kabuslarla boğuştuğunu biliyorum. Benzer sorun yaşayan biri olarak, en azından bunun olmasını umduğumu söyleyebilirim."

"Kabuslarla sorunun olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"Uyku problemimi biliyordun ama..." Sesindeki ima bunun bir soru olduğunu gösteriyordu.

"Çıkarım diyelim. Büyükanneyle Jess'in kliniğinde karşılaşmıştık. O zaman torunu için geldiğini söylemişti. Sonra Jess asistanının benimkine benzer problemleri olduğunu söyledi. En son da sen hem Jess'in asistanı hem büyükannenin torunuysan bu çıkarım için çok zeki olmama gerek kalmadı."

"Bir iğneleme daha. Çok acımasızsınız Bay Kim."

Jongin elini ağzına kapatarak kahkaha attı.

"Gülerken yüzünü kapatmamalısın."

"..."

"Gülüşün gerçekten güzel."

"Teşekkür ederim. Senin de öyle."

"İğneleyici olduğunuz kadar kibarsınız da Bay Kim."

Memnun bir ifadeyle yanıtladı esmer olan "nezaket icabı söylemedim. İlk gördüğümde de böyle düşünmüştüm."

Konuşma sanki yön değiştirir gibiyken Sehun toparlandı. "İstersen numaralarımızı alalım. Aklına takılan bir şey olursa sorman için."

"Aklıma takılan bir şey yok."

"Peki o zaman yalnız yemek yemek istemediğinde ararsın."

"Bu kulağa daha hoş geliyor."

"Çalışmamda yer almayı kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim. Benim için önemliydi."

"Bu çalışma işe yararsa o zaman teşekkürü hak eden sen olursun. Tabi daha fazla ne yapabilirsem-."

"Belki bir portremi yapmak istersin, sergi için olmasa da evimde, duvarımda olması gururumu okşar." Sehun, Jongin'in sadece onun gülümseyişini resmedebilmek için evde yaptığı yüzlerce eskizden habersizce konuştu.

Jongin tereddütlüydü, ancak bu gece kendini tuttuğu tek bir saniye yokken şimdi neden tutmak zorunda olduğunu düşünsündü? Yine de bir ihtiyaç gibi göstermek mantıklı olandı.

"Aslında ben bir model arıyorum ama... Yani, biliyorum çok yoğunsun. Tez, okul, klinik vs."

"Eğer ihtiyacın olan özelliklere sahipsen benim için sorun değil."

"Gerçekten mi? Zamanını almak isteme-"

"Sorun değil dedim ya, yapacak daha iyi bir işimin olmadığı zamanlarım var benim de Jongin. 7/24 koşuşturduğumu nereden çıkardın." Oysa Sehun yalan söylüyordu. Onunla zaman geçirme isteği her şeyi aklından silmek için yeterliydi.

Jongin'i ilk defa kafede gördüğü gün ondan etkilenmişti. Hatta bu köhne mekanı onu takip ederek bulmuştu. Daha sonra yaptığı şeyin sapıklık olduğuna kanaat getirmiş takip yerine rastlantılara sığınarak lokantanın ve kafenin müdavimi olmuştu. O dönemler konuşmaya cesaret edemediği gençle, saatlerdir hemen her konuyu konuşmuş, ağzına ne gelirse söylemiş, gizli, saklı, sır, özel kelimelerini Jongin için sözlüğünden atmıştı.

"Buna çok mutlu olurum" dedi Jongin, içinden masaya çıkıp çıplak dans etmek gelse de bu mutluluk dansını eve sakladı. "İyi bir model bulmak gerçekten güç... Endişelenme ama, seni saatlerce aynı pozisyonda durmaya zorlamayacağım."

"Sorun değil. Seni çalışırken görmek güzel olacak."

Su ve kahve dışında bir şey içmemişken bu cesaret nereden geliyordu, Sehun da bilmiyordu. Baya sarhoş gibi dili ondan bağımsız düşündüklerini ortalığa döküyordu.

"Seni resmetmenin güzel olacağı gibi..."

Neyse ki gecenin en cesuru kim diye yarışır konumdaydılar.

Lokantanın kapısında ayrılmak üzere dikilirken ikisi de aynı anda cümleye başladı.

"Seni bırak-"

"Arabana dek eşlik-"

Birbirinden ayrılmak istemeyen ikili yeniden gülmeye başladı.

"Sen bana arabama dek eşlik et, ben de seni arabayla eve bırakırım."

"Oldukça iyi bir çözüm."

Konuşmadan birlikte arabaya dek yürürken arada dokunan omuzları soğuk esen rüzgar karşısında anlık ateşlenmelere neden oluyordu. İkisi de birbirlerinden şüphe ederken aslında aynı hislerle kavruluyordu.

Arabaya bindiklerinde Jongin kısaca evi tarif etti. Birkaç dakika sonra ayrılacak olmanın yarattığı mutsuz hava ortama hakimdi. Sehun gözlerini yoldan ayırmadan numarasını söyledi.

"Sen vermek istemiyorsun ama benim için sorun değil."

Jongin kıkırdadı. "Sadece şakaydı."

Sehun cebindeki telefonu esmer olana uzattı. O halde seni, numaranı kaydetmekle cezalandırıyorum. Jongin ona ait olan bir şeye dokunurken bile kalbi yeni kanatlanmış kelebek gibi çırpınıyordu.

Numarasını kaydedip telefonu sarışın olana verdi. "Ne zaman isterseniz bana ulaşabilirsiniz Bay Oh. Bu numara her zaman sizin için açık olacak." Zafer kazanmış komutan edasıyla ona bakan gence göz kırptı.

Sehun bu hareketi için bile arzuladığı dudaklara yapışabilirdi. Neyse ki ayağı hala fren pedalında, mantığı ise ona direnmekteydi.

Evin önüne geldiklerinde onları bekleyen yine bir sessizlikti. Jongin kapıyı açıp inmeliydi, Sehun ona veda etmeliydi. Belki o da araçtan inerdi. Aklında binlerce senaryo dönerken Jongin'in parmaklarıyla oynamasına dalmıştı. Erkeksi ama bir o kadar da narin görünen ellerin fırçayı tutuşunu hayal etti. Onu kesinlikle çizim yaparken izlemek istiyordu.

"Şey..."

"..."

"Seni yukarı davet etmek isterdim ama... Eve pek kimse gelmez o yüzden biraz dağınık." Aslında Jongin dağınıklığı umursayacak biri değildi. Ancak Sehun'un duvarlarda, yerlerde, koltuğun hatta yatağın üzerinde kendine ait eskizleri görmesi pek hoş olmayabilirdi.

"Sorun değil."

"Dağınıklığa rağmen gelmek mi istiyor" diye düşündü. Bunu engellemeliydi. "Ama seni çizeceğim zaman her yeri toplayacağımdan emin olabilirsin." Kendini gülmeye zorladı. Sehun demek istediğini anlamalıydı.

"Elbette. Daha birlikte çok zamanımız olacak." İkilinin ortak isteği buydu ancak kaderlerinin bu olduğunu bilmiyorlardı.

"Teşekkür ederim beni getirdiğin için."

"Ben teşekkür ederim tüm gününü bana ayırdığın için."

"Hayır hayır, sen bunca zamanını bana ayırdın, asıl ben teş-"

"Teşekkür faslını açmamak üzere kapatmalıyız sanırım. Yoksa arabada sabahı edebiliriz." Sarışın en tatlı haliyle gülümsedi. Jongin'in koltukta eriyip aktığını hissedemedi.

"Gülme öyle!" diye iç geçirdi. O gülünce gece aydınlanıyordu, bunu nasıl başarıyordu. Arabada sabahlamak dünyanın en mantıklı fikri gibi görünüyordu. Lanet olası hisler tüm bedenini ele geçirdiğinde tek istediği gülümseyen dudakların tadını almaktı. Ancak gerçek hayatta o işler öyle olmuyordu.

"Ben artık gideyim."

Sehun sessizliğini korudu. Kalacağını söylese asla itiraz etmeyeceğine emindi.

"İyi geceler."

"Görüşmek üzere Jongin. Seans saatleri için seni ararım."

"Sevinirim. Görüşmek üzere." Son cümleyi sarışına bakmadan söyleyip hızla arabadan inmişti. Kaçmak böyle zamanlarda en ideal olandı. Yoksa daha ne kadar kendine hakim olabilirdi bilemiyordu.

Eve çıktığında yüzünde olmayan bir gülümsemeyle kalbinin çırpınışlarını dinliyordu.

"Büyükanne torunun aşık oldu" dedi. Diğerinin de ardından aynı cümleyi fısıldadığını asla bilmeyecekti.  
  
  


Yine kötü geçen bir uykunun ardından telefonunun sesi tüm kötülükleri silmişti. Çekingen bir ses kulağına ulaştığında heyecandan parmak uçları karıncalanmış bir süre karşıdakine yanıt verememişti. Sehun eğer uygunsa birkaç saat içerisinde ilk seans için görüşebileceklerini söylemişti. Jongin ona nasıl hayır diyebilirdi?

Seans öncesi ikili güncel şeylerden bahsederken onları izleyen Jess, aralarındaki kaçamak bakışlara ve çekingen gülümsemelere şahit olmuş, imalı imalı gülümsemişti. Yaşları, düşleri, hatta yakınlığa duydukları açlıkları bile ortak olan bu iki kişi bir anlamda onun önerisiyle birleşmişti. İki sevdiği insanın birbirleriyle bu kadar kısa sürede böyle kaynaşması onu mutlu etmişti. İkisinin de çocukluklarını biliyor, yaşadıkları zorlukları dinliyordu. Mutlu olmayı hak ediyorlardı. Aslında Jess biraz düşünse ikisinin anlattığı kabusların da bir çok ortak noktası olduğunu anlayabilirdi. Ancak bunu fark etmesini engeleyen çok fazla danışanının olmasıydı. Oysa Sehun da kabuslarında aynı yerleri tarifliyor, birinin ona ihtiyacı olduğunu onu bulması gerektiğini söylüyordu aynı Jongin'in tariflediği mekanlarda onu arayan biri olduğunu anlattığı gibi...  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	9. 08. Jongin: benden vazgeçme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeko Ohnuki - 4:00 AM - 1978

 

İlk seans Sehun'un açıkladığı şekilde gerçekleşmişti. Jess ve Sehun Jongin'den rahat koltuğa uzanmasını istemiş, Sehun metal bir zincirin ucundaki metal bilye yardımıyla Jongin'in uyumasını sağlamış ve bir süre uyku halinde dinlenmesine izin vermişti. Huzurlu bir uykunun yapay bile olsa paha biçilmez olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Ardından Jess birkaç defa uyuyan gence seslendi. Ancak Jongin Sehun sesleninceye dek tepki vermedi. Başta anlaştıklarından farklı olarak Sehun'un Jongin'i telkin etmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun daha önceki seanslarda Jess'ten dinlediklerini Jongin'e söyledi.

İlk seans telkin ağırlıklı olması nedeniyle kısa sürmüştü. Jongin uyandığında uyurken duyduğu sesten ötürü mü bilinmez, oldukça mutluydu. Kendini bir şekilde hafiflemiş hissediyordu. Söylenenleri anımsamıyordu. Daha sonra kayıtları dinlediğinde Sehun'un teninde kayan ipek gibi kulağını okşayan sesinin ismini söylemesiyle gülümsüyordu. Telkinlerin bilinçaltında yer etmesi, uyanıkken bunları dinlemesinin onu etkilememesi için kayıtlardan bir kısmını dinledi. Jongin, Jess yerine Sehun'a yanıt verdiğini öğrenince utandığını hissetti. Ona olan ilgisi yüzünden bilinçaltı bile yalnızca onu mu duyuyordu?

O hafta Sehun ve Jongin görüşmemişlerdi. Ara sıra birbirlerine nasıl olduklarına dair mesajlar atıyorlar, konu nasıl olduklarından başlayıp evrim teorisine ya da dinlerin doğuşuna dek uzanıyordu. Konuşmaların sınırı, sonu yoktu. Jongin diğerinin her kelimesine heyecanlanıyor, Sehun ise esmerin kurduğu cümlenin sonundaki noktaya bile hayran kalıyordu. 

İlk seans sonrası Jongin'in kabuslarında bir değişiklik olmamıştı. Bu Sehun'un canını sıksa da hevesini kırmadı. Ancak ikinci telkin seansı da bir değişiklik yaratmadı.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_09.05.17_ **

_Onu hayal kırıklığına uğratıyorum. Neden gitmiyor kabuslar, neden geçmiyor? Kalbimi elleri arasına bıraktığım adamın isteklerini niye dinlemiyor bilinçaltım? Oysa o istediği için ben kendimden geçmeye razıyken neden direniyor rüyalarım?_

_Telkinlerin işe yaramadığını düşünmeye başladı. Benden vazgeçmesinden korkuyorum. Belki de henüz olmayan bizden vazgeçmesi ihtimali boğazımdaki yutkunma güçlüğü..._

_Hiçbir şey değişmiyor. Benim ona olan hislerimdeki artış dışında hiçbir şey. Onu gördüğüm günler hayat, hiç olmadığı kadar güzel, onsuz saatlerse bekleyiş._

_Büyükannenin aşık olduğunda tamamlarsın dediği resim boş ve bana bakıyor. İçimdeki aşk sadece onun siluetiyle ilgileniyor. Ellerini çizdiğim sayfalarca eskiz var, dudaklarını çizdiğim de öyle. Sadece onu çizen bir kalemmişim gibi hissediyorum. Onu çizmek için yaratılmışım da, o olmadan bir bütünü tamamlayamıyorum gibi. Hep bir yanı eksik resimlerimin..._

_En kısa sürede modellik konusunu açmak için deli bir istek var içimde. Ancak bunu rahatsızlığımda bir ilerleme elde edince sormanın daha iyi olacağını düşündüğüm için dile getiremiyorum._

_Birazdan yine çizdiğim sol gözüne kirpikleri ekleyeceğim. Sadece onun göz kırptığı kısacık saliselik zamanda, nefes almama fırsat tanıyan gözü detaylandıracağım. Bakışlarımız birleşmişken nefes almanın zorluğunu tarif bile edemiyorum. Zaman duruyor belki de ve ben nefes almaya gerek duymuyorum. Nefes denen şeyin karşımda bakışlarımı yakalamış kendi güzel gözleriyle ödüllendiren eşsiz güzellik olduğunu hissediyorum._

_Bazen bu kadar şanslı mıyım gerçekten diyorum. Bazense o kadar şanssız mısın Sehun diye düşünüyorum. Ben onu severek cezalandırıyor muyum?_   
  
  


Jongin Sehun'un nasıl olduğunu merak ediyordu. Bir ilerleme kaydedememiş olmaları gencin canını sıkıyor muydu? Ona moral vermek istiyordu. Kendini yemeye son verip mesaj attı. Uygunsa kahve içebilirler ya da yemek yiyebilirlerdi. Sehun'dan yanıt gecikmedi. Sarışın olan sadece bir yemekle yetinmek istemiyor olmalıydı. "İkisi için de vaktin varsa 2 saat sonra kafede buluşalım"  diyordu. Jongin olumlu yanıt verdi ve yine bedenini saran heyecan dalgasıyla hazırlanmaya başladı. Ancak bu defa yalnızca kendini değil evi de hazırladı. Her ihtimali düşünmek zorundaydı.

Duvarda duran büyükanneye ait portreyi kaldırdı. Sehun'a ait parçaları masadaki çizim dosyasına yerleştirdi. Önceki çizimlerinden birkaç şey astı. Saçı topuz yapılmış sigara içerken ağlayan bir kadın; kırılmış oyuncağını tamir etmeye çalışan bir çocuk; rüzgarla savrulan sakura yaprakları; öpüşen iki erkek... Son resmi asıp asmamayı düşündü bir süre. Acaba mesaj veriyor gibi mi olmuştu? Ama o resmi çok seviyordu. Bir yanı, mesaj veriyorsa da umarım Sehun bu mesajı alır diyordu.

Kafeye gittiğinde Sehun çoktan gelmiş daha önce oturdukları masada onu bekliyordu.

"Geciktim mi?" Yarısı içilmiş vanilya aromalı kahveye takıldı gözleri.

"Ben, biraz erken geldim."

"Solgun görünüyorsun? Bir sorun mu var?"

"Sorun... Bilmiyorum kendimi boşlukta hissediyorum bu sıralar. Hani yapman gereken bir şeyler var ama ne olduklarını bilmiyorsundur ya öyle biraz."

"Aslında seninle konuşmak istediğim bir şey var."

"Seni dinliyorum." Sehun ciddi bir ifadeyle Jongin'e çevirdi bakışlarını. Esmer olan geldiğinden beri gözleri birkaç saniye dışında birleşmediği için rahatsızdı. Ancak şimdi o görmek istediği gözler doğruca gözlerindeydi ve bu midesindeki kramplara sebepti.

"Seanslar, yani benim kabuslarım devam ediyor ya, bunun canını sıkmasını istemiyorum. İstersen bırakabiliriz. Sana hayal kırıklığı olmak istemiyorum."

"Sana bunu düşündüren ne?"

"Uzun bir geçmişimiz yok biliyorum ve bu yüzden söylediğim saçma gelecek belki ama konuşmalarından, mesajlarından neşesiz olduğunu hissediyorum. Gülümsemenin solduğunu düşünüyorum ve buna sebep ben olmak istemiyorum" dedi. "Çünkü ben seni gülümseten olmak istiyorum" cümlesini kendisine sakladı.

"Sana yalan söyleyemem aklıma takılmıyor değil. Ama bu bir süreç bu kadar kolay olsa bugüne dek kabuslarla boğuşmazdın. Ben...

Ben ne olursa olsun, ne kadar sürerse sürsün sana yardım etmek istiyorum. Hem kendi kabuslarımı dindirebilmem için de umutsun bana."

Jongin bunu duyduğuna sevinmişti. Sehun ondan vazgeçmeyecekti. Uzanıp sarışının masada duran elini tuttu. Sehun bu hareketle az önce çektiği bakışlarını yine esmere doğrulttu. Gözleri birleştiğinde ikisi de tebessüm ediyordu.

"Sen nasıl istersen öyle olsun. Ben her zaman durmaya hazırım."

"Vazgeçmeye hazırsın yani?" Sehun hınzır bir sırıtmayla sordu.

"Hayır! Hayır!" Panikle karşı çıktı diğeri ve ekledi. "Vazgeçmeye değil, kabullenmeye, verdiğin kararlarda sana destek olmaya."

Sehun duyduklarına mutlu olmuştu. Jongin elini çektiğinde parmaklarındaki üşüme hissini fark etti. Esmer tenin temasını ne çabuk benimsemiş, eksikliğini hisseder olmuştu? Usulca masadan kayan ve aşağı düşen ele baktı. Jongin ellerini cebine sokup geri yaslanmış gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.

"Bir şey içmeyecek misin?"

Bu soru ne kadar doğalsa Jongin'i de o kadar çok dağıtmıştı. Karşısındaki görüntü aklını yitirmesi için yeterliyken bir şeyler içmek kimin aklına gelirdi? Elinde olmadan kıkırdadı.

"Unuttum."

"..."

"Kahve içmeyi teklif edip, kahve içeceğimi unuttum."

Sehun açıklamayla birlikte diğerinin kıkırtılarına kahkahalarla eşlik etti ve kahkahasını ona da bulaştırdı.

"Hemen geliyorum. Seninkini de tazeleyelim mi?"

"Yok benim başka planlarım var."

Jongin oturduğu yerden kalkarken Sehun'un söylediği cümle ile arkasını dönüp sorar bakışlar attı. Sehun sinsi sinsi gülümsüyorken bu planlara dahil olduğuna çoktan ikna olmuştu ve Sehun ne planlıyorsa Jongin onunla her plana dahil olurdu.

"Yemek yiyelim dediğimde basit bir yere gitmeyi kast etmiştim, belki yine Sonya'nın lokantasına falan..."

"Buraya büyükannemle gelirdik."

"Bizde birkaç defa geldik."

"O" ikisi de aynı anda söylemişti. "Ev yapımı gül şarabı içer"

Buruk bir gülümseme kapladı yüzlerini.

"Onu özlüyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu Sehun.

"Çok."

"Ben de."

Sımsıkı siyah yeleğin içerisinde nasıl nefes aldığı merak konusu olan garson yaklaşarak yemek seçimlerini aldı. Ardından ne içeceklerini sorduğunda ikisi birbirlerinin gözlerine bakarak aynı yanıtı verdi.

"Ev yapımı gül şarabı." Yine gülümsüyorlardı.

"Çocukken onun için gül şarabı yapmayı denemiştim. Ancak bahçedeki güllerini yolduğum için bir süre benimle konuşmamıştı."

Jongin kıkırdadı.

"Tam ondan beklenecek bir hareket. Ben de ördüğü atkıyı eskimemesi için takmadığımda bir hafta o atkıyla uyumaya zorlanmıştım. Yurt müdürüne gece beni kontrol ettiriyordu."

"Örgü örebildiğini bilmiyordum."

"Ben de bahçede gülleri olduğunu."

Masaya çöken sessizlik ikisini de Yeseul'e ait anılarına sürüklemişti. Jongin ortamdaki havanın dağılması gerektiğini biliyordu. Aklını kurcalayan soruyu sorup sormamak arasında kararsızdı.

"Beni ailenizden gizlemek istemesine kızgın mısın?"

"Bunu neden yaptı bilmiyorum. Birkaç defa babamla annemin konuşmalarını duymuştum. Babam ona hak veriyordu. Seni kendine saklamak istediğini düşünüyordu. Nedenini tam olarak anlamadığım bir sızısı vardı kalbinde ve senin o sızıya iyi geldiğine inanıyorlardı.

Seni tanımaya başladıkça fark ettim ki gerçekten de sen sızılara iyi gelen birisin."

"Bu bir iltifat mı yoksa bir itiraf mı?"

"Küstah!" dedi Sehun ve göz devirdi gülerek.

"Ciddiyim bu konuda, farklı bir auran var. Gülümsemen bulaşıcı mesela ve güldüğünde gözlerinin içi parlıyor. Uzaktaki yıldızları izliyormuş gibi hissettiriyorsun. Ama uzansam dokunabileceğim kadar yakın olduğunu bilmek rahatlatıyor."

Konuşmayı masaya gelen servisler kesmişti. İkili yeniden bakışlarını birleştirdi. Kadehlerini kaldırıp "Oh Yeseul'e" diye mırıldandılar.

Restorandan çıktıklarında ikisi de çakırkeyifti. Aracı orada bırakıp taksiye bindiklerinde Jongin Sehun'un konuşmasına fırsat vermeden evinin adresini verdi. Sehun yanında oturan gence belli belirsiz imalı bir bakış attığında Jongin bu ayrıntıyı kaçırmıştı. Sarışın gülümsemesini gizlemek adına başını cama çevirdi ve dışarıyı izlemeye ya da camdaki esmerin yansımasını incelemeye başladı.

Eve yaklaştıklarında Jongin şoföre inmek istediğini söyleyip ödemeyi yaptı ve yanındaki gencin elini kavrayarak onu arabadan aşağı çekiştirdi.

"NE? Geldik mi? Gelmemişiz ki!" Dakikalardır camdan gözünü ayırmıyordu ama gelmediklerini ancak etrafına baktığında fark etmişti. İlginç...

Elleri hala kenetliyken esmer olan konuştu. "Markete uğramamız gerekiyor."

"Aaa. Peki." Sehun elindeki sıcaklığın kalbini ısıttığı gibi gülümsemesiyle Jongin'in kalbini de ısıtmıştı. Ancak esmer olan ısı yakıcı olmadan ısı kaynağından uzaklaştı, ellerini ayırdı. Koşarak caddenin karşısına geçtiğinde ardındaki genç şaşkın bakışlarla olduğu yerde kalmıştı.

"Hadi gelmiyor musun?" Karşı kaldırımdan seslendi.

Sehun dikkatini toplayıp onu bekleyen esmerin yanına gitti. Jongin hızla içecek reyonuna gidip vanilya şurubu alarak marketten çıktığında Sehun dışarda kalmış sigarasının dumanını gökyüzüne savuruyordu. Jongin'i bu görüntüyle sınamak hiç adil değildi. Zaman şu an durmalı Jongin bu anı resmetmeliydi. Bu... Bu dünya üzerinde sigarayı kutsayan bir andı. Sehun üzerindeki bakışları hissettiğinde gözlerini açarak sorgular bakışlar attı.

"Sakın zararlarından bahsetmeye-"

"Öyle bir niyetim yok. Bir tane de bana verirsen memnun olurum. Evden çıkarken almayı unutmuşum."

"Buna sevindim. Bu tür zırvalara gerçekten katlanamıyorum. Sehun dudaklarının arasındakini uzatmayı içinden geçirdiyse de yapmadı. Oysa Jongin bunun hayaliyle bile mutluluğu zirvede yaşardı.

"Kendini rahat hisset lütfen."

Sehun esmer olanın ardından içeri girip ceketini astı.

"Kahve?"

"Olur."

Birlikte sessizce yürünen yolun ardından evin içerisindeki sıcak hava gerginliğini almya yetmemişti. Özellikle asansörde burnuna gelen esmerin kokusu omuzlarından başlayıp sırtını geren, tüylerini hareketlendiren bir etkileyiciliğe sahipti. İnce ceketin yakası altında kalmış boynuna burnunu sürtme isteğini içilen iki kadeh şarapla temize çekemezdi.

Jongin onun üzerinde daha önce kimse için düşlemediği hayallerin kilidi kırılmış demir kapısı gibiydi. İçeri girse başına ne gelir, neleri kaybeder bilmiyordu ama girmeyi ölümü göze alması gerekse bile istiyordu. Cezbedici...

Esmer olan kahveleri hazırlarken diğeri duvarlardaki resimleri incelemeye başlamıştı. Sigara içen kıza baktı bir süre. Dudaklarının aldığı şekle odaklandı. Acaba bunu bir model yardımıyla mı çalışmıştı? Bu düşünce sarışını rahatsız etti. Galiba kağıt üzerindeki iki boyutlu kızı kıskanmıştı.

Oyuncağıyla ilgilenen çocuk çok masum duruyordu. Bakışları Jongin'i anımsatıyordu. Zor bir çocukluk geçirmiş olmalı diye düşündü, diğerinin yetimhanede büyüdüğünü anımsayınca. Ancak şu an bu çözümlemelerin zamanı değildi. Jongin onun danışanı değildi, en azından bu gece bu dakikalarda...

Uçuşan sakuralar tatlı bir tebessüm oluşturdu yüzünde. Karakalem bir çalışma olmasına rağmen Sehun pembenin tüm tonlarını gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Resme baktıkça yüzünü yalayan ılık rüzgarı bile hissettiğine emindi.

Son olarak mutfağın yani Jongin'in en yakınında asılı olan tabloya baktı. Öpüşen bir çift erkek... Biri diğerinin alt dudağını çekiştirirken diğerinin kapanmış gözünden aşağı inen silik bir yol vardı. Bir gözyaşından arda kalan silik ama hala sıcak olduğu hissini veren... Son bir öpücük belki de diye düşündü Sehun. Bakışları esmeri buldu.

Tablodaki adamlar kimdi, hissettirdiği duygu neydi en önemlisi o adamlardan biri Jongin olabilir miydi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	10. 09. Aşık olduğu için kimseye kızılmaz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuro Yamashita - Futari

 

Jongin elindeki kahve dolu kupalarla arkasını döndüğünde Sehun'u bu kadar yakınında beklemiyordu. Sarışının bakışlarındaki bulutlar küçük çapta bir sarsıntının nedeniydi. Bir şey mi oldu diye endişelendi.

"Sehun? Bir sorun mu var?"

Sarışın soru karşısında bakışlarındaki boşluğu esmerin endişeli gözleriyle doldurdu. Aklından geçenleri ona soracak değildi. En azından açıkça soramayacağı kesindi.

"Yok, hayır bir şey yok. Sadece çizimlerin... Çok ilgi çekici." Gülümsemeye çalışarak söyledi.

"İlgi çekici derken?"

Sehun aptallığına lanet etti. İlgi çekici derken neyi kast etmişti?

"Yani merak uyandırıyor. Ve fazla hüzünlü... Neden?"

Jongin salondaki kanepeye ilerlerken gülümsedi. Gülümsemesi sesine yansımıştı. "Bilmem. Bunun nedenini de siz bulabilirsiniz belki doktor."

"Gecenin ilk iğnelemesi mi diyelim?" Sehun esmerin yanındaki yerini alırken kıkırdadı. Şimdi ikili kanepede yüzleri birbirlerine dönük oturup, kahvelerini yudumluyordu.

Sehun aklındaki soruların yanıtlarını almadan rahat edemeyecekti.

"Peki, ne kadar sürüyor böyle bir çizim yapmak? Modellerin performansı hakkında fikir sahibi olmak için soruyorum." Jongin'in bu saçma bahaneye inanmasını umdu.

"Oradakilerin yalnızca ikisi modelli çalışmalarımdan, diğer ikisi hayal ürünü... Aynı gün içinde bitirecek gücü bulursam bazen 5 bazense 7 saat sürüyor. Ancak çizdiğim şeyle de ilgili, 1 saatte tamamladığım çizimlerim de var. Tabi daha sonra baktığımda onların yarım kalmışlığını hissetmiyorum dersem abartırım."

Uzun bir açıklama sonrasında Sehun istediği cevabı alamamıştı. Açıkça sormalıydı.

"Sigara içen kadın, gerçekten güzelmiş."

Jongin tedirgin olmuştu. Sehun'un en beğendiği tablo bir kadına ait olan mıydı? Aptal kafam onu neden astım düşüncesi boğazını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Bu durumdan kurtulmalıydı.

"O değişim programıyla gelen bir güzel sanatlar öğrencisiydi. Sanırım ülkesine dönmüştür."

Çizilmiş köprücük kemiklerine baktı Sehun.

"Göz yapısı ve elbette bedeni üzerindeki sınırsız özgürlüğünden anlamalıydım."

Jongin rahatsız bir gülümseme verdi. Ne demeliydi?

Sehun ise modellerden birini bulduğu için mutluydu. Kalan üç resimden modelli olan hangisiydi?

"Peki ya diğeri?"

Jongin soruyu anlamadı. "Tamirci çocuk mu?" diye sordu. "O benim hayalimdeki bir arkadaş."

Sehun lanet etti.

"Sakuralar modelle çalışılmış olan..."

Sehun açıklamayla rahatlarken Jongin camdan dışarıyı işaret ediyordu. "İleride küçük bir park var, bir gün orayı görmeni isterim. Bu karmaşık şehirde gizli kalmış küçük bir sığınak gibidir."

"Çok isterim. Yani tablonu canlı olarak görmeyi" dedi ve gülümsedi Sehun. Son tablonun modelle çalışılmadığını bilmek rahatlatmıştı. Bakışları tabloya döndüğünde memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Jongin'in hayal dünyasında öpüşen iki erkeğin bu kadar estetik çizilmiş olmasından etkilenmişti. Tablodaki hüzün kalbini okşarken, hoşlandığı gencin bir erkeğe beslenen yoğun duygulara karşı açık görüşlü olduğunun farkına varmıştı. Bakışları tablodan ayrıldığında, esmerle kesişti. Utanarak başını eğdi, yanaklarının kızarmamasını umdu. Tavırlarının liseli bir aşık gibi olduğunun farkındaydı.

Jongin başını sağa eğip Sehun'un kaçırdığı bakışları yakalamayı denedi. Derin bir nefes aldı. Söyleyeceklerine Sehun'un vereceği tepki ikisi adına hayal kurması için önemliydi.

"Last kiss"

Sehun bakışlarını esmere yöneltti. Son tabloyla ilgili bir şeyler duyacağını anlamıştı. İçinde anlamsız bir heyecan baş gösterdi.

"Onlar dans sınıfımdandı. Ahmad ve Ivan. Ahmad faklı bir kültürde doğmuş, yetişmişti. Ivan duygularının karşılığı için, ona aşkını kabul ettirmek için çok uğraştı. Ahmad aşkın cinsiyeti olmadığını kabullenemiyordu. Öğretilenlerden sıyrılamıyordu. Hem inancı hem yetiştiği topluma göre bu yasaktı, günahtı."

"O tablonun modelsiz olduğunu düşünmüştüm." Diye mırıldandı Sehun üzerine yerleşen dalgınlıkla.

"Modelsiz zaten."

"Ivan ve Ahmad hiç birlikte olmadı. Ahmad, Ivan'ın aşkını kabul etmedi. Ona aşık olduğunu kabul etmedi. O aşk karşısında kendini kirli hissettiğini söyledi. Eğitimini bıraktı ve ülkesine geri döndü."

Jongin anlatırken sesi titremişti. Ivan'ın yaşadıklarına yakından şahit olmuş ve esmer genç bu can acısına tanık olmanın bile ne derece zor olduğunu görmüştü.

"Peki ya Ivan?"

Jongin gülümsedi. "Ahmad'ı bir anı olarak saklamak istedi. Yaklaşmaya korktuğu ama varlığını inkar etmeye de razı olmadığı bir anı. Benden bu tabloyu yapmamı da o istedi."

"Peki neden senden almadı?"

"Hayatına devam edebilmesi için yalnızca ara sıra görmenin yeterli olduğunu, onun yer aldığı çizime bile yakın olmanın nefessiz kalmak anlamına geldiğini söyledi."

"Anlıyorum."

"Gerçekten anlıyor musun?"

Jongin tedirgin olmuştu. Sehun'un da böyle bir kırık kalp hikayesinin varlığı ihtimali canını sıkmıştı.

"Yani tam anlamıyla değil elbette. Yaşamadan bilinemeyecek şeylerden biri aşk. Yapabildiğim kadar empati kuruyorum diyelim."

Jongin anlıyorum anlamında başını sallarken rahatlamıştı. Gelen soru ile rahatlama eylemi hızla rafa kalktı.

"Ya sen?"

Anlamaz gözlerle Sehun'a baktı.

"Sen hiç aşık oldun mu Jongin?"

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Aslında verilecek cevap basitti. Hayır olmadım demeliydi. Ancak şu an içinde bulundukları zamanı da kapsayan bir soruysa cevabın başına bir belirsizlik anlamı yüklemek gerekebilirdi.

"Sanırım hayır."

"Sanırım?" Sehun cevaptan pek hoşnut değildi.

"Yani aşk aniden gelen bir şey, ne diyebilirim ki?" Bu nasıl bir cevaptı? İçinden diline lanet yağdırıyordu.

"Aslında aşk olmasa da o hislere yakın bir şeyler hissettin yani?" Sehun kurcalama taraftarıydı. İçindeki kıskançlık ateşi yeniden alev almıştı.

Jongin gergince güldü. Soğuk soğuk terlemeye başlamıştı. "Görüştüğüm kişiler elbette oldu. Ancak yeterince yoğun hislerim olmadı." "Ohhh!" diye geçirdi içinden. "En azından geçmiştekilerden bahsettiğimi netleştirdim.

Peki ya senin hayatında özel insanlar oldu mu?" Şimdi soğuk terler Sehun'dan süzülmeliydi. Ama süzülmedi.

"Hayır." Cevap netti.

"Nasıl yani? Daha önce görüştüğün kimse olmadı mı?"

"O anlamda değil, hani hislerimin bu derece yoğunlaştığı olmadı. Geneli birkaç hafta süren eğlence üzerine kurulu ilişkilerdi. Çok klasik olacak belki ama, doğru kişiyi bulamadım galiba."

"Sen iyi birisin doğru kızı bulacağına eminim." Tuzak soru, tuzak soru diye anons eden iç sesini susturdu.

"Belki de doğru kızı aramadığım için bulamıyorumdur." Dedi ve umutsuzca gülümsedi. Jongin sarışının bakışlarını yakaladığında, içten bir gülümsemeyle memnuniyetini hissettirmeyi denedi. Aslında o saniye yapmak istediği tek şey, karşısındaki pembe ıslak dudaklara kapanmaktı. Neden derse de ortak noktalarımız var kutlayalım istedim derdi. Olamaz mıydı?

Sehun esmerden işaret bekledi. Ben de öyle düşünüyorum diyebilirdi. Ben de erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum diyebilirdi. Hatta sadece ben de dese bile yeterdi. Ama Jongin demedi. Bunu söylemek aklına bile gelmedi. Zihninde patlayan havai fişeklerle çoktan gözleri kamaşmış, düşünme yetisini yitirmişti.

Sehun tereddütle sordu. "Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim?"

Esmer olan yaptığı aptallığı fark etti.

"Elbette ki hayır.

Kendi özelini benimle paylaşmandan mutlu oldum yalnızca. Mutluluktan şaşırdım sanırım" dedi ve terleyen ellerini pantolonuna sildi.

Sehun gülümsedi. İstediği yanıtları alamamıştı belki ama, Jongin'in bu şapşal hali aklındaki her şeyi silmek için yeterliydi.

"Büyükannem son konuşmamızda aşık olmamı söylemişti" diye mırıldandı, yerdeki ahşabın çentik yemiş kısmına bakarken. Jongin Yeseul'le olan son konuşmasını hatırladı. Yaşlı kadın ona da aynı cümleleri sarf ederken düşündüğünün torununa aşık olması olmadığına emindi.

"Hiç aşık olmadığını söyleyip, aşka hayranlık duyan bir kadındı çünkü" dedi Jongin. Sehun'un ondan kopmuş göz bebeklerini ılık kahveliğine davet ederken.

"Sanırım hikayeyi biliyorsun."

"Son konuşmamızda bana aşık olmamı söylerken anlattığı kadarını diyelim" Jongin Sehun'un  büyükannesini kıskanmasını kesinlikle istemezdi. Zaten gerçek buydu.

"Büyükbabamı hiç görmedim. Hatta benim doğduğum gün öldüğü için garip bir burukluk hissederim hep."

"Bunu bilmiyordum. Gerçi sen ve ailen hakkında birçok şeyi bilmiyorum. Büyükanne bana ailesinden bahsetmezdi, son güne dek bahsetmedi hatta. Belki bir aile özlemi çekmemden korkuyordu. Bilmiyorum."

"Seni bize tanıtmamasının nedenini de böyle açıklamış babama. Sahip olmadığın bir şeyi uzaktan görmek bile acı verici olabilir, o küçük çocuğu üzmeyelim demiş."

"Sahip olmadığı bir erkeğe yakın, ama uzak yaşayan bir kadından bekleneceği gibi. İnsanları varlığıyla mutlu etmeyi biliyor, bana eksiklerimi, yarım kalmışlıklarımı hiç hissettirmedi.

Biri beni ilk defa sevmişti."

Son cümleyle Jongin'in gözünden süzülen yaş Sehun'un canını yaktı. Koltukta uzanıp esmer olanı göğsüne doğru çekti. Jongin usul usul ağlarken, ona eşlik etti. Onları en mutlu eden kadının yokluğuna yakılan sessiz ağıt evin tüm duvarlarına sinmişti.

Sehun göğsündeki gencin sırtını sıvazlarken siyah tutamlardan gelen kışkırtıcı kokuya direnmeyi denedi. Dudaklarını esmerin saçlarına bastırdı. Jongin de diğerinden farklı değildi. Sehun'un teninden yükselen çiçek kokusu sarhoş ediciydi. Saçları arasındaki dudakları hissettiğinde diğerinin beline ne zaman sardığını bilemediği koluna, parmakları arasına geçmiş ve sıkılmaktan buruşmuş gömleğe ilişti gözleri.

Sehun esmerin boğuk sesini duydu.

"Şimdi yukarıdan bize bakıp dalga geçiyordur değil mi?"

"Şapşal ufaklıklar ağladıkça çirkinleşeceksiniz" dedi Sehun büyükannenin sesini taklit etmeye çalışarak.

Jongin sardığı bedenden istemeyerek ayrıldı. Sehun onun kolları arasından kayışına içerledi. Ne vardı biraz daha öyle kalsaydı?

Esmer olan bir sigara yaktı. İlk nefesi çektikten sonra sigarası bir anda dudaklarından koparıldı. Islak pembelikler şimdi onun izlerini taşıyan filtreyi sömürüyordu.

Zihnindeki arsız düşünceleri kovmazsa gecenin geri kalanında büyükannenin onları izlememesini dileyecekti.

Konuyu dağıtmak amacıyla sordu.

"Büyükbabana kızgın mısın?"

Sehun birkaç saniye öncesinin etkisinden hızla sıyrıldı. Ancak aradığı cevabı bulması kolay olmadı. Bir yanı evet kesinlikle kızgındı. Diğer yanı ise onun için üzgündü. Büyükannesine olan sevgisi aradığı cevabı vermekte zorlanmasına neden oluyordu. Jongin bu karmaşayı fark etmişti. Onu yargıladığını düşünmemesi adına sarışında olan bakışlarını çekti.

"Aslında... Açık konuşmak gerekirse büyükannemin ölümünden sonra kızgındım. Günlerce onun nasıl canını yakar, bir insan nasıl bu kadar duygusuz olabilir diye düşündüm. Hissettiği acıyı düşündükçe ve bu acıyla bir ömür geçirdiğini bildikçe kendime hakim olmakta zorlanıyordum. Evde ona ait olan her şeyi yok etmek istedim. O evden izini silmek istedim. Ailemize ait değilmiş gibi hissettim. Bizden değildi. Onun soyadını taşıyorduk ama onun ailesi değildik.

Büyükannem yaşadığı süre boyunca evde kilitli tutulan iki oda vardı ve anahtarları onda gizliydi. Ölümünün ardından o anahtarları aldım. Odaları boşaltıp her şeyi yakmak çok adil bir intikam gibi gelmişti."

Jongin Sehun'un kin dolu yüzünü görmemişti elbette, ama anlatırken dahi yumruklarını sıktığını fark etmişti. Uzanıp tırnaklarını avucuna batırdığı elini tutup açtı. Yavaş yavaş parmaklarını okşayarak anlatılanları dinlemeye devam etti.

"Büyükbabamın odasına girdiğimde kasveti hissettim. Orada ne yaşadığını bilmesem de odadaki boğucu havayı hissettim. Bana hep ona benzediğimi söylerler, hem fiziksel olarak, hem de duygusal olarak. Bu fikirden nefret ettim bir süreliğine. Ona benzeyemezdim. Ben kimseyi bu kadar üzmezdim. Odayı boşaltmaya giriştiğimde annem geldi. Yaptığımın doğru olmadığına dair nutuk çekmesini beklerken, boynuma sarıldı. Ağladığını fark etmemiştim.

Biraz konuşalım Sehun diyerek beni odadan çıkardı.

Anlatacağı hiçbir şey beni fikrimden döndüremez sanıyordum.

Yanılmışım."

Jongin uzanıp sarışının yanağını kavradı. Kirpiğinin ucunda asılı kalan bir damla yaşı asılı kaldığı yerden kurtardı.

"Anlatmak istemiyorsan ya da seni boğuyorsa anlatma. Sormadım say" fısıldadı.

Sehun yanağındaki sıcak avuca yüzünü bastırdı. "Sen de onun torunusun, bilmek hakkın" gözlerini kapatıp, tenindeki sıcaklıkla bütünleşmeyi diledi.

"Annemin anlattıklarına göre büyükbabamın varlığının yokluğundan tek farkı o öldükten sonra büyükannemin benimle ve elbette seninle mutluluğu bulması olmuş. Ama bunun için büyükbabamı suçlamanın doğru olmadığını söyledi.

Büyükbabam yaşayan bir ölüymüş. Annem duruma anlam veremeyip sorguladığı bir zaman büyükannem olan biteni anlatmış. Bunu kimseden saklamaya gerek yok diyerek tüm zayıflığını gelinine aktarmış. Annemle babam evlenmeden çok önce kendini her şeye kapattığını anlatmış. O zaman bile büyükbabam kabuslarla uyanır, gece yarıları evin içerisinde hayalet gibi dolanırmış. Annem bunun ne kadar ürkütücü olduğunu bilemezsin dediğinde bir an kendimi düşündüm, tüm bencilliğimle. Ben de kabuslarla boğuşup o ruh haline gelmekten korktum. Ancak onun bir nedeni vardı. İçinde yanan ateş son nefesine dek sönmemiş. Benim içimde böyle bir ateş yanmıyor. Belki bir boşluk, bilmiyorum o da yalnızca uyurken. Uyanıkken bunu hissetmiyorum. İstediğim hemen her şeye sahibim. Yalnızca düşlerimin huzuru yok."

"Bu dediğini benden daha iyi anlayacak kimse var mı bilmiyorum."

"Büyükbabam çok aşıkmış. Savaş zamanı ailesinin zoruyla o çocuktan ya da adam mı demeliyim bilmiyorum. İşte o kişiden ayrılmış. O zaman ikisi de çocukmuş. Ona döneceğim demiş ama dönememiş. Onu yitirdiğini kabullendiğinde ise dönmemiş. Büyükannem bunun bir dönmeme kararı değil, yaşamama kararı olduğunu söylemiş anneme.

Düşününce kulağa ne kadar bencilce geliyor değil mi?

Babam doğduğunda, onu kucağına aldığında bile mutlu hissedip hissetmediğini sorguluyormuş büyükannem. Zaten daha sonra aynı odada yatan iki yabancı olmuşlar. O yabancılık hiç bitmemiş, ne evlendiklerinde ne de ebeveyn olduklarında. Öldüğü ana dek bir başka erkeğe olan aşkının yasını tutmuş."

"Anlattıklarına bakılırsa o da büyükanne kadar perişan olmuş.

Peki o zaman neden evlenmişler?"

"Her aile çocuğuna mucize gözüyle bakmıyor bunu zaten biliyorsun. Zengin aileler ise genellikle daha çok kazanç ya da kazancın garantisi olarak görüyor çocuklarını."

"Yeseul öyle biri değildi ama."

"Yaşadıklarından ders aldı belki, belki de yeterince zengin aile hırsına sahip değildi. Babamın tercihi onu pek zorlamamış zaten. Annem varlıklı bir ailenin torunuymuş ve babama aşık olmuş. Annemin dediğine göre büyükannem onunla tanıştığı gün ona sarılıp gözyaşı dökmüş. Oğlumu aşkınla mutlu ettiğin için teşekkür ederim demiş.

Çevresindeki aşklara ne denli özendiğini düşünüyorum bazen. Büyükbabamın kendi yalnızlığına onu gardiyan etmesi canımı yakıyor. Ama ona da kızamıyorum. Büyükannem, evlenmeden önce onu uyaran yaşlı bir kadından bahsetmiş anneme. Geleceğe dair öngörüleri olan birinden, kendi büyükannesinin kardeşinden... O kadın, büyük annemi "ona sahip olamazsın" diye uyarmış evlilikleri öncesinde ancak büyükannemin ya da büyükbabamın ailesi bunu umursamamış.

Belki beni sever diye düşünmüştür kim bilir. Ama sevmemiş, ne onu, ne babamı, ne de kendini. Aşkı hep onun hastalıklı yanı olmuş, yaşadığı her gün için azap duymuş. Büyükannem yıllar sonra onu ölüm bile huzura erdiremeyecek demiş anneme. Yaşlı kadının da dediği buymuş.

Yani sen de ben de büyükannemin aşksız hayatındaki aşklar olmuşuz.

Bu hikayeyi dinledikten sonra büyükbabama kızıyor muyum, yemin ederim bilmiyorum. Ama ona da büyükanneme üzüldüğüm gibi üzülüyorum. Beni tanısa beni de sevmeyeceğini bilmeme rağmen üzülüyorum.

Kalbindeki tüm sevgiyi bir kişiye verecek kadar aşık olduğu için bize bir şey kalmadığını düşünüyorum."

Jongin anlatılanları dinlerken, portredeki yüzü düşünüyordu. Acaba aşık olduğu adam da onun hislerini bilmediği için mi çizimini tamamlayamamıştı.

"Ya diğer adam, ona ne olmuş?"

"Tek bildiğim savaş zamanı askere gitmiş, bir daha da dönmemiş. Annemin anlattıklarından sonra kilitli olan diğer odayı görmek istedim. O adamın odasını... Hiçbir şey yoktu. Orada yaşadığına dair tek kanıt birkaç parça kömür kalemdi.

Ailemden mutluluğu çalan adamı merak ettim. O büyük aşkı hak etmesini kıskandım biraz, büyükannemin yerine kıskandım, babamın yerine hatta annemin yerine bile kıskandım. Bir ömrü, yaşayan bir ölüyle geçiren insanların kim uğruna bunu yaşadığını düşündüm."

"Kai." Dedi Jongin. Duyduğu isimle gözbebekleri genişledi sarışının.

"Sana ondan bahsetti mi?"

"Büyükanne yaptığımız son konuşmada bana onun adıyla seslendi. Benim, yani onun, yani benim gülen gözlerimi görmek istediğini söyledi."

Sehun dikkatle esmer olanı inceledi.

"Sende gördüğü her neyse bu vicdanını rahatlatmış olmalı."

"Belki de." Jongin derin bir iç çekişle yanıt verdi. Ancak endişelenmişti. "Bu seni rahatsız eder mi? Yani..."

"Saçmalama, elbette etmez. Onu suçlamıyorum. Sadece merak ediyorum o da büyükbabamı sevdi mi?"

Jongin dudaklarını büküp başını salladı. Anlıyorum mesajı vermek için gereken kelime dilinin ucuna ulaşamamıştı.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun? Bu hikayede kızabileceğin biri var mı?"

"Aşık olduğu için kimseye kızamam, belki hayran olurum yıllarca koruduğu hislerine, sadakatine, ama kızamam. Ne büyükbaban bilerek can yakmış, ne büyükannen kaçmaya imkan bulmuş, Kai ise hiç var olmamış gibi yok olmuş."

"Ben de öyle düşünüyorum. Kızmak istiyorum ama ne için? Aşık olduğu için birine kızabilir misin?"

Jongin hala Sehun'un parmaklarını okşarken ikilinin gözleri birleşmişti. Aralık kalan dudaklar bir diğerini davet ediyor gibiydi. Sehun sorusuna bir yanıt beklemiyordu. En azından kelimelere dökülmüş bir yanıt istemediğine emindi. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	11. 10. Biraz kokuna bulansam yeter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike Yoshihiro - Cool Whispers

 

Jongin hislerine ayak uydurmak üzereyken kulakları sağır edecek bir gürültüyle çakan şimşek ikilinin ellerini ayırmaya yetmişti. Bu bir işaretse, ikisi de o işaretten nefret etti. Şimdi hissettikleri yalnızca üşüten bir boşluktu.

Bakışları önce pencereye ardından yine birbirlerinin gözlerine yöneldi. Sarışın olan çekinerek söylendi. "Saat geç olmuş ben... Ben gitsem iyi olur."

"Bu yağmurda mı?"

Gelen soruyla Sehun kalkmaya hazırlandığı yerine geri yaslandı.

"Yani, sorun değil, gidebilirim. Taksi çağırabiliriz."

"Olmaz!"

"..."

Jongin itirazına bir kılıf uydurmak zorundaydı, ama beyni kalbinden yavaş kalmıştı.

"Olmaz, bu yağmurda yola çıkmana izin veremem. Sen benim odamda uyursun, ben burada yatarım."

Sehun itiraz etmek için hamle yaptıysa da itiraz etmeyi istemeyen düşünceleri sadece yatak paylaşımına güç yetirebilmişti.

"Bunu kabul edemem. Ben burada uyurum."

"Saçmalama Sehun, çarşafları hemen değiştiririm."

Jongin hızlı bir hamleyle yerinden kalkıp arkadaki kapıdan evin tek odasına daldı. Sehun ise yine itiraz amacıyla esmer olanın peşine takıldı.

"Gerçekten hiç gerek yok. Sen bana ver çarşafları, ben koltukta yatarım."

Esmerin dolaptan aldığı çarşaf ve yastık şu an ikilinin ellerinin buluşma nedeniydi. Ayrılmak bilmeyen bakışları yeniden kesişti.

Sessizlik.

Jongin elindeki çarşafları atıp onu kendine çekse ve sonra...

Ya Sehun, Sehun esmer olanı arkasında duran yatağa itse ve sonra...

Jongin boğazını temizledi. "Şimdi sen burada yatıyorsun" dedi, çatlamasından korktuğu sesiyle. "Bense içeride yatıyorum."

Jongin böyle gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşurken Sehun ona nasıl itiraz edebilirdi. Hem de elleri hala ellerinin üzerindeyken.

"Peki. Nasıl istersen."

Jongin elindeki çarşafı yatağa sermeye yeltendiğinde diğeri onu durdurdu. "Jongin ben de öğrenci oldum, öğrenci evlerinde kaldım, inan bana çarşaf değiştirmek hiçbir zaman aklımın ucundan geçmedi. Senin için sorun değilse benim için hiç sorun değil. Daha fazla zahmet etme lütfen."

Jongin gülümsedi. "Zahmet değil gerçekten, hemen hallederim."

Sehun esmeri durdurdu. Senin kokunla uyumak istiyorum diyemediği için şakayla karışık esmerin omuzlarını tutup onu kapıya doğru yönlendirdi. "Sana sorun değil diyorum hamarat ev sahibi! Şimdi çok meraklısı olduğun koltuğunu çarşafla kapla lütfen." Sesindeki muzip ton Jongin'i gülümsetmişti.

Esmer olan kendi yatağını hazırladıktan sonra aralık kapının önünde durdu. İçeri girmesi, örtünecek bir şeyler alması gerekiyordu.

"Sehun!"

"Gelsene, neden orada dikiliyorsun? Kendi odanmış gibi gelebilirsin" dedi ve o mükemmel kıkırtısıyla esmer olanın kalbini tekletti.

"Ben, örtü alacaktım."

"Jongin, bana da giyecek bir şeyler verebilir misin?"

"Aaa evet giyecek!"

"Sen de üzerini değiştir istersen, böyle daha da rahatsız olma."

"Evet."

Jongin şapşallığına lanet etti. Sehun onun akıl sağlığına hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Hoş, akıl sağlığının yerinde olduğunu iddia edemezdi ama Sehun olanı da elinden alıp ters çevirerek yerine koyuyordu.

Jongin aklı hala odasında olarak salona geçti. Sehun onun odasındaydı. Onun yatağında yatacaktı. Jongin de Sehun gittikten sonra o yataktan günlerce çıkmayacaktı. Onun kokusunu içine çekecek, başını koyduğu yastıkla sevişecekti.

Bu biraz fazla oldu galiba...

O bunları düşünürken aralık kapıdan bir çift gözün onu izlediğinin farkında değildi. Sehun tüm etik anlayışını bir yana itmiş, esmerin loş ışıkta parlayan sırtını izliyordu. Siyah baksırın içindeki sıkı kalça için ne denebilirdi, henüz ona dair bir kelime aklına gelmemişti. Adrenalinin tavan yapma nedeni yakalanma korkusu olmalıydı. Aksi halde esmerin her hücresinin onu böyle heyecanlandırması hiç hoş değildi.

"Sehun bakma, bakma Sehun, bu çok yanlış bakma." Gözünün birini kapatsa diğeri ona itaat etmiyordu işte, ne yapabilirdi? Kendini telkin edemeyen biriydi sonuçta, nasıl ikna edebilirdi. Jongin kareli pijama üstünü giydikten sonra diğeri hızla yatağa yöneldi. Nefesini düzenleme fırsatı olmadan üzerindekileri çıkarıp yatağın kenarındaki, Jongin'in giydiğinin farklı rengindeki pijamaları giymeye koyuldu. Bu defa kapının aralığındaki göz diğerine aitti. Ve o kesinlikle etik ya da telkin peşinde değildi. Buna sanatçı arsızlığı ya da estetik kaygıya olan bağlılık denebilirdi.

Jongin'in gözünde Sehun tümüyle bir sanat eseriydi.

Ancak diğeri kadar becerikli olmadığı için arkasına saklandığı kapının hareketini engelleyemedi. Sehun omuzunun üzerinden arkasını döndüğünde ikisinin çift pijamaları giydiğini fark etmişti. Gülümsedi.

"Giyindim gelebilirsin. Pijamaların çok rahat" dedi. Söyleyecek daha saçma bir cümle dudaklarından dökülmemişti.

Esmer neden orada olduğuna dair bir bahane aradı ve komodindeki günlüğünü gördü. Hem bu kesinlikle Sehun'dan gizlenmesi gereken bir şeydi, bahaneden çok daha fazlasıydı.

"Ben, defterimi almayı unutmuşum. Yarınki programa bakacaktım."

Sehun deftere uzanıp, onu Jongin'e uzattı. "Yarın..." Diye mırıldandı. O saate dek düşünmediği yarın ve bir dolu iş aklına gelmişti.

"Yarın erkenden okulda olmam gerekiyor, bir profesörle görüşmem var."

"Seni uyandırmamı ister misin?"

"Hayır, hayır. Sabah seni uyandırmadan gidebilir miyim diye düşündüm de, bak istersen ben koltukta yatayım, erkenden kalkıp sessizce giderim."

"Bu konuyu hallettik sanıyordum."

Sarışın olan gülümsedi. Gözleri buluşunca mahcup bakışlarını kaçırdı.

"Anlaştık. Ama ne bileyim, hani..."

"Tamam Sehun, hadi yatağa, söz sabah giderken kapıları da çarpsan, evi başıma da yıksan uyanmayacağım. Rahat rahat erkenden evden kaçabilirsin."

Sehun diğeriyle muhabbete devam etmek istiyordu.

"Yaa neden öyle söylüyorsun. Erkenden gitmek zorundayım."

"Kahvaltı yaparız diye düşünmüştüm."

"Bu bir sözse ben bunu ileride kullanmak üzere saklayabilir miyim?"

Sevimli gülümsemeyle bakıp bir yanıt bekliyordu.

"Tesisimiz 24 saat size hizmet etmekten mutluluk duyacaktır."

Jongin göz kırptı ve gülümseyerek odadan çıktı. Kapı hala aralıktı. Sehun giden gencin ardından genişleyen gülümsemeyle yatağa oturdu. Dakikalardır bu odadaydı ama daha yeni inceleme fırsatı buluyordu. Aklı sürekli odaya kokusu sinmiş olan esmerde olunca bazı şeyler geç idrak ediyordu.

Odanın duvarına yapıştırılmış olan eskizlere baktı önce.

Farklı insanlara ait gözler, dudaklar kağıtların üzerinde hayat buluyordu. Ardından suluboya tekniğinde yapılmış yeşil düzlükler ilgisini çekti. Bu görüntü Sehun için nedense hiç yabancı değildi. Yine suluboya tekniğinde yapılmış birkaç gökyüzü resmi vardı. Günün geceye dönen tonları esmerin parmak uçlarından akmış gibiydi. Sehun onun yeteneğinden, ondan etkilendiği gibi etkilenmişti. Onu çizerken, boyarken hatta yaptığı resmi duvarına asarken bile izlemek istiyordu. Onu sürekli gözünün önünde tutmak isteği belki de bu arzunun bel kemiğiydi. Duvarları gezerken yapıştırılmış kağıdın altındaki duvar yüzeyinde de çizim olduğunu fark etti. Bunlar daha çok yüzü olmayan insan siluetlerini andıran sık ağaçlı bir koruluk gibiydi. Yan yana dizili mevsimleri andırıyordu. Ağaçların bazısı çiçek açmışken bazısının kuru dalları görünüyor, kimisi rüzgarla sağa yatmışken kimi aynı paralelde sola kıvırmıştı dallarını. Sehun bu çizimin hikayesini merak etmişti. Bunu Jongin'e sormayı aklına not etti. Sürüklediği ayakları onu yeniden aralık kapının önüne getirmişti. Esmer olan ahşap çalışma masasının ışığında az önce aldığı deftere bir şeyler yazıyor gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun onu rahatsız etmemek, biraz da onun kokusuna sığınmak adına odanın ışığını kapatıp yatağa yöneldi. Yüzü aralık kapıya dönük olarak bir gece önce onun uyuduğunu tahmin ettiği yataktaki yerini aldı.

Bu kokuyu tanıyordu. Tanıma şansı olmuştu. Ciğerlerine dolan sarhoş edici kokuyu bir gün onun teninden de koklamayı diledi.

Dudaklarıyla...

Gözlerini kapattığında aklına gelen kabuslarıyla içini bir korku kapladı. Sehun bunu istemiyordu. Hemen her gece ter içinde uyandığı nadiren çığlıklara sarıldığı kabuslarla Jongin'i ürkütmek istemiyordu. Biliyordu onu en iyi anlayacak olan aynı dertten mutsuz olan gençti. Ama yine de yaşadığı şey Sehun'u güçsüz çaresiz gösteriyordu. Sehun Jongin'in onun hakkındaki olumlu düşüncelerini kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Belki de uyumamalıyım diye düşündü. Uyumayıp sabahı beklemeliyim. Sürekli yanında olmak istediği gençten bu zayıflığını saklamak aptalcaydı. Yine de korkuyordu. Aynı diğerinin korktuğu gibi...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_10.05.17_ **

_Benim de güzel anlarım olabiliyormuş. Başka bir şeyle değiştirmek istemeyeceğim, mucize diye nitelediğim şeyler benim de başıma geliyormuş._

_O yatağımda uyurken, ben ona bu kadar yakın olabilmeyi hayal bile edememişken yazıyorum..._

_Hayal etmediğim hayalden güzel şeyler oluyor hayatımda. Tanrım bunlar rüya olmasın diyorum sadece. Çünkü benim rüyalarım hep kötü biter. Benim rüyalarım gülümsememe izin vermez._

_O gülümserken ben gülümsemeden duramıyorum. Oh Sehun sakın bir rüya olma bana._

_Saatlerdir yanımda, yanındayım tüm benliğimle. Kahvesinden aldığı yudumu izledim, şarabından aldığı yudumu izlediğim gibi, kahveyi kıskandım. Şarap onu gülümsetti diye şarabı kıskandım. Yediği yemekten kıskandım onu, benim temasım olmayan yanlarına temas eden her şeyden kıskandığım gibi._

_Aşk mı bu? Aldığı nefesten onu kıskanmak mı aşk?_

_Daha fazlasını istersem bozulur mu büyü? Uyanır mıyım yine ter içinde, yine hapsolur muyum karanlık kuyulara?_

_İlişkimiz doktor hasta ilişkisi değil artık, arkadaşlık mı aramızdaki onu da bilmiyorum. Ama ben bununla bile fazla mutluyum. Daha fazlası için kredim kaldı mı, bilmiyorum._

_Bana kendini açtı bu gece, üzüntülerinden, geçmişinden, hislerinden bahsetti. Yargılanmaktan korktuğu yanılgılı yargılarından bahsetti. Gözünden akmaya hazırlanan yaşı silme şansı verdi. Kirpikleriyle ödüllendirdi parmaklarımı._

_Ellerini verdi ellerime, uzun ince parmaklarını okşayayım diye. O anlattı ben okşadım o söyledi ben okşadım. İyi geleyim istedim. Hayatta ilk defa birine iyi geleyim, o çareyi bende bulsun istedim. Onda çare aradığımı unutup, ona çare olmak istedim. Buna hakkım var mı?_

_O yatağımda uyurken kokusu doluyor içime, yarın onsuzlukta yetineceğim için çok içime çekemiyorum. Hep yanımda kalmasını istemek hakkım mı?_

_Dudaklarını kaç defa arzuladım bu gece kimse sayamaz, kaç defa gözleri gözlerimden ayrıldığında dünyam yıkıldı, kaç defa bakışları beni bulduğunda yeniden o dünyayı elleriyle onardı, kimse bilmez._   
_Ben bilmem, o ise farkına varamaz. En yakını olmayı arzularken yakını bile olamadığımı bilmek acıtıyor biraz, ama en uzağında kalmaktan ölesiye korkuyorum. Gözünün önüne düşen saç telinden daha yakını olsam, olmaz mı?_

_Tanrım ne olur kabuslar gönderme bu gece. O yanımdayken bu gecemi karanlığa gömme. Işığım bu kadar yakınımdayken bizi karanlığınla silme._   
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin başını çevirip aralık kapıya baktığında odanın yalnızca komodinin üzerindeki gece lambasıyla aydınlandığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Sehun uyumuş olmalı diye düşündü. Hipnoterapiyi kabul etmesinin en büyük etkeni şu an onun yatağında uyuyordu ve o uyumaktan korkuyordu.

Uyumak onun için hep korkutucu olmuştu, ancak şimdi hissettikleri yalnızca korku değildi. Sehun'un onun kabuslarına şahit olmasından ürküyordu. Sehun'un ondan korkması ya da onu hasta olarak adlandırması, daha yeni yakınlaşmaya başlamışken bu yakınlıktan kopmak zorunda kalması bu ve bunun gibi birçok düşünce zihninde cirit atıyordu.

Evet, Sehun zaten kabuslarını biliyordu, seanslar sırasında bunları ona anlatmaya gönüllü de olmuştu. Ama şimdi durum farklıydı. Neredeyse öpüşecekleri kadar yakın bir gece geçirip, ardından onu histerik ağlamalarla çığlıklarla uyandırmak istemiyordu. Neredeyse bir yılı aşkın süredir bu tür şeyler olmamıştı. Ancak yeniden olmayacağının garantisini kim verebilirdi?

Kabuslarındaki kaybı canını o kadar yakıyordu ki çığlıklar dışa vurmasa da kalbi her kabus sonrası çığlık atarak deli gibi çarpıyordu. Oysa kimi kaybettiğini, bu alevin onu neden yaktığını bile bilmiyordu.

Koltuğun koluna yasladığı yastığa başını koydu. Bacakları biraz dışarıda kalmıştı ama zaten uyku onun için uzun süredir mecbur kaldığı için yaptığı bir eylemdi. Rahat ya da huzur onun uykuları için sahip olunan girdiler değildi. Kolunu alnına yaslayıp tavanı izledi bir süre, acaba Sehun uyudu mu diye düşünüyordu. Uyurken onu izlese, bu... Bu fazla mı klişe olurdu. Hem Sehun'un uyku problemi olduğu da bir gerçekti, uyandığı an karşısında Jongin'i görmek hoş olmayabilirdi. Ama merak ediyordu. "Yok yapamam" dedi. Aniden uyanırsa ne derdi?

Direndi. Uykuya ve yatağında uyuyana... Kabuslarından korktuğu için direndi, içeride uyuyan gibi. Ancak ikisi de uykunun onları çağıran kollarına teslim olmaktan öteye gidemedi.

Peki ya kabuslar, uyku onları sarmalarken kabuslar neredeydi?  
  
  
  
  
  


Işığa duyarlı hale gelmiş gözleri aralandı. Kışa inat güneş ışıklarının sızdığı oda tümüyle aydınlanmıştı. Nerede olduğunu anlam vermeden önce duvardaki yarı saydam eskiz kağıtlarını gördü. Görüntü tanıdık gelmeyince kaşları çatıldı. Ağır hareketlerle yataktan doğruldu ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Duvarda asılı eskizlerde yer alan gözler üzerindeyken kimin yatağında olduğunu anımsadı. Bu anımsama yüzüne yayılan büyük bir gülümsemeye neden oldu.

"Jongin..."

Ses çıkarmamaya dikkat ederek yataktan kalktı, çok zamanı yoktu, gün ışıklarıyla odanın ne kadar ferah olduğu gözünden kaçmamıştı. İncelemeye fırsat bulamadan hızla giyindi. Banyoyu kullanıp çıkması gerekiyordu. Aralık kapıdan usulca başını uzattı. Diğerinin uyanıp uyanmadığını merak ediyordu.

Jongin koltukta büzüşmüş derin nefes alış verişler eşliğinde uyumaya devam ediyordu. Sehun koltuğun sırt kısmına yaklaştı. Ona yakından bakma isteğini dizginleyemiyordu. Esmer olanın dudaklarında beliren gülümseme sarışını bir kez ve son kez olmayacak olan bir hayranlığa sürükledi.

Masum küçük bir bebekti.

Üşümüş olabileceğini düşünüp, yataktaki örtüyü esmerin üzerine örttü. Ağır adımlarla banyoya uğradı ve son defa uyuyan gence bakıp usulca kapıdan çıktı. Bugün yoğun bir gün olacaktı.   
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin içine çektiği havadaki o vanilya kokusuyla gözlerini açmadan gülümsedi. Belki de ilk defa güzel bir rüyanın içindeydi. Sehun'u kollarıyla sarıp alnına düşen saçlarını çektiği ve beyaz tenine öpücükler kondurduğu bir rüya olmalıydı. İlk defa rüyalarının da kabusları kadar gerçekçi olduğunu düşündü. Gözlerini araladığında kokunun sebebini buldu. Gece Sehun'un üzerindeki örtü şimdi onu örtüyordu.

Az önce hissettiği saf mutluluk, dün gece olanları hatırlaması, yatağındaki bedeni anımsaması ve örtünün şu an onu örttüğü için sarışının gittiğini anlamasıyla yavaş yavaş soldu. Onun gibi kokan örtüyü yüzüne çekti, tüm kokusunu içine hapsetmek istemişti.

"Sehun..." diye mırıldandı. Adı bile zihninde pembe sakuralar açtırıyordu.

Bugün hiçbir şey yapmaya niyeti yoktu, yalnızca onun kokusuyla gününü geçirecekti, hala onun sıcaklığının olmasını umduğu yatakta...  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun okuldaki görüşmelerinin ardından kliniğe geçmişti. Jessie odasına geçerken asistanının kafeterya da kahve içtiğini gördü ve yanına gitti.

"Kahvende bu kadar güzel olan şey ne?"

"Anlamadım" Sehun irkilerek bakışlarını kadına çevirdi.

"Mutlu görünüyorsun. Jongin'le üzerinde çalıştığın projen iyi gitmediği için bir süredir moralin bozuktu. Bu konuyu konuşmak istiyordum ama sanırım gerek kalmamış."

Sehun utanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Ona dün gece Jongin'le kaldığını söyleyemezdi. Ama proje, yani tedavi konusunda da haklıydı. İlk iki seans beklediği gibi gitmemişti. Bu sonucu da bekliyordu ama biraz mucize hiç fena olmazdı.

"İyi uyudum diyelim."

"İşte bu ilginç... Uykunla ilgili yakınmalarına alışmıştım."

Sehun bahane olarak öne sürdüğü nedenin doğru olduğunu fark etti. Gerçekten de iyi uyumuş, huzurla uyanmış, hatta yüzünde bir gülümseme bile açmıştı. Jongin insanlara gerçekten iyi geliyor olmalı diye düşündü. Kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

"Ne süredir böyle peki?"

"Dr Kwon isterseniz odanıza geçelim, gri kadife koltuğunuza uzanayım ve seansa başlayalım" diye espri yaptı genç adam. Jessie keyifli bir kahkaha attı. Sehun'la seansları artık sohbetten öte değildi. İlerleme kaydedemedikleri için Sehun karamsarlığa kapılıyor bu da onun hayatını olumsuz etkiliyordu. Bu nedenle görüşmelerini seans atmosferinden çıkarmışlardı.

"Dün geceden beri" dedi Sehun yine bakışlarını kaçırmıştı.

Jessie şüpheli gözlerle sarışını süzdü. "Bir istisna olabilir diyorsun anladığım kadarıyla. Ben yine de istisnaların altının kurcalanmasından yanayım Oh Sehun. Dün geceni hatta gündüzünü tüm gününü irdelemeni öneririm. Senin için değişen ne var bunları kontrol etmelisin."

"Teşekkürler Bayan Kwon."

"Bana göz devirme ufaklık."

Sehun elinde olmadan kıkırdadı. Bugün gerçekten neyi vardı? Sürekli gülümsüyor etrafına pembe kalpçikler saçıyordu.

Jessie çocuğun mutlu görünüşünden hoşnuttu. Konuyu açıp açmamak konusunda kararsız kalsa da Sehun kadar önemsediği biri söz konusuydu.

"Keyfini kaçırmak istemiyorum ama Jongin konusunda bir sonraki aşamaya geçmemiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum."

"Haklısın, ilk iki seansta bir şey elde edemedik. Jongin'le görüştüm. İsterse devam etmeyebileceğini söyledim."

Jessie endişelenmişti. "Buna emin misin? Yani vazgeçmek mi istiyorsun?"

"Yani ben..."

"O ne dedi? Seanslar onun için ne kadar önemli bunu tahmin edemezsin. Sorun sadece uyku bozukluğu değil çünkü, sorun uyku problemlerinin artık onun hayatını, kararlarını ele geçirmeye dek uzanıyor olması."

Sehun şaşkındı. Jessie abartıyor olabilir mi diye düşünmeden edemedi.

"Bu konuda ciddi misin? Ben bu konu hakkında bu kadar endişelendiğini fark etmemiştim."

Sehun gerçekten fark etmemişti. Çünkü Jongin isterse seansları bırakabileceğini söylemişti. Bu kadar önemsediği bir şeyden Sehun'un canını sıktığı için vazgeçmesi kulağa saçma geliyordu.

"Jongin'in gelecek kaygıları belirmeye başladı. Hayatına girecek insanları düşünmeye başladı."

Sehun masanın üzerindeki yarı dolu bardağa bakışlarını dikip anlıyorum anlamında başını salladı. Jongin'le aynı kaygıları duyduğu aşikardı. Başka bir konu ise Jongin'in hayatına birinin girecek olması düşüncesiydi. Demek bir birliktelik düşünüyordu. Bu nedense Sehun'un canını daha çok sıkmıştı. Belki de bencilliği üzerindeydi.

"Onu anlıyorum."

"Anladığını biliyorum. Ortak sorunlar insanları yakınlaştırır. Ortak çözümler ise daha çok yaklaştırır."

Sehun bakışlarını kadının gülümseyen yüzüne çevirdiğinde ona göz kırptığını gördü. Hadi ama Jessie neden her şeyi anlamak zorundaydı. Sehun dudaklarını ısırsa da gülümsemesini engelleyemedi. Anlayışlı kadın uzanıp Sehun'un elini tuttu.

"Umudunu kaybetme daha doğrusu umudunuzu kaybetmeyin!"

Sehun itiraz etmek istedi. "Yanlış anlıyorsun, biz sadece-"

"Jongin'i ara uygunsa yarın için bir sonraki adımı atacağımızı ilet, 3. Seans için hazırlanalım ve seans içeriği hakkında onu bilgilendir lütfen."

Sehun'un cevap vermesine fırsat kalmadan yeniden göz kırpıp masadan ayrıldı.

Sehun biraz şaşkın, biraz utanmış ama diğeriyle konuşmak, görüşmek için bir bahanesi olduğundan mutlu olarak telefonuna sarılmıştı.

"Selam,

Yine ben. Umarım iyi uyumuşsundur ve umarım göründüğün kadar üşümemişsindir. Dr. Kwon yarın senin için uygunsa 3. Seans için saati kararlaştırmamızı istiyor. Uyandığında beni ara ayrıntıları konuşalım.

Görüşürüz

**Dün gece için çok teşekkür ederim, evin, yatağın, yastığın en önemlisi sen çok rahattın."

Mesajı tekrar okuma gereği duymadan gönderdi. Zaten okusa sondaki o notu göndermek için birkaç gün düşünmesi gerekirdi. Konu Jongin olunca düşünme yetisi kullanışsız hale gelmeye mahkum gibiydi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	12. 11. Geri gelecek...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobasolo & Lefty Hand Cream (cover) - No.1

 

**_10.05.17_ **

_Evim, onun kokusu..._   
_Odam, onun kokusu..._   
_Yatağım, onun kokusu..._

_O nefret ettiğim vanilya kokusuna boğulmak istiyorum. Bu normal mi? Çiçekli vanilya kokusu, dışardaki silik güneşe inat evimin içi baharla kaplı... Odamda çiçekler açıyor. Yatağımda çiçek festivali, vanilya çiçekleri serili çarşafımda..._

_Korkularım, kabuslarım kapı dışında kalmış gibi._

_Dün gece o buradaydı diyorum kendi kendime, inanamayan yanlarım var hala. Şurada güldü, burada kahvesinden bir yudum aldı, ellerini şurada tuttum diyorum. Ama inanamıyorum. Dudaklarını nasıl öpmek istediğimi hatırlıyorum da neden öpemediğim yok zihnimde. Öpsem o da beni öper miydi diyorum cevabım yok kendime._

_Gülüşünü düşündükçe gülümsüyorum. Susuşunu düşündükçe gülümsüyorum. Bakışlarını kaçırdığı anlar geliyor gözümün önüne yine gülümsüyorum._

_Kendimi şanslı hissediyorum. Bunları yaşayacak kadar şanslı ve yaşadığı için mutlu._

_Odadan gelen kısık horultuya gülümsüyorum. Başka bir boyuttan açılmış şarkı gibiydi duyduğum nefes alış verişleri,  güzeldi diyorum. Yanında uyumak nasıl hissettirirdi merak ediyorum. Bu kadar yakınlık bile kalbime zarar oysa..._

_Kahve içtiği kupa sehpanın üzerinde, kaldıramıyorum. Başını yasladığı yastık evin her yerinde kucağımda geziyor, bırakamıyorum._

_Gülüşü gitmiyor benden. Gülüşünü çizmek istiyorum, evin her yerine gülüşü sinsin istiyorum. O neşe fışkıran kahkahayı resmedip ölsem çok mu olurum?_

_Dün gece o vardı, gülüşü, gözleri, dudakları, elleri vardı. Aşk vardı. Kabuslar yoktu, kanlı topraklar, beni boğan derin sular, yabancı ellere ait dokunuşlar, acıya zorlanmalar yoktu._

_Yalnızca o vardı. Rüya gibi..._

_Kabusa dönmeyen ilk rüyam..._

_Oh Sehun..._   
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin kahve yapmak için masasından kalktığında telefona gelen mesajı gördü. Sondaki notu okuduğundaysa yüzündeki gülümseme tüm ülkeyi aydınlatmaya yeterdi. "Ben çok rahattım..." diye tekrarladı.

Parmakları düşünmesine fırsat vermeden arama tuşuna gitti. Telefonun ucundaki sesi duyduğundaysa ülkeyi aydınlatan gülümseme artık dünyayı aydınlatmaya yeterdi.

Yarın için program yapıp telefonu kapattıklarında Jongin neşeli bir melodi tutturmuş kahvesine eklediği vanilya aromasını derin derin soluyordu. Birkaç saat sonra yetimhaneye gidip çocuklarla resim yapacak olması da gününün iyi devam edeceğine işaretti. Çocuklarla olmak büyükanneye olduğu gibi ona da huzur veriyordu. Fikrin sahibi olan yaşlı kadın ondan sonra da Jongin'in saf sevgiyle hayatını sürdürmesini arzulamıştı.

Jongin dönüş yolunun bir bölümünü yürüdü. Yürüyüş boyunca bir gece önceyi düşünüp içini özlemle dolduruyordu. Sehun'u özlüyordu. Her saniye sanki mümkünmüş gibi biraz daha fazla... Düşünceleri arasında dünü kabussuz geçirdiğini hatırladı. Belki de tanrı ara sıra da olsa sesine kulak veriyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Su, su, yok, SU!" sayıklayarak uyandı. Yataktan aniden kalktığı için başı döndü. Yine başlamıştı. Susuzluk uzun süre sonra yine kendisini hatırlatmıştı. Kanlı, karanlık sahneler zihninde canlandı. Bu defa insansızdı düşü, arayan kendisiydi. Su bulması gerektiği sesleri yükseliyordu düşünde. Mutfağa gidip dolaptan büyük bir bardak su aldı. Tezgahtan destek alarak tek dikişte tümünü içti. Geçmiş kabuslarını bilmeyen biri yalnızca fiziksel bir susuzluktan bahsedebilirdi. Ancak Jongin biliyordu, düşlerinde çektiği yoksulluklardan birinin de suya olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Uzun süreden beri bunu hissetmemiş olması unuttuğu anlamına gelmiyordu.

Tezgaha yaslanmış düşünürken bakışları tuvalde asılı olan beyaz kağıt üzerindeki silik yüz hatlarıyla buluştu. Dün gece döndüğünde Sehun'u çizmeyi istemişti. Ancak daha sonra bu zevki onun karşısındayken tatmak istediğine karar verdiği için tabureden kalkıp onun uyuduğu yatakta, onun hayaline sarılmayı tercih etmişti. Aklına üşüşen gülümseyen Sehun, beklemeden telefonunu bulmasına neden oldu. Hayır, bildirim falan yoktu. Ancak, birkaç saate zaten onu görecekti. Duş alıp hazırlanması gerekiyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Anlamsız bir heyecan bedenine hakimdi. Elini kolunu koyacak yer bulamazken sakinleşmesi gerektiğini tekrarlayıp duruyordu. Onu görecek olmak onu görmekten daha mı çok heyecan veriyordu, bilmiyordu. Aslında onu gördüğü an kalbi ağzından çıkmaya çalışıyordu, Jongin sadece bunu fark edecek kadar kendinde olmuyordu. Kliniğin kafesinde biraz sakinleşmek için oturmak iyi bir fikir gibi göründüyse de kafeteryaya girer girmez onu masada başka bir çalışanla gülüşürken bulmuştu. Sehun'un başkasına bahşettiği gülümsemesini kıskandı. Bir başkasına bakan gözlerini... Yudumladığı kahveyi kıskanan genç elbette bir başkasını da kıskanacaktı. Uyanıkken gördüğü düştü Sehun, onu kıskanmaması mümkün değildi.

Sanki hissetmişçesine sarışın olan bakışlarını kaldırdığında, koyu kahveliklere yakalandı. Yüzündeki ani şaşkınlık daha büyük bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. El kaldırıp esmer olanı yanlarına çağırdı. Jongin geri kaçmak istese de bunu yapamayacağının bilincinde gerginliği kıskançlığıyla yoğurulmuş olarak ikilinin yanına ilerledi.

"Selam."

"Bana mı bakmıştın?" Sehun sordu.

"Yok, biraz yoruldum da dinlenmek için kahve almak istemiştim."

"Ben senin için alırım. Sen otur lütfen. Bu arkadaşım Yixing, siz tanışırken ben hemen alıp gelirim."

Sehun, Jongin'i az önce güzel gülümsemesini sunduğu gençle baş başa bıraktı. Jongin "aman ne güzel" diye homurdandı içine, içine.

"Merhaba, ben Yixing, Dr. Goon'un asistanıyım."

Jongin nedense ondan hoşlanmamıştı. Başını salladı. "Sehun gibi..." diye ekledi.

"Evet, Sehun gibi." Yixing onu onayladı. Ancak onun da Jongin'den hoşlandığına dair bir kanıt yoktu. Sehun'la sohbetlerini bölmüş oluşundan belki de esmer olana soğuk bakışlar atıyordu.

"Sehun sizden bahsetti Jongin."

"Öyle mi?" Yixing biraz da olsa diğerinin ilgisini çekmişti. Acaba Sehun ne demişti?

"Bir ressam olduğunuzu söyledi."

"Ben öyle demezdim, ama bunun için çabalıyorum."

"Anlıyorum."

Masada oluşan sessizlikten rahatsız olan Jongin, Yixing ve Sehun'un yakınlığını merak ediyordu. Sehun ona kendinden bahsettiğine göre az da olsa yakın olmaları gerekiyordu. Lafı uzatmaya gerek görmedi zaten fazla zamanı da yoktu. Sehun döndüğünde Yixing'e soru sormak saçma olurdu.

"Bana sizden hiç bahsetmedi. Siz uzun süredir mi tanışıyorsunuz?"

Yixing esmerin sesindeki iğneleyici tonu fark etmişti. Umursamazca gülümsedi. Lanet gamzesinin güzelliği Jongin'in gözünden kaçmamıştı. Eğer onun portresini çiziyor olsa en yumuşak uçlu kalemle o gamzeyi gölgelendirir, çukurluğun bittiği sınırları ise belli belirsiz yüzüne yayardı. O an aklından bu saçma fikirin geçmesi ise stresten kaynaklanıyor olmalıydı. Belki de zararsız bir meslek hastalığıydı.

"Zamanı olmamıştır. Evet üniversiteden beri arkadaşız."

"Bağınızın kopmamış olması güzel." Bu yüzeysel cevapla karşısındakini susturmayı denedi. Onda hoşlanmadığı şey her neyse susturulması yönünde oy kullanıyordu.

"Kolay kopacak bir bağımız yok. Anlarsın ya?" Gamzeli gencin yüzündeki imalı gülümseme Jongin'in teninde soğuk rüzgarlar estirmişti. Neyi anlaması gerekiyordu?

"Anlayamadım." Dedi ciddiyetle.

"Hadi ama... İlişkimiz sadece arkadaşlık değil diyorum."

Jongin duymayı tahmin ettiği şeyden böyle nefret etmişken neden kurcalamıştı ki? Elbette Sehun gibi biri yalnız olmayacaktı.

"Anlıyorum." Anladığını hatta anladığının göğüs kafesini kırmak için tekme attığını belli etmeden başıyla dediğini destekledi. Gözleri Yixing ve Sehun'u içermeyen her yerde gezindi.

Yixing esmer gençten gözlerini çekmeden önce göz kırpıp kıvrılan dudaklarıyla piç bir sırıtış sunmuştu ve Jongin o sırıtmayı oraya sabitlememek için gözlerini kaçırmıştı.

"Ne konuşuyorsunuz?" Sehun elindeki kahveleri masaya bırakırken neşeyle sordu.

Yixing gülümseyerek selam verdi ve masadan kalktı. İstediğini başardığını düşünüyordu.

"Sizi yalnız bırakayım, gidip dosya işlerini halletmem gerek."

"Tamam sonra görüşürüz." Sehun konuşmadan habersiz arkadaşını uğurladı.

Sehun masadaki ağır havayı fark etmişti.

"Bir sorun mu var? Bugün için seni zorladıysak özür dilerim. İstersen seans için başka bir gün ayarlayabiliriz."

Jongin düşen yüz ifadesini saklamayı tercih ederdi. "Hayır bir sorun yok."

Sehun ikna olmamıştı. Giden Yixing'in ardından baktı. "Arkadaşımla ilgili bir şey mi?"

Jongin gözlerini kaçırdı. Kahvesini de alarak ayağa kalktı. "Burası biraz havasız mı? Hadi dışarı çıkalım."

Sehun'un esmerin ardından gitmekten başka çaresi yoktu. Ani gelen bu uzaklık canını sıkmıştı. Jongin ilk defa kilitli bir kutu gibi davranıyordu. Sorulardan kaçtığını anlamamak aptallık olurdu.

İç avluya çıktığında Jongin köşedeki bankta sessizce kahvesini yudumluyordu. Gözleri hemen önündeki ıslak taş döşemeye takılmış gibi görünse de düşüncelerinin oradan çok uzakta olduğu belliydi.

Üzgün müydü? Belki, kalbi kırılmış olabilir miydi? Hem de tanımadığı birinin Sehun hakkındaki saçma sözleriyle. İlişkileri bu kadar mı pamuk ipliğine bağlıydı?

"Sehun gerçekten o adamla birlikte mi? Aralarında bir bağ var ve yine de Sehun bana yaklaşmakta zarar görmedi, öyle mi? Belki de her şey benim yanlış anlamam. Belki de herkese karşı yakındır." Jongin daldığı dipsiz kuyudan omuzları birbirine temas edecek şekilde oturan Sehun sayesinde çıkmayı başardı.

"Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun değil mi?" Sehun konuşurken direk karşıya bakıyordu. Sesindeki ikna edici tını Jongin için sorun anlamına geliyordu. Esmerin şakaya vurmaktan başka şansı yoktu. Zorla da olsa gülümsedi.

"Biliyorum doktor. Ancak anlatılacak bir şey yok. Teşekkür ederim ilginize."

İçi rahat değildi. Jongin ondan bir şeyler gizliyordu. Yapabileceği bir şey olmadığı için düşen omuzlarla oturduğu bankta biraz daha yayıldı. Başını esmerin omzuna yasladı. "Doktorun olarak değil, arkadaşın olarak bunu söylüyorum. Hem teknik olarak doktorun sayılmam." Sehun umutsuz bir kıkırtı bıraktı. Jongin'in kalbi titredi. Az önce bir başkasının onun hakkındaki cümleleriyle buz kesen hisleri sarışının sıcaklığıyla su oldu, buhar oldu, uçtu gitti.

Sarı tutamlar boynuna dokunuyordu. Sehun hareket ettikçe, dokunduğu yerleri huylandırıyordu. Elindeki boş bardakla oynarken bu anın hiç bitmemesini diledi. Dışarıya göre nispeten daha korunmuş durumdaki iç avluda birbirleriyle ufacıkta olsa temas ederek saatlerini, günlerini geçirmek güzel bir hayaldi. Sehun yine uyanıkken düşler görmesine sebepti. Hem de güzel düşler...

Jongin aklındaki düşüncelere inat omuzunda yaslanmış olan gencin biçimli çenesine uzantı. Ağır hareketlerle Sehun'un başını omzundan kaldırıp, yüzünü kendine çevirmesini sağladı. İkilinin gözleri buluştu. Yutkundu. Bakışları kısa bir anlığına ince dudaklara kaydı. Yutkundu. Sehun da aradaki çekimin farkındaydı. Zaten ne zaman ona yakın olsa bu çekim tüm bedenini ele geçiriyordu. Aslında Jongin'e çekilmek için ona yakın olmasına bile gerek kalmadığı düzeye çoktan ulaşmıştı. Aklında sürekli esmerin gözleri, gülüşü, dudakları, elleri... Liste böyle uzayıp gidiyordu.

"Şimdi öpsem" dedi içinden Jongin, "şimdi öpsem ne yapar?" Farkında olmadan dudaklarını ıslattı. Küçük hareketi Sehun'un gözünden kaçmamıştı. Onun aklından geçenler de benzer şeylerdi. Nerede oldukları, kimlerle oldukları umurunda değildi. Esmerin soluğu yüzünü yalıyordu. Tıpkı kendi nefesinin diğerine yaptığı küçük işkence gibi...

Yan taraftan gelen tıklama sesiyle anın büyüsü bozuldu. İkili bakışlarını birbirlerinden ayırıp o yöne döndüklerinde, camın ardından gülümseyerek onları izleyen Jess'i gördüler. Jess, alnına düşen kızıl kaküllerin gizlemeyi başaramadığı muzur bakışlarla ikiliyi süzüp, yanına gelmeleri için işaret verdi. Yakalanmış olmak iki genci biraz utandırmış olsa da paylaştıkları anı yitirmek daha sarsıcı bir etki yaratmıştı. Bakışları birbirini bulduğunda Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi.

"Yakalandık!"

Jongin yalnızca gülümsedi.

"Hadi gidelim. Daha fazla bekletirsek dilinden kurtulamayız."

"Haklısın."

Jongin gülümsemesine gülümsemişti de bu tepki Sehun'un rahatlamasına yetmemişti. Jongin'in ondan gizlediği ya da canını sıkan her neyse bunu öğrenmeyi aklına not etti. Esmerin gözlerindeki hüzün ruhuna bıçaklar saplıyordu. Sadece kendi ruhunu korumak adına bile Jongin'i üzen her ne varsa Sehun onların üstesinden gelecekti. Jongin, büyükannesinin de görmeyi sevdiği, gülümserken parlayan gözbebeklerine sahipti ve o etrafa ışık saçmakla görevlendirilmiş bir güzellikti.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Sohbetinizi bölmedim umarım?" sordu gözlüklerinin üzerinden bakan kadın.

Jongin parmaklarıyla oynarken Sehun yanıt verdi. "Biz de senin işinin bitmesini beklerken hava alıyorduk." Jess gülümsedi, birbirlerinin soluğunda hayat bulduklarını görmek, aşka dair üzerini örttüğü heyecanları yeniden hissetmesine neden olmuştu.

"Anlıyorum." Bakışlarını esmer olana çevirdi.

"Bugün çok sessizsin Jongin, bir sorun yok değil mi?"

Sehun Jongin'le göz göze geldi. Duygularının neden bu kadar çabuk ifadelerine yansıdığını düşündü.

"Hayır Jess, bir sorun yok."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindi-"

"Yalnız..."

"Yalnız?"

Jongin'in bakışları tekrar Sehun'u buldu. Aklındakini söyleyip söylememek konusunda tereddütlüydü. Sehun durumun farkına vardı ve sordu.

"Biraz yalnız kalmak ister misiniz?"

Jess, Sehun'a izin verir gibi başıyla işaret etti. Jongin ise bunu istemiyordu. Sehun'u hayatında istiyorsa ondan neyi gizlemeye çalışıyordu?

"Gerek yok, kalmanda bir sakınca yok. Eğer Dr. Kwon için de sorun değilse..."

"Sen sorun görmüyorsan benim için de bir sorun yok."

"Ben... Ben bu sabah kabusla uyandım."

Jess artık bunun alışılagelmiş bir durum olduğunu biliyordu. "Ve?"

"..."

"Farklı bir şey mi gördün?" Heyecanla sordu. Seans esnasında ilişki kurabileceği bir şey olmasını umuyordu.

"Hayır, hayır. Farklı değil sadece bir süre önceki gibi su aradığımı gördüm. Uyandığımdaysa yine o zaman olduğu gibi çok susamıştım."

Jess, Jongin'in dosyasına göz attı. "İlginç. Buna benzer bir kaç durum önceki notlarımda da var."

Sehun ve Jongin ilginç olanın ne olduğunu merak etmişti.

"Yılın bu zamanları bu arayışının tekrarlandığını fark etmiş miydin?"

Jongin olumsuz anlamda başını iki yana salladı.

"Yine sağlık taramasından geçmem gerekebilir diye söylemek istedim."

"Daha önce yapılan dört taramada da susuzluğuna ilişkin neden bulamadık, biliyorsun. Mevsimsel olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama sıcaklıkla doğru orantılı olmadığını biliyorum. O yüzden bu tezim zayıflıyor. Yalnızca mayıs ayı ortalarında kabuslarındaki arayışa su ekleniyor.

Endişelendiysen yine de sağlık taraması yaptırabiliriz."

Jongin Jess'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Kabuslarındaki susuzluk onun için 1 belki 2 hafta sorun oluyordu. Geri kalan zamanlarda bunu ne rüyalarında görüyor ne de susayarak uyanıyordu. En korkutucu kabuslarından uyandığı ter içindeki zamanlarda bile o susuzluğu yaşamıyordu. Jess'in son söylediğine küçümser bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi.

"Uzun süre önce kabuslarım hakkında endişelenmeyi bıraktığımı biliyorsun. Sen gerekli görmüyorsan, gerek yoktur."

Sehun itiraz etmek istiyordu ancak Dr. Kwon'un yanında, onun savına karşı çıkmak istemedi. Belki yalnız kaldıklarında Jongin'i ikna etmeye çalışsa daha iyi olurdu. Jess'in direktifiyle düşüncelerinden koptu.

"İsterseniz hazırlıklarınızı yapın ve başlayalım"

Sehun ve Jongin onu onaylayarak seansın yapılacağı aynı zamanda geçici olarak Sehun'un da kullandığı odaya geçtiler. Jongin yalnız kalmalarını fırsat bilerek Sehun'la aralarına ördüğü mesnetsiz duvarı delmeyi denedi.

"Bugün için üzgünüm seni endişelendirmek istemezdim."

"Sorun değil, bu konuyu daha sonra konuşacağız." Sehun'un sesi soğuktu. Soğukluk Jongin'i rahatsız etti. Ancak üstelemedi.

"Sen yerleş istersen, ben ışıkları kısayım az sonra Dr. Kwon burada olur."

Jongin oturuşunu düzeltirken Sehun diğerinin yakınına çektiği koltuklardan birine oturarak elindeki dosyayla ilgileniyormuş gibi yapmaya başladı. Jongin konuşma gereği hissettiği için sordu.

"Bugünkü seans hakkında bilgi vermeyecek misin?"

Sehun az önce ilk defa esmerin kabuslarından bahsedişine şahit olmuştu. Ne kadar da sıradan şeyler gibi bahsettiğine aklı takılmıştı. Elbette bir de susuzluk konusu vardı. Acaba sağlığını etkileyecek bir şey miydi? Jongin'in sorusuyla bakışlarını daldığı boş sayfadan diğerine çevirdi.

"Üzgünüm, unutmuşum."

Jongin gülümsedi. "Bunu umursamıyorum yalnızca benimle konuşmanı istiyorum."

Sehun küçük bir çocuk alınganlığıyla yanıtladı. "Sanki sen benimle konuşuyormuşsun gibi..."

Tatlı kahve gözleri şaşkınlıkla genişledi. Bir şey söylemeye hazırlanıyordu ki Jess, içeriye girdi.

"Hazırsanız başlayalım. Jongin tatlım bir görüşmem çıktı. Sonlara doğru yanınızdan ayrılmak durumundayım. İstersen erteleyebiliriz."

Jongin kıkırdadı. "Endişelenme Jess, benim için sorun değil. Hem bunu önceden de konuşmuştuk, senin tüm gününü bana ayıramayacak kadar meşgul olduğunun farkındayım. Sehun'dan gizlediğim bir şey yok. Uyurken de gizleyebildiğimi sanmıyorum."

Bu Sehun'u gülümsetmişti, ince pembeliklere gelen renk esmerin gözünden kaçmadı. Aralarının kötü olması istediği en son şey bile olamazdı. Sarışın olan cebindeki kayıt cihazını masaya bıraktı.

"Tümünü kayıt altına alacağım. Raporu seans sonrası odana bırakırım."

Jess, onu onayladı. Sehun esmerin gözleri önünde gümüş zincire ufak salınımlarla hareket kazandırırken, diğeri gördüğü silik gülümseyişin bile eşsiz olduğu fikriyle kendini gerçeklikten soyutlamaya başlamıştı.

Jess, yumuşak sesiyle Jongin'e gördükleri hakkında sorular yöneltip çevresini tariflemesini istiyordu. Bu ister istemez Sehun'u heyecanlandırmıştı. İlk defa Jongin'in savunmasız bilinçaltına şahit oluyordu. 

Jongin rahatlamış yüz ifadesiyle tariflemeye başladı. Önce evini odasını tarif etti. Sehun tanıdık mekana dair tasvirlere gülümsemiş, esmerin evinde kaldığı gece aklına gelmişti.

"Oradan çıkmanda bir sorun var mı?"

"...

H-hayır."

"Şimdi evinden dışarı çıkabilir misin?"

Jongin ifadesiz yüzüyle tepki vermedi.

"Etrafında neler görüyorsun."

"Bahar."

Sehun esmerin salonunda asılı olan sakuraların resmini hatırladı. Belki de parka gittiğini görüyordur diye düşündü. Gördüğü pembe güzelliği anlatırken yüzünün alacağı ifadeyi merak ediyordu. Jongin düz bir ifadeyle söyledi.

"Bahar gelmiş. Düzlük yeşile bürünmüş."

Jess daha önce defalarca dinlediği kabuslardan yola çıkarak esmere sorular soruyordu.

"Ormanlık bir alanda mısın?"

"Hayır."

"Orayı tanıyor musun?"

"Evet."

"Daha önce gittiğin bir yer mi?"

"..."

"Orayı nereden tanıyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum."

"Yakınlarında ormanlık alan görüyor musun?"

"Hayır."

"Ne görüyorsun peki?"

"Düzlüğün sonunda büyük bir ev var."

"Bana hissettiklerini anlatır mısın?"

Jongin tüm kabuslarından farklı olarak bulunduğu alanda kendini huzurlu hissettiğini, rüzgarın ne kadar ılık olduğundan, çimenlerin canlı yeşiline hepsini en ince ayrıntısına dek anlatıyordu. Jess kabuslarından bahsetmesini beklerken bu kadar huzurlu bir seans geçireceklerini tahmin etmemişti. Kolunda duran saatine baktı. Herhangi bir sorun görünmüyordu. Dudaklarını oynatarak Sehun'a çıkması gerektiğini belirtti. Sehun başını sallayarak giden kadının koltuğuna oturdu. Bu açıdan Jongin'in ifadesiz yüzünü daha rahat izleyebilirdi. Jess, giderken Jongin'e sormasını istediği soruların bir listesini bırakmıştı. Eğer uykudaki genç gerilirse seansı beklemeksizin sonlandırmasını istemişti.

Sehun daha önce de ona seslenmişti, ancak telkinler hep sıradan ve hemen her danışana yaptıkları gibiydi. Soru sormak yanıtlara göre hareket etmek ise konu Jongin olduğu için tüylerinin ürpermesine neden oluyordu. Yanlış bir şey söylemekten çok korkuyordu.

"Jongin!"

Sesi beklediğinden yüksek çıktığında uyuyan gencin içerisinde olduğu atmosferi bozup bozmadığını kontrol etmek için bakışlarını elindeki dosyadan esmer olana çevirdi.

Esmer gencin dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Sehun bir anlığına, kısa bir anlığına onun uyanık olduğunu düşündü. Ancak bu imkansızdı. Bunca saattir vücut fonksiyonlarını bu kadar istikrarlı kontrol edemezdi.

"Şimdi düzlükte ilerlemeni istiyorum."

"..."

"Ulaşmaya uğraştığın bir yer göreceksin."

"Bir salıncak var."

Esmerin yüzünden bir anlığına bir gölge geçti. Sehun bu ifade değişimlerini de not almaya başlamıştı.

"Ona oturmak istiyor musun?"

"Yalnız yapmak istemiyorum."

"Yalnız mısın?"

"Evet."

"Tedirgin misin?"

"Hayır."

"Yalnız olmak seni korkutmuyor mu?"

"Hayır...

Geri geleceğini biliyorum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	13. 12. İki değil tek bir kalp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANKS - Bitter Leaf

 

"Yalnız olmak seni korkutmuyor mu?"

"Hayır, geri geleceğini biliyorum."

Sehun sanki değilmiş gibi daha da tedirgin olmuştu. Jongin rüyasında kimden bahsediyor bunu merak ediyordu, ancak aklına doğru sorular bir türlü gelmiyordu. Çaresizce aklına ilk gelen kelimeyi dile getirdi, soruyu ya da sesini yumuşatmayı düşünmekten oldukça uzaktı.

"Kimin?"

"..."

"Kimin geri geleceğini biliyorsun?" Tekrar etti.

Esmer olan yanıt vermedi. Sehun bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu düşünüyordu. Onu uyandırmalı mıydı bilmiyordu. Ancak esmerin genişleyen gülümsemesiyle bir süre daha devam etmeye karar verdi. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bunu yapabilirdi.

Jess'in soruları kabuslara göre ayarlanmıştı. Şu an huzurla uyuyan gence etrafında kan, karanlık, silah seslerinden bahsedemezdi. Deniz kenarına gitmesini söyleyip, boğulup boğulmadığını öğrenemezdi. Gemileri tarif ettiremez, onlardan birine binmesini isteyemezdi. Onu arayan kimse olup olmadığını soramazdı. Takip ediliyor mu diye arkasını kontrol ettiremezdi. Bu sakin denizde yapay fırtına çıkarmak olurdu.

Soruları tekrar gözden geçirdiğinde Jongin'in kabuslarıyla yüzleşti. Korkuları Sehun'un korkularından farklıydı. Sehun aradığı bir şey olduğunu hissederken Jongin bir takip edeni olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı. Bu tedirgin ediciydi. Sehun Jongin'in sorununu takipçi olarak adlandırırken, Jongin'in bulunmak isteyip istemediğine dair ayrıntıları atlamıştı. Oysa Jongin kabuslarını bir takipçiyle değil, onu bulması gerektiğini düşündüğü insanla kurguluyordu.

Jongin'in yüzündeki gülümseme büyürken, sarışın olan hipnoz altındaki kendisiymişçesine o gülüşte takılı kaldı. Uzanıp kıvrılan dudaklarına dokunmak istedi. Belki hafif hareketlerle kıpırdanan kirpiklerini sevebilirdi. Sehun Jongin'i izlerken zamanın geçtiğini fark edememiş, bu süre kayıttaki cihazla belgelemişti. Esmerin yüzünden geçen karaltı diğerini kendine getirdi.

"Seni rahatsız eden bir şey var mı?"

"Hayır, yok."

"Çevrendekileri tarifleyebilir misin?"

"Evdeyim."

Sehun rahatlamıştı. Jongin yeniden onun bildiği mekana dönmüştü anlaşılan.

"Üst kata çıkıyorum."

"Üst kat" diye düşündü Sehun, Jongin yaşadığı yerden bahsetmiyordu.

"Biraz daha anlatır mısın bana, neler görüyorsun?"

"Ahşap korkuluk, gıcırdayan ahşap basamaklar..."

"Bulunduğun yeri tanıyor musun?"

"Evet."

"Nereye gitmeye çalışıyorsun, ulaşmak istediğin bir yer var mı?"

"Beni bekliyor."

Sehun yine üçüncü şahısla kalakalmıştı. Jongin kim sorusuna yanıt vermiyordu. Ona ayak uydurmaya karar verdi.

"Senden biraz daha ilerleyip, onun yanına gitmeni istiyorum."

"Çalışma odasındayım."

"O, orada mı?"

"Hayır."

"Oradan çıkmanı istiyorum."

"Neden burada değil?"

Jongin kaşlarını çatarak söylemişti. Sehun esmerin sıkılı yumruklarına baktı. Duyguları çok hızlı değişiyordu. Gülümsemesi silindi. Nefes alışverişi hızlandı. İç çekişleri odada duyulmaya başladığında Sehun onu uyandırmak üzere hamle yaptı.

"Jongin!"  
Adını olabildiğince az söylemedi gerektiğini hatırlattı kendine, bu hipnoz altındayken kafa karıştırıcı olabilirdi. Neyse ki uyuyan genç ismine tepkisiz kaldı.

"Yok. Burada değil. Hissediyorum burada ama yok!"

"Beni duyuyor musun?"

"..." Esmerin gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş ile Sehun diğerinin elini tutmak üzere hamle yaptıysa da kendini durdurdu. Bu doğru değildi. Yalnızca seslenmeli ve onun bilinçaltında duyulur olmaya çalışmalıydı.

"Şimdi 3'e dek sayacağım ve ben 3 dediğimde uyanıp, gözlerini açmanı istiyorum.

1

2

3"

Esmer olan yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Sehun'un donuk ifadesini fark etmeden gülümsedi.

Saati umursamadan "günaydın" diye mırıldandı. Bu aralarında bir gelenek halini almıştı. Sehun gülümsemeye kayıtsız kalamayıp kıkırtıyla karışık "günaydın" dedi.

"Nasıldım?"

Sarışın olan diğerinden gözlerini kaçırdı. Son birkaç dakikaya kadar her şey yolundaydı. Son dakikalardan ona bahsetmemeyi tercih etti, en azından şimdilik.

"Oldukça iyi."

"Bakışların pek öyle demiyor ama ben dudaklarına inanmayı tercih ediyorum."

Sehun kayıt cihazını ve dosyaları alıp koltuktan kalkarak, çalışma masasına ilerlerken ekledi.

"Yeni uyanan birine göre oldukça uyanıksınız Bay Kim."

Esmerin asıl öğrenmek istediği o iğrenç kabuslarını görüp görmediği, Sehun'un ona anlatma ihtimali olan şeyleri duyduğunda neler hissettiğiydi. Hipnoz seansları sürecinde, çalışmanın en kötü yanının kendi bilmediği sırlarını aşık olduğu adama anlatmak olduğuna kanaat getirmişti.

"Kabuslarım..."

Sehun kaydı bilgisayara aktarırken esmerin kısık çıkan sesini duydu.

"Kabuslarından bahsetmedik. Oldukça huzurluydun."

Jongin bu durumu ilginç bulmuştu. Yalnızca anlamsız birkaç ses çıkarmakla yetindi.

"Şimdi ne yapıyorsun? Yemek yiyelim mi?"

Sehun bir yandan onunla olmayı, en azından bugün öğrendiği sorunlarına ilişkin konuşmayı istiyordu, ancak diğer yandan kaydı aktarıp, yeniden dinleyerek bir rapor hazırlaması gerekiyordu.

"Raporu hazırlamalıyım."

Jongin üzgün bir ifadeyle mırıldandı. "Anlıyorum."

Sarışın olan diğerinin ifadesine kayıtsız kalamayarak Jess'i aradı.

"Özür dilerim bölüyorum. Seans sona erdi, onu haber vermek istedim. Yarın sabah raporu masanıza bırakırım."

"..."

"Anlıyorum, geldiğinizde görüşürüz o halde."

Jongin ağır adımlarla hala odada oyalanırken, konuşmayı duymaya çalışıyordu. Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken diğerinin sesi duyuldu.

"Jess, yarın yokmuş. Teklifin hala geçerliyse..."

Esmer olan genişleyen gülümsemesiyle Sehun'a döndü. "Hadi gidelim."

Sehun kısa bir sürede işlerini halledip giyinirken kapı çaldı.

"Çıkıyor muydun?" Yixing kapı aralığından başını uzatıp derin gamzesini sergileyerek sordu. Henüz cevap almadan gözleri odadaki esmeri buldu. Yüzündeki sırıtma diğerinin gerilmesine neden olmuştu.

"Evet. Jongin'le yemek yiyeceğiz."

Jongin, seans öncesi kumral gençle aralarında geçen konuşmayı anımsadı. Kelimeler aklında tekrar ederken dişlerini sıktığının farkında değildi.

"Ben de bir şeyler içmeye gidelim mi diyecektim."

Sehun esmer olanı süzdü. Jongin'in gerildiğini fark etmek zor değildi. "Bu akşam çalışmayı düşünüyorum. Belki kliniğe geri dönerim. Başka zaman içeriz."

"Teklifim reddedildiğine göre ben de çalışmaya dönsem iyi olur. Kliniğe dönersen uğra, odamda olacağım." Yixing isteksiz bir baş selamıyla kapıyı kapattı.

Esmer, genç gözlerini kapıdan ayırmadan yutkundu. Zaten elinden başka bir şey de gelmiyordu, henüz...

"Çıkalım mı?"

Sehun yanına dek ulaşıp, söylediğinde irkilmişti. Bakış açısını değiştirmeden, hatta bilerek gözlerini diğerinden kaçırarak kapıdan çıktı. Sehun, Jongin'in Yixing'den hoşlanmadığına ya da aralarında gereksiz bir şeyler geçtiğine neredeyse emindi ve bu gece konu her neyse öğrenecekti. Geceye dair o kadar çok planı vardı ki ve tüm planlar Jongin'le ilgiliydi. Çalışmak ya da kliniğe dönmek gerçeklik barındırmayan bahanelerdi.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yixing'den hoşlanmadın değil mi?"

Gelen soru karşısında dudaklarıyla buluşmak üzere olan su bardağı havada asılı kaldı. Yol boyunca yalnızca ne yiyecekleri hakkında konuşup, karara vardıktan sonra ise garsonla kurdukları iletişim dışında sessizliklerini korumuşlardı.

"Onu tanımıyorum."

"Tanımadığını biliyorum Jongin. Yalnızca yeni tanıştığın birine göre ondan hoşlanmadığını düşündüm."

"Yanılmışsın." Soğuk bir ses tonuyla verilen cevap yalan olduğunu haykırıyordu.

"Hadi ama... Biz tanışalı da çok olmadı ama senin nasıl biri olduğun hakkında fikirlerim var. Seans öncesi de, seans sonrası da Yixing'i görmenle ifadelerin, tavırların değişti."

"Yakınsınız sanırım?"

Jongin merak ettiği soruyu daha fazla içinde tutamamıştı. Hoşlanmayacağı bir cevap karşısında elinden bir şey gelmeyeceği de gerçekti.

"Uzun süredir tanışıyoruz."

Sehun ortalama cevaplar vermekte kesinlikle ustaydı. Jongin sessizce başını salladı. Ne anlaması gerektiğini bilmeden anlıyormuş numarası yaptı. Oysa Yixing'in Sehun için ne olduğunu öğrenmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Az sonra yemek sona erecek ve sarışın olanı diğerinin yanına göndermek zorunda kalacağını düşünüyordu.

"Yemekten sonra bir şeyler yapmak ister misin?"

Beklemediği bir diğer soruyla bakışları sarışının kısık gözlerini buldu.

"İşin var sanıyordum."

"İşim hep var."

Derin bir nefes aldı. Yapılan belirsiz teklifi lehine çeviremezse bu gece yatakta kıvranarak Sehun ve Yixing'i düşüneceği açıktı.

"Peki..."

"Soruma cevap vermedin."

"Benim bir programım yok. İstediğin herhangi bir şeyi yapmaya uygunum. Yalnızca seni engellemek istemiyorum." Aslında deli gibi engellemek istediğini haykırmalıydı.

"Portreme başlamak gibi bir düşüncen yok sanırım."

Jongin gözlerini tabağından ayırmadan buruk bir gülümsemeyle kutsadı üzerindeki bakışları.

"Sürekli bunu düşünüyorum aslında..." Bu cümleyi sesli kurduğunu hayal bile edemezdi.

Sehun bardağındaki suya uzanırken gülümsedi. Aldığı yudumun ardından sesi titreyerek konuştu.

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim."

"Ne zaman uygunsun? Yani modelim olmadan bunu yapamam."

Sarışın gömleğinin kolunu hafifçe sıyırdı, saatine baktı. "Sanırım 20-25 dakika sonra dairende olurum."

Esmer olanın gülümsemesi gittikçe genişliyordu. Kendini tutabilmek adına dudaklarını dişlediği sarışının gözünden kaçmamıştı.

"Ben de yaklaşık o kadar bir sürede evde olurum. Kapının önünde buluşalım."

Sehun beyaz dişlerini sergileyerek sesli bir kahkaha attı. "Bekletilmekten hoşlanmam, sakın gecikme."

Esmerin hayran bakışları altında göz kırptı.   
  
  
  
  
  


İkili arabayı sokağın başına park edip elleri ceplerinde sık adımlarla yürürken yarış içerisindeydi. Sehun bir adım öne geçtiğinde diğerine "gecikeceksin" derken, Jongin öne geçtiğinde "beni bekleteceksin" diyor, çocukça bir oyunla eve yaklaşıyorlardı. Apartmanın kapısı göründüğünde Sehun aniden koşmaya başladı. Tam kapının önüne gelmek üzereyken, yanından hızla geçen esmer genç kapının önünde durup, anahtarı kilide yerleştirdi ve büyük bir kahkaha attı. "Beklettiniz Bay Oh!"

Sehun elini diğerinin omzuna atarak yere eğilmiş kahkahalarla gülüyordu. 

"Sizi hafife almışım Bay Kim. Bu kadar hızlı olabileceğinizi düşünmemiştim."

Aralarındaki çekişmeye devam ederek dairenin kapısından girdiklerinde, evin içerisindeki vanilya kokusu Sehun'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Bu kokudan kesinlikle hoşlanıyordu ancak vanilya kokusunun Jongin'in kokusuyla harmanlanmış hali aklını başından almaya yetiyordu.

"Sen otur ben, içecek bir şeyler hazırlayıp geleyim."

Sehun diğerinin elini tuttu.

"Sen çalışman için hazırlan, içecekleri ben hazırlayabilirim."

Esmer olan şaşkınlığını hızla üzerinden atıp diğerini onayladı. Sehun kahveleri hazırlarken o salonun oturma düzenini değiştirip, şövalesini ve iki tabureyi, kafasındaki plana göre yerleştirmişti.

Sehun elindeki kupaları koyacak yer ararken, Jongin'in açıktaki kollarına, hatta kol kaslarına gözü takıldı. Ne ara üzerindeki esaretten kurtulmuştu? Esmerin fazla seksi olduğu düşüncesi zihninde yanıp sönmeye başlamıştı. Yine ve yeniden...

Jongin Sehun'un elindeki kupalarla dikildiğini fark ettiğinde, hızla hamle yapıp elindekileri aldı ve onları koymak için de bir yere ihtiyaçları olduğu düşüncesiyle, oturmalarını planladığı taburelerin yanına ikinci birer tabure daha aldı. Evde asla ikinci ya da üçüncü kişilerle bir şey yememiş olsa da mutfak tezgahı etrafındaki dört adet taburenin bu gün için alınmış olduğu düşüncesi içindeki saklı romantiğin kıkırdamasını sağladı.

"Şimdi ne yapmam gerekiyor?"

"Ben... Ben şöyle düşündüm tabi sen de uygun görürsen." Duvarın kenarındaki tabureyi gösterdi. Oraya oturup sırtını duvara yaslayabilirsin. Böylece çok yorulmamış olursun."

"Elimde bir şey tutmayacak mıyım? Ya da saçlarımı falan dağıtmayacak mıyız? Gömleğimi çıkarabilirim."

Jongin'in bakışları biraz şüphe biraz da muziplikle parladı.

"Tam olarak nasıl bir portre istediğinizi sorabilir miyim Bay Oh? Salonunuzun ortasına üstsüz bir resminizi asmak ne zamandır planladığınız bir şey?"

Sorunun sonlarına doğru Jongin'in gözlerindeki muziplik diline kıkırtı olarak vurmuştu.

Sehun umursamazca omuz silkti. "Sadece köprücük kemiklerimi seviyorum" dedi ve dil çıkardı.

Jongin "ben de" diye geçirdi içinden. "Sana dair her şeyi sevdiğim gibi onları da seviyorum.

"Gömleğinin yakasını biraz aralamamız benim için yeterli o halde ."

Duvara yaslanmış oturan sarışının yakınına gidip onu kurguladığı görüntüye kavuşturmak adına hareketlendi. Önce düzenle şekillendirilmiş saçlarını dağıttı, ardından gömleğinin ilk iki düğmesini açtı. Yüzünü sola doğru çevirip, biraz başını yukarı kaldırdı. Beyaz ten üzerinde iz bırakmış yanağındaki geçmiş tarihli yaranın üzerine dokundu. Birkaç adım uzaklaşıp eserinin ön gösterimine baktı. Bu görüntü alt dudağını dişlemesi için yeterli olmuştu.

"Sanırım kafandaki resme yakın bir şeyler çıkarabilirim."

"Seni çizerken izlemek istiyordum. Perdelere bakarak ne kadar dayanabilirim." Sehun'un mızmızlanması Jongin'i gülümsetmişti. Ben de seni izlemek istiyorum diyemeden şövaleyi Sehun'un çaprazına, bakışlarını yakalayabileceği yere doğru çekti. Telefonundan açtığı bir şarkı eşliğinde kanvas üzerindeki karalamalarına başladı.

Gözleri her birleştiğinde birbirlerine sundukları gülümseme görünmez iplerle sarıldıklarının resmi gibiydi. Sehun Jongin'in bakışlarının seyrekleştiğini fark ettiğinde konuyu açmanın zamanı geldiğini düşündü.

"Jongin?"

Diğeri bakışlarını tuvalden çekmedi. "Evet."

"Bugün Jess'le konuştuklarınız..."

"Hangi konuştuklarımız?"

"Susuzluğunla ilgili olanlar."

"..." Esmer olan dikkatini sarışına yöneltti. Gözlerindeki sorgular bakışlar sarışının gözlerini kaçırması için etkenken, Sehun direndi. Kendinden emin bir ses tonuyla söylemeyi umarak ağzını açtı.

"Sağlık kontrolü yaptırmalıyız."

Jongin kısa bir an düşündü. Sehun onun için endişeleniyordu. Bu kalbini sıcacık etmişti. Gülümsedi, gözlerinin içi parladı.

"Daha önce birçok defa yaptırdık, endişelenmeni gerektiren bir durum yok. Jess haklı."

"Bu sefer de yaptırmalıyız."

Cümlenin birinci çoğul kişi hali Jongin'e anlamlandıramadığı bir güven duygusu aşılıyordu. Onlar "biz" olmuş muydu?

"Gerçekten buna gerek yok Sehun."

"Israr ediyorum."

"Çok sevimli ısrar ediyorsun."

"Gülme! Ciddiyim bu konuda."

"Yoruldun mu? Bugünlük bitirelim."

"Konuyu değiştiriyorsun."

"Saat geç oldu, yarın işin var Sehun. Dinlenmeden işe gideceksin, bence ben senin için endişelenmeliyim. Sağlık kontrolü yaptırmaya ne dersin?"

"Gıcık!"

Jongin çizimin üzerini örterken Sehun kalkıp yanına gelmişti. Gece boyunca esmerin ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

"Henüz değil!"

"Benim resmim değil mi? Bakmak istiyorum."

"Hayır, henüz senin resmin değil. Bittiğinde, onu sana verdiğimde senin resmin olacak, o zamana dek benim ve üzgünüm sarışın, göremezsin." Jongin dil çıkardı.

Sehun hayal kırıklığına uğramış numarası yaparken karşısındaki sevimlilik kıkırdamadan kalmasını güçleştiriyordu. "Tümüyle oyunbozansın."

"Oyunbozan değilim. Prensip sahibi bir ressamım."

Jongin her ihtimale karşı şövaleyi Sehun'dan uzaklaştırdı. "Eserime yaklaşmayın Bay Oh. Sizi incitmek istemem.

Fiziksel açıdan..."

Sehun kahkahasını tutamadı ve diğerinin arkasından resmin üzerindeki örtüyü çekmeyi denedi. Jongin arkasını dönüp sarışını engellemeye çalıştığında bedenleri arasındaki yakınlığı görememişti. Güçlü esmer kollar diğerinin kaslı kollarını kavrayıp engel olmaya çalışırken, bir anlamda sarılmak üzere olduklarını fark etmemişlerdi. Sarışın olan diğerinin omzunun üzerinden resme ulaşmaya çalışırken Jongin onu belinden sarıp kucağına alarak kanepeye doğru sürükledi. Sehun'un direnmeleri sonucunda ikili dengesini kaybedip yine aynı kanepenin üzerine devrildi. Bir yandan kahkahalarla gülerken Jongin diğerinin çiçekli kurabiye kokusuyla bulutlanan düşüncelerinden kurtulmak için çok geç kaldığını hissetti. Yüzü Sehun'un göğsünde hatta birkaç saat önce açtığı düğmeler nedeniyle, kısmen açıkta kalmış teniyle temas halindeydi. Bu durum ikisine de yardımcı olmuyordu.

Sehun sarsılarak gülmeye devam ederken, Jongin istemeyerek yanağının dokunduğu beyaz ateşten başını kaldırdı. Sehun göğsündeki ağırlığın bir nebze hafiflemesiyle bakışlarını diğerinin büyüyen gözbebeklerine çevirdi. Kahkahası kesildi. Bedeni mümkünmüş gibi ateşini yükseltti. Az önce kahkahaların neden olduğu nefes alma güçlüğü şimdi duyduğu heyecan nedeniyle hayatta kalmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Düşmeden önce esmerin sırtına sardığı kolları açılmış, uzun ince parmakları istem dışı esmerin siyah tutamlarıyla kaynaşmıştı.

Jongin'in bakışları kahkahası kesilmiş, gerginlikle gerilmiş dudaklara indi. Sehun, esmerin dudağından kaçan sıcak nefesi çıplak göğsünde hissediyordu.

O an mantıklı düşünmek için gereken ortam ayaklarının altından kaymış, kim olduklarını, ne olduklarını, aralarındaki danışan ve danışman ilişkilerini sorgulamaya fırsat vermiyordu. Ancak Sehun kendini dizginlemeyi bildi. Jongin'i okşadığı tutamlarını yönlendirerek esmerin göğsüne yaslanmasını sağladı. Ne kadar isterse istesin henüz o dudaklara ulaşmak esmeri tümüyle yitirmek olabileceğinden korkuyordu.

Jongin saçlarını okşayan parmakların verdiği huzur dolu hisle gömlekten sıyrılmış yangın yerine yanağını yasladı. Tenine bu kadar yakın ama dudaklarına bir o kadar uzaktı. Sehun kendi seçimiyle sığınmak istediği ilk limandı. Saç diplerinde hissettiği narin dokunuşlar göğsünde hissettiği sarsıntıyı aza indirgemeye yetmezken kalbi ne zamandır hem sağ, hem sol yanında atıyordu? Ya da...

İki kalp aynı ritmi nasıl bu kadar uyumlu bir şekilde tutturup, tek kalpmiş gibi hissettirebiliyordu.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	14. 13.Uyuyor musun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora Cash - Nightmare

 

Jongin'in sıcak nefesi gömleğinden sıyrılan tenini yalıyordu. Boynundaki artan sızlamaya aldırmadan esmerin göğsünde uyumasına izin verdi. Belki de hiç sahip olmadığı bir kucaktı Jongin için, biraz da bunu düşünüyordu. Acaba bir başkası onu göğsünde uyutmuş muydu? Bir başkası siyah tutamlarını karıştırırken yayılan kokusunu solumuş muydu?

Aralarındaki çekimin farkındaydı da bir türlü o adımı atamıyordu. Kaybetme korkusu tanıdık değildi ona, Jongin'le birlikte tanımış ve bundan hoşlanmamıştı. Böyle mi seviyordu herkes, hep korkuyor muydu kaybetmekten bunların cevabını bilmiyordu.

Birçok tene dokunmuştu. En sıcak bu dediğinden, en dokunmamam gereken bu dediği onlarca bedeni tanımıştı ama kaybetme fikri aklının ucundan bile geçmemişti. Şimdiyse korkusu tarafından ele geçirilişi nedenli aklının ipleriyle kendini bağlamıştı.

Sehun'un telefonundan gelen mesaj sesi yumuşak dokunuşlara direnemeyen gencin gözlerini aralamasını sağladı. Nerede ne halde olduğunu fark ettiğinde hızla doğruldu. Elbette bu ani hareketi hafif bir baş dönmesine neden oldu. Eli az önce diğeri tarafından sevilen saçlarına gitti. Dağınıklığını düzeltti. Mahcup ve buruşturduğu ifadesiyle Sehun'a baktı. Sarışın olan sevimli bir gülümsemeyle yattığı yerden kıpırdamadan onu izliyordu.

"Günaydın."

Jongin kayıtsız kalamayarak gülümsedi. "Ben. Çok özür dilerim. Nasıl oldu bilmiyorum sadece bir anlığına gözlerimi kapatmıştım."

Sehun'un gülümsemesi genişledi. "Sorun değil."

Sarışın olan doğrulurken Jongin endişeli ve hala utanmaya devam ederek sordu. "Seni ezdim değil mi? Bir yerin ağrıyor mu, boynun... Boynun tutulmuş olmalı." Elleri Sehun'un geniş omuzlarını buldu ardından kısa saçlarının uçlarıyla okşadığı ensesine dokundu. Ne yaptığını fark ettiğinde irileşmiş gözlerle ellerini dokunduğu ateşten daha soğuk yerlere, boşluğa, koltuğun sırt kısmına doğru savurdu.

"Bir masaja hayır demezdim aslında" dedi, diğerinin ne yapmaya çalıştığını fark eden Sehun. Jongin gözlerini kaçırarak büyüyen utanç duygusuyla baş etmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun oturduğu yerden kalkıp az önceki zenginliğini elinden alan bildirime baktı. İstemsizce kaşları çatıldı.

"Bir sorun mu var?"

"Eve gitmeden kliniğe uğramam gerekiyor. Yixing'le birlikte ilgilendiğimiz danışanın raporu için gereken dosya odamda kalmış."

"Yarını bekleyemez mi?"

Jongin ne yapmaya direndiğini düşünmeden konuşuyordu. Bunun nedeni hala ayılmamış olması ihtimalinin yanı sıra Sehun'dan ayrılmak istememesinin büyük payı vardı.

"Sanmıyorum. İhtiyacı olmasa bu saatte mesaj atmazdı."

İşte Jongin bundan pek emin değildi.

"Seninle gelmemi ister misin?"

Sehun bu soruya anlam verememişti. "Sorun değil, ben hallederim. Bu akşam seni yeterince yordum."

"Geri gelecek misin?"

Bu soru ise ikisi için de beklenmedikti. Jongin neden diline sahip çıkmıyor ya da en azından biraz beynini kullanmıyordu.

Sehun şaşırmıştı bu şaşkınlık gülümsemesini de renklendirdi. Bir anlığına gülümsemesi yüzünde donduğunda ise seans sırasında Jongin'in kendinden emin bir şekilde kurduğu cümle aklında yanıp söndü.

"Geri geleceğini biliyorum."

Sehun bu soruya evet demek istediyse de hala doğru yanlış tartısı bir karara varmasını sağlayamamıştı. "Eve gitsem iyi olur" dedi.

Jongin teslimiyetle başını salladı. O gidecek ve esmer olan kalan her saniyesinde onu ve Yixing'i aklından atamayacaktı. Sehun çıkmadan önce kapını yanındaki aynada saçlarını düzeltti. Hala koltukta dalgınlıkla oturan Jongin dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Sessiz ortam rahatsız ediciydi ancak gece onun yanına dönmesi demek henüz cesareti olmayan şeyler yapmasına neden olabilirdi.

"Ben çıkı-"

"Sehun Yixing'le aranızda nasıl bir ilişki var?"

Sehun gelen soruyla şaşırmıştı. Hala koltukta oturan gencin üzerinde gezdirdi bakışlarını. Jongin'in soğuk sesi içini titretmişti. Sehun anlam veremedi.

"Ne demek istediğini anlamadım." Diğerinin aksine yumuşak bir tınıyla duyduklarında anlam aradığını belirtti. Bu sırada kapı kolundaki eli soğuk metalden ayrılmış, ağır adımlarla bedenini esmerin yanına taşımış, usulca koltuğa bırakmıştı.

Jongin döşemedeki ahşapları incelerken yutkundu. Her şekilde kendiyle sessiz bir mücadelenin içerisinde olduğu belliydi.

"Ne demek istiyorsun Jongin?" Meraklı bakışlarla esmerin boş ifadesinde anlamlar aramaya devam etti Sehun.

"Saçmalıyorum sadece. Boş ver daha fazla gecikme."

Sehun kısa bir süre sessiz kaldı. Jongin ondan kaçıyordu. Tıpkı daha önce yaptığı gibi. Canını sıkan bir şey vardı ve bunu Sehun'la paylaşmıyordu. En kötüsü de canını sıkan şey kendi hakkındayken Jongin ondan meseleyi gizliyordu. Sehun konunun kendisi ve Yixing olduğunu anlayabilecek kadar zekiydi.

Jongin'i anlatamadığı düşüncelerin içinde bıraktığı için kendine kızdı. Kucağında buluşan elleri istemsizce yumruk halini alıp, tırnakladığı avuç içlerini izlerken, geriye yaslanıp, başını koltuğun arkalığına dayadı. Tavana diktiği bakışlarla esmer olanı anlamsız düşüncelerden kurtarmayı denedi.

"Yixing ve ben üniversiteden tanışıyoruz."

"Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin." Jongin içinde büyüyen pişmanlıkla mırıldandı. Ancak bakışları hala ahşap döşemeden ayrılmamıştı.

"Başlarda yalnızca arkadaştık."

Jongin gelecek kelimelere kendini hazırlamak ister gibi kenetlediği parmaklarını sıktı. Sanki bedenini bu denli sıkarsa kulağına gelen kelimeler anlamını yitirebilirmiş gibi hissediyordu. Ancak işe yaramadı.

"Sanırım üçüncü senenin sonundaydı, ondan hoşlandığımı düşünmeye başladım. Onun yakınlığı da hislerimin karşılıksız olmadığını açıkça gösteriyordu."

"Anlıyorum." Hayal kırıklığı esmerin kısık sesinden anlaşılıyordu.

"Henüz bitirmedim.

Birkaç ay birlikte takıldık, ardından onun sevgilisi olup olmayacağımı sordu. Ben soruyu anlamsız bulmuştum. Bir etikete ihtiyaç duyması beni şaşırtmıştı. İki sevgilinin yaşayacağı hemen her şeyi yaşarken bu soru saçmaydı.

Ama kabul ettim. Benim için değişen bir şey olmayacaktı.

Tabii işler düşündüğüm gibi gitmedi. Kısa bir süre içinde Yixing anlamsız kıskançlıklarla tartışmalar çıkardı. Onu hiç tanımadığımı düşündüren hareketleri oldu. Ve ben de ilişkiyi sonlandırdım. Ayrılık sonrası o bir süre yurtdışına çıktı. O nedenle mezuniyeti de gecikti mesela. Ama döndüğünde yine arkadaşım olan Yixing'ti."

"Buna emin misin?"

"Klinikte karşılaştığımızda çok şaşırmıştım. Ancak şimdi yalnızca çalışma arkadaşım. Başka bir şey değil."

"Anlattığın için teşekkür ederim." Koyu kahvelikler hafif bir aydınlanmayla sarışına çevrildi. Gülümsemesi henüz yerine dönmemişti ancak, sesi soruyu sorduğu gibi soğuk değildi.

"Şimdi sıra sende. Bu soruyu sormanın nedenini anlatır mısın bana?"

Jongin çizgi haline getirdiği kalın dudaklarıyla sorduğu sorudan duyduğu pişmanlığı yüzüne yansıttı.

"Hiç."

"Jongin, Yixing birkaç defa daha yeniden denemek üzerine imalarda bulundu. Ancak benim hislerim bitti. Dikkat et, değişti demiyorum, bitti diyorum. Benim için sadece iş arkadaşım. Seni rahatsız eden neyse bana anlatabilirsin. Aranızda ne geçti?"

"Önemli değil Sehun, anlattığın için gerçekten teşekkür ederim. Benim yanlış anlamam ya da aptallığım olmalı." Esmerin samimiyetsiz gülme çabası Sehun'u ikna edememişti. Uzanıp diğerinin kenetli parmaklarını ayırdı önce, ardından kendi parmaklarına kenetledi.

"Seni rahatsız eden her neyse, rahatsız olma. Özellikle bu rahatsızlıklar benim hakkımdaysa, hepsini bana söyleyebilirsin. İnan bana çözmek için elimden geleni yaparım."

Jongin gülümsedi, bakışlarını kenetlenmiş parmaklardan sarışının gözlerine çevirdi.

"Peki doktor."

Sehun samimi bir kıkırtıyla karşılık verdi. "Dalga geçme! Ciddi bir şey söylüyorum."

Jongin ciddiyetle bakışlarını diğerinin gözlerinden ayırmadan "sana güveniyorum" dedi. Sehun o bakışlardaki anlamı biliyordu. Gerçek olamayacak kadar derin ve güzel anlamlar barındırdığını biliyordu. Rahatlamış bir ifadeyle yeniden ayağa kalktı. Parmakları hala kenetliydi. Jongin'i de peşinden kapıya sürükledi.

"Hadi beni uğurla."

Jongin elindeki sıcaklığın, yanındaki keyifli mırıldanmaların eşliğinde kalbindeki buzların eridiğini hissederek diğerini takip etti. Sehun kapıyı açtığında, elini tuttuğu gencin gözlerine baktı.

"Teşekkür ederim."

"Ben de."

"Unutma, seni rahatsız eden beni de eder."

"Unutmam." Buruk bir gülümseme esmere eşlik etti.

Uzunluğunu iki tarafın da tespit edemediği bir süre bakıştılar. Sehun uzanıp esmerin dolgun dudağının hemen yanına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Görüşürüz" dedi ve hızla asansörü geçip merdivenlerden aşağı koştu.

Jongin yüzünde alev almış minik noktanın şokuyla kapıda durmaya devam etti bir süre. Sehun onu öpmüştü. Bir kelebeğin dokunuşu gibi, küçük, iç ısıtan -hatta yakan- inanılmayacak kadar güzel olan...

Parmakları ince pembe dudakların dokunduğu yeri bulduğunda sırtı kapıya yaslı eşikte oturuyordu. Yüzünde aptal bir sırıtış, kalbi göğüs kafesine büyük geliyordu.

Sehun'un dudakları sönmeyeceğine inanılan kutsal bir ateşti. Jongin ise kül olup savrulduğunun farkında değildi.

Sehun yol boyunca gülümsemişti. Ara sıra dudaklarını bulan parmakları ise gülümsemesini genişletmekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Jongin hayatına girdiğinden beri aptal gibi sırıttığı anlar sıklaşmış, sırıtması onunla ilgili hayalleri içerdiğinde dakikaların önemsizliği hayatında yer etmeye başlamıştı. Aynı Jongin'in yanında olduğu zamanlardaki gibi.

Kucağında uyuyan genç geldi gözlerinin önüne. Korunmaya muhtaç bir bebekti adeta. Ama bir o kadar da seksi ve erkeksi...   
Sonra Yixing'i kıskandığını düşündüren o anlar...   
Bir bebekten çok uzak, sahiplenmeye korkan ama kendini ele veren o hali... Sehun anlamsızca mutluydu ya da düşündüğünden çok daha anlamlı bir mutluluktu benliğine sığmayan.

**_12.05.2017_ **

_Bazen bir şeylerin yanlış olduğu doldurur zihinleri ama o yanlış dünyanın en doğru şeyi gibi hissettirir insana. Sanki hiçbir doğru böyle hissettirmemiş gibi. Kilide uyan anahtar gibi, eksik yapboz parçasının yıllar sonra sıkıştığı dolap kenarından bulunup yerine yerleştirilmesi gibi._

_Sehun'un bana hissettirdiği gibi..._

_Yanımda olması hayatta tutunabileceğim tek doğru gibi hissettiriyor. Uzağımdayken her şey yanlış. Sanki hiç onsuz olmamışım gibi bir his kaplıyor her yanımı. Evim onsuz hiç ev değilmiş gibi, bedenim onsuz felçli, çaresi sanki._

_Gece çizdim onu._   
_O beyaz duvarın önünde duvardan beyaz, hayal gibi oturup beni izlerken çizdim her hattını. Detaylarını işledim ince ince. Kalemin ucundaki kurşunla sevdim kıvrımlarını. Hiçbir resmim böyle çizilmemiş gibiydi. İpek üzerinde parmaklarımı gezdirir gibi. Kayıp gitti her bir çizgi. O kadar mükemmel ki..._

_Gömleğinin açıkta bıraktığı boynu, köprücük kemikleri, o kadar beyaz ki. Oluşan çukurluğa gölge vermeye elim gitmedi. Sanki o hiç gölgelenmezmiş gibi. Eşsiz beyazın en lekesiz hali gibi..._

_Ben çizerken beni izledi. Defalarca bakışlarını yakaladım. Bana baktığında oluşan gülümsemeyi gördüm, yakalandıkça yanaklarına dağılan kırmızılığa şahit oldum. Dudaklarını dişleriyle cezalandırmasını izledim fark ettirmeden._

_Benim hissettiklerime yabancı olmadığını hissettim._

_Dün ilk defa bir insanı bir başkasından kıskanmak neymiş onu hissettim. Kıskançlık tecrübelerime yenilerini ekledim. Geçmişini kıskandım. Onu benden uzakta tutan kurguyu kıskandım._

_Düşününce onsuz gelen her an kayıp olarak haneme işleniyor. Yanımda olmasını istemek benim yapacağım bir şey değildi diyorum da, sonunda kendimi hiç tanıyamadığıma ikna oluyorum. Onu yakınımda, yanımda, yatağımda istiyorum. Hayatımda istiyorum._

_Gideli 1 saat bile olmadı ama özlüyorum. Yanımdayken nefes alışını özledim mesela. Gözlerini kırpışını, gözbebeklerimden kaçan bakışlarını..._

_Bana verdiklerinin yerini doldurabilecek ne var ki hayatımda? Hiç!_

_Bakışlarının yerini doldurabilir mi bir başkası? Sesiyle kutsayabilir mi bedenimi? Sanmıyorum._

_Göğsünde uyudum._

_En rahat uykumdu, teninden yükselen kokuyla dolaştığım çiçek bahçesi oldu düşüm. Sıcak bir yaz günü, kır çiçekleri arasına götürdü beyaz teni. Güneş onun dudakları gibi yakmıyordu. Yakamazdı da. Benim güneşim oyken başka ne beni yakabilir ki?_

_Giderken yaktı tenimi dudakları. Buluşmayı arzuladığım pembelikler benden daha cesurdu. Öptü ve kaçtı. Küçük bir çocuk gibi... Koşarak uzaklaştı yaktığı yerin suçluluğunu değil mutluluğunu kaplasın bedeni. Benim bedeni mi kapladığı gibi. Yandım ama yanmaktan mutlu oldum. Küllerim her yerde şimdi. Onun oturduğu taburede, gömleğinin düğmesini açtığı tuvalin arkasında, başını yasladığı koltukta, elimi tuttuğu döşemenin üzerinde. Küllerim onun peşinde. Onun kokusuyla anlam kattığı odanın her yerinde. Evimin her yerinde..._   
  


Jongin bedenini yatağıyla buluşturduğunda tüm güzel şeyler bitmişti. İşte kabusları yine onunla aynı yerdeydi. Kan konusu genzini yakarken vanilya kokusu akına bile gelmedi. Çok gürültülüydü. Her yerden acı dolu çığlıklar kulaklarını doldururken etraftaki ceset parçaları midesine burkulma olarak yansıyordu. Kaçışan insanlar vardı etrafta. Koşturan, ağlayıp bağıran... Anne diye ağlayanlar kocaman insanlar. Jongin'e yabancı duygunun yitirilişiydi her biri. Uyanıkken yaşadıkları uyurken onu korumaya yetmemişti.  
  
  


Sehun Yixing'e gerekli dosyayı bırakıp eve gelmiş, gömleğindeki dokunuşları anımsayıp onu üzerinden çıkarmaya kıyamamıştı. Eli dokununca güzeldi sanki dünya. Bakışları onu bulunca daha canlıydı renkler. Jongin gizli bir kutuydu. İçinde bilinmezleriyle zenginleşmiş mutluluk kutusuydu. Kapağı aralasanız bile içindeki size yansıyordu. Ama bir yanı korkutuyordu sarışın genci. Jongin Sehun'un kabullerini yıkıyordu. Ondan etkilenmemek elinde olan bir şey değildi. Yanındayken düşünmek fazladan yapılan bir eylemken, yanından uzaklaşıldığında yapılamayıp katlanarak büyüyordu.

Sehun Jongin'den hoşlanıyordu hatta bu hoşlanmadan da üstündü. Ama doğru muydu? Öncekiler gibi yanılıyor olabilir miydi? Kimseye böyle hisler beslememişken ona karşı hissedilenin doğruluğunu sorgulaması kadar doğal bir şey yoktu.

Bu defa farklıydı. Eğer Sehun yanılıyorsa geride kalacak Jongin'in sığınacağı kimsesi yoktu. Sehun bunu biliyordu. Belki de en iyi bunu biliyordu. Jongin kendi başına, kendi içinde, kendi kendine yaşayıp gidiyordu. Yıllardır kusursuz işleyen bu döngüyü bozup, sonra yanıldığını anlarsa Jongin'e ne olurdu? Ona güvendiğini söylemişti. Sehun'un laf anlamaz hisleri bu güveni hak ediyor muydu? Peki ya hislerinin karşılığı yoksa o zaman ne olurdu? Bu Jongin'i tümüyle yitirmek anlamına gelmiyor muydu? Ama bakışları, dokunuşu, hatta sözcükleri bile hislerinin karşılıksız olmadığını göstermek için çırpınıyordu.

Kalbinde olup biten ne kadar doğruysa o kadar yanlış geliyordu. Hata yapmaktan korkuyordu. Jongin'e zarar vermekten korktuğu kadar onun gülümsemesini soldurmaktan korkuyordu. Gözleri uykuya direnirken diğerinin kokusuna duyduğu çaresizlik canını yakıyordu. Direnç bir noktada kırılıyordu. 

Cebindeki telefona uzandı.

03:14

"Uyuyor musun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	15. 14. Bir de sen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses & Revolutions - The Pines

 

Yatağında panikle doğruldu. Lanet karanlık kabuslar biraz olsun durulmaz mıydı? Gözlerini kapattığında hala nasıl o kanlı çimenleri görebildiğine şaşırmıyordu artık. Ellerine baktı çizikler, kesikler aradı. Yoktu. Görüntülerin gerçekliğini sorgulamıyordu da burnundan gitmeyen kan kokusu dayanılmazdı. Üzerindeki pikeyi savurtup duşa yöneldi. Bedeninden akıp giden su belki biraz olsun ruhunun temizlenmesine yardım ederdi.

Elindeki havluyla siyah tutamları hareketlendirirken telefonundan gelen bildirimle sıçradı. Gecenin sessizliğinde hep biraz korku vardı.

03:14

"Uyuyor musun?"

Bir süre yan yana gelmiş harflere takıldı gözü. Sehun'un gülümsemesi geldi aklına ve bu yazdıklarını söylerken dudaklarının büzülüp kıvrılışı...

"Hayır" yazıp gönderdi ve buna pişman oldu çünkü ne bir soru sormuş ne de cümle kurmuştu. Tek kelimelik yanıtına homurdandı biraz ve telefonu aldığı yere bıraktı. Ancak başından uzaklaşamadı. Karşılık gelecek mi bilmeden masada duran telefonu gözleriyle parçalarına ayırma amacıyla gecenin bir yarısı odanın içinde öylece dikiliyordu.

Bekleme süresi uzadıkça diğerinin uyuduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Mesajın saatini kontrol etti, sanki geldiği anı bilmiyormuş gibi.

"Gelmek ister misin?"

Daha fazla bekleyemedi. Sehun'un her uzvuna hükmedebildiğinin kanıtı olarak mesajı yazıp gönderdi. Birkaç dakika sonra hızla giyinmesine neden olan bildirim sesini duydu.

"Yoldayım, az sonra orada olurum."

Anlaşılan ilişkileri çoktan davet beklemez seviyeye ulaşmıştı. Tabi bu davet beklenmez haller şimdilik yalnızca masum buluşmalarla sınırlı kalıyordu.

Sehun yorgun ama sevimli haliyle kapıda dikilirken bakışları esmerin ıslak tutamlarına kaydı. Diğerinin neden uyumadığına dair masum olmayan düşünceler aklını işgal etmek istese de kendini tutmalıydı.

"Uyuyamadım."

Başka ne diyebilirdi ki?

"Sorun değil, ben de uyanıktım."

Islak saçlarını işaret etti. "Fark ediliyor."

Jongin gülümsedi ve siyah tutamlarını karıştırdı. "Senden sonra uyumayı denedim de, kabuslar... Tahmin edersin kötü bir deneyimdi."

Sehun az önce aklından geçenler için kendisini suçlu hissetti. Elbette bu hali biliyordu. Defalarca gece yarısı kendini soğuk suyun altına atıp, kalbindeki anlamsız acının soğuması için çırpınmıştı. 

"Kahve?"

Sehun henüz oturduğu koltuktan kalktı. "Kahvenin iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum." Cebinden çıkardığı birkaç poşet bitki çayını iplerinden tutarak salladı. "Sen otur ben hallederim."

Burnunu kırıştıran esmer genç diğerinin söylediğini yaptı. Kolunu koltuğun arkalık kısmının üzerine attı; başını da ona yaslayıp, mutfak tezgahını ardında süzülen narin bedeni izlemeye başladı. Sehun'un bedeni öylesine kusursuzdu ki altın oranın doğruluğu sorgulanmalı ve Sehun'a göre yeniden oluşturulmalıydı. Erkeksi geniş omuzlarının aksine genç bir kadını kıskandıracak ince beli, üzerindeki dar gömlekten belliydi.

Belki de hiç eve gitmedi diye düşündü. Üzerindekiler hala aynıydı sadece gömleğinin arkası biraz daha kırışık, pantolonu da keza öyleydi. Eğer Yixing konusu açıklığa kavuşmamış olsaydı Jongin elde ettiği verilerle kafayı yerdi. Ama şimdi biliyordu. Yixing'i sorun etmiyordu. Yine de sordu.

"Klinikte işler uzun sürdü sanırım."

"Evden geliyorum. Yani kliniğin yakınlarında kiralık bir dairede kalıyorum. İşe ya da okula ulaşım çok daha rahat oluyor."

"Bilmiyordum."

Sehun arkasına bakıp ifadesiz gence gülümsedi. Gerçekten de birbirleri hakkında bildikleri şeyler o kadar sınırlıydı ki oysa hisleri çoktan her şeyi biliyor, en ince ayrıntısına dek diğerinin hayatına hakim gibiydi. Sanki hep birlikte gülmüş, birlikte ağlamış, yaralarını birlikte sarmış, yaralarını sararken büyümüşlerdi.

Sehun Jongin'in yanındaki yerini aldığında diğeri, elindeki çaydan pek memnun görünmüyordu. Başı hala kolunun üzerinde yanındaki genci izliyordu. Sehun iki eliyle kavradığı su yeşili kupayı dudaklarına yaklaştırıp hafifçe üfledi. Ardından bir yudum aldı ve yüzündeki acı dolu ifade esmerin kıkırdamasına neden oldu.

"Gülme! Sıcak!"

"Sevimliydin."

Sehun yine yudumlamaya çalıştığı kupadan bakışlarını kaldırıp esmere baktı. Dudakları kıvrılırken utanarak gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Neden uyuyamadın? Kabuslar mı?"

"Yoo. Evde olmak istemedim."

"Ve?"

"Ve ne?"

"Cümlenin devamı yok mu? Evde olmak istemedim, canım araba kullanmak istedi gibi, evde olmak istemedim canım sokaklarda dolaşmak istedi gibi..."

"Evde olmak istemedim çünkü bitki çayı içmek istedim. Burada. Bu koltukta. Seninle."

"..." Jongin'in kaşları bir anlığına havalandı ve dudaklarını büzerek başını salladı.

"Ama sen bitki çayı sevmiyormuşsun. Şanssızlık." Sahte bir kırılganlıkla dalga geçiyordu sarışın olan.

"Oysa uyumaya yardımcı olduğunu duymuştum."

"Çay içmeye geldiğini sanıyordum."

"İstersen buraya geri dönebilirsin demiştin, yanılıyor muyum? Bu teklif burada uyumamı kapsamıyor muydu?"

Jongin kıkırtıyla cevap verdi. "Seninle laf yarıştırmamam gerektiğini aklımda tutmalıyım."

Sehun tek kaşını kaldırarak kendinden memnun olduğunu gösteren, komik ama etkileyici ifadesini takınmıştı.

"Kliniğe uğradım, Yixing'e dosyayı verdim, yapmam gereken birkaç şeyi hallettim ve eve gittim.

Sonra olmak istediğim yerin orası olmadığını fark ettim ve sana mesaj attım.

Aslında uyuduğunu düşünüyordum."

"Uyumuştum ama işte... Fazla uzun sürmedi."

Sehun Jongin'in dediğinden rahatsız olmuştu.

"Jongin, bana anlatabilirsin biliyorsun değil mi?"

Jongin sonunda istemeyerek elindeki çaydan bir yudum aldı. Bunu yapacaktı. Yutkundu ardından derin bir nefes aldı.

"Bilmediğim bir yerdeydim yine. Daha önce görmediğim şeyler olduğuna eminim ama rüyalarımda hep o yerdeyim."

"Yeşil düzlükler mi?"

"Hayır karanlıktı. Ama evet çimenler vardı. Kana bulanmış çimenler."

Yutkunma sırası Sehun'daydı da boğazına oturan yumruyu göndermek mümkün değildi. Elini uzatıp esmerin boştaki elinin üzerine koydu. Ona güç verebileceğini düşünerek sıktı.

"Böyle kabuslardan sonra uyumanın ne kadar zor olduğunu bilirim."

Jongin onayladı.

"Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim."

Sehun gülümsedi. "Evinizin 7/24 hizmete açık olduğu gibi Oh Sehun da 7/24 danışmanlık hizmeti için açıktır, lütfen bunu unutmayın Bay Kim."

"Hiçbir şeyi unutmuyorsun değil mi?" Kıkırdamalar tüm kabusların üzerini örten ağır bir yorgan gibiydi. En soğuk gecelerde altında ölümüne terletecek, her yanını ısıtabilecek güçte bir yorgan. Ama en çokta kalplerini ısıtabilen bir yorgan.

Bir süre sessizce çaylarını yudumladılar. Sehun'un sıcak eli hala esmerin elinin üzerinde, sanki hep olması gereken yer orasıymış gibi bekliyordu. Jongin ise sıcaklığı kaybetme korkusuyla nefes alışını bile kontrol etmeye çabalıyordu. Gözleri diğerinin pencereye dönük profilini incelerken her defasında nasıl bu kadar güzel olabildiğine şaşırıyordu.

Sehun ise düşünceleriyle boğuşuyordu. Neden buradaydı, neden onun yanında olmak bu kadar iyi hissettiriyordu? Eskiden olsa uyuyamazsa birkaç bira içer düşüncelerini uyuşturur, ya da sıcak bir duşla bedenini rahatlatarak huzuru arardı. Ama bu gece ne duş ne bira ne de başka bir şey yapmak aklına gelmişti. Yalnızca Jongin'in yakınında onun sıcaklığında olmayı istemişti. Jongin de onu çeken her neyse gücünü yitirmek şöyle dursun zaman aktıkça artıyor, birikiyor dolup taşıyordu. Aralarındaki ilişkinin doğruluğunu sorgulamaktan vazgeçmeyen yanı kendisini çaresiz hissetmesine neden oluyordu. En kötüsü de buydu. Onun yanında tamamlandığını hissederken, küçük bir yanı da olsa çaresizlikle kıvranıyordu. Yanlışlar ve doğrular arasında sıkıştığını hissediyordu. Jongin'in ona ihtiyacı vardı, tıpkı Sehun'un ona ihtiyacı olduğu gibi, ancak bu ihtiyaç kalbindeki hareketlilikten apayrı işliyordu. Onları birleştiren şey kabuslardı, yıllardır süren çaresizliklerine bir çözüm yolu aramalarıydı. Bu, ilişkilerini iş olarak görmeleri gerektiğini haykırıyordu. Ama ikisi de bunu yapmakta pek başarılı durmuyordu.

Hissettiklerini tanımlamaya doğruluk hissi yetmezdi belki, ancak onları sarmalayan yanlış yargısı ya da yanlış mı düşüncesi daha çok kaybetme korkusuyla perçinleniyordu.

Karanlık gecenin, soğukluğunda ortada yanan ateşe yaklaşma dürtüsü biraz...

Ateşe yaklaştıkça ısınırken, dokunduğunda yanacak olmanın bilinci...

Onun kalbini kendi kalbinle hissedip, dudaklarına uzanacak cesaretinin olmaması...

Bilirsin, dudakları yakacaktır, sen yanmayı göze alırsın, ama sadece yanmakla kalmayıp onu da yakmayı göze alamazsın, yangından kurtulmayı başarsan onsuzlukla sınanacak olma riski seni durdurur.

Tüm düşüncelerine rağmen Sehun, ona teslim olduğunu biliyordu, aynı diğerinin de ona teslim olduğu gibi. İkisi de yanmayı göze alıyordu da diğerinin yanmasını, her şeyin yok olmasını göze alamıyordu.

Jongin koltuğun arkalığına başını yaslayıp diğerini izlerken, ona dönen yoğun bakışlarla irkildi. Sehun uykulu gence gülümsedi.

"Uyuyalım mı?"

Gözleriyle yanıt verdi esmer olan önce, ardından ağır hareketlerle başını kaldırdı ve istemeyerek elini diğerinin sıcaklığından ayırdı. "Ben çarşafları-"

"Birlikte uyumamızın sakıncası var mı?"

Jongin duyduğu cümleyle adım atamadan kaldı. Bunu gerçekten yapabilir miydi, kalbi buna dayanabilir miydi emin değildi. Ama bu istemeyi hayal edemeyeceği kadar güzel bir teklifti. Sehun şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyen bakışlarla teklifini cevapsız bırakan gence açıklama gereği hissetti.

"Kabuslarımdan sonra yalnız uyumak zor ve korkutucu oluyor. Belki sen de-"

"Olur."

Sehun olumlu yanıt karşısında hızlanan kalp atışlarının sesini bastırmayı isterdi. İsterdi ama yapamazdı.

Sehun kupaları mutfağa götürürken, diğeri daha önce Sehun'a verdiği ve elbette ona ait kokuyu yitirmekten korktuğu için yıkamadığı pijamaları hazırladı. Kendine ait olanları alarak banyoya gitti.

"Pijamalarını yatağın üzerine bıraktım."

Sehun yüzündeki mutlu ifadeyi saklamak adına yüzünü dönmedi. Sadece "pijamalarımı" diye mırıldandı. Jongin'in evinde Jongin'e ait olan bir şey artık onun adına ayrılmıştı. Odaya gidip giyindi. Yeniden o odada olmak ve sabaha kalan birkaç kısa saat dilimini onun sıcaklığını hissederek geçireceğini bilmek heyecanına tarifsiz bir mutluluk ekliyordu. Giyindikten sonra elini kolunu koyacak yer bulamıyor gibiydi.

"Ne yapmalıyım? Yatağa uzanmalı mıyım? Ayakta mı beklesem?"

Yatağın kenarına oturdu. Vaz geçip kalktı. Komodinin yanındaki pencerenin önüne geçti, orada bekleyebilirdi. Ama bu saçma geldi. Yeniden yatağa oturdu. Uzanıp yastıkları düzeltti. Yatağın tek kişilik oluşuna gülümsedi. Yine de geniş görünüyordu. İki bedenin birbirinden uzak olmasına fırsat verebilecek kadar geniş. "Yine de tek kişilik işte." Diye düşündü ve bu yanaklarının kızarmasını sağladı. Elleri yanaklarını buldu. "Ne zaman liseli bir kıza dönüştün Sehun?" Diye kendine kızdı. Hiçbir şey olmayacaktı. Yalnızca birlikte uzanıp uyuyacaklardı. Belki kolu koluna değerdi. Belki de uykusunda diğerine sarılabilirdi. Hem onun nefes alış verişini duyabilecekti.

Jongin odaya girdiğinde Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı.

"Sen. Hangi tarafta yatmak istersin ben bilemediğim için-"

Jongin gülümsedi. "Benim için sorun değil, sen ne tarafta rahat edersen öyle yatalım."

"Benim için de sorun değil."

"Peki."

"Peki?"

Karşılıklı dikilip bir diğerinin hareketlenmesini beklemek, bakışlarındaki yoğunluk nedeniyle sıkıcı olmasa da anlamsızdı. Jongin sonunda bu garip ortamı bozdu.

"Yatalım mı? Sabaha bir şey kalmadı."

Sehun gülümseyip başıyla esmeri onayladı. Jongin Sehun'un diğer yana geçmesi için ince örtüyü kaldırdı.

"İstersen başka örtü-"

Sehun göz devirerek, bıkkınlıkla yanıt verdi. "Ne olur yine başlama."

Jongin kıkırdadı, Sehun da ona katıldı. Bir yandan da yataktaki yerini almıştı. Bedenini olabildiğince yatağın soluna kaydırdı. Jongin de yanındaki yerini aldı. İkisi de sırt üstü yatıp bakışlarını tavana dikmişti. Jongin boğazını temizledi. Bedenini titreten heyecanın dışa vurmasını, sesine yansımasını engellemeyi dilemekten başka şansı yoktu.

"Sanırım biraz sıkışık oldu. Bunu istediğinden emin misin?"

Sehun yatakta yan dönüp diğerinin profilini incelerken soruyu soruyla cevapladı.

"Seni rahatsız mı ediyorum?"

"Hayır tabi ki. Yalnızca sen rahat mısın emin değilim."

"Rahatım. Endişelenme."

Kısa bir süre sessizlik oldu. Ardından Sehun uykuya direnen küçük yaramaz bir çocukmuşçasına kıpırdanmaya başladı. Bu esmer olanı tedirgin etmişti. Acaba birlikte yatma fikrinden vaz mı geçmişti?

"Jongin?"

"Rahatsız mı oldu?"

"Off! Hayır. Sadece bir şey sormak istiyorum. Tabi senin için özel değilse. Yani cevap vermek zorunda-"

"Sehun! Sor lütfen."

Sehun dirsekleri üzerinde doğrulup bakışları ona dönen gence baktı. Uzanıp siyah tutamları okşarken kalbinin çırpınışına inat başıyla karşı  duvarı işaret edip, büyük bir sakinlikle sordu.

"Duvarında yani kağıtların arkasında yer alan çizimin hikayesini anlatabilir misin bana? Hani farklı mevsimleri çağrıştırıp, farklı yönlere savrulan sık ağaçların olduğu.  
Çok özel değilse tabi..."

Jongin bakışlarını duvara yöneltip, bir anlığına göz kapaklarına teslim oldu. Yakınında yükselen vanilya kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurdu. Nasıl başlaması gerektiğini bilmediğinden mi yoksa konuşmaya gücü yetmediğini düşündüğünden mi nefesini tuttu. Saklamak istemiyordu ancak nasıl anlatacağından da emin değildi. Usulca araladığı gözlerini, yüzünü inceleyen gence çevirdi. Başta kısık çıkan sesiyle sarışının sorusunu elinden geldiğince ve içinde bulunduğu durum el verdiğince yanıtlamaya çalıştı.

"Basite indirgemem gerekirse insani duygulara yönelik bir karmaşa. İnsanın aynı anda her mevsimi yaşaması gibi... Ağaçlar kökleriyle toprağa tutunurken, biz hep tutunacak yer ararız ya hani...

Tutunduğumuzda ise çiçeklenebildiğimiz gibi, köklerimize güvenerek savrulduğumuz da olur. Savruluşlarımız yön tanımaz.

Karşı koymayı denediğimiz her oluşum aslında bizden bir şeyler götürür. Çiçeklerimiz dökülür ama yine çiçeklenmeyi denemek zorunda oluruz.

Kimseye tutunmadan hayatta kalabilmek yıllanmış ağaçların bile yapamadığı bir şeyken yalnızlığımın ağaçlara öykünmesi o çizim bir anlamda.

Yalnızken güçlü olduğu kadar güçsüzdür de insan. Darbelere dayanmaktan yorgun düştüğünde, yaslanacak kimsesi yoksa kaybeder. Kaybedecek şeylere sahip değilse kaybetmediği yanılgısıyla burun buruna olduğunu göremez.

İnsan en büyük kaybını o zaman yaşar bence, kendini kaybeder."

"Öyle bir zamanda mı çizilmişti?"

"Hayır. Ben hep kaybedecek bir şeyim yok diye düşündüm, yalnızlığımdan nefret etmedim. Ama bir süre sonra kendimi kaybetmekten korktuğumu fark ettim. Benim de kaybedecek bir şeyim olduğunu...

Yalnızca öyle bir zamana karşı önlemdi sanırım. Biliyorsun düşler, kabuslar... Bana ait olmayan anılarla dolu bir zihnin kapıldığı anlamsız korkular belki de. Bir sabah uyanıp hala kabuslarımdaki yerlerde yürümeye devam etmekten duyduğum korku."

"Tutunacak bir şeyler ya da birileri oldu mu senin için? Korkularına son veren biri..."

Jongin buruk bir gülümsemeyle yanıtladı sarışının kendi için de kendi kendine sorduğu soruyu.

"Günlük tutuyorum."

Sehun bu masum cevap karşısında tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. Onun bir başkasına tutunma düşüncesi bir anlığına can acısı olmuştu.

"Bir de Yeseul."

Sehun Jongin'in görmeyeceğini düşünse de anlıyorum dercesine başını salladı.

"Peki ya şimdi?"

"Hala Yeseul benim köklerimi saldığım toprağım. Bana verdikleri sayesinde yalnızlığım geri planda kalıyor."

"..." Sehun beklentisinin boş olduğunu düşünürken Jongin onu yanılttı.

"Bir de sen."

Bunu söylerken Sehun'un bakışlarından sakınabilecekmiş gibi örtünün altına saklanmak istiyordu. Yanaklarına hafif bir kırmızılık bile yayılmıştı.

"Sen bana tutunduğum toprağın getirisisin."

"Sadece Yeseul'un torunu olduğum için mi, bana tutunduğunu düşünüyorsun?" Sarışının sesinde hissedilen bir kırgınlık vardı.

"Hayır.

Aslında tutunduğumu düşünmüyorum. Ancak tutunmam gerekirse tutmak istediğim insanın sen olduğunu hissediyorum. Bana elini uzatacağını, geri çevirmeyeceğini biliyorum. Bu güveni hissediyorum. İhtiyaç duyduğum her neyse elinden geleni yaparak yardım etmeye çabalayacağını biliyorum. Tüm bunları büyükanne için değil, Oh Sehun olduğun için yapacağını biliyorum.

Sana güveniyorum."

Sehun içini ısıtan kelimeler karşısında samimi gülümsemesiyle Jongin'i onayladı. Jongin ona tutunmak isterse, bu istek dillendirilmeden Sehun ona tutunabilirdi. Ve bunu yalnızca kalbini ısıtan, zaman zaman yakan adam için, Kim Jongin için yapardı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	16. 15. Yağmur onu aldı.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn - Back in Time

 

Yüzündeki gülümseme elindeki sebzeleri keserken anlamsızca genişliyordu. Dışarıdan biri görse sebze kesmeye saplantılı bir aşkı olduğunu düşünürdü. Oysa aslında o sebze kesmiyordu. Kısa süre önce kolunda uyuyan gencin nefes alışverişlerini düşlüyordu.

Gece Sehun'un sorusunu yanıtladıktan sonra sarışının gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlandığını fark etmiş, kolunu başının altına iyice yerleştirip, uyumasını fırsat bilmişti. Şimdi ise gözünü bile kırpmadan, kendisini günlerce uyumuş gibi hissetmesine neden olan güzellik için kahvaltı hazırlıyordu.

Aslında bir süre kahvaltı hazırlamak konusunda kararsız kalmıştı. Kolunda uyuyan sarışını izleyerek sonsuza dek öyle kalabileceğine oldukça iknaydı. Ancak Sehun ona sırtını dönüp, kolunu kurtarması için fırsat yaratınca bunu bir işaret olarak algılamış ve daha önce verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için sessizce odadan çıkmıştı. Dün gece kıyafetlerini en azından tişörtünü banyoda bıraktığı için mutluydu. Beyaz tişört pijama üstünden daha karizmatik duruyordu.

Sehun uyurken onun profilinde parmaklarını gezdirdiği düştü aklına. Yüzünü havaya çizmek gibiydi biraz, biraz da dokunmaya korktuğu kırılmaya yatkın bir düş gibiydi. Gülümsedi. Kirpiklerine uzanan saç tutamlarını geriye ittiği anı tekrar yaşamak istedi. Sarışın dudakları hafifçe aralık uyurken fazlasıyla sevimli görünüyordu. Alt dudağına göre biraz daha ince olan üst dudağını ara sıra ıslatıyordu. Bu Jongin'e sarışının uykusunda susayıp susamadığını düşündürmüştü. Hatta Sehun su içmek için uyanırsa uyuyor numarası yapmaya karar vermesine neden olmuştu. Ama hiç birine gerek kalmadı. Sehun olduğu yerde son derece mutlu ve huzurlu uyumaya devam etti. Bedeni kahvaltı için diğerinin kalkmasına izin verinceye dek.

Parmağında oluşan küçük kesik ince kırmızı çizgi halini aldığında birkaç saat öncenin düşünden ikinci defa uyanmıştı. Ama hala Sehun'un onun yatağında yatıyor olması huzurun en hissedilebilir formu olmalıydı.   
  
  


Sehun odanın dışından gelen güzel kokulara gülümseyerek gözlerini araladı. Bu defa nerede olduğunu sorgulamamıştı. Onun kolunda uyuduğunu hatırladı. Dönüp yanındaki yastığa sarıldı. Burnunu yastığa gömüp mümkünmüş gibi onun kokusunu yedeklemek amacıyla yanına almaya çalıştı. Ancak garip sesler çıkaran midesi mutfaktan gelen kokulara daha meraklıydı. Yavaşça kalktı, giyindi. Eğer şanslıysa diğerine uyandığını fark ettirmeden yanına gidebilirdi. Kapıyı araladı. Jongin kahvaltı için hazırladığı masa olarak kullanılan tezgahın ardında oradan oraya koşuşturuyor, dolapta aradığı her neyse onu bulamadığı için homurdanıyordu. Sehun kapının pervazına yaslanmış, yüzünde açan gülümsemeyle diğerini izliyordu. Jongin yıkadığı sebzeyi kesmeye başlarken Sehun da sessizce yaklaşmış tezgahın üzerindeki paketten bir sigara çıkarmıştı. Sigarasını yakmasını engelleyen esmerin küçük kazası oldu. Sehun meraklı gözlerle kesiği görmeye çalışırken Jongin yüzünü ona döndü, parmağındaki kesiği bırakıp diğerinin dudakları arasındaki sigaraya uzandı.

"Henüz bir şey yemedin!"

"Derin mi?"

Sehun normal şartlarda olsa ya da karşısındaki garip hislerle boğulmasına sebep olmayan biri olsa bu harekete çok kızardı. Ancak şu an önemli olan Jongin'in parmağındaki kesikti. Hızla tezgahın etrafından dolaşıp diğerinin yanına geldi. Kesilen parmağı tutup yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Alınan zararı ölçmeye çalışırken Jongin kestiği bir parça salatalığı Sehun'un ağzına soktu.

Sarışın şaşkınlıkla Jongin'e bakarken diğeri dil çıkarıp gülümsedi. "Şimdi içebilirsin."

Dönüp yeniden kahvaltı hazırlama işlemine dönmesini Sehun engelledi. "Yaranı sarmalıyız."

Jongin boş gözlerle Sehun'a baktı. "Ne yarası? Bu minicik şeyden mi bahsediyorsun?"

"Evet."

"Saçmalama. Sadece küçük bir işaret, kaybolursam beni bul diye."

Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı.

Jongin küçük bir kahkaha attı. "Şaka yapıyorum, bu bizim yurtta uydurduğumuz bir şeydi. Sonuçta kimse kimsenin ailesi değil, ama herkes herkesin ailesi. Annen senin nerende iz var nerende ben var hepsini biliyor değil mi?"

Sehun yavaş yavaş üzerine yürüyen hüzünle başını salladı.

"İşte yetimhanede kendi aramızda bir oyundu bu. Düşer yaralanır ve bunların hepsinin iz olduğunu söylerdik. Birbirilerimizin izlerini bilirdik. Kaybolursak yine yalnız kalmayalım diye."

Sehun buruk bir gülümseme eşliğinde "kaybolmana izin vermem" dedi. Jongin bu itirafı beklemiyordu. Ancak konunun yarayı sarmaktan çok daha fazlası olduğunu anlamıştı. Aralarında olan şeyin de olması gerekenden çok daha fazlası olduğunu anladığı gibi.

Kimsenin bilmediklerini düşünmeden ona açtığına bakılırsa Jongin bir şeyleri çoktan kabullenmişti ve kaybolmak istemediğine emindi.

Sehun masaya bırakılmış sigaraya uzandı. İlk nefes sonrası hafif bir baş dönmesi yaşadı. Bunun nedeni sırtının diğerinin sırtına yaslı oluşu mu yoksa aç karnına alınan nikotin mi bilemiyordu.

Jongin sırtındaki sıcaklığı kaybetmemek adına kasılıp kalmıştı. Musluğa uzanmak isteyip uzanmıyor, baharatlara ise hiç yeltenmiyordu. Aralarındaki teması Sehun bozdu. Dudaklarındaki sigarayı alıp Jongin'in dudaklarına uzattı. Esmer olan derin olmaması için uğraştığı nefesi alırken diğerinin gözleriyle seviştiğinin farkındaydı.

"Yardım etmemi ister misin? Yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?"

Dışarı verdiği duman görüşünü bulanıklaştırdı.

"Her şey hazır. Sadece seni nasıl uyandıracağımı bilememiştim, uyanarak bana yardımcı oldun."

Gündelik konulardan devam eden muhabbet, yemeğin sonunda Jongin'in seanslarına gelmişti. Aynı zaman zarfında çalan telefon konuyu bölse de arayan kişi konunun uzağında değildi. Jess, Sehun'a Jongin'e ulaşmasını ve uygunsa öğleden sonra 4.Seans için görüşmek istediğini söylemişti. Bu cümleleri kurarken Sehun'un verdiği kısa ve garip cevaplar kadını şüphelendirmiş, bu şüphenin doğruluğu ise "Jongin'e selam söyle" cümlesine aldığı "peki, hemen söy-" yanıtıyla kanıtlanmış, telefonu kahkahalar atarak kapatmasına neden olmuştu.

Sehun birbirine bastırıp çizgi haline getirdiği dudakları ve yüz ifadesiyle pişmanlığını gizleyemezken Jongin kıkırdamadan kahvaltı etmeye çalışıyordu. Aralarındaki garip ilişki konusunda Jess ne düşünür diye endişe etmemişti hiç, daha çok Sehun bu konuda ne düşünüyor onunla ilgilenmişti. Ancak Sehun'un Jess'ten gizlemek istediği anlaşılıyordu.

"Aptalım değil mi?"

"..."

"Jess bizden şüpheleniyor?"

Jongin anlamazdan gelerek sordu. "Ne konuda şüpheleniyor?"

"Yani... Bizim ilişkimizden, bizim birlikte olduğumuzu düşünüyor."

"Bu seni rahatsız eder mi?"

"Birlikte olmamız mı?"

Jongin kendini tutamayarak kahkaha attı. "Hayır, Jess'in düşündükleri. Jess'in düşünceleri seni rahatsız mı ediyor?"

"Hayır, ben sen rahatsız olursun diye, yani biz, ben arkadaşız. Ama arkadaşlık hızlı oldu. Korkutuyor muyum seni? Saçmalıyorum değil mi?"

Jongin'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımamıştı.

"Kapatalım bu konuyu."

"Peki, nasıl istersen. Biraz daha kahve?"

"Jess uygunsan 4. Seans için görüşme ayarlamamı istedi. Uygun musun?"

Jongin kısa bir süreliğine düşündü. Öğlene dek bir işi yoktu. Öğleden sonra bir görüşmesi olacak ama o da çok uzun sürmeyecekti.           "Öğleden sonra bir görüşmem var, bittiğinde seni arasam ve saati ona göre ayarlasak olur mu?"

"Tamam, öyle yaparız."

"Anlaştık."

"Jongin?"

Esmer olan kaşlarını kaldırıp bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi. Her ne söyleyecekse bunun onu kıvrandırdığı belliydi.

"Benden. Yani bizden, aramızdakinden rahatsız olmuyorsun değil mi?"

Jongin'in bir yanı Sehun'un açık konuşmasını isterken diğer yanı söyleyeceği cümleleri toplayamıyor, geçen saniyeler karşısındakini yanlış düşüncelere sevk edecek diye heyecanı da endişesiyle birlikte artıyordu. Boğazını temizledi. Zaman kazanmak adına bir sigara yaktı. Lanet olası kelimeler her nereye kaçtıysa bir türlü saklandıkları yerden çıkmıyordu. Bir hayır demek bu kadar zor muydu?

"Açık konuşacağım."

Sehun yutkundu. Duymak istemediği şeyler bir bir masaya dökülmeye hazırlanıyordu.

"Senden rahatsız olmuyorum. Aramızdaki ilişkiden ise..."

"Ben özür dil-"

"Dur, dur." Jongin gülümsedi. Uzanıp boştaki eliyle diğerinin sigara paketini çeviren elini tuttu.

"Aramızdaki ilişkinin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum diyecektim."

Sehun fısıltı şeklinde çıkan bir "ben de" diyebildi.

"Çok fazla arkadaşım olduğunu iddia edemem, ama hiçbir arkadaşımla seninle hissettiğim yakınlığa sahip olduğumu da söyleyemem."

Sehun yine "ben de" diye fısıldadı. Gözleri hala masadaki boş tabaklarda geziniyordu.

"Sanki hep hayatımdaydın gibi hissediyorum. Bunu daha önce de söylemiştim. Ama gerçekten böyle hissediyorum." Elinin altındaki parmakları okşayarak, sarışının gözlerini gözlerine çağırdı.

"Aramızdaki her neyse bunu kaybetmek istemiyorum."

Sehun bu cevap karşısında esmere buruk bir gülümseme verdi. İkisi aynı anda Sehun'un cevabını dile getirdi.

"Ben de."

Ve Jongin içten bir kahkahayla başını geriye attı. Masada karşılıklı oturmak hiç kimse için bu kadar zor olmamıştı. Aralarındaki yoğun bakışmalar Sehun'un gitmesi gerektiğini hatırlamasıyla son buldu.

Az önceki konuşma nedenli Sehun'un banyoda kalma süresi biraz uzamıştı. Zaten yanaklarının yanmaya başladığını hissettiğinde kızardığını tahmin ederek kendisini banyoya atmış, ayna karşısında kızaran yanaklarına karşı soğuk suyla verdiği savaş bir türlü bitmediği için dışarı çıkması zaman almıştı. Jongin kahvaltı masasını toplarken aptal aptal sırıtmasının önüne geçemiyordu. Tüm o konuştukları bir anlamda bir ilişkileri olduğunu göstermiyor muydu? Arkadaşlıktan farklı bir ilişkilerinin olduğunu...

"Benim çıkmam lazım."

"Hemen mi gideceksin?"

"Daha fazla Jess'e malzeme olmasam iyi olur."

Jongin aptal sırıtışı yerine sevimli bir gülümsemeyle başını salladı. Son kapı eşiği anısında aldığı küçük öpücük hala hatırındaydı ve bir ikincisi için şans yaratmaktan asla geri kalamazdı.

"Peki görüşmeden sonra seni ararım."

"Anlaştık."

Sehun kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken Jongin sarışının öpücüğü unuttuğunu düşündü, ancak şans ondan yanaydı, sarışının tek unuttuğu öpücük değildi. Oysa Sehun öpücüğü düşündüğü için arabasının anahtarını almayı aklına bile getirmemişti.

"Sehun!" Koridordaki gencin arkasından seslendi.

Sarışın olan döndüğünde diğerinin elinde sallanan anahtarı görüp, yerin dibine girmek istedi. Daha ne kadar aptallaşabilirdi.

"Bir an aklımdan çıkmış. Teşekkür ederim."

Jongin gülümsedi. Elindeki anahtarı uzatıp diğerinin elini tuttu ve yavaşça onu yakınına çekti. Bir öpücük borcu vardı, onu ödemeliydi.

Sehun'un boş ifadesinden yararlanıp, bir miktar dudağının ucuna denk gelecek şekilde küçük bir öpücükle vedasını etti.

"Jess'e karşı iyi şanslar, ben gelinceye dek dayan, geldiğimde seni koruyacağım" dedi ve göz kırptı. Sehun şaşkınlıkla mutluluk arasındaki noktada gülümseyip, diğerini onayladı ve istemeyerek diğerinden uzaklaştı.

Jongin giden gencin defalarca arkasını dönüp el sallayışını izlerken hala yerinde zıplamaya başlamamasını başarı olarak öz geçmişine yazmalıydı. O an çizdiği sakin görüntülü olgun Jongin tavrı belki de en büyük kişisel başarısıydı.     
  
  
  
  


**12.05.2017**

_Güne onun kokusuyla başlamak neymiş öğrendim. Kolumda uyudu. Bunu son bir saattir evin duvarlarına haykırdım elbette._

_Yatağımı paylaştı, kahvaltımı paylaştı, zamanını paylaştı. Dudaklarını da paylaşsın istiyorum._

_Biraz bizden bahsettik. Aramızda olanların o da farkında. Bunun arkadaşlık olmadığının daha doğrusu arkadaşlıktan öte olduğunun farkında. Ama anlamlandıramıyor benim gibi o da. Aramızdaki ne bilmiyorum tek bildiğim onu düşünmeden duramıyorum._

_Aşk? Aşk ne? Aşık olmak ne?_ _Ona ne zaman_ _nasıl_ _aşık ol_ _muş olabilirim,_ _bilmiyorum._ _Bu hissettiklerim aşksa, sanki_ _hep ona aşıkmışım gibi hissediyorum. Kalbim hiç böyle büyük bir yangınla karşılaşmadı bunu biliyorum da, o hayatıma girmeden önceden rezerve edilmişim gibi hissediyorum. Hayatımı rezerve etmeye de hazırım._

_Aynı duygular mı ondakiler de bilmiyorum. Ben ikimiz hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Bilinmezlikler beni hep korkutuyor. Ancak bu defa yalnızca korkmuyorum, merakta ediyorum. Bir sonumuz olsun istemiyorum. Sürekli olalım istiyorum da bunun için ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum. Bekliyorum._

_Bu sabah olduğu gibi, önce onu duymak istiyorum. Ne duymak istediğimi de bilmiyorum. Yalnızca onsuz olamam gerektiğine dair bir şeyler söylemesin yeterli. Artık onsuz olabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Yıllardır kimsesiz olmaya alışmışken, birkaç aydır ruhumu ele geçiren adamın yokluğunu düşünmekten bile kaçınıyorum._

_Oh Sehun... Sensiz olmak istemiyorum._   
  
  
  
  


Sehun kliniğe geldikten sonra tüm günü Jess'ten kaçarak geçirmişti. Sonunda yakalanacaktı elbette ama ne kadar kaçarsa kar diye düşünüyordu. Muzip bakışlar, imalı laflarla karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Henüz duygularının ne olduğunu saptayamamışken, dışardan bir etkinin karışık aklını daha da karıştırmasına izin veremezdi.

Gerçekten Jongin'le aralarında neler oluyordu?

Kendini ne zaman kaybetse, bulduğu yer Jongin'li düşler ya da onunla geçirilen zamanların tekrarlanan hayali oluyordu.

Kapının tıklatılmasıyla düşlerindeki genci karşısında buldu.

"Rahatsız ediyor muyum?"

"Jongin! Gel lütfen."

"Aradım ama duymadın."

Sehun o saate dek cep telefonunun ortalıkta olmadığını fark etmemişti. Hızla etrafa bakındı, ancak yine bulamadı.

"Beni arar mısın?"

Jongin sarışın olanın aradığında zorlukla duyulan melodiye yöneldi. Seans yapılan odadan gelen ses, sabah çalan melodiden farklıydı. Bu Jongin'i gülümsetti. Çocukça ama insana kendini farklı hissettiren bir durumdu işte.

Arkasından gelen Sehun'a telefonunu uzattı.

"Burada unutmuşsun."

"Geldiğimde odayı hazırlamak için önce buraya girmiştim. O sırada kalmış olmalı."

"Seni bölmüyorum değil mi? Aramadan geldim."

Seni düşünüyordum demek yerine "ben de zaman öldürüyordum" dedi Sehun. Jongin Sehun'un odasının ilk bölümüne geri dönüp, masanın karşısına oturdu. Böyle karşılıklı oturunca aralarında görünmeyen bir duvar varmış gibi hissediyordu. Sehun'un gergin olduğunu anlayabiliyordu.

"Jess bir şey dedi mi?"

"Hayır. Daha doğrusu onu görmedim."

Jongin bir şeylere netlik kazandırmak ister gibi bir kaşını kaldırıp, yan gülüşüyle "burada ondan saklandığını düşüneceğim ama..." dedi.

Sehun utanarak gülümserken bakışlarını kaçırdı. Sanki ailesine porno izlerken yakalanan ergen durumuna düşmüştü. "Saklanmıyorum. Sadece karşılaşma anında yanımda olman için zaman kazanmak istedim. Unutma beni koruyacağını söylemiştin."

Jongin küçük bir kahkaha attı. "Elimden geleni yapacağım."

"O zaman ona geldiğini haber vereyim. Büyük ihtimalle kuşları ona çoktan odamda olduğunu yetiştirmiştir."

"Buranın bir klinik olduğundan emin misiniz siz?"

"Klinikteki dedikodu ağını tahmin etmeyi bile deneme, ben kimden ne kadar uzak kalmam gerektiğini anlayıncaya dek, iç çamaşırımın rengine dek öğrenmişlerdi."

Jonginin gülümsemesi genişledi. "Belki de buralardan bir arkadaş edinmeliyim. Belli ki öğreneceğim çok şey olur."

Esmerin gülümsemesi Sehun'a da bulaştı. "Ben sana istediğin her şeyi söyleyebilirim, lütfen tek arkadaşın ben olayım."

"Senin hakkında bilmemi istemediklerin var değil mi? Benden sakladıklarını öğreneceğim Oh Sehun." Cümlenin sonunda Jongin Sehun'a dil çıkarıp yine o başını geriye atıp adem elmasını ortaya serdiği sevimli kahkahasını atmıştı.

Jess odaya girdiğinde Sehun bilgisayarında bir şeylerle uğraşırken Jongin elindeki dergiyi karıştırıyordu. En azından verilmek istenen görüntü buydu. Jess ise onları ateşli bir öpücük sonrası üzerini toparlamaya çalışırken yakalamış gibi gözleri parlayarak inceliyordu.

"Henüz o aşamaya geçmediler anlaşılan" diye düşündü.

"Merhaba, Jongin."

"Merhaba Jess."

Jess seansa geçmeden önce Jongin'in yanındaki koltuğa oturmuş bir Sehun'a bir Jongin'e bakıyordu. Aslında bu işe karışmayı düşünmüyordu, ancak Jongin'in daha önceden bahsettiği hoşlandığı kişi ve o kişiyi hayatına dahil etmek konusundaki tereddütleri ikiliyle konuşması gerektiğini düşündürüyordu. Çünkü Sehun'un da bu konuda Jongin'den farklı olmadığını biliyordu.

"Sana da selam Sehun. Geldiğinde odama uğrarsın diye düşünmüştüm."

"Benim, biraz işim vardı."

"Sizinle konuşmak istediğim bir konu var."

Sehun "işte başlıyoruz" diye düşündü. Şu an tek istediği yerin dibine girmekti. Jess ona Yeseul gibi davranmaya geri dönmüştü anlaşılan. Birazdan tüm kötü özelliklerini sayacak, sadakatsizliğinden dengesizliğine her şeyi ortaya dökecek ve Jongin'i kaçıracaktı.

"Konu ikinizle ilgili."

Jongin Sehun'a bakmaktan kendisini alamadı. Sehun ise çoktan oturduğu yerde küçülmüş, mümkün olsa masanın altından konuşmayı dinleyecekti.

"Bugüne dek ikinizin de özel hayatınıza karışmadım. Yanılmıyorsam ilgilendiğiniz cinsiyeti ilk paylaştığınız kişi oldum ve bununla hep mutlu oldum. Kabuslarınızı dinledim. Tereddütlerinizi, kaygılarınızı dinleyip, çözüm aradım. Bir süre önce Jongin bana kabuslar yüzünden hayatına bir başkasını dahil etmediğini söylemişti, biliyorum ki sorununuzun benzerli endişelerinizin de benzer olmasına neden oluyor. İkiniz için de bu konuda birkaç tavsiyede bulunmak istiyorum sadece.

Karşınızdaki kişi kim olursa olsun, onu karşınızda değil yanınızda görerek bir ilişki kurabilirsiniz. Kabuslarınıza ortak etmek değildir bu, hayatınıza ortak etmektir. Onu rahatsız eder düşüncesiyle kimseyi sevemezsiniz, sevilemezsiniz.

Lütfen kendinize önem verin, mahrum olmayın ve kimseyi sevginizden mahrum etmeyin."

Jess bakışlarını ikili üzerinde gezdirirken ikisinin de tepkisiz kaldığını fark etmişti. Belli ki söylenenleri düşünüyorlardı. Sessizlik uzayınca Jess uyarma gereği hissetti.

"İsterseniz artık seansa geçelim. Tabii sizin için de uygunsa bebeklerim."

Sondaki hitap ikisini de güldürmüştü. Jess bunu sürekli yapıyordu. Önce akıllarını karıştırıyor ardından öperek teselli veriyordu.   
  
  
  


Bir önceki seansta ilerleme kaydedilmemesi nedeniyle Jess sorularında fazla bir değişikliğe gitmemişti. Henüz hiçbir cevap alabilmiş değildi. Daha kötüsü henüz kabuslara dair bir belirti de yoktu. Yıllardır karanlık görüntülerini dinlediği genç, Jongin değil gibiydi. Son seansın kaydını ve raporu incelediğinde Sehun'un aksine o olumsuz şeyler düşünmemişti. Sadece Jongin'in heyecanlandığını düşünmüş, tepkilerini heyecana bağlamıştı. Çünkü biliyordu ki Jongin'in kabusları çok daha büyük ve ciddi tepkilere neden olurdu. Jess öncelikle o tepkileri elde etmeye çalışıyordu.  
  
  


Sehun 4. defa esmerin gözleri önünde gümüş zincire ufak salınımlarla hareket kazandırdı. Esmer olan bu görüntüye alışmıştı. 

Jess, yine yumuşak sesiyle Jongin'e gördükleri hakkında sorular yöneltip çevresini tariflemesini istedi. Tek duymak istediği kabuslara dair birkaç imgeydi. Sehun bir parça tedirgindi. Jongin'in bilinçaltının, karanlık yanının ortaya çıkmasını istediği gibi, daha derinlere gömülmesini de arzuluyordu. Jongin'in ruhsal olarak acı çekişini görmek istemiyordu. Ancak bunun tedavi geliştirebilmek adına gerekli olduğunu da biliyordu.

Umutsuzluğa düşüren bir dejavu gibi Jongin, gülümseyerek bir bahar günü, etrafta oynayan çocuklardan oltaya takılan balıklara, parlak güneşten kaçtığı büyük ağacın gölgesine dek bir çok şey anlatıyordu. Jess müdahale etme gereği duydu.

"Günler geçiyor, mevsimler değişiyor soğuğu hissediyor musun?"

"Evet. Kar. Kar yağıyor. İlk kar bu. Sıcak bir çorba içiyorum. Ama ağzımı yakmıyor."

"Yalnız mısın?"

"Evet ama çorbamı içtikten sonra dışarı çıkıp onunla oynayacağım."

"Kiminle?"

"..."

"O kim?"

"Beni bekliyor. Okuldan gelmiş."

Jess daha önce okul ya da okula giden biri hakkında bir şeyler duymadığına emindi. Jongin'i bulunduğu ortamdan uzaklaştırdı.

"Yağmur yağıyor görüyor musun?"

"Bahar yağmuru mu? Bahar yağmuru kötü değildir. Sonra güneşini getirir."

"Evde misin peki?"

"Hayır, limandayım."

"Limanda ne yapıyorsun?"

"Büyük gemiler var. Çok büyük."

"Orada ne yapıyorsun?"

"Hiç."

"Şimdi biraz mutsuzluklarından bahseder misin bana? Sorun ne?"

Sehun bu soruyu beklemiyordu. Jongin'in ifadesinde mutsuzluğa dair tek bir emare bile yokken Jess, hızla anlatılanların yönünü değiştirmeyi deniyordu. Sarışın genç bu konuda rahat değildi. Jess'in yaptığının doğru olduğunu bilse de kendini kötü hissediyordu.

Jongin'e olan hisleri daha şimdiden onun tedavisini etkilemeye başlamış olmalıydı. Sehun ona kıyamıyordu. Onu ve mutsuzluğu yan yana düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Esmere karşı kendini durdurduğu anları düşündü bir an, ne kadar zor olsa da öyle davrandığı için memnun oldu. Hisleri onu ele geçiriyordu.

Esmerin ifadesi kırıştı, rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu. Dudakları büküldü. Sehun ona bakmaya korkuyordu ama gözlerini de alamıyordu.   
  


"Pamuk şeker."

"..."

"Pamuk şekerim vardı."

"Ne oldu pamuk şekerine?"

Jongin'in gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş Sehun'u daha da meraklandırmıştı.

"Yağmur onu aldı."

Jongin Jess'in sorusunu yanıtladığında Sehun, bundan sonra hislerini kontrol etmenin zor, çok daha zor olacağını beyninin en masum düşüncelere ayrılmış kısmına kazıdı.

Jess uzun süren seansın sonuna geldiklerini düşündü. İstediğini elde edemeyeceği açıktı. O Jongin'i uyandırırken, sarışın genç verilen yanıtın masumiyetine gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Jongin nasıl hem seksi, hem yakışıklı, hem sevimli hem de onun sonsuza dek yakınında kalmasını istediği tek kişi olabilirdi, yanıt açıktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	17. 16. Gitme. Üşüyorum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wonder - Without You

 

Jess odasına geçip kendini koltuğuna attı. Başı ağrıyordu. Ters giden bir şeyler vardı. Jongin'le uzun yıllardır kabusları hakkında o kadar çok görüşme yapmıştı ki, hipnoterapinin bir çok soruna ışık tutacağını düşünüyordu. Teorik olarak uyuyan gencin kabuslarına ilişkin hatırlamadığı noktaları hipnoz altındayken aktaracağını ya da en azından sorulara tatminkar cevaplar vereceğini düşünmüştü. Ancak hiçbir şey düşündüğü gibi olmamıştı.

Belki de bu seanslara son vermeleri gerekiyordu. İlerleme kaydedememek iki genci de yıpratıyor olmalıydı. Jongin'in içinde bulunduğu durumu kabullenmesi ve hayatına dahil edeceği insanlarla yaşanacak olası sorunlar için çözüm niteliğinde öneriler geliştirilmeliydi. Ama Jess'te biliyordu. O öneriler yalnızca sorunu geçiştirmeye yönelik olacaktı. Jongin hep bu sorunla yaşayacak, yalnız uyumadığında yanındaki için, yalnız uyuduğunda ise yine kabuslara düşeceği için tedirgin olacaktı.

Sehun'la bu düşünceyi paylaşmak konusunda kararsız kaldı. Jongin'e yapılan yardımın dolaylı yoldan Sehun'a bir ışık olacağını biliyordu. Her açılan kapının ucundan karanlık çıkmasa, belki ışık bulmayı başarırlardı.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun Jongin'le kısa bir görüşmenin ardından raporunu hazırlamak üzere bilgisayarının başına oturdu. Sarışın gencin kaygıları da Jess'in kaygılarıyla paraleldi. Jongin'in seanslar boyunca gerildiği birkaç kısa an olmuş, o anlarda da konu kabuslar değil sorulara verilen olumsuz yanıtlardan kaynaklanmıştı.

Uyandırıldığında Jongin hep mutlu oluyordu. Bu da bir bulgu olarak değerlendirilmeliydi. Belki de esmer gence kabussuz uyku temin eden bir yöntemden öte değildi hipnoterapi. Ancak bu Sehun'u rahatsız ediyordu.

Çaresizce kabusların azalmasını beklemekten başka bir şey ellerinden gelmiyordu.

Sehun Jongin'in yatağında uyandığını hatırladığında kötü düşünceleri hızla kayboldu. O ev, o oda, o yatak... Jongin'e kabus verirken Sehun'a huzurlu uyku veriyordu. Belki de huzurun kaynağı ev, oda, yatak değildi. Sadece Jongin'di. Acaba Jongin de Sehun için böyle düşünüyor muydu?

Odanın duvarındaki çizime ilişkin anlatılanları anımsadı Sehun. Jongin kendi içinde çok fazla şeyle boğuşuyordu. Sehun hiç kendini kaybetmekten korkmamıştı. Kaybedeceğini düşünmemişti. Yeseul uyandığında hep yanında olacağını, onu kötülüklerden koruyacağını söylemişti. Sehun da ona güvenmişti. Şimdi Yeseul yokken onun için kim bunu yapacaktı? Jongin? Sehun isterse Jongin bunu yapar mıydı?

Sarışın genç aklından geçenlere gülümsemeden edemedi. Bu bir anlamda Jongin'e açılması demekti. Duygularından emindi de onu tutan her neyse, zincirlerini koparması gerekiyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jess? Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?"

"Gel Sehun. Ben de seninle konuşmak istiyordum."

"Jongin değil mi?"

"Evet. Bir şeyler yanlış sanki. Kaçırdığımız bir nokta olmalı. Jongin'i yıllardır tanıyorum ve kabuslarından imgelerin olmadığı konuşmalarımızın sayısı o kadar az ki hala o konuları dün konuşmuşuz gibi hatırlıyorum."

"..."

"Birinde okulda bir kavgaya karışmıştı. Henüz 14 yaşındaydı. Bir diğerinde ilk hoşlandığı çocuktan bahsetmişti. Bir diğerinde heyecanla resimlerde renk kullanımını anlatmıştı. Bunun gibi gündelik ama onu mutlu eden şeyleri konuştuğumuz görüşmelerimiz o kadar az ki. Ve huzur. Jongin'in huzur olarak tanımladığı şeylerin uykuda onu bulmamasını dinledim yıllarca, ancak beş seanstır gözlerimin önünde gülümseyerek uyuyan genci görüyorum. Bir yerde gözden kaçırdığım bir şeyler olmalı. Ya da yıllarca dinlediğim şeylerde bir sorun olmalı."

"Jongin'in kabusları hakkında dürüst olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bu çok ciddi ve mesneti olmayan bir iddia. Kimse bu kadar uzun süre bir yalanın peşinden gitmez. Kabuslarını anlatırken onları tekrar tekrar yaşadığına tanık oldum. Ancak ne düşünmem gerektiğini bilmiyorum. Sence devam etmeli miyiz?"

"Bilemiyorum. Devam etmek istiyorum, ama bu inadım onu üzer diye korkuyorum. Birkaç defa kabuslarından konuşmayı denedim. Anlatma taraftarı gibi görünmüyor ama anlattığı kadarıyla hipnoz etkisinde gördükleri arasında belirgin farklar var. Belki de kabuslarındaki yere ulaşamadık henüz. Zamana ihtiyacımız vardır. Gerçekten bilmiyorum."

"Demek istediğini anlıyorum. Bir süre daha devam etmeyi deneyelim. Belki de seans aralarını uzun tutuyoruz ve istenen o kapalı kabus kutusuna ulaşamıyoruzdur. Jongin için sorun değilse yarın öğleden sonra tekrar görüşelim."

"Bu süre çok kısa değil mi?"

"Kısa. Ancak Jongin sıradan bir danışan değil, sorunlarını düşününce farklı bir şeyler elde etmek için farklı yollara başvurmamız gerekebilir."

"Öğleden sonra birkaç işim var, geçen hafta söylemiştim hatırlıyorsan."

"Sorun değil. Seansı uzun tutmayı düşünmüyorum. Sen istediğin zaman çıkabilirsin."

"Sonuna dek kalamasam da bir kısmında orada olmak istiyorum."

"Jongin'le görüştükten sonra bana da haber verirsin."

"Peki."

"Sehun!"

"..."

"İkiniz için de elimizden geleni yapacağız. Karamsar olma. Her sorunun bir çıkışı olmalı, olmak zorunda. Yoksa biz yalnızca kendimizi ve insanları kandıran kişiler oluruz."

Sarışın genç gülümseyerek Jess'i onayladı. Haklıydı. Danışanlarını kandırdığını düşünmek kendini kandırdığı gerçeğinin en büyük ispatıydı. Sehun, Jongin'i kandırmıyordu. Yalnızca yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Ona ve kendine...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin seanstan sonra klinikten ayrılmış, atölyeye uğrayıp biraz kafasını dağıtmak istemişti. Karanlık mekana girip ışıkları açtı. Büyük bir boşlukta olmak her zaman rahatsız edici olmayabiliyordu. Müziğin sesini sonuna dek yükseltti. Uzun süredir yalnızca portre çizmeye çabalamış ve bundan yorulmuştu. Renklerle oynamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Renkler onun hayatındaki ışıklardı. O ışıkların yerini alabilecek tek şey ise Sehun'du. Sehun hayatında dahil olduğundan beri tüm renkler Sehun'du. Sehun sarıydı, mordu, kırmızının her tonuydu. Bu düşünceler arasında ortaya çıkardığı soyut çalışma iç dünyasının dışa vurumuydu. Kırmızıların içinden süzülen yeşiller kabuslarındaki yeşili kırmızıya boyamaktan farklıydı. Bu defa içinde alevlenen ateşi yeşerten gülümsemeden ilham alıyordu. Ateşin yakmadığını en azından canını acıtmadığını Sehun'la öğreniyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun, Jess'le konuştuktan sonra Jongin'i aramış, ancak cevap alamamıştı. Ardından mesaj atmış ve beklemeye başlamıştı. Düşünceler içerisinde geçen 5 saatin sonunda esmerin evinin önünde oturmuş, saat ilerledikçe seyrekleşen yoldan geçenleri izliyordu. Jongin, Sehun'la yeni görüşmüş olmanın ve bir nebze de olsa rahatlamanın verdiği rehavetle telefonunu kontrol etmeyi akıl edememiş, marketten aldığı atıştırmalıklarla evine yürüyordu. Apartmanın kapısı önündeki silueti gördüğünde adımlarını hızlandırdı.

"Sehun?"

Sarışın olan duyduğu sesle birlikte oturduğu yerden kalkıp kollarını esmerin bedenine sardı. Jongin ani hareketle şaşırmış, elindeki poşetler yerle buluşup içindekiler etrafa saçılmıştı. Şaşkınlığını biraz üzerinden attıktan sonra o da Sehun'un fırsat tanıdığı kadarıyla kıpırdanıp bedenine sarılı kolları sakinleştirmek için diğerinin sırtını pat patlayarak yanında olduğunu hissettirmeye çalışmıştı.

"Sana bir şey oldu sandım. Çok korktum."

"Ben. Ban atölyedeydim."

"Seni aradım. Mesaj attım. Defalarca aradım."

"Ben görmedim, yani bakmayı unutmuşum. Üzgünüm."

"İyisin ya, sorun değil."

"İyiyim. İyiyim de neden bu kadar endişelendin."

Sehun sonunda kolları arasında sıktığı gençten ayrılmış, uzaklaşarak gözlerine bakmaya başlamıştı.

"Ben düşündüm ki, ters giden şeyler olduğunu düşündüm. Yani ümitsizliğe kapıldığını, dalgınlıkla bir kazaya karıştığını düşündüm. Daha kötüsü benimle görüşmek istemediğini..."

Jongin anlamsız cümleleri anlamaya çalışırken dudakları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. Tümüyle Sehun'un kollarından kurtulduktan sonra, sarışının yanaklarını elleri arasına aldı ve ikna olması adına teker teker yavaşça fısıldadı.

"İyiyim. Mutsuz. Ümitsiz. Değilim. Seninle. Görüşmek. İstememem. İmkansız."

Sehun küçük bir çocuk gibi başını sallarken esmerin dudaklarının hareketi aklını çelmekten farklı bir şey yapmıyordu. Jongin bakışlarını Sehun'dan ayırıp etrafa göz attı. Kızgınmış gibi yaparak emir verdi. "Çabuk neden olduğun karışıklığı hallet endişeli vanilya!"

"Endişeli vanilya?"

"Çabuk diyorum!"

Jongin kapıyı açarken Sehun yerdeki malzemeyi hala sağlam olan torbaya tıkıştırmayı denedi. Torbaya sığmayanlar ise sarışının kolları arasındaki yerini aldı. Sehun önde, Jongin arkada asansörün aralanan kapılarından geçtiklerinde, sarışın olan yaptığı şeyin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu yeni yeni fark ediyor ve bu farkındalık yanaklarına kırmızılık olarak yansıyordu. Ancak Jongin eline geçen kozu kullanmayı ihmal edemezdi. Sehun'un daha ne kadar kızaracağını merak ediyordu. Aynadan süzdüğü gencin ona bakamadığına güldü sessizce.

"Demek seni görmek istemeyeceğime kazaya karışmam daha iyi."

"NE?" Açabildiği kadar genişleyen gözleriyle sonunda esmerin yüzüne bakmayı başaran Sehun az önce söylediklerinin kolay kolay unutulmayacağını anlamıştı.

"Öyle dedin."

"Demedim." İnkar bir kurtuluş olmasa da denemeye değerdi.

"...kazaya karıştığını, daha kötüsü benimle görüşmek istemediğini düşündüm."

"..."

"Aynen böyle dedin."

"Tiner kokusundan aklın bulanmış senin. Ben öyle bir şey demedim." Yüzündeki kırmızılık artmasına rağmen Sehun gerçekten iyi idare ediyordu.

"Yüzün öyle söylemiyor. Hem tiner kokusu mu?"

"Farkında değil misin?"

Jongin kendini kokladı. Gerçekten koku o kadar baskın mı merak etmişti. Sehun üzerindeki okların yön değiştirmesiyle rahat bir nefes aldı. Gerçekten de tiner ve boya kokusu üzerine sinmiş, az önceki sıkı sarılma sonucu Sehun bu kozu elde etmişti. Jongin bir an düşündü, o sarılma ne kadar da doğruydu. İki kişi olarak dünya üzerinde çok fazla yer kaplıyorlardı. Eğer sürekli öyle sarılırlarsa başkaları için de yer açmış olurlar, kapladıkları alanı daraltarak ekolojik açıdan yararlı olurlardı. Elbette bunlar yalnızca aptalca bahanelerden öte değildi. Ama yine de değerdi.

Jongin kapıyı açtığında Sehun elindekileri bırakıp gitmeye hazırlanıyordu. Jongin'in keskin direktifleri ile bu fikirden hızla vazgeçti.

"Ben duştan çıkıncaya dek yemeği hazırlamazsan kalan ömrüm boyunca bu geceyle ilgili dalga geçeceğim Oh Sehun."

Cevap beklememişti. Sehun bu kadar endişelendiyse o da aç olmalıydı. İlerleyen saatler Jongin'in yanılmadığını gösterdi. İkili önce sessizce yemeklerini yedi. Ardından Sehun yarınla ilgili plandan bahsetti. Jongin bu konuda emin değildi ancak Jess uygun gördüyse, bir sorun olmayacağını düşündü. Yalnızca uyandığında Sehun'u göremeyecek olması biraz, çok az, canını sıkmış olabilirdi. Sehun yapması gereken işler olduğunu söyleyip Esmerin yanından ayrılırken, bir alışkanlık haline getirmeye çabaladığı küçük öpücüğü de unutmamıştı. Jongin mutfakta kendisi için kahve hazırlarken yanına yaklaşmış, fark ettirmeden tişörtünün yakasından açık kalan boynuyla omsuzunun birleştiği noktaya dudaklarını dokundurmuştu. Diğernin tepki vermesine fırsat tanımadan "yarın görüşürüz" diyerek kaçarak evden çıkmıştı.

Jongin Sehun'un ateş olduğunu düşünmekte haklıydı. Ancak yakmadığını söylemek aptallıktı. O yakıyordu. En küçük bir dokunuşla esmerin alev almasını sağlıyordu. Elindeki yeni yapılmış kahve mi yoksa boynunda az önce hissedilen dokunuş mu daha yakıcı cevabını düşünmeden söyleyebilecek kadar yanıyordu. Sehun Jongin'i içten içe yakıyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun eve geldiğinde içinde bir burukluk vardı. Dudaklarında Jongin'in tadı burukluğun üzerine sürülen ince yapılı bir jel gibi sızıyı hafifletmekten yanaydı. Jongin ne güzel bir yaratıktı. Dudaklarından dökülen kelimler pansumanı, dışarı vuran nefesi yangınlarının düşmanıydı. Sehun ne zaman bu kadar ona bağımlı olmuştu? Ne zaman onsuzluk içinde yara olmaya başlamıştı. Elleri sarı tutamları buldu. Kaçmak istiyordu. Babasına verdiği sözden ve yapması gerekenlerden... Neden olduğunu bilmese de korkuyordu.

Aylardır ertelediği Yeseul'un vasiyetini yerini getirmek üzere ona ayrılmış kasayı yarın açacaktı. Vasiyet ilk açıklandığında bunun için hazır olmadığını söylemiş reddetmişti. Ancak daha fazla kaçmanın kimseye yararı yoktu. Aksine Baekhyun bu konu hakkında çok fazla düşünüyor, Sehun için endişeleniyordu. Oğlunun büyükannesini kaybettikten sonra kendisini toparlayamayacağını düşünmüş, düşündüğü gibi olmadığını gördüğünde ise bunun nedenini sorgulamıştı. Onun da babası gibi içine atıp sessiz bir yemine tutunmasından korkuyordu. Babası Oh Sehun her şeyi içinde yaşamıştı, oğlunun aynı kaderi yaşamasını istemiyordu. Çünkü büyükannesinin onun için ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyordu. Yeseul de Sehun'u çok değerli görüyordu ki yıllarca kimseyi yanına yaklaştırmadığı içinde neler olduğunu asla öğrenemedikleri kasasını torununa bırakmıştı. O kasa Yeseul'e de eşinin babasından kalmıştı. Yani kasanın asıl sahibi büyük baba Oh Sehun'du. O evine dönemediği için ona kalan her şey Yeseul'e Yeseul'den de Sehun'a kalmıştı.

Baekhyun kasanın içindekileri merak ettiği kadar endişe de duyuyordu. Oğlunu üzecek bir şey olmamasını umut ediyordu. Yeseul'un yıllarca onlardan gizlediği şeylerin basit şeyler olmayacağını biliyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin koltuğuna yerleşmiş, Sehun'u izlerken Jess hızlı adımlarla içeri girdi.

"Hazır mısınız?"

"Başlayabiliriz" dedi Sehun.

Jongin kendini uykunun kollarına bıraktığında Sehun esmerin ifadesiz yüzünü inceliyordu, az önce Jongin'in ona yaptığı gibi. Jess yumuşak tonda tuttuğu sesiyle sorularına ve direktiflerine başladığında Jongin de önceki seanslarda olduğu gibi sakinliğini koruyarak yanıtlar verip gördüklerini anlatmaya başlamıştı. İlk saatin sonunda Sehun istemeyerek yanlarından ayrılmak üzere sessizce oturduğu yerden kalktı. Yalnızca dudaklarını oynatarak Jess'e gitmesi gerektiğini belirtip birkaç adım attı. İçinden bir ses gitmemesi gerektiğini söylerken kapıdan çıkmak onun için oldukça zordu. Dönüp uyuyan gence baktı. Bir anlığına Jongin'in kaşlarını çattığını gördü ancak bunu kendi yanılgısı olarak yorumladı. Çünkü Jongin yine bahar ayında uçsuz yeşil çimenlerde yuvarlandığını anlatıyordu.   
  
  
  
  


"Üşüyorum."

"Bahar aylarındayız." Jess yaklaşık 10 dakika önce neşeyle gördüklerini anlatan gencin gerilen yüzüyle karşılaşmayı hem bekliyor hem beklemiyordu. Uzun süredir bu gerginliği amaçlıyordu ancak bu gerginliğin şimdi ortaya çıkmasını beklemiyordu. Jongin, bahar güneşinden kuşlardan açmış çiçeklerden bahsederken aniden konuşmayı kesmiş, kısa sayılmayacak birkaç dakikanın sonunda Jess'in sesine yanıt vermiş ancak soruyu cevaplamak yerine üşüdüğünü söylemişti.

Çenesi kasılmış, kaşları hafifçe çatılmış, ara ara güçlükle yutkunuyor, titreyen kirpiklerle gözlerinin önünden, hızla geçen trenin açık camında görmeyi umduğu kişiyi arıyor gibiydi.

"Kış."

"Peki. Sıcak bir yerlere gidebilir misin?"

"Sıcak bir yer yok."

"Dışarıda mısın?"

"Geniş. Çok geniş..."

"Sığınabileceğin bir yer yok mu yakınlarında."

"Baraka."

"Şimdi o barakaya ilerle ve içeriye gir."

"Kapı açık."

"İçeride kimse var mı?"

"Yok."

"Isınabileceğin bir şeyler bulabilir misin?"

"Evet."

"Ne peki?"

"Bir ceket."

"Onu giymeni istiyorum."

"Giyemem."

"Neden giyemezsin?"

"O ıslak.   
...  
Kan.  
Kandan ıslanmış.  
Kandan sırıl sıklam olmuş."

Jess, zorlukla yutkundu. Sonunda aradığı kabusları bulmuştu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	18. 17. Söyleyemem adını...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madilyn Bailey (cover)- Titanium

 

Sehun yol boyunca aklından Jongin'i atamamıştı. Jess neden bugün diye ısrar etmişti sanki? Seansı yarın yapsalar, seans boyunca esmerle kalabilir, hatta seanstan sonra da onunla zaman geçirebilirlerdi. Gerçi işlerini hızla hallederse yine şehre döner, Jongin'e kavuşurdu. Gerçekten onsuzluk zordu. Düşüncesi bile zordu.

Evde anne ve babasının onu beklediğinden habersiz, akşam için planlar yaparak gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. Ancak kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğinde salondaki gergin havayı hissetmemek mümkün değildi.

"Sonunda gelebildin." Baekhyun'un gerginliği sesine ve kelimelerine sitem olarak yansımıştı.

Sehun sessiz kalarak babasına sarıldı, ardından annesini sarmalayıp öpücüklere boğdu. Hem onu çok özlemişti, hem de şen kahkahası belki babasının gerginliğini biraz olsun azaltırdı.

"Aç mısın?"

"Senin yaptığın her şeye açım, en güzelim."

"Siz oturun ben bir şeyler hazırlatayım. Senin için tarçınlı kurabiye yaptım."

Sehun bir çocuk gibi ellerini çırptı. Tarçın... Jongin'i hatırlattı. O ona zaman zaman vanilya diyordu, o vanilya derse Sehun da tarçın diyebilirdi. Belki de iki yavru köpek evlat edinirlerdi vanilya ve tarçın diye. Acaba Jongin kedi mi severdi?

Yol boyunca akşam yemeği planlarken işler nasıl bu hale gelmişti? Araya giren birkaç fazla kilometrelik mesafe birlikte bir gelecek planı yapmasına neden oluyordu, hem de henüz duygularından bahsetmeyip, duygularına karşılık alıp almayacağını tahmin edemezken. Kendi kendine kıkırdamasını Baekhyun'un sesi bölüdü.

"İyi görünüyorsun."

Sehun babasının büyükannesinin yasını tuttuğu konusunda endişelendiğini biliyordu. Gülümsemesinin bakışlarına yansımasını diledi.

"İyiyim. Ama sen çok gergin görünüyorsun. Bilmediğin bir sorun mu var?"

"Tek oğlumuz aylardır ziyaretimize gelmiyor. Büyükannesinin vasiyetini yerini getirebilmesi için saatlerce ikna etmeye çalışıyoruz. Onun iyi olmadığını düşünüp endişelenirken, birden karşımızda neşe saçan birini buluyoruz. Bence bizim değil, senin bize anlatmadığın bir şeyler var."

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Babasının iğneleyici laflarına rağmen haklı olduğu noktalar vardı. Aklına yine Jongin geldi. Belki de iğneleme özelliğini babasından aldığını Jongin'e söylerdi.

Oturuşunu düzeltti. Koltuğa yaslandı. Bakışlarını babasının bakışlarına çevirdi. Gerçekten onlara bir açıklama borçluydu.

"Anne biraz gelir misin?"

Az önce gülümsemeyle içeri geçen kadın, endişeyle geri döndü. Eşinin bir huzursuzluk çıkarmasından korkuyordu. Neyse ki Sehun asla babasına uymaz, her zaman sakin kalan taraf olmayı başarırdı.

"Biraz oturur musun lütfen? Babamın merak ettiği birkaç konu var ve benim de söylemem gereken şeyler var."

"Öncelikle sizi endişelendirdiğim için gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Bunu düşünemedim?"

"Sen her zaman düşünceli bir çocuk oldun Sehun. Bize dürüst olmanı umuyorum."

"Lütfen baba, açıklamama izin ver. Ve gerçekten düşünemediğime inan."

Bu cümle Baekhyun'u şaşırtmıştı. Sehun daima birkaç yüz hamle sonrasını planlayanlardan olmuştu ve bu özelliği tıpkı büyükannesine benzerdi. Düşünmeden konuşmaz, karar vermez, hareket etmezdi.

Bugün Sehun'un oraya gelişi bile Yeseul'un ölmeden yıllar önce hazırlamaya başladığı vasiyetinde bahsedilen kasa içindi. Yaşlı kadın Sehun için her ne planladıysa, bunlar hep yıllar önceye dayanıyordu. Sehun'un daha 5-6 yaşlarındayken mesleğine karar verip, kendi sorununu kendi çözmeyi planlaması, hayatı hakkındaki en küçük kararlar da bile günlerce düşünüp, sonunda ben buna karar verdim diyerek söz hakkı tanımaması, bunlar hep Yeseul'den kalma özelliklerdi.

Baekhyun kuşkulanıyordu. Kuşkularında da haksız sayılmazdı. Oğlunda değişen bir şeyler vardı. Vasiyet için kararlaştırdıkları tarihi ilk defa ertelediğinde bunu umursamamıştı. Ancak ikinci ve üçüncü erteleyiş sonrası Sehun için endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Bu davranış hiç Sehun'a göre değildi. Ani karar değişiklikleri onun yaptığı bir şey değildi. Ama eşi Yeseul'un gidişinden sonra bu tür davranışları normal karşılamaları gerektiğini savunduğu için sessiz kalmıştı, ta ki bugüne dek.

"Büyükannemin ardından tahmin edersiniz ki bocaladım. O hep benimle olacakmış gibiydi. Sanki asla beni bırakmayacakmış gibi."

Baekhyun annesinin konusu açılınca gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyemedi. Hala canı acıyordu. Yeseul onun hem annesi hem babası olmuştu. Nasıl kendini tutabilirdi?

"Sonra bir şey oldu."

Meraklı gözler Sehun'a döndü.

"Biriyle tanıştım."

Annesinin dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir gülümseme belirdi. Sehun'un ilişkilerini bir şekilde bilirdi, ancak bu ilk defa oğlunun onları karşısına alıp anlattığı bir şeydi. Heyecanına yenik düşen kadın ellerini eşinin elleriyle birleştirdi. Yeseul'un hep tembihlediği şeyler gerçekleşiyor mu diye düşünmeden edemedi.

"Ne olursa olsun Sehun'un mutluluğuna engel olmayın."

Yaşlı kadın hep böyle derdi. "Konu ne olursa olsun Sehun'un yüzündeki gülümsemeyi görmeye değer" derdi. Annesi de öyle düşünüyordu. Oğlu farkında değildi ama gülümsüyordu.

"O. O beni mutlu ediyor."

Baekhyun elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Gözlerinden süzülmeyi bekleyen yaşlar oğlu adına hissettiği mutlulukla aktı gitti. Kendini daha fazla tutamadı.

"Bunu beklemiyordum işte."

Annesi oturduğu yerden kalkıp, itirafıyla küçülen geniş omuzlu oğluna sarıldı. Sehun başını annesinin karnına yasladı. Asıl söylemesi gerekeni henüz söylememişti. Baekhyun da, eşi de biliyordu ama daha önce bunu Sehun'dan duymamıştı.

"O bir erkek."

Çok kısa bir anlığına sırtını okşayan el durdu. Bayan Oh kalbinde Yeseul'un sesini duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

"Ne olursa olsun Sehun'un mutluluğuna engel olmayın."

Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırdı. Ne demeliydi? Elbette annesini dinleyecekti, ama bu konuşmayı hep ertelemişti. Eşini izlemenin en iyisi olduğuna karar verdi. Kalkıp oğlunun yanına gitti. Sırtını sıvazlayarak güç vermeyi denedi.

"Seni mutlu eden her neyse bizi de mutlu edecektir. Bu hep böyle oldu."

Sehun gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim ve düşüncesizliklerim için özür dilerim. Sizi ihmal ettim. Ama..."

"Ama yaramaz bir erkek çocuğu oğlumu mutlu edip aklını almış sanırım." Baekhyun gülerek bara yöneldi. Bir içki hiç fena olmazdı. Özellikle de şu an. Bugünün çok zor geçeceğini düşünüyordu, hüzne boğulup bu kötü psikolojiden günlerce kurtulamayacağını tahmin ediyordu. Ama şimdiye dek olaylar düşündüklerinden farklı ilerlemişti. Belki de erken karar veriyordu kim bilir?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Üşüyorum."

...

Çenesi kasılmış, kaşları hafifçe çatılmış, ara ara güçlükle yutkunuyor, titreyen kirpiklerle gözlerinin önünden, hızla geçen trenin açık camında görmeyi umduğu kişiyi arıyor gibiydi.

...

"Isınabileceğin bir şeyler bulabilir misin?"

"Evet."

"Ne peki?"

"Bir ceket."

"Onu giymeni istiyorum."

"Giyemem."

"Neden giyemezsin?"

"O ıslak.   
...  
Kan.  
Kandan ıslanmış.  
Kandan sırıl sıklam olmuş."

Jess, sonunda aradığı kabusları bulmuştu. Notlarını karıştırdı. Benzer bir kabus hatırlıyordu. Oradan çıkması gerekiyordu. Bu kabusun sonunda Jongin sadece patlama sesleri duyduğunu söylüyordu. Kabuslar o sesle bitiyor yerini karanlık bir boşluğa bırakıyordu.

"Şimdi hızla oradan çıkmanı istiyorum."

"...."

"Oradan çıkar mısın lütfen?"

Jongin hıçkırıklarını tutmaya çalışırken dudaklarını ısırıyordu.

"Sakinleş ve az önce girdiğin kapıdan çık lütfen."

"...  
Çıktım."

"Uzun bir toprak yol var önünde. Yolun sonunda büyük bir ev."

"Ev."

"Oraya doğru yürüyorsun."

Jess, bir diğer kabusuna geçmenin yararlı olacağını düşünerek Jongin'i yönlendirmeye başlamıştı.

"Rüzgar var."

Jongin'in gözünden bir damla yaş süzüldü. Jess gencin çaresizliği karşısında kendini kırgın hissediyordu. Ancak o yapması gerekeni yapıyordu.

"Üşüyor musun?"

"Biraz."

"Eve girmek ister misin?"

"İstemiyorum. Biraz sallanmak istiyorum."

"Salıncakta sallanmak seni mutlu ediyor mu?"

"Artık etmiyor. Ama sallanmayı seviyorum."

"Mutlu olmanı engelleyen bir şey mi oldu?"

"Gitti."

"Kim gitti?"

Jongin isim söylemiyordu, yine üçüncü tekil şahıs olarak birinden bahsediyordu.

"..."

"Kim gitti? Bana adını söyleyebilir misin?"

"Söyleyemem."

"Neden?"

"Ben onun adını söyleyemem. Adını söylemem uygun değil. Efendi ona adıyla seslenmemem gerektiğini söyledi. Ben onun adını söylersem yine ceza alırım."

Jess hızla ilk defa duyduğu şeyleri notları arasına ekledi. Jongin daha önce böyle bir şeyden kesinlikle bahsetmemişti. Hep o ve beklediği kişi vardı. Ancak şimdi "efendi" diye hitap ettiği bir başkasından bahsediyordu.

"Efendin seni cezalandırdı mı?"

"Evet."

"Ne tür bir ceza aldın?"

"Kuyu."

Jess, gencin devam etmesini bekledi.

Jongin çatılmış kaşlarla ve zorlukla nefes alarak tereddütle devam etti.

"Yazacağım demişti. Bekle demişti.

Ben. Ben bekledim. Sonra...

...

Mektup vardı. Efendiye sordum ben. Ama yemin ederim yanlış olduğunu bilmiyordum. Hiç yanlış olduğunu bilmiyordum. Adını söyleyemem bu yanlış çok yanlış. Beni..."

Artık Jongin hıçkırıklarını tutmuyordu. Cümlelerini hıçkırıkları kesiyordu. Jess, endişelenmeye başlasa da cevabı almak istiyordu. Kuyular ve boğulmak hakkında çok fazla kabus dinlemişti ve şimdi o kabuslara dair bir detay yakalama şansı vardı.

"Beni kurumuş kuyuya götürdü. Çok korktum.

Kuyu söz vermişti. İçine çekmeyecekti. Ama çekti. Beni içine çekti.   
Ben... Karanlık... Çok karanlık. Çok karanlık, her yerde sesler var. Böceklerin sesleri köpekler var.

Köpek. Kuyunun yanında köpekler var. Tırmanamıyorum. Ben deniyorum ama yapamıyorum. Elim kesildi. Köpeklerden korkuyorum."

Jongin'in titremesi şiddetini arttırmıştı.

"Ben yalnız kaldım. Korkuyorum. Çok korkuyorum.

Bana söz vermişti. Beni içine çekmeyecekti. Yanlış olduğunu bilmiyordum yemin ederim. Ben bilmiyordum"

Jess daha fazla uzatmak istemedi ve Jongin'i uyandırmaya karar verdi. Sesindeki hüznü saklayıp, gözünden süzülen yaşı sildi. Jongin'in bilinçaltında yer eden derinlik korkusu, boğulma, nefes alamama, yalnızlıktan, karanlıktan korkma hali bir anlamda dayanağını bulurken, bu anıların esmer gence ait olmadığı da açıktı.

"Hepsi geçti. Kuyuda değilsin. Hala toprak yoldasın. Güneş parlıyor ve ben eve sırtını verip yavaş yavaş yürümeni istiyorum."

"..."

"Sesime doğru gelmeni istiyorum. 3 dediğimde gözlerini açacaksın

1

2

3"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun, viskisinden aldığı yudumu yavaşça boğazından yuvarlarken gözleri gülümseyen oğlunu sarmalamış güzel kadına kaydı. Sehun da aynı aşkı hissetsin diye iç geçirdi. Hizmetli yemeğin hazır olduğunu belirtince, üçlü masaya geçti. Sehun annesinin kurabiyeleri de dahil olmak üzere önüne konan hemen her şeyi silip süpürürken, yüzünden gülümseme eksik olmuyordu. Baekhyun az önceki tereddütlü düşüncesinin kesinliğe kavuştuğunu hissetti. Kıymetli oğlu, ona büyükannesinin acısını hafifletecek, ailesini ihmal etmesini sağlayacak yaramaz bir gence aşık olmuştu.

Yemek sonunda ne kadar kaçmaya çalışsalar da toplanma nedenlerine geçmeleri gerekiyordu. Baekhyun, Sehun gelmeden önce hazırladığı dosyayı getirdi. Kasanın anahtarı ise zaten Yeseul'un vasiyeti açıldığında ona teslim edilmişti. Dosyayı oğlunun önüne bırakarak, az önce kalktığı sandalyesine geri oturdu.

"Daha fazla ertelemenin anlamı yok."

Bayan Oh araya girdi. Baekhyun'un sesindeki tutarsızlığı fark etmişti. Bir yanı oğlunun üzülmesini istemezken, diğer yanı annesinin isteğini yerine getirmek için birbiriyle çatışıyordu.

"Odanı hazırlattım. İstersen önce biraz çıkıp dinlen, duş al."

Sehun elindeki dosyayı karıştırırken dalgınlıkla cevap verdi. "Gerek yok. Babam haklı. Daha fazla kaçmanın anlamı yok, neden kaçtığımı bile bilmiyorken, kesinlikle anlamı yok."

Uzun boylu genç masadan kalktı. Yanından geçerken Baekhyun, bileğinden yakaladı ve bakışların üzerine çevrilmesini sağladı. "Gelmemi ister misin?"

"Hayır. Bunu yalnız yapmalıyım."

Kendini gülmeye zorladığı belliydi.

"Bakalım büyükannem bana ne sürpriz hazırladı."

Baekhyun da annesi her ne hazırladıysa, bunun oğlunu üzmemesini istiyordu, ancak durumun tam tersi olacağını da biliyordu. Aksi halde Sehun için her ne yaptıysa bunu aileden saklama gereği duymazdı ya da Baekhyun'un büyükbabasının kasasını Baekhyun'dan bile sakınmazdı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun batmaya hazırlanan güneşin cömert ışıkları yardımıyla, bahçedeki ağaç gölgelerinin zemindeki yansımasına baktı. Sanki hiç yıllar geçmemiş gibiydi. Babası çalışırken o da burada oturup onun işini bitirmesini ve birlikte eski salıncağa gitmeyi beklerdi. Bu defa yüzündeki gülümsemenin sebebi çocukluk anıları oldu. O zaman yaptığı gibi masanın önüne zemine oturdu. Elindeki dosyadan vasiyetin kendiyle ilgili bölümünü açtı. Her kelimesi hafızasında kazılıyken yine de okumak istemişti. Belki de Yeseul'den duyabileceği her kelimeye hasret olduğu içindi.

"Sevgilim, küçük Sehun'um.

Seninle konuşacak çok şeyimiz vardı bebeğim. Ne kadarını konuştuk bilmiyorum. Ama ne kadar konuşursak konuşalım bir o kadar daha konuşmamız gerektiğini biliyorum. Yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim. Kalbim hep yanında bunu bilmeni isterim. Kalbimin yanı sıra sana bir şey daha bırakıyorum sana senin tabirinle "sır kutumu", bırakıyorum. İçinde ne olduğunu hep merak ederdin. O şimdi senin. Anahtarı vasiyet açıldıktan sonra sana teslim edilecek. İstediğin zaman sırlara ortak olabilirsin. Kendini benimle konuşmaya hazır hissettiğin gün seni orada bekliyor olacağım.

Seni çok seviyorum. Sevgilim. Benim biricik Oh Sehun'um"

Yeseul vasiyetinde herkese dair özel kelimeler, anılar, anekdotlar paylaşmış, bu vasiyetin okunmasını daha da dayanılmaz kılmıştı. Sehun için yazdıkları ise diğerlerine nazaran daha kısa tutulmuştu, ancak içerikte de bahsedildiği gibi Sehun'la paylaşılacak olanlar genci kesinlikle daha da zorlayacaktı.

Sehun oturduğu yerden bir süre kalkamadı. Okuduğu kelimeleri Yeseul'un sesinden dinlediğini hayal etti. Kendini kasayı açmaya hazır hissedip, hissetmediğini tarttı. Ama daha ne kadar erteleyebilirdi? Boğazına oturmuş yumruyu göndermek istercesine yutkundu. Oturduğu yerden kalktı.

Yeseul'un kullandığı kitaplığın orta rafına yerleştirilmiş dolabın önüne geldi. Ortadaki iki kapağı açtı. Birçok defa büyükannesini kasayı açıp içindekileri düzenlerken görmüştü. Kasanın içindekiler bazen Yeseul'u güldürürken, bazen saatlerce ağlamasına neden olurdu. Sehun kasanın içindekileri daha çok merak eder, o kasanın yok olmasını dilerdi. Kıymetlisini üzen her neyse yok olmalıydı. Bir süre önceye dek büyükbabası için de aynı şeyleri düşündüğünü hatırladı. Küçük bir pişmanlık kalbini sızlattı. Raftaki dosyaları çıkarıp masanın üzerine bıraktı. Dolabın içinden açılan duvara oyulmuş kasayı gördü. Cebindeki üç ayrı anahtarı kilide yerleştirdi. Yeseul'un o zamanlar anlattığına göre anahtarlardan biri büyükbabasına, diğeri onun annesi, bir diğeri de onun babasına aitti ve üçü bir arada olmazsa kasayı açmak mümkün değildi. Şimdiyse onlardan geriye sadece Sehun kalmış ve anahtarlar Yeseul de olduğu gibi tek elde, Sehun'da toplanmıştı. Sırayla kilitlerdeki anahtarları çevirdi. Tok metal sesinin ardından gelen tiz sesle kapak gıcırdayarak açıldı.

Sehun bir süre algılamaya çalıştı. Maddi olarak bırakılacak her şey diğer vasiyette yer alıyordu. Kasadakilerin maddi içerikli olmadığını daha o gün biliyordu Sehun. Ancak yine de gözüne bir tapu ilişti. Üzerindeki krem rengi bir zarf içinde mektup duruyordu. "Sevgilime" notuyla.

Sehun gülümseyerek mektubu aldı. Kasanın en dibinde duran kutuyu ise es geçti. Az önce kalktığı yere tekrar oturdu. Büyükannesi onunla konuşacaksa bunu ayakta yapamayacağını biliyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sevgilim.

Geldin ve beni mutlu ettin" diye başlıyordu mektup. Sehun her kelimeyi, her satırı defalarca okudu. Süzülen gözyaşlarını kurulamaktan çoktan vazgeçmişti. O hitabın bile bugünle değil, Sehun'un doğduğu günle alakalı olmasına ayrı, ilk nefesinden beri yanında olmasına rağmen ona doyamadığına ayrı ağladı. Ayrılıklar zordu.

Yeseul, birkaç anıdan bahsetmişti yine, Sehun'un yaramazlıklarından, ona olan sevgisinden ve gencin ağlamasını durdurmaya fırsat tanımayan her şeyden...

Mektubun ortalarında yazanlar ise Sehun'un asla tahmin etmeyeceği şeylerdi. Kasada yer alan tapu bir yetimhaneye aitti ve Sehun yanılmıyorsa bu Jongin'in büyüdüğü yetimhaneydi. Büyükanne onu satın alıp, Sehun'a bırakmıştı. Ancak daha şaşırtıcı olan ise Yeseul, Sehun'a Jongin'in bilgilerini de bırakmıştı. Onun bir ressam olduğu ve yetimhanedeki çocuklara ders verdiğini yazmış, Sehun'dan hayatının sonuna dek Jongin'in bu işi yapmasını sağlamasını istemişti. Yeseul sadece Sehun'a değil, Jongin'e de gelecek planlarını kasasında gizlemişti.

Sehun gülümsedi. Belki de kader Yeseul'den önce yollarını kesiştirmişti. Elbette bu kesişmede büyükannenin payı vardı. Bir gün Sehun ve Jongin'in bir araya gelmesini planladıysa da bu defa işler planladığından biraz farklı gelişmişti. Ama Sehun biliyordu ki büyükanne bile içindeki aşkı tahmin edemezdi.

Sehun bu öğrendiklerini Jongin'e anlatmak için sabırsızlandı, içinden onu aramayı geçirdiyse de okumayı tamamlaması gerektiği için erteledi. Ancak bu erteleme düşündüğünden biraz daha uzun sürecekti.

Mektubun sonunda Yeseul yıllarca gözyaşlarına sebep olan şeyi de dile getirmişti.

"Umarım sana anlatmaya zamanım olmuştur bebeğim. Olmadıysa da sadece aşk diye düşün.

Kasanın içinde bir kutu bulacaksın. O kutu bana büyükbabanın babasından kaldı. Aslında bana değil, büyükbabana kaldı. Ancak o geri dönmek istemediği için onun hatırasına saygımdan, onun anılarına ben sahip çıktım. Şimdi onları sana veriyorum. Bunlar onun, Kai'in mektupları. Büyükbabanın hayaliyle yaşadığı adamın, aşkının, acılarının eksik, yırtık anıları...

Ben onları saklamayı bir borç, bir bedel bildim. Sen istersen yok edebilirsin. Ben o aşk için yeterince bedel ödedim.

Kimseye kızma sevgilim. Aşık olacağın adamı seçemezsin, aşık olduğunda sen de anlayacaksın. O sana gözünün ucuyla bakmasa da onu izlemekten kendini alamayacaksın. Benim büyükbabana hissettiğim gibi, karşılık beklemeden sadece gölgesinde yaşlanmayı göze alacaksın.

Sadece aşk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	19. 18. Bizim olmasın bu hikaye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miley Cyrus -Stay (Tr sub)

 

Sehun yutkunamıyordu. Son yazılanlar tümüyle dağılmasına neden olmuştu. Oturduğu yerde öylece kalmış, ne yapması gerektiğine karar veremiyordu. Büyükannesinin hep büyükbabasına bağlı olduğunu biliyordu, ancak aşkını dile getirdiğini ilk kez duymuştu. Belki yaşlı kadın da bu cümleyi ilk defa kurmuş ve bu kabullenişin ardından sonsuz uykusuna kavuşmuştu. Sehun'a olan aşkı Yeseul'un yıllarca kendine bile itiraf edemediği bir duyguydu. Hep arkadaşlık, sadakat diye kendini kandırmıştı. Ancak bir başkasının aşkıyla yaşayamayan adama aşık olup, onun eriyişini izlemişti. En kötüsü de diğer adama hala saygı duyuyor, anısına haksızlık etmemek için onu sarıp sarmalıyordu. Bu herkesin yapabileceği bir şey değildi.

Peki ya Sehun? Sehun büyükannesinin yaptığını yapabilecek güce sahip miydi? O sadece hikayeyi dinlemiş, buna rağmen büyükannesinin üzüntüsü yüzünden büyükbabasına kızmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Jongin'le konuşmalarını hatırladı. O zaman içindeki kızgınlık dinmişti sanki. Ama şimdi Yeseul'un gerçek duygularını duymak mı öfkesini alevlendiriyordu? Sehun bilmiyordu, kızgın mı, kırgın mı ya da buna hakkı var mı bilmiyordu. O merak ettiği diğer adam, çok yakınındaydı şimdi. Ama Sehun Kai'yle tanışmaya hazır mıydı? O aşka tanık olacak gücü var mıydı?

Oturduğu yerden kalktı. Kasanın önüne geldi. Uzanıp kutuyu çıkardı. Masanın üzerine bıraktı. Yer yer paslanmış, deforme olmuş kutunun sıkışmış kapağını açtı. İçindeki sararmış kağıtlar anlamsız bir heyecan yaratıyordu. Bir tomar zarf, her halinden çürüdüğü belli olan paket ipi ile bağlanmıştı. Sehun zarfları yavaşça olduğu yerden çıkardı, eli ateşe değmişçesine hızla masanın üzerine bıraktı. Ya onları okuduğunda kızgınlığı geçerse, bu Yeseul'e haksızlık olmaz mıydı?

Deri koltuğa oturup masadaki tomarı izlediği sırada kapı tıklatıldı. Baekhyun kapı aralığından başını uzatıp Sehun'la göz göze geldi.

"İyi misin?"

Sehun belli belirsiz başını salladı. Ama iyi miydi o da bilmiyordu.

"İstersen ara ver biraz. Annen endişeleniyor. Bu gece dinlen yarın devam edersin."

Sehun bunu bekliyormuş gibi, oturduğu yerden kalktı. Masanın üzerinde duran mektupları yeniden paslı kutunun içine koydu. Bu sırada kutudaki diğerlerinden daha yeni duran zarfı gördü. Üzerinde büyükannesinin adı yazıyordu. O zarfı alıp cebine koydu. Dönüp kasayı kapattı. Kutuyu da alarak babasıyla birlikte koridorda ilerlerken, hiçbir açıklama yapmamıştı. Odasının kapısına geldiğinde "biraz dinleneceğim" dedi. Baekhyun oğlunu onaylamak dışında bir şey yapamayacağını biliyordu. Birkaç saat sonra tekrar kontrol etmeye gelirdi.

Sehun bahçedeki salıncağı gören penceresini açtı. Bahar gecesini odasına doldursa belki kendini daha rahat hissederdi. Ama hissedemedi.

Komodinin üzerindeki lambayı yaktı. Şimdi Jongin'in evinde olsa orada da bunu yapacağını düşündü. Gülümsemeye çalıştı. Acaba Jongin ne yapıyordu? Seansı nasıl geçmişti? Jess, seans sonrası onu aramamıştı. Sehun'un tüm planları iptal olmuştu. Belki birkaç günlüğüne izin almalıydı.

Yeseul'un ona açtığı sırlarına henüz sahip değilken bu hale gelmişti, peki sırları paylaştığında ne hissedecekti? Aynı dakikalarda oda kapısı tıklatılıp, aralandı. Annesi birkaç defa çaldığını söyleyerek telefonunu oğlunun avuçlarına bıraktı. Solgun yanağını okşadı. "Bu kadar zorsa yapma Sehun. Senden ne istiyorsa, yapma. Sana kızmayacaktır, o seni affeder. Senin üzülmeni istemez. Yapma anneciğim" dedi. Sehun yanağındaki eli tutup dudaklarına götürdü. Kendini gülümsemeye zorladı.

Yeseul'un neden bunu yapmasını istediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Büyükbabasına kızgın olabileceğini düşünmüş olmalıydı ve daha önemlisi, onun bile hayran olduğu aşkla tanışıp, aşkı arzulamasını istiyordu. Bunu da garip bir şekilde asla kavuşamayan ve aşklarını yanlarında götüren iki insanın yaşamından öğrenmesini planlamıştı. Yeseul kesinlikle garip biriydi. Garip ama sevilesi...

Sehun annesi odadan çıkınca Jess'i aradı. İşlerinin beklediğinden uzun süreceğini birkaç gün gelmemesinin sorun olup, olmadığını sordu. Jess elbette anlayışla karşılamıştı. Sehun Jongin'in seansını sorduğunda ise, Jess "geldiğinde konuşuruz" diyerek gencin sorusunu yanıtsız bırakmıştı. Sehun geri dönmüyorsa bunun önemli bir nedeni olmalı diye düşünüp, Jongin konusunda endişelenmesini istememişti. Bu yanıt Sehun'u memnun etmemişti ancak, üstelemenin de bir anlamı yoktu. Kapanan telefon ardından sarışın genç Jongin'i aradı. Belki sesini duysa daha iyi hissederdi.

"Selam."

"Selam."

"Ben. Ben şey demek için aramıştım."

"..."

"İyi misin?"

Jongin'in kıkırtısı Sehun'un ifadesiz yüzünü bozguna uğrattı.

"İyiyim. Ya sen? Sesin pek iyi gelmiyor. Bana gelmek ister misin?"

Sehun sesinin neşeli çıkmasına çabalayarak cevap verdi.

"İyiyim, sadece uyandığında orada olmadığım için üzgünüm."

"Saçmalama, bir sonrakinde orada olursun. Kahve hazırlıyordum gelmek ister misin?" Jongin üsteledi.

"İsterdim ama annemlerin yanındayım. İşlerim düşündüğümden uzun sürecek. Birkaç gün gecikmeli gelsem olur mu?"

Jongin içini kaplayan burukluğu gizlemeye çalıştı.

"Tabi ki. İşlerini halledip gelinceye dek ısıtıcının fişini çekmeyeceğimden emin olacağım."

"Evi yakma Kim Jongin. Sadece kendine dikkat et ve beni bekle, geleceğim."

Jongin bilinçsizce boş bardağa koyduğu kahve granüllerini karıştırırken gülümsedi.

"Kendine dikkat et, ben ve kahven seni bekliyoruz."

Sehun biraz olsun bulunduğu ortamdan kopmanın verdiği geçici rahatlamayla "görüşürüz" dedi. 

"Görüşürüz."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun telefonunu komodine bırakıp, sandalyesini açtığı pencerenin önüne çekti. Komodindeki kutuya uzandı. Birbirine bağlı duran sararmış zarfların altında duran beyaz zarfı aldı. Üzerinde Oh Yeseul adı olduğu için büyükannesine yazıldığını anlamış ve Kai'nin aşkından önce onda ne olduğunu öğrenmek istemişti. Kai ve Sehun aşkı için kendine zaman tanıyor gibiydi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_25.07.1998_

_Saygıdeğer Bayan Oh,_

_Mektubunuzu aldım. Endişelerinizi ve cevapsız sorularınızı haklı buldum. Sizinle yüz yüze görüşmemi istemişsiniz, ancak sağlığım buna el vermediği için yalnızca yazmakla yetineceğim, zira fazla vaktim olmadığını biliyorum._

_Haklı olarak Kim Kai ve evinize ulaştırdığım mektuplar hakkında sorularınız oluşmuş. Elimden geldiğince hepsini anlatacağım. Ancak anlayış gösterirsiniz ki o günlere ait anılarımın bir kısmı hafızamdan silindi bir kısmını da ben düşünmek ya da dile getirmek istemediğim için anlatamayacağım. Hala uykularıma giren kötü günler ve kötü anılardı._

_Vatanımızın savunmaya ihtiyacı olan o zor günlerde, çocuk yaşımızda bize dahi ihtiyaç olduğu belirtilerek orduya katılmaya zorlandığımı söylemem yersiz olur. Bunu yapmak sevdiğim herkese olan borcumdu. Ancak bana verdiği zararı göz ardı edemiyorum._

_Kai ile tanışmamız, 1951 yılının kışına dayanır. Yaşlarımızın yakınlığı nedeniyle aldığımız görevlendirme sonucu sevkiyat sırasında tanışmıştık. O, ben ve bizim yaşlarımızda 4-5 arkadaşımız daha cepheye nakledilmiştik. Bize verilen görev çatışmaların ardından geriye kalan bedenlerden kimlikleri toplamak, yaralıları sıhhiyeye taşımaktan başka bir şey değildi. Ömrümüz boyunca göremeyeceğim kadar çok cesedi ve kanı bir gün içerisinde gördüğümüz olurdu. Ama bu bir savaştı ve mücadele ettiğimiz şeyin bedeli gencecik cansız bedenlerle ödeniyordu._

_İlk zamanlar vatan aşkıyla yaptığımız şeyler, günler geçtikçe katlanılmaz olmuş, bizimle birlikte savaş hattına gönderilen arkadaşlarımızdan bir kaçının da içerisinde bulunduğu yaklaşık 30-35 kişinin intiharına yol açmıştı. O dönemde birkaç dil bildiğim için posta işleriyle görevlendirilmiştim. Ancak bu görevin göstermelik olduğunu bilmenizi isterim. Askerlerin moral ve motivasyonu için yakınlarına haber gönderdiklerini düşünmeleri istenmişti. Bu basit gibi görünen yalan, onlara ne için savaştıklarını hatırlatacak diye düşünmüş olmalılar._

_Benden istenen her çarşamba, bölükteki askerlerin mektuplarını toplayıp bölük komutanına iletmemdi. Ben de öyle yapıyordum. Bir kişinin mektupları hariç. Herkes ailesine çektikleri zorlukları, yaptıkları kahramanlık yalanlarını anlatırken o yazmakla kalmıyor her yazdığına bir şeyler çiziyordu._

_Neden bilmiyorum, belki de orada tanıdığım ilk arkadaşım o olduğu için, belki de gülümsediğinde parlayan gözleri bana hala umut olabileceğini düşündürdüğü için ya da çizdikleri üstler tarafından yanlış anlaşılır ve ajan olmakla suçlanır diye onun mektuplarını kendime saklamayı seçmiştim._

_Zaman geçtikçe ailelerle haberleşme taktiği önemini yitirmiş, hayatta kalma çabası mektup yazma uğraşını bir kenara itmişti. Sadece Kai yazmayı bırakmamıştı. Her hafta 1 bazen 2 mektubu olurdu. Her birinde de çizimleri yer alırdı. Birkaç defa çizdiklerini gösterip bana savaş öncesindeki hayatına dair anıları resmettiğini anlatmıştı. İçindeki özlemi ve onu bekleyen geleceği, tüm yaşananlara rağmen gülümseyerek aktarmıştı. O zaman kendi kendime söz vermiştim. Kai bekleyenine bu kadar azimle ulaşmak istiyorsa, hayatta kalırsam o mektupları mutlaka sahibine ulaştıracaktım. Zor günlerde yanımda olan saf temiz gence bunu borçluydum. Elbette sadece bu değil. Daha sonraları ona bir de canımı borçlanacaktım. Ama ben bunu bilmeden de mektuplarını size ulaştırmayı kafama koymuştum. Tek ihtiyacım olan hayatta kalmaktı. Onu da Kai sayesinde başardım._

_Bana onun nasıl öldüğünü sormuşsunuz. Bunu anlatmanın benim için ne kadar zor olduğunu tahmin edemezsiniz, ancak bunu bilmek hakkınız._

_1952 kışı çok sert geçiyordu. Savaş, ölümler, ölenlerin yerine gelenler ve yine ölenler. Zaman geçiyordu da bizim görevimiz değişmiyordu. Her gün yeni kimlikler ekleniyordu kayıplar listelerine. O görevlerden birinden dönmüştük, ancak ortalıkta bir takım fısıltılar dolaşıyordu. Çatışma hattının yarıldığı ya da içimizde hainler olabileceği söyleniyordu. Ama kimse aldırmıyordu. Çünkü askerdeyseniz bunlar daima konuşulan belli başlı konuların başında geliyordu. Haklı olduğunu bilmemize imkan yoktu. O gün, 14 Ocak günü, ben ve Kai yaralı bir askeri sıhhiyeye götürüyorduk. Kaldığımız barakadan oldukça uzaklaşmıştık. Yaralı asker soğuk yüzünden kötüye gidiyordu. Benim ve Kai'nin üzerindeki ceketi ona sarmamıza rağmen titremesini durduramıyorduk. Karanlık iyice çökmeden barakaya dönüp ceket ve battaniye almamız gerektiği fikrini ortaya attığım aklıma geldikçe içimdeki pişmanlığın karşımda kaşlarını çatarak bana baktığını somut şekilde gördüğümü söyleyebilirim. Ben koluna girdiğimiz askeri Kai ile bırakmayı teklif etmiştim, ancak o benden daha zayıf ve hızlıydı. Daha kısa sürede gidip geleceğini söyleyerek itiraz etmeme izin vermeden geldiğimiz yolu geri koşmaya başladı._

_Ben ve yaralı asker bir ağaç kuytusuna sığınıp onun dönüşünü beklerken önce art arda gelen silah seslerini duydum. Biz korunaklı bölgedeydik ve silahlı asker sayımız belki 5 belki 6 kişiyi geçmez, onlar da baraka etrafına gelen yabani hayvanlardan askerleri korumakla görevliydi. Silah sesiyle birlikte kendime engel olamayıp barakaya doğru koşmaya başladım. Tepeyi aştığımda barakadan uzaklaşan bizim üniformalarımızı giymiş iki kişi gördüm. Yeniden koşmak üzereyken duyduğum büyük gürültü ve yükselen alevle kendimi karın içine attım. Baraka havaya uçmuştu. Yanındaki depo ve biraz ilerdeki karargahla birlikte..._

_Tanıdığım herkesi Kai ile birlikte kaybettim._

_Üşüyorduk. Yaralı bir askeri hayata bağlayabilmek için ısıtmak istemiştik. Yaralı askeri kurtarmak, biraz olsun ısınmak için Kai'n ölümüne neden oldum. Onun yerinde ben olabilirdim. Ama o buna izin vermemişti. Beni ve size ulaştırmak üzere yemin ettiğim mektuplarının en azından bir kısmını kurtarmıştı. Benim ona ihanet etmem o günden sonra söz konusu olamazdı._

_Bana verdiği ve ceketimin cebinde kalan mektuplarla birlikte, Kai'in yaralı askere verdiği ceketinin cebinden çıkan iki mektup daha tesadüf eseri elime geçti. Zarflar üzerine tarihler atılmıştı. İkisi de birliğe katılmadan önce yazılmıştı. Zarflarda adres yoktu, ancak aynı isme olduğu için onları da size getirmem gerektiğini düşündüm. Hata yaptıysam, lütfen beni bağışlayın, buna kendim karar vermek zorunda kaldım. Belki de Kai'in hiç göndermeyi düşünmediği şeylerdi. Bilemiyorum._

_Size yemin ederim ki, hiçbir zarfı açmadım. Yazdıklarına elimi sürmedim. Anısını lekelemek istemedim. Mahrumiyetine saygı duydum. O yazdı, o çizdi, zarfını o kapattı. Ben yalnızca ulaşmasını sağladım. Dilerim biraz olsun onu memnun edebilmiş, hayatta olmamın karşılığı olmasa da küçük bir iyilik yapabilmişimdir. Umarım onun isteğini yerine getirebilmişimdir._

_Yanlış bir şey yaptıysam tekrar tekrar af dilerim._

_Size verebileceğim yanıtlar bunlarla sınırlı olduğu için beni bağışlayın. Yorgun bedenimin ve zihnimin elinden geleni yaptığına güvenin._

_Saygılarımla..._

_Kim Junmyeon_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun mektubun sonunda döküldüğünü fark edemediği yaşları sildi. Yeseul döndüğünde mektupları bulmuş ve onların eve nasıl ulaştığını sorgulamış olmalıydı. Sehun'un çocukluğunda büyükannesinin gözyaşlarına şahit olmasına neden olan geçmiş şimdi dokunabileceği mesafeden ona göz kırpıyordu. Sarışın genç okuduklarının etkisinden kurtulmayı başaramadığı için onu çağıran fısıltıları duyamıyordu.

Kai, büyükbabasının aşkını bu kadar mı hak ediyordu? Büyükannesinin değerli gözyaşlarıyla yıkadığı kelimeleri ona bunu mu anlatacaktı?

Dişlediği dudakları hala küçücük bir çocuğun cesetler arasındaki çaresiz yürüyüşünü düşündüğünü belli ediyordu. Kai kısacık hayatına sonsuz bir aşk ve yığınlarca ölüm sığdırmıştı.

Mektuplara çevirdi bakışlarını, hazır mıydı? Oturduğu yerden kalktı, belki biraz dolaşmalıydı. Alt kata indi, verandaya oturup bir sigara yaktı. Yalnız kalma isteğine saygı gösteren anne babasına içinden teşekkür etti.

O ev, o bahçe, hatta veranda da bile Sehun ve Kai'nin anısı olduğunu düşündü. Kim bilir kaç akşamüzeri bahçede oynamış, kaç gece çimlere yatıp yıldızları izlemişlerdi. İlerideki salıncağa takıldı gözleri. Orada da eğlenmişler miydi? Birlikteyken çok gülmüşler miydi? Bu kadar acı neyin bedeliydi?

Okuduklarından canı yanmıyormuş gibi düşündükleriyle acıyı katlıyordu sarışın genç. Kim için? Değerli sevgilisinin, büyükannesinin kıymetli gözyaşlarının sebebi için... Aslında hepsi aşk içindi. Sehun bunu yeni yeni fark ediyordu. Jongin hayatına dahil olduktan sonra hissetmekten aciz olduğu şeyleri bir bir keşfediyordu.

Aşk gibi, özlem gibi, ayrılık gibi, ayrılığın özleminden kaynaklanan aşk acısı gibi...

Mutfağa gidip su içti, bir fincan kahve hazırladı. Vanilya aroması olmamasının eksikliğini hissetti. Biraz da Jongin-sizliği...

Ağır adımlarla odasına çıktı. Kahvesini komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Kutunun içindeki mektup tomarını aldı ve yatağın üzerine oturdu. Eskimiş, sertleşmiş ipi çözdü. Zarfları tek tek karşısına dizdi. Derin bir nefes alıp içlerindekileri çıkardı. Her sararmış kağıdın soluna atılmış tarihlere baktı. Öncelik sırasına göre art arda yerleştirdi. Her hafta yazdıysa çok daha fazla mektup olmalıydı. Ancak Junmyeon'un dediği gibi bir kısmı ancak onlara ulaşmıştı. Kai kim bilir daha neler anlatmıştı. Ama duyan olmamıştı.

Sehun kahvesini bir eline, en eski tarihli mektubu diğer eline alıp arkasına destek yaptığı yastığa yaslandı. Mektubun olduğu zarfın içerisinden çıkan resmin tanıdıklığı Sehun'u rahatsız etti. Çizimde anayoldan eve uzanan toprak yolda uzaklaşan bir araç resmedilmişti. Sehun bunun büyükbabasının evden ayrıldığı gün olduğunu, Kai'in onun gidişini resmettiğini düşündü.

Ve... Yanıldı. Kai o gidişi yalnızca hayal edebilmiş, Sehun birkaç saatte olsa üzülmesini geciktirmek için onu uyandırmayı istememişti. Gözyaşlarına kıyamamıştı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_11 Ekim 1949_

_Veda etmedin..._

_Uyandığımda yanımda değildin._

_Neden değildin?_

_Bir daha ne zaman göreceğim ben seni? Ne zaman sarılacağım?_

_Sana kızgınım Sehun. Çok kızgınım. Araba giderken dönüp baktın mı pencereye, belki sana bakıyorumdur diye? Baktıysan ben görmedim. Göremedim seni._

_Ağlayarak uyandım bu sabah. Üşüdüm. Kabus gördüm Sehun. Bana hadi sen de gel diyordun giderken, sonra vazgeçiyordun. Sen kal, seni istemiyorum diyordun. Bir daha dönmeyeceğim diyordun rüyamda. Bu sadece kabus değil mi?_

_Hepsi geçecek._

_Yeniden top oynayacağız bahçede. Söz veriyorum sen gelinceye dek kimseyle oynamayacağım. Bekleyeceğim ben seni. Döndüğünde birlikte oynayacağız. Ben yeniden resim yapacağım, sen bana kitap okuyacaksın. Birlikte çok büyük pamuk şekerlerinin olduğu yere gideceğiz. Renk, renk olan... Hani Jiwon anlatmıştı ya mor bile varmış. Ben mor olandan yiyeceğim. Sen beyazı yiyeceksin._

_Hepsi geçecek, geri geleceksin. Sen geldiğinde sanki hiç gitmemişsin gibi olacak._

_Benden istediğin gibi mektup yazdım işte sana. Şimdi de resim yapacağım. Sen giderken görmüşüm gibi, giderken dönüp bana bakmışsın gibi vedalaşacağız._

_Çabuk gel Sehun._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun zorlukla yutkunarak mektubu bitirdiğinde yatağın üzerinde duran resmi aldı. İlk baktığında fark etmemişti, dikkatle incelediğinde giden arabanın camında dönüp geride kalmış eve bakan yüzü gördü. Kai, büyükbabasıyla hayalinde vedalaşmıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	20. 19. "Sevgilim"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We The Kings - Sad Song (Lyric Video) ft. Elena Coats

 

Yatağın üzerinde kıvrılmış örtüye takılan bakışları, aklının çok daha farklı yerlerde olduğunun kanıtıydı. Sehun o anı yaşadığını hissediyordu. Bir an büyükbabası oluyor geride kalan eve bakıyor, bir an giden araçtan bakan gözleri yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Bu gece bir yabancı hatırayla daha yüzleşecek gücü yoktu. Yatağın üzerindeki mektupları toplayıp komodinin üzerine koydu. Soğumuş kahvesinin kötü tadını umursamayarak açık pencerenin önünde bir sigara daha içti. İzmariti fincana atarken hiç tereddüt etmedi. Oysa bundan nefret ederdi.

Bu ev, evin önünde uzanan yol, gördüğü her şey çok fazla hüzün içeriyordu. Sehun bunu şimdi şimdi anlıyordu. Sehun'un da Kai'n de Yeseul'le arkadaş olduğunu biliyordu da, Yeseul'un döndükten sonra o anılarla, o aşka ait şahit olduklarıyla ve bu mektuplarla nasıl başa çıktığını düşünemiyordu. O yüzden belki de Yeseul mutluluğu karşılık beklemeden sevdiği iki çocukta bulmuştu. Sehun ve Jongin, Yeseul'un kaçışı olmuştu.

Üzerini değiştirip, yatağına uzandı. İnce örtüyü üzerine çekti, bir sıcaklığa ihtiyaç duyar gibi kıvrıldı. Kaçıncı defa olduğunu bilmeden Jongin'in yanında olmayı diledi. Sanki o yanında olsa içindeki hüzün onu böyle tutsak edemeyecekti. Ama yaşananları öğrenmeliydi. Büyükannesi için, büyükbabası için hatta Kai için geçmişin verdiklerini sükunetle kabul etmeliydi. Onlar yaşamış ve başa çıkmayı denemişti. Sehun da yapabilirdi. O zaman belki daha iyi anlardı insanları, fedakarlığı ve aşkı...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Uyandı. Bir şeyler olmuştu. Gitmeliydi. Aceleyle yataktan kalktı. Koşarak merdivenleri indi. Ama bir şey eksikti. Yeniden odasına dönmesi gerekiyordu. Kolundan tutan kadın onu hareket etmeye hazır araca sürüklerken, elinden kurtulup gitmek için çırpınıyordu. Ancak garip bir şekilde kurtulamıyordu. Oysa kadın ondan çok daha güçsüz duruyordu. Zorla içine sokulduğu aracın kapısı kapandığında kadının tutuşundan kurtulmuş, iki elini dayadığı arka camdan, geride kalan eve bakıyordu. Açılan pencere camını fark etti önce, ardından da odasının camında ağlayan genci._

_Jongin!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun nefes nefese yataktan fırladı. İnce parmakları önüne düşen saçlarını hırsla geri itti. Bu kabus... Daha önce gördükleriyle alakası bile olmayan başkasına ait olduğunu bildiği bir anıdan farklı bir şey değildi. Dün gece okudukları onu çok etkilemiş olmalıydı. Kai anlatmış, Sehun'un bilinçaltı anlatılanları Jongin'le kurgulamıştı. Onu geride bıraktığını düşündüğünde hissettiği kalp acısı hala tazeydi, sanki rüya değil de gerçekmiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Aşk böyle mi acıtıyordu?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kısa bir sabah yürüyüşünün ardından ailesiyle kahvaltı yapmış, babasıyla sohbet etmiş, hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranmak için çabalamıştı. Gözlerinin kızarıklığını ya da şişkinliğini sormamaları tümüyle ailesinin anlayışlı yanıydı. Odasına döndüğünde camın önünde bir sigara yaktı. Kaldığı yerden devam etmek üzere, komodinin üstündeki mektubu aldı. Pencerenin önündeki koltuğa yerleşti. Elindeki 2. mektup Junmyeon'un Kai'nin birliğe katılmadan önce yazılmış olduğunu tahmin ettiğiydi.

Zarfın içinden çıkan çizimi inceledi. Çizgiler bir öncekine göre daha titrekti. Tepelerin arasından görünen eve baktı. Bu şu an oturdukları evi andırıyordu. Diğer yanda ise büyük gemilerin olduğu liman görünüyordu. Limanda gemiler dışında tek bir gölge vardı. Bir insan silueti... Elini kaldırmış selam veriyor ya da el salıyor olmalıydı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_12 Şubat 1951_

_Özür dilerim._

_Sana verdiğim sözü tutamadım. Gidiyorum. Ama beni bulacağına yürekten inanıyorum._

_Beni bul Sehun._

_Çünkü gitmek zorundayım. Dayanamıyorum._

_Sahip olduğum her şeyin elimden kayıp gittiğini koparıldığını hissediyorum. Yaşıyorum._

_Sen gittiğinden beri 16 ay oldu. Tek bir mektubun gelmedi. Yazdıklarım çekmecemde eskidi. Defalarca gelen postacıya Hanımım Oh'un gönderdiği mektupları bana vermesi için yalvardım. O zaman nerede olduğunu öğrenebilirdim. Sana kendimi hatırlatabilirdim. Ama beceremedim._

_Gerçekten beni unuttun mu Sehun? Efendi Oh haklı mı? Değil değil mi? Olmadığını söyle!_

_Önceki mektubumda sana anlatmıştım. Eline geçmesi ihtimalinin ne kadar az olduğunu bilerek yazmıştım sana. Ancak artık o mektup yok. Diğerleri gibi yok. İlk yazdığım hariç..._

_Gelen postacı Efendi Oh'a "bir bekçi köpeği gibi onu yakalamaya çalıştığımı" söylemiş. Yaptığımı öğrendiğinde Efendi Oh çok kızdı. Ancak daha fazla kendime hakim olamadım. Seni sordum. Nasıl olduğunu, bana yazıp yazmadığını, neden yazmadığını..._

_Bu defa daha çok kızdı, sorularıma ve en önemlisi sana adınla hitap ettiğim için çok, daha çok kızdı. Beni kolumdan sürükleyip bahçeye çıkardı. Bay Lee'nin kurumuş kuyusunu hatırlıyor musun? Oraya düştüğümde günlerce ağladığımı... O da unutmamış olacak ki, vereceği en büyük cezayı verdi. Ne kadar yalvarıp ağlasam da dinlemedi. Beni o lanetli kuyuya inmeye zorladı. Direnemedim Sehun._

_Endişelenme bir şey olmadı. Ama çok korktum. Deli gibi korktum. Sen de yoktun._

_Kuyu bir daha seni içine çekmeyecek demiştin. Kuyuya söz verdirmiştin, hatırlıyor musun? Bay Lee'nin bahçesindeki kuyu sözünü tutmadı. Beni içinde hapsetti. Nefes alamadım Sehun. Boğulacağımı sandım. Orada öleceğimi sandım. Kimse sesimi duymadı. Sen sesimi duymadın._

_O ağlayarak uyuyakaldığım kaçıncı geceydi bilmiyorum, sabaha karşı babamın sesiyle uyandım. Efendi Oh, babama beni çıkarmasını söylemiş. Ve evden ayrılmamızı... Gidecek yerimiz yok ki bizim. Ordu asker alımı yapıyormuş. Sanırım tek çözüm bu._

_Efendi Oh, beni kuyuda bıraktıktan sonra odama gelmiş. Çekmecedeki mektuplarımı bulmuş. Sana yazdığım, senin için çizdiğim resimleri..._

_Senin beni unuttuğunu, yeni bir hayatın olduğunu, bir daha asla dönmeyeceğini, benim bir aptal olduğumu, her ne yaşıyorsam hepsinin içimdeki ucubelikten kaynaklandığını ve benim bir arkadaş olamayacağımı, senden uzak durmamı, seni unutmamı ve asla bir daha seni hayalime bile dahil etmemem gerektiğini söyledi. Aciz, zavallı, ahlaksız bir ucube olduğumu yineledi defalarca. Bunların gerçek olmadığını biliyorum. Sakın endişelenme._

_Ben sadece sana inanıyorum._

_Her şeyimi yakmış. Babam beni eve geri getirirken verandanın biraz uzağında sönmüş ateşin gri dumanını görmüştüm. O duman bize aitmiş Sehun. Anılarımızın yok oluşunu görmüşüm de fark etmemişim tanıdık olduğunu._

_Sen gittin, resimlerim gitti, mektuplarım gitti, çocukluğum gitti. Ben de gitmek zorundayım. Ama sana güveniyorum. Nerede olursan ol, nerede olursam olayım beni bulacağına inanıyorum Sehun. Bu inançla günleri geçirebiliyorum._

_Tam 16 ay oldu, ama sen daha bu sabah gitmiş gibisin. Yokluğunun bana getirdiği ağırlık hiç eksilmedi._

_Sen gittikten sonra çizmeye çalıştığım bir portre vardı. Yatağımın altında... Üzerinde çizim yaptığım ahşap parçasında takılıydı. Onu bulamamış. Onu sana bırakıyorum. Biliyorum henüz tamamlanmamış bir portre ancak, gelecekte nasıl görüneceğine dair küçük tahminlerim vardı, onları çiziyordum. Şimdi ona baktığında ne kadar tutarlı tahminlerim, bunun yorumunu senden bekliyorum. Gözlerini çizemedim ve dudaklarını. Onları döndüğünde yüzüne bakarak çizmek istiyorum, istiyordum. Hep yaptığın gibi, gülümseyip beni izlerken ki halini çizeceğim. Çünkü sen asla surat asmazsın, öyle biri değilsin. Daima gülümsersin. Seni en doğal halinle, bana bakıp gülümserken çizeceğim. Yeniden buluştuğumuzda, bakışların benimleyken, dudakların bana gülümserken ben sana doya doya bakabilirken, adını söylemek için izne ihtiyacım yokken onu senin için tamamlayacağım, söz veriyorum._

_Bu sabah seni o evde bıraktım. Ama anılarım yanımda korkma. Sen hep yanımdasın._

_Babamı başka bir birliğe verdiler. Benim yaşımdan dolayı geri hizmete vereceklermiş. Şimdi bir vagon dolusu yaşıtımla birlikte görev yerlerimize sevk ediliyoruz._

_Sensiz bir anlamı yoktu, inan üzülmüyorum. Hemen her gün limana gidip, gelip giden gemileri izliyordum. Bir işe yaramıyordum. Şimdi bir işe yarayacağım. Kötü günler bitince sen de dönersin. Bu günler ne kadar çabuk biterse sen de o kadar çabuk dönersin değil mi?_

_Yine de unutmayayım diye çizdim, mektubumu sana gönderebilirsem sen de hatırla istedim. Evi çizdim ve limandaki seni. Geldiğini bana selam verdiğini..._

_Günler_ _ce_ _oturup beklediğim taşta, gemiden ilk indiğin anı düşledim hep. Beni görünce ne yapacağını hayal ettim. Sehun ben gidiyorum. Geldiğini görememekten korkuyorum. Hepsi geçecek diye tekrar ediyorum._

_Hepsi geçecek._

_Senin adına bir posta kutusu kiraladım limanın yakınındaki postaneden. Kumbaranı bana bırakmışsın. Ağlayarak onu kırdım. Başka bir şey aklıma gelmedi, özür dilerim._

_Sana yine söz veriyorum ve kendime de... Yazmayı bırakmayacağım ve hepsini oraya göndereceğim. Postanedeki iri kalçalı teyzeyi hatırlıyor musun? Hani öğle yemeğinde hep ağır kokulu sandviçini yerdi. O bu sırrı benim için saklayacak. Onu nasıl ikna ettiğimi öğrendiğinde çok güleceksin ama yine de söyleyeceğim. Her gün öğle yemeğinde ona eşlik ettim. Bunu okurken güldüğünü hayal ettim de, çok özledim seni Sehun. Gerçekten çok özledim._

_Geldiğinde ona seni bulmasını tembihledim. Gelen gemileri dikkatle izleyeceğine söz verdi. Seni bulacak. Gizlice gittiğin gibi yine gizlice gelme tamam mı? Önce mektuplarımı, ardından da beni bul. Her neredeysem beni bul lütfen. Bana döndüğünü bilmeye ihtiyacım var._

_Bir şey daha var, ilk yazdığım mektubu neden oraya bırakmadığımı düşünüyorsun değil mi? O mektubu senin odanda yazdım. Bize dair yanımda götürebildiğim tek şey o oldu. Ayrılmaya kıyamadım. Senin masanda, senin kaleminle yazınca seninleyken yazmışım gibi hissettim. Ben senin gidişini çizerken bana bakıyorsun gibi hissettim. Yanımdasın sandım. Bırakamadım._

_Yanımdasın Sehun. Her an yanımdasın._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun büyükbabasının odasını düşündü bir anlığına, önceki mektubun ona düşündürdükleri doluştu yine zihnine. Bu ev onlara aitti. O ikisinin anısıyla ayakta kalmış, yıllarca onları beklemişti. İkisi de buraya dönmemişti. Belki de ruhları buradan hiç gitmemişti.

Yeniden bu mektupları okumam gerekir mi diye kendine sormaya başladı. Okuduğu her kelime, her cümle hayatında bir şeylerin değişeceğini söylüyor gibiydi. Sabahki rüyayı hatırladı aniden. Jongin'i geride bıraktığında içindeki acıyı hissetti yine. O ve Jongin tanışalı ne kadar olmuştu ki? Kısacık zamanda bile acı nasıl böyle büyük hissedilebilirdi? Peki Kai, onun acısı nasıl bedeninden taşmadan kalabilmişti? Ya Yeseul, o bunları okurken neler hissetmişti?

Eli sigara paketine gitti. Paket boştu. Okurken, düşünürken hatta ağlarken bile birkaç dal sigara içtiğini komodinin üzerindeki bordo, mermer kül tablasına baktığında fark etti. Belki de bu biraz kafa dağıtmak için bahaneydi. Sigara almak için bulundukları yerden 5-6 km kadar yürümesi gerekecekti. Açık havada yürümek iyi gelirdi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun geçtiği her yerde, bastığı her toprakta, yol kenarında koşuşturan çocuklarda Kai ve Sehun'u görmüştü. Aklında yalnızca daha ne yaşamış olabilirler sorusu dönüyordu. Kai daha ne kadar can acısıyla hayata direnmiş, bunu merak ediyor, mektupta yazan kadarını öğrenip üzüleceğini bildiği halde devam etmek istiyordu. Çünkü artık bilmemek, en kötü senaryolarla o genci anlamaya çalışmak, zihninde yaşatmak demekti. Sehun ilk mektubu eline aldığında onun için aklının odalarından birini açmış ve acı dolu hatıraları odaya birer birer yerleştirmeye başlamıştı. Şimdi de odada boş kalan tek bir yer olmasın istiyordu. Bilmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Bunca imkansızlıkla boğuşup birbirlerinden vazgeçmeyişlerine tanık olup, iki tarafa da kızamayacağını kendine ispatlaya ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Yeseul'u anlamak istiyordu. Neyle karşı karşıya kaldığını bilmek, hislerine hakim olan çaresizliği sindirmesi gerekiyordu.

Pencerenin önündeki koltuğa yerleştiğinde elinde 3. Mektubu tutuyordu. Zarftan çıkan resme baktı. Mum ışığının aydınlattığı yarım bir yüz çizilmişti. Yüzün diğer yarısı ve geri kalan her şey karanlıktı, yalnızca görünen kısım huzurlu bir simayı çağrıştırıyordu. Büyükbabasının gençliğini ve hiç tanık olmadığı tarafını...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_13 Mart 1951_

_Seni özledim._

_Burası aynı, ama ben değişiyorum._

_Karanlık yine korkutucu, ama karanlıkta yürümeye alıştım._

_İnsanlar garip, ama onlara da alışım._

_Daha önce bahsettiğim bir çocuk vardı hatırlıyor musun, hani aşık demiştim? Bana benim de aşık olduğumu söyledi. Kız seni istemediği için mi orduya katıldın dedi. Hangi kız demedim._

_Dalıp gidiyorsun benim gibi, onu düşünüyorsun değil mi diye sordu. Yalnızca evet diyebildim._

_Seni düşündüğümü söyleyemedim._

_İnsanlar garip çünkü Sehun. Seni sevmemin suç olduğunu söyleyecekler. Efendi Oh gibi... Beni onun gibi aşağılayacaklar ve bunu yalnızca bir erkeği sevdiğim için yapacaklar. Bilmeyecekler seni sevmemenin mümkün olmadığını. Benim gözümden seni görmedikleri sürece de bilemezler._

_Biz, sen ve ben arkadaştık, kardeştik ben sevgimi öyle görüyordum. Ama düşünüyorum da yanılmışım. Etrafımdaki hiçbir arkadaşlık, hiçbir kardeşlik sana beslediğim hislerle boy ölçüşemez. Arkadaşlık, kardeşlik benim sana hissettiklerime kıyasla hiçmiş._

_Eksik hissediyorum, bir yanım seninle gitmiş. Sanki bir daha asla tamamlanmayacakmış gibi. Yanılıyorum değil mi? Yeniden birlikte olacağız._

_Jongyoo aşkı anlattı bana, o koyu derin gözleriyle onu ölüme sürükleyen kıza duyduğu aşkı tarif etti. Neden onsuz olamayacağını ve kendini öldürme çaresizliğindense orduya katılıp başkaları için sahip olmadığı umudu yaratmak istediğini anlattı. Anlattıkları, özellikle aşık olduğu kıza olan duyguları hiç yabancı gelmedi. Şaşırmadım, aşkının büyüklüğüne, hayran olmadım ya da... Yalnızca farkına vardım._

_Ben o duyguları biliyorum, hepsini hatta daha fazlasını senin için hissediyorum. Hep hissettim. Yanındayken de yanındaymış gibi yaparken de... Bunun yanlış olduğunu söyleyemem, herkes yanılıyor. Sen yanlış olamazsın! Seni sevmek yanlış olamaz! Bilmiyorlar..._

_Sevgilisi hastaymış, ölmeden önce elini tuttuğunda Jongyoo'nun da kalbi durmuş, yani öyle hissetmiş. Nefesimin bittiğini anladım dedi, ağlayarak. Gerçekten de bitmiş. Hayalet gibi dolaşıyor, konuşuyor ama karşısındakini görmüyor. Sende kendimi görüyorum demişti daha hikayesini anlatmadan önce. Haklı mı bilmiyorum. Ama ben yaşamayı bırakmadım. Senin için yaşamaya çalışıyorum. Bir gün yeniden gülümsediğini görmek için tüm çabam._

_Son gecemizi hatırlıyor musun? Ağladığını bile fark etmeyecek kadar bakışlarıma teslim olmuştun. O zaman anlayamamıştım gözlerindeki derinliği. Sabah beni uyandırmadan gideceğini tahmin edememiştim. O anın bir veda olduğunu bilememiş, gözyaşını isimlendirememiştim. Şimdi hepsini anlıyorum. O anı zihnimde kaç defa tekrar yaşadım bilmiyorum, ama o ana dönebilsem orada gözlerinde ruhumu teslim edebileceğimi biliyorum._

_Çocukluğumun verdiği masumiyetle, gidecek olmanın hissettirdiği çaresizliğin cesaretiyle yaptığım şeyi hatırlıyor musun peki?_

_..._

_O öpücüğü..._

_O an ruhumu sana verdiğimi biliyor musun? Bir parçamı dudaklarında bırakmışım ben. O yüzden eksiğim. Bir parçanı da yanıma almışım, özür dilerim. Sen de ben gibi eksildin mi Sehun?_

_Benim de kalbimin durduğu andı o, yemin ederim. Nefesimin asla bana yetmeyeceğini anladığım, utançtan, heyecandan ne yapacağımı bilemeyip saklanmaya çalıştığım._

_Sen her elimi tuttuğunda, bana her baktığında, yüzüme her güldüğünde, benimle her konuştuğunda durdu benim kalbim. Nefesimi kestin. Küçük bir çocuktum ama hep bunu hissettim. Kardeşlik, arkadaşlık dediklerinin bu olduğunu zannettim. Değilmiş. Bu bambaşka bir şeymiş. Senin ardından fark ettim._

_Yanında uyuturken, kollarındayken, saçların alnımı gıdıklıyorken, kokun beni sen yapıyorken içimde büyüyen şeyin ne olduğunu anlamamışım. Ben aşkımı senin en yakınında nefesini hissederken yaşamışım da ne yaşadığımı bilmemişim._

_Keşke zamanı geriye akıtma gücüm olsa._

_Keşke o son geceye geri dönebilseydim._

_Kalbim bir daha bir daha dursa ve ben orada ölsem. İnan bana bu yaşayacağım en mutlu şey olurdu. Senin kollarında uyumanın verdiği huzurla sonsuz bir uyku... Hikayemin olabilecek en mutlu sonu. Çok bencilce değil mi?_

_O yüzden beni bulman gerekiyor Sehun. Senin de hikayenin sonu mutlu olsun istiyorsan beni bul ne olursun ve hikayemizin mutlu sonunun olmasını sağla._

_Bir yerlerde seni beklediğimi bil, sensiz eksik olduğumu hissettiğimi bil ve unutma._

_Bunlar benim hislerim yanılgısında değilim. Aramızdaki hiçbir şeyin tek taraflı olmadığını biliyorum. Bunu tüm kalbimle hissettim. Hala hissediyorum. Son nefesime dek_ _hissedeceğime söz veriyorum._

_Ben sana inanıyorum._

_O yüzden gönül rahatlığıyla söylüyorum._

_"Sevgilim..."_

_Bir gün gözlerine bakarak söyleyeceğime de sahip olduğum en değerli şeyin, sana olan aşkımın ve senin üzerine söz veriyorum._

_"Sevgilim..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	21. 20. "...parmaklarım gökyüzündeki eline erişti"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red - Hymn For The Missing (Tr sub)

 

Sehun güneşin batışını izlerken okuduklarını düşünüyordu. Elbette yanında Jongin'e ait hatıralarla. Kai'in büyükbabasına yalvarışlarının hiç ulaşmamış olması ne kadar can yakıcıydı. Telefonundan gelen bildirim sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Henüz mesajı açmadan gönderenin adıyla içindeki huzursuzluk yerini özlemle çırpınan kalbe bırakmıştı.

"Selam.

Seni merak ettim. Nasılsın?"

"Selam. Biraz duygularım karışık, onun dışında iyiyim sanırım."

"Beni endişelendiriyorsun."

Alınan cevapla telefonu elinde bekleyen tek kişinin Sehun olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Son mesajın ardından sarışın genç diğerinin sesini duymak istediğine karar verdi ve aradı.

"Selam."

"Selam, yeniden."

"Ben. Endişelenmeni istemediğimi söylemek için aradım."

"Sesini duymak istiyordum, ama meşgulsündür diye mesaj attım. Aramana sevindim."

"Ben de."

"Sen de?"

"Ben de sesini duymak istedim."

Jongin'in gülümsemesi gözlerinin önüne geldi, şu an esmer olanın gülümsediğine emindi. Ne şanssızlık ki Sehun onu görmekten çok uzaktı.

"Seni özledim."

Son okuduğu mektubun ilk cümlesini Jongin'den duymak tüylerini ürpertti. Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından Jongin yanlış bir şey söylediğini düşündüğü için özür dilemeye hazırlanıyordu ki Sehun dile geldi.

"Seni özledim."

Jongin rahat bir nefes aldı.

"O mesaj neyin nesiydi?"

"Kai ile tanıştım."

Esmer olan bunu beklemiyordu. Ne olduğunu anlamak için zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun daha fazla düşünmesine fırsat vermeden açıkladı.

"Büyükannemim vasiyeti nedeniyle buraya gelmiştim. Bana kişisel kasasını ve içindekileri bıraktı."

"Ve?"

"İçinde birkaç maddi kağıt parçası ve Kai'e ait mektuplar çıktı."

Jongin endişelenmekte haklı olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.

"Senin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı? Yanına gelmemi ister misin?"

Sehun panikle verilen tepkiye güldü. Kıkırtısı sesine yansıdı. Jongin belki biraz rahatlardı.

"Birkaç gün daha kalacağım sanırım, ancak döndüğüm ilk gün ne planın varsa iptal etmelisin."

Jongin gülümsedi. "Biliyorsun tesisimiz ve ben 24 saat sizin için uygunuz."

"Bunu her duyduğumda mutlu oluyorum. Sen insanları mutlu etmeyi çok iyi biliyorsun Kim Jongin."

"İnsanları mı?"

"..."

"Yanılıyorsunuz Bay Oh, biz yalnızca özel kişilere mutluluk vermeyi amaçlıyoruz."

"Jongin."

"Ne oldu?" Panik yeniden bedenine sızıyordu. Sehun'un ciddi sesi teni üzerinde süzülürken ciddiyetin nedeni endişelerini alevlendiriyordu.

"Sen çok özel birisin. Büyükanneme her şey için minnettarım. Özellikle seninle tanışmamı sağladığı için. Giderken mutluluk kaynağını bana bırakmış gibi hissediyorum"

Jongin iltifatlar karşısında ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Asıl o hayatı için Yeseul'e minnettardı. Neye sahipse tüm bunlar onun sayesindeydi.

"Saçmalama Sehun. Senin gerçekten kafan karışmış. Uzun uzun konuşmalıyız bu konuları bence."

"Döndüğümde konuşacağımızdan emin olabilirsin. Sadece dönmemi bekle olur mu?"

Jongin bu ne biçim soru diye düşündü ancak bozuntuya vermedi. "Bekliyorum." Hep seni bekledim demek istedi. Ona göre Sehun hayatında eksik olmadığını, yalnız olmadığını, tamamlandığını hissettiren insandı. Aşkın ne olduğunu yaşayarak öğrenmesini sağlayandı.

Sehun gülümseyerek telefonu kapattı. Yemeğin ardından devam etmek üzere onu bekleyen mektuplara baktı. Okumayı bir an önce bitirip Jongin'e kavuşmak istediğini kendine itiraf etmesi hiç zor olmamıştı. Anlaşılan uzun bir gece onu bekliyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yemek, Baekhyun'un sorularına dek sessiz geçti. Baekhyun oğlunun onlarla olmasından memnundu ancak bu zorunlu ziyaretin, zorunlu olarak uzadığının da farkındaydı. Sehun kendinde gitmek için gereken gücü mü bulamıyordu, yoksa gitmek istememesinin başka bir nedeni mi vardı merak ediyordu. Sehun bu endişeleri silmek adına açıklama yapma gereği duydu. Büyükannesinin emanetine ilişkin biraz daha düşünmek, biraz daha yalnız kalmak istediğini, birkaç güne döneceğini söyledi. Anlayışları için ailesine teşekkür etti. Annesi geri dönüş söz konusu olunca yine üzülmüştü, Sehun'un onlarla kalması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Maddi açıdan bir sıkıntısı yoktu, çalışmak zorunda değildi. Ama Sehun'un idealleri vardı. Daha önemlisi kendi sorununu çözmek için yıllardır bir şekilde çabalıyordu. Şimdi de değişen bir şey yoktu. Kabusları için çözüm arıyor ve bunu yapabileceğine inandığı şekilde yapıyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yemeğin ardından odasına geçti ve eline aldığı bir diğer mektupla zihninin kapılarını yeniden Kai'e açtı. Birkaç mektup neredeyse birbirinin aynısıydı. Çizimler karışık ve karanlık, ürkütücüydü. Çatışmanın şiddeti, insanların paniği ve ölmek isteyenlerin bile ölüm korkusuyla sarmalandığını anlatmıştı sevdiği adama. Onu gündelik hayatına dahil etmeye çalıştığı ortadaydı. Sehun bilsin istiyordu. Ne yaşadığını bilmesi için çabalıyordu. Sadece sesini duyuramıyordu. Neyse ki bundan asla haberi olmamış diye düşündü Sehun. Ulaşmak istediğine hiçbir zaman ulaşamamıştı. Oysa okudukları bölüm bölüm de olsa Sehun'un zihnine kazınıyordu. Her mektup bir yerlerden vuruyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_14 Nisan 1951_

_Sevgilim,_

_..._

_Junmyeon geldi bugün, ailelerimize mektup yazabileceğimizi, onları gönderebileceklerini söyledi. Nasıl mutlu oldum anlatamıyorum. Buraya geldiğim günden beri ilk defa kuş sesleri duydum. İlk defa renkli göründü gözüme dünya, sen gittiğinden beri ilk defa..._

_..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_15 Mayıs 1951_

_Sevgilim,_

_..._

_Seni görmeden, sana kavuşmadan öleceğimi düşündüm bugün. Bir haftadır su sıkıntısı çekiyoruz. İçme sularımız zehirlenmiş. Bunu olabilecek en kötü şekilde öğrendik. Köpeklerimiz ve onlardan sorumlu gençlerin cansız bedenlerini bulduk görev dönüşü. Savaş çok kötü Sehun, her yönüyle kötü. Sadece insanlar değil giden, hayvanlar, doğa bile katliama maruz kalıyor._

_Barakanın etrafında, çatışma alanında, sınırda hiç çiçek açmıyor. İnanabiliyor musun? Bahar geldi ama çiçekler yok Sehun. Hiç yok. Toprak kanla besleniyor diye mi bizi cezalandırıyor. Ağaç dallarındaki yapraklar yeşermeye korkuyor._

_..._

_Bu gece ölüm aramayacağız, barakanın oldukça uzağındayız. Birkaç gecedir su için kilometrelerce yürüyoruz. Savaşın bulaşmadığı yerler arıyoruz ama yok Sehun. Savaş her yeri kırmızıya boyamış._

_Susuzluk ilk düşmanımız oldu, birbirlerini öldürmeye sürüklüyor insanları... Buraları bilen bir arkadaş var yanımızda, ancak direnci yok. Bilmiyorum ne yapacağız. Yardım için haber gönderildi diyorlar, su yardımı için haber gönderilmiş ama kimse gelmiyor. Herkesin yardıma ihtiyacı var biliyorum. Ama birkaç gün içerisinde aradığımızı bulamazsak yardıma ihtiyacımız kalmadan içimiz kuruyarak öleceğiz._

_İçine düşmekten korktuğum kuyular geliyor aklıma, seni beklediğim limanda saatlerce izlediğim güneşle oynaşan su... Varlığına lanet ettiğim, seni benden ayıran, beni korkutan sulara muhtacım şimdi. Onu bulmak için ölüme yürüyorum belki. Tuhaf değil mi?_

_..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_16 Ağustos 1951_

_Sevgilim,_

_..._

_Her şeye açlığa, karanlığa, silah seslerine alışılıyormuş ama ölümlere... Ölümlere alışılmıyor, alışamıyorum Sehun._

_Jongyoo da gitti._

_Şimdi mutludur değil mi? Sence kavuşmuş mudur sevdiğine?_

_Peki ya biz? Biz birbirimize kavuşabilecek miyiz?_

_Sınırdaydım dün gece. Bir sürü insan Sehun. Gencecik. Hepsi biraz sen, hepsi biraz ben, ama yaşamıyor. Gömlek ceplerinden isimlerini söktüm tek tek. Ellerim kan içinde, kimin kanı kimin kanına karışmış belli değil._

_Karanlıkta birinin cesedine takılıp düştüm. Her yanım kan, ölüm..._

_Kan kokusuna katlanamıyorum. Kokunu özledim Sehun._

_Kurumuş kandan sertleşmiş çimenler, kurumayanları da biz dağıtıyoruz her yere. Kan peşimizden geliyor. Üstüm başım kan, başımı yastığa koyduğumda o gençlerin yüzleri geliyor gözlerimin önüne. Sensiz kabuslarda olduğum yetmiyormuş gibi şimdi sensizliğim kanla kaplı._

_Burası cehennem Sehun._

_..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_17 Eylül 1951_

_Sevgilim,_

_..._

_Gittiğin için sana hiç kızmadım. Bugünse gittiğine bir kez daha mutlu oldum. Senin de burada olabileceğinin düşüncesi aklıma geldikçe, boğazımı sıkıyor, nefes alamıyorum. İyisin değil mi sevgilim?_

_..._

_Topladığım isimleri listeye geçirdim sana yazmadan önce, arasında tanıdıklarım vardı. Sevkıyat sırasında tanıştıklarım. Annem yok benim demişti biri, babasıyla vedasını anlatırken. Annem için gidiyorum demişti. Babam kendine bakabilir ama ben yüküm demişti. O da listedeydi. Annesi yanına aldı dedi Junmyeon._

_Buradakiler ölünce mutlu olacaklarına inanıyorlar Sehun. Kavuşmak istedikleri hep ölü..._

_Ben sana nasıl kavuşacağım?_

_Beni bulacaksın değil mi?_

_Bekliyorum._

_Hayattayım ve bekliyorum hissediyorsun değil mi?_

_..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun son mektubu eline aldığında gün çoktan aydınlanmıştı. Günlerce, aylarca süren savaşa dair, çaresizliğe dair o kadar fazla şey okumuştu ki, artık gözlerinden yaş süzülmüyordu. Gece boyunca ağlayarak gözyaşlarının sonuna gelmişti. Kai yer yer Sehun'a yalvarmıştı. Bazense tanrıya yalvarıp Sehun'a kavuşmayı dilemişti. Ama hep kavuşmaktan bahsetmişti. Asla içinde bulduğu durumu kabullenmeye gitmemiş, onsuz öleceğim dememişti. İçindeki umut muydu, yoksa umudu olduğuna inanmaya mı çalışıyordu, bunu söylemek çok zordu.

Kendini onun yerine koydu, en başında pes edeceğini düşündü. Sonra aklına Jongin geldi. Ondan bu kadar kolay vazgeçebilir miydi? Gördüğü kabusta onu bıraktığını düşünmek bile dayanılmaz bir acı vermişken, o da Kai'n büyükbabası için tutunduğu umuda tutunmaz mıydı? Ya da tutunamaz mıydı?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_13 Ocak 1952_

_Sevgilim,_

_Günler geçiyor, ellerimden kayan sadece zaman değil biliyorum Sehun. Hayatlar akıyor parmaklarımın arasından. Dün benimle ağlayanlar, bugün listede bir isim sadece. Yarın onlardan biri olmayacağımın garantisi yok._

_Bahçedeki salıncağı hatırlıyor musun? Sen beni ittikçe daha da yükselirdim ya hani, yükseldikçe senden koptuğumu düşünür korkardım. Ama farklı bir zamana geçmek gibiydi. Sadece senin ve benim olduğum büyülü bir zamana._

_Sensiz olmasın diye zamanlarım bizi bağlayan görünmez iplerimin esnekliği azalsın isterdim. Seni o iplerle çekip yanıma almak isterdim._

_Gidişinin ilk iki ayı her gün, aksatmadan tam iki saat sallandım. Bir saat senin beni salladığını, bir saat benim seni salladığımı hayal ettim. Görünmez iplerimiz var bizim dedim. Gökyüzüne söyledim. Bizi ayıramayacağına ikna olsun taş, toprak, gökyüzü diye denedim. Ama ayrıldık Sehun. Aynı gökyüzü altındaysak kelimelerim sana ulaşmalıydı değil mi? Ulaşmadı ama, ulaştı mı?_

_İki ayın sonunda babam boş salıncağı salladığımı görüp delirdiğimi düşündü. Ama ben vazgeçmedim. Her gün olmasa da her hafta bir günü bizim mutlu hayalimizle süsledim. Seni o kadar hızlı salladım ki saçlarımı okşayan parmakların gökyüzüne değdi. Beni o kadar hızlı salladın ki, yanaklarında gezinen parmaklarım gökyüzündeki eline erişti._

_Uykumdaki karanlıklara inat uyanıkken hep ışıklarla kaldım Sehun. Söz verdiğim gibi resimler yaptım, mektuplar yazdım. Bunların sana ulaşmayacağını bile bile yaptım. Junmyeon mektupları göndereceklerini söylediğinde bunun gerçek olamayacak kadar güzel olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Bir süre sonra herkes vazgeçmişti yazmaktan, ben vazgeçmedim Sehun. Senden vazgeçmedim. Junmyeon'un bize boş hayaller verdiğini bildim, ama vazgeçmedim. Söylenenin gerçek olmadığını toplanan zarfların bazılarının adressiz olduğunu gördüğümde emin oldum, ama yazmaya devam ettim. Çünkü sana söz vermiştim. Adressiz mektuplar, sahiplerine ulaşamazdı ki, sana ulaşamadım Sehun._

_Tüm bunlar küçük bir umut için çabaydı sadece. Umut o kadar önemli ki beni sensizlikte bile yaşamaya zorladı._

_Evin toprak yolunda beni beklediğini düşledim. Geldiğini ve beklediğini... Ormanın içinde bulduğumuz cesetlerden, karanlıktan korkarken sana tutundum. Işığım sensin diye. Adını fısıldadım korku bedenimi her sardığında. Kuyuya verdirdiğin söz gibi, karanlığa da söz verdirdiğini kabul ettim. Beni senin koruyacağına inancımı hiç tüketmedim._

_Hayalinle daldığım uykulardan sensizlik kabusuyla uyandım, yine de seni görebilirim diye yeniden uykuya tutundum. Zihnimdeki anılarımdan başka bir şey kalmadı bana._

_Hiç duymayacağını okumayacağını bile bile "sevgilim" dedim sana. Tüm kalbimle yazdım, tüm kalbimle söyledim. İçim titredi düşünürken. Sen duysan ne hissedersin diye heyecandan ellerim terledi, kirli pantolonuma sildim._

_Gözlerimdeki gülümsemeyi sevdiğini söylerdin, ben senden sonra gözlerimdeki gülümsemeyi sildim. Sen yoksan gülümsemek anlamsızdı. Sana ait olan gülen gözleri başkasına gösteremezdim. Ben sana aittim. Sen de bana. Senden başkasına sana ait olanı veremezdim. Sen de vermedin değil mi?_

_Sen benimsin. Sehunumsun. Bunu değiştirecek hiçbir kuvvet yok biliyorum. Buna izin vermezsin değil mi? Bize ihanet etmezsin._

_Ama ben ediyorum. Bu hayatta sen ve ben olmayacağız Sehun. Bunu biliyorum. Sen o sabah yataktan kalkıp gittiğinden beri içimdeki sinsi yan kulağıma fısıldadı diye değil, bunu hissettiğim için biliyorum. Sevgi yetmiyormuş diyorum, ama üzülmekten geri duramıyorum._

_..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun mektubu okumadan önce düşündüklerini hatırladı. Kai aylarca kendini kandırmakla ne kadar da uğraşmıştı. Yaşayabilmek için başka şansı olmamıştı. Mektubun sonlarına geldiğinde Sehun'un içinde büyüyen acı bedeninden taştı.   
Junmyeon'un yazdığı mektuba gitti eli hemen, orada söylenen ölüm tarihini kontrol etti. Hani insanlar ne zaman öleceğini hisseder derlerdi ya Kai de hissetmiş olmalıydı. Bir gece önce tüm çaresizliğini satırlara dökerken sevdiğine, birlikte olma düşüne inancı kalmadığını, hayaline bile vedasını ihanet kabul ettiğini söylerken, hayata veda ettiğinden habersizdi.

Tekrar okudu sondaki cümleleri. Kai'n dilekleri Sehun'un Jongin için dilekleriyle ne kadar benzerdi. Jongin'in onu çağıran dudakları, kabuslarını silen gülen gözleri, Kai için Sehun neyse; Sehun için de Jongin o gibiydi. Tutunmak istediği güzel bulduğu tek şeydi.

"Jongin'i görmeliyim" diye düşündü. Tam şu an Jongin'i görmeliydi. Ona ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu, ya da ne yapacağını ama görmezse rahat edemeyeceğine emindi.

Garajdaki arabasına bindiğinde aklında hala mektubun son bölümü vardı. Tükendi sandığı gözyaşları sicim gibi süzülüp, kucağına yağmaya başlamıştı.

Kai vazgeçmişti, ancak vazgeçtiği sevgisi ya da sevgilisi değildi. Sadece hep bildiği, ama bilmemeyi seçtiği şeyi kabullenmişti. Onunla olamayacağını...

Sehun ise daha birlikte olmak için adım bile atmamıştı. Ancak yine de onları bağlayan görünmez iplerin farkındaydı. İplerin esnekliği canını sıkıyordu. Belki de yaklaşıp bir düğüm atılmalıydı ipe, daha fazla uzak kalmasınlar diye. Konuşmayı gereksiz bulurdu Sehun, yine öyleydi. O hissediyordu. Jongin de hissediyorsa kelimeler sadece anlamsızlaşırdı. Aşkta susup kalplerin konuşmasına izin vermek gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Okuduğu mektuplar da ona bunu anlatmıştı. Kai her şeye rağmen, duyulmayacak cümleler kurmuş ancak kalbiyle kurduğu cümlelerin diğerinin kalbine ulaştığına inanmıştı. Sehun büyükbabası hakkındakileri de bildiğinden Kai'in hislerinin ulaştığını ve karşılığını bulduğunu biliyordu. Onlar asla ayrılmamıştı. Hep birbirlerine ait ve aşık kalmışlar, aralarına kimseyi almamışlardı.

Yol boyunca durmadı gözyaşları. Kai için ağladı. Büyükbabası için ağladı. Yeseul'u de unutmadı. Jongin gülümsedi hayalinde, gözyaşlarına sıcak bir tebessüm karıştı.   
  
  
  
  


Not: Sehun'un okuduğu SON mektubun SON bölümünü biz daha sonra göreceğiz. Gözyaşlarınızı Jongin'e koşan Sehun gibi hızla sildim 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	22. 21. Olabilir mi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - Sing For You [VIOLIN COVER]

 

_15.05.2017_

_Onu özledim. Saçma değil mi? Daha birkaç gün önce görüştük ama aylar geçmiş gibi. İstediğim zaman hadi gel diyeceğim ve geleceği mesafede olmaması mı özlemi tetikleyen bilmiyorum. Ama çok uzağa gitmiş gibi hissediyorum._

_Dün sabah konuştuk. O zaman da özlemiştim. Bunu ona söyledim. Bir sessizlik oldu özlediğimi söyledikten sonra. Kalbim ağzımdan çıkmayı denedi o sessizlik anında. Neyse ki beni özlediğini söyledi. "Ne alaka? Ne saçmalıyorsun?" demedi ya da "görüşmeyeli ne kadar oldu ki?" demedi. "Seni özledim" dedi. "Ben de" demedi._

_Yeseul ona beklemediği bir şey Kai'nin anılarını bırakmış. Keşke o zor anlarında yanında olabilseydim. Biliyorum Sehun için bazı kabullerin zor olduğunu._

_Birkaç gün sonra döneceğini söyledi. Bekleyip beklemeyeceğimi sordu. Saçmaydı soru. Neyi beklemeliydim ki? Okuduklarından etkilendi belki, bir aşkı dinlemek ve okumakta zor olmalı. Yaşamayı hesaplayamıyorum bile, ama Sehun sayesinde aşkın içinde çırpınıyorum._

_Lanet olsun! Onu çok özledim. Neden böyle hissediyorum?_

_Sabaha karşı gördüğüm kabus yeterince can sıkıcı değilmiş gibi._

_Yine o salıncaktaydım. Ama sallıyordum bu defa. Gülmeye çalışıyordum da. Neden bilmiyorum ama mutlu olmam gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Salıncak yükseldikçe içimden bir şeyler koptuğunu biliyordum, gözümden yaş süzülüyordu ama hayır, mutlusun sen diyordum. Başımı çevirdiğimde sırtını gördüğüm siluet oradaydı yine. Koşup yetişmemi bekliyor gibiydi. Ama hareket edemiyordum. Salıncağı sallamak için durduğum yere battığımı, battığım şeyin kırmızı bir çamur olduğunu ve kan gibi koktuğunu hatırlıyorum. İnatla gülümsemeyi deniyordum. Ağlayarak gülümsemeye çabalıyordum. Uyandım._

_Dün gece uzun üzere sonra portreyi çizmek için yeniden başına oturdum. Ama olmadı. Aşık bir adamı çizmek neden bu kadar zor anlamıyorum. Bakışlarındaki eksik olan duygu rahatsız ediyor. Bir şeyleri göremiyorum ya da gözden kaçırıyorum. Büyükannenin "aşık ol", Aşık olmadan aşık bir adamı çizemezsin dediği yankılandı yine zihnimde._

_Tüm kalbim torununa aitken hala neden olmuyor büyükanne? Sehun'u düşününce son nefesim bile olsa onunla olsun diyorken aşık olmadığımı düşünmek mümkün mü?_

_Az sonra evden çıkmam gerekiyor. Jess seansların sıklaşması konusunda ısrarcı. Bugün ilk defa seansa Sehun olmadan gireceğim. Uyumadan önce son duyduğum ses o olmayacak. Oysa onun sesiyle uyumayı seviyorum. Onunla olan her şeyi sevdiğim gibi..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun yolu yarıladığında evdekilere haber vermediğini hatırladı. Annesini arayıp acil bir işi olduğunu ama en kısa sürede gelmeye çalışacağını söyledi. Babasıyla konuşması ise daha çok vasiyet hakkındaydı. Birkaç gün içinde avukatla görüşecek, yetimhaneye ilişkin işlemlerin başlamasını isteyecekti.

Anne ve babasıyla konuşması en azından sesinin açılmasını sağlamıştı. Boğazını temizledi. Sesinin çatlamasını istemiyordu. Ancak sonraki aramalarına yanıt alamadı. Telefonu kısık seste bırakmış olabilir diye düşünüp esmer gencin evine sürdü arabasını.

Jongin'in kapısında geçirdiği 15. dakikanın ardından beklemenin bir işe yaramayacağına karar verdi. Telefonu ise hala cevap vermiyordu. Eve gidip duş almalıydı, ancak ondan önce kliniğe uğrayıp 5. Seansın kayıtlarını yanına almaya karar verdi. Jongin onu arayana dek, rapor işiyle ilgilenir, ardından tüm zamanını esmer ile geçirirdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jess, elinde olmadan gerildi. Jongin ilk dört seanstan tümüyle farklı bir ruh hali içindeydi. 5. Seansın ortasından itibaren genci ele geçiren karanlık, bu seansın başından beri hakimdi.

Esmer genç ağlamasa da sık nefesler ve iç çekişlerle, uyurken gördüğü kabusları, hipnoz altındayken ayrıntılandırıyordu. Yine yalnızdı, yine bir beklediği vardı. Boş salıncakta otururken ağladığını anlatıyordu. Karanlık bataklıktan bahsediyordu. Kana bulaşan bedeninin asla temizlenmeyeceğinden, bir daha asla onun gibi kokmayacağından. Ama o kimdi, Jongin neredeydi, bu bilgiler anlatımlarda yer almıyordu. Jongin 5. Seansta anlattığı şeyi tekrar etmeye başladığında Jess kulak kesildi. Başka bir ayrıntı yakalayabilirim belki diye bekledi.

"...karanlık her yer.

Her yer ıslak. Koşuyorum. Ayağım kayıyor ama koşuyorum. Çok üzülüyorum."

"Barakayı görüyor musun?"

"Evet. Oraya gidiyorum. Isınmak istiyorum."

"Sakin ol."

Esmer genç nefes nefese kalmıştı. Jess yeniden barakaya girmesini ve etrafındakileri anlatmasını, en azından daha önce yerde yatan cesetlerin kimliğine dair bir şeyler öğrenmek istiyordu.

"Kan kokuyor."

"İçeride misin?"

"Evet."

Jongin'in sesi bozulmuş, ağlamaklı bir haldeydi ve tereddütle cevap vermeye başlamıştı.

"Ceketi buldun mu?"

"..."

"Ceketi buldun mu?"

"Hepsi. Hepsi ölmüş."

"Sakin ol.

Ölenleri tanıyor musun?"

"..."

"Bana ölenlerin kim olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?"

"Herkes, herkes ve ben..."

"Sen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun kliniğe gelip odasına yöneldiğinde Jess'in sekreteri tarafından durduruldu. Jess'in onun odasına bağlı odayı kullandığını ve şu an bir seansı olduğunu söyledi. Jess, Sehun'la ortak çalışmaları dışında o odada kimseyle görüşmüyordu. Ancak Sehun bir görüşmesi olduğunu bilmiyordu, en azından görüşme olsa Jess'in ona haber vereceğini düşünüyordu ki görünüşe göre yanılıyordu.

"Görüşmesi kiminle?"

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun konuşmayı hızla bitirip soluğu odasının kapısında aldı. Elinden geldiği kadar sessiz olarak oda kapısını araladı. Seansın yapıldığı odanın aralık kapısını gördü. Kapıya yaklaştığında nefesini düzenlemek için bekledi. Ancak onu rahatsız eden bir şeyler vardı ve bu rahatsızlığını daha da büyüten Jess'in Jongin'e sorduğu soru olmuştu.

"Bana ölenlerin kim olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?"

"Herkes, herkes ve ben..."

"Sen?"

"Ben de."

Jess'in kanı çekilmişti. Jongin şu an kendi ölümünü anlatıyordu. Gözyaşları süzülüyor, iç çekişleri derinleşiyor, kirpikleri titreşirken, göz bebeklerinin kapalı göz kapakları altında ne kadar hızlı hareket ettiği belli oluyordu. Jongin zor anlar yaşıyordu. Mırıltılar halinde bir şeyler söylemeye çalışıyordu ancak kelimeler ya ağzından çıkmıyordu ya da anlamsız heceler olarak algılanıyordu. Kabuslarda bu imgelerin sonu hep patlama oluyordu. Oradan uzaklaşmalıyız diye düşündü Jess. Jongin'i yönlendirmek için doğru kelimeleri ararken kapının aralandığını fark etti. Sehun başıyla izin alarak odaya girdi. Gözlerindeki endişe çok uzaklardan bile okunabilirdi. Bakışlarını Jongin'den çekemeden her zamanki yerine yerleşti.

Sehun'un ona dokunma isteği odayı kaplamıştı. Bir şeylerin ters gittiği ortadaydı. Jess bakışlarını Sehun'dan Jongin'e kaydırdığında esmer olanın gerilen ifadesinin dağıldığına tanık oldu. Mırıldanmıyor, ağlamıyor, sık nefes alışları yavaşça düzene giriyordu. Sıkılı yumrukları gevşemiş, göz bebeklerinin hareketleri yavaş ve takip edilebilir hale gelmişti. 

Tüm bu değişikler Jess'i şaşırtırken, Sehun'da birkaç saniye içinde olan dönüşümü fark etmişti. Hatta Jongin belli belirsiz gülümsüyor gibiydi. Jess bir an Sehun'la göz göze geldi. Üzerindeki ani duygu değişimlerini bastırarak sakinlikle Jongin'e seslenmek istediyse de Jongin ondan önce davranmıştı.

"Deniz kokuyor. Rüzgar ılık esince deniz kokusuna zambakların kokusu karışıyor. Güneş batmak istemiyor. Ben bekliyorum. Beklediğim için güneş batmıyor. Ama batmalı. Zaman geçmeli."

"Neyi bekliyorsun?"

"Geri dönmesini."

"Kim geri dönecek?"

"O."

Jess başını iki yana sallarken hayal kırıklığını gizleyemiyordu. Jongin önceki seansta açıklamıştı. İsim söyleyemezdi. Sehun, Jess'in ısrarcı olmasını diledi. Oysa henüz şaşkınlığı üzerinden atamayan kadının kafası karışmıştı. Jongin aniden farklı bir yerde sanki hiç kanlı görüntülere maruz kalmamış gibi tebessüm ederek çiçeklerden gökyüzünden bahsediyordu. Umut dolu konuşuyordu. Seans bir süre daha aynı monotonlukta devam edince Jess bitirmeye karar verdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin uyandığında yanındaki genci görünce yüzündeki küçük tebessüm büyük bir gülümsemeye dönüştü.

"Günaydın" dedi Sehun gülümseyerek. Endişeleri, oraya gelirken içini kemiren hüzün hepsi ama hepsi esmerin bir gülümsemesiyle yitip gitmişti.

"Günaydın."

Jess'in odadan çıkmasının ardından ikili gündelik bir konuşmanın içine girdi.

"Ne zaman geldin?"

"Seansın sonlarına doğru geldim. Katılmak istedim. Uyuduğunda yanında olamamıştım. Uyandığında orada olmak istedim."

"Mutlu oldum. Sen olmadan uyumak garip gelmişti."

Sehun bunu biraz daha farklı yorumlamak istemişti. Birkaç saat önce kalbi kararmış, özlemden delirmiş genç şimdi pamuk gibi yumuşacıktı. Jongin sayesinde...

İkisi de birbirlerinden ayrılmak istemese de Jess Sehun'un bir önceki kayıt için raporu hazırlayıp ardından görüşmeleri gerektiğini söylemişti. Seans sırasında yaşanan ilginç durumun da yardımıyla Sehun ters giden bir şeyler olduğuna tümüyle ikna oldu. Jongin'le akşam yemeği için sözleşip raporu hazırlamak üzere, diğerini gönderip masasına geçti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun kaydı biraz başa sarıp yeniden dinledi. Tekrar ve tekrar...

5\. seansta o ayrıldıktan sonra Jongin'in anlattıkları tümüyle değişmişti, sesi gibi. Nefes alışları değişmişti, ağlamaklı tonda duyduğu kelimeler tenine iğne gibi batarken Sehun ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Yeseul'den ona kalan mektuplardan okudukları... Jongin'in anlattıkları... Delirmek üzereydi.

Önce yalnızca abartıyorum diye düşündü. Tesadüftü ya da başka bir şey. Belki de çok etkilendiği için Jongin ve Kai arasında hayali bir bağ kuruyordu. Ancak iki anlatım o kadar paralel ilerliyordu ki Sehun sadece çaresizce şaşırıyordu. Bunları Jess'le paylaşması gerekiyordu. Ancak bu Kai'e ihanet etmek olmaz mıydı?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gitti.

-Kim gitti

-...

-Kim gitti? Bana adını söyleyebilir misin?

-Söyleyemem.

-Neden?

-Ben onun adını söyleyemem. Adını söylemem uygun değil. Efendi ona adıyla seslenmemem gerektiğini söyledi. Ben onun adını söylersem yine ceza alırım."

Sehun Kai'n mektubundaki ceza aldığını anlattığı bölümü hatırladı. Jongin'in bahsettiği karanlık, kuyular, boğulma tehdidi... Tüm bu ortak paydada birleşmeler çok fazlaydı. Tesadüf olamayacak kadar fazla.

6\. Seansın da o gelmeden önceki kısmını dinlemeye karar verdi. İki seanstaki ortak nokta Sehun olmadığında anlatılanların karanlık yüzüydü. Sehun varken Jongin hep olumlu konuşuyordu. Kai'n mektuplarında bahsedilmeyen aydınlık günleri anlatıyordu. Kai'n aydınlık günleri olarak nitelenecek anlatımlarının Sehun'la olan anıları olduğu gibi...

Reenkarnasyonu asla reddetmemişti. Ancak kabul ettiği de söylenemezdi. Ruh geçişleri, anı transferi bu ve benzer konularda çok fazla şey okumuş, çok fazla araştırma yapmıştı. Ancak o anlatılan şehir efsanesi tadındaki olaylardan birinin kahramanı olmak... Bu gerçek dışıydı. Kendi kabuslarını düşündü bir anlığına. Daima birini aradığını hissettiği yalan değildi. Kim olduğunu bilmediği, ancak eksikliğini hissettiği birini arıyordu. Sehun kabuslarında çok nadir mekanları hatırlar, tanımlardı. Hatırladıkları da tanıdığı yerler olurdu. Ailesinin yaşadığı ev, liman... Onun dışında hep mekandan bağımsız arayışlarla boğulduğunu düşünür, kalbinin bir el tarafından sıkıldığını hissederdi.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin'in baraka gibi bir yere girdiği ve gördüğü cesetlerden bahsettiği bölümü dinledi son seansta da. Yani Sehun gelmeden tam önceydi. Ve Jongin orada kendinin de öldüğünü söylemişti. Yani konuşma orada bitmişti. Belki de öyle değildi.   
  
  


"Bana ölenlerin kim olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?"

"Herkes, herkes ve ben..."

"Sen?"

"Ben de."  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sen?"

"Ben de."  
  
  


"Sen?"

"Ben de."

Tekrar tekrar dinledi. Kai'n son mektubunda anlattıklarıyla uyuşan anılar mantığını kenara sıkıştırmıştı. Jess'le konuşması gerekiyordu. Jess aramasını beklediği genci hemen odasına kabul etti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu. Jess aklındakileri söyledi.

"Sehun, biraz garip gelecek ama bundan sonra Jongin'in seanslarına katılmaman gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Garip bir şekilde senin yanında kabuslarını ortaya çıkaramıyor. Belki gerçek hayattaki ilişkiniz yüzündendir. Bilemiyorum. Bilimin henüz açıklayamadığı çok fazla şey var ve ben buna bir neden oturtamıyorum. Hipnoz halinde anlattıkları şeyler tümüyle kendine ait olmayan anılar gibiyken, yanında oturan sen olduğunda anlattıkları hala günümüze ait duygularıyla davrandığını gösteriyor. Zihninde aynı anda iki yerde olmaya zorluyor olabiliriz onu. Bu da sağlıklı yanıtlar almamızı engelliyor olabilir."

Sehun Jess'i dikkatle dinliyordu. Ancak müdahale etmekten de geri kalmadı.

"Jess reenkarnasyona inanıyor musun? Sence ruh göçü mümkün mü, daha önemlisi ruh göçü planlı bir şekilde gerçekleşebilir mi?"

"Bu soruların cevapları olmadığını benim kadar iyi biliyorsun."

"Kişisel fikrini soruyorum."

"Şüphelendiğin ne Sehun? Jongin'in anlattıkları bir ruh göçünün ürünü mü sence?"

"Başka bir açıklama bulamıyorum Jess,

O. O bir savaşı anlatıyor, başka bir hayatı anlatıyor ve bu anlattıkları rahatsız edici şeyler. Rüyalarını kabusa çeviren şeyler. Ancak daha önce böyle deneyimleri olmadığını da söylüyor."

"Ben de bunları düşündüm. Ancak biliyorsun ki böyle bir yargıya varmak çok iddialı olacaktır ve sorunumuzun çözümünü de barındırmıyor."

Sehun söyleyip söylememekte tereddüt etti. Ancak söylemeliydi.

"Sana kabus görmediğimi söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun?"

Jess, konunun Sehun'a dönmesine şaşırmıştı. Genci devam etmesi yönünde onayladı.

"O gece Jongin'in evinde kalmıştım."

Jess'ten biliyordum iması içeren küçük bir kıkırtı duyuldu.

"Daha sonra bir gece daha kaldım onun evinde. O zaman da kabus görmedim."

"Bak Sehun seni, aranızdaki ilişkiyi anlıyorum. Ancak bu çok romantik bir söylem değil mi? Hani bilimsel olarak çözüm aşk demek dürüst olmak gerekirse kulağa basit ve aptalca geliyor. Hem o gecelerde Jongin'in kabus görüp görmediğini bilmiyoruz. Belki bir istisnadır. Ya da kendini rahat bırakmışsındır. Belki de hatırlamıyorsundur? Bu sorulara net cevaplar veremediğimiz sürece, dediğin sadece romantik bir yanılgı olarak kalır."

Sehun, Kai ve Jongin arasındaki bağlantıyı anlatmak istiyor, ancak anlattıklarının Jess'in fikrini değiştirmeyeceğini de biliyordu. İşin kötü yanı tüm bunlar Sehun'un aldığı eğitime ihanet ettiğini, daha büyük olasılıkla aptal bir aşık damgası yiyeceğini haykırıyordu. Söylemek istediklerini kendine saklamayı seçti. Belki de bunları Jongin'le paylaşmalıydı.

"Haklısın" dedi inanmayarak. Ben raporu hazırlayayım. "Seanslar konusunda da istediğin buysa öyle yapalım."

"Raporu hazırlayınca odama bırakırsın. Seanslar için Jongin'le de konuşalım ama benim görüşüm bu yönde."

Sehun moral bozukluğuyla Jess'in yanından ayrıldı. Mantıklı düşünmeye çabaladığında tüm olanların mantığıyla uyuşmadığı açıktı. Ancak kalbi öyle söylemiyordu. Jongin'in kabusları Kai'n hayatını yansıtıyordu. Peki ya Sehun, o büyükbabasını yansıtıyor muydu?

Bir yanı böyle büyük bir aşkla kutsanmış olmak istiyordu. Ancak diğer yanı bunların kendi uydurması olduğunu yüzüne vuruyordu. Jongin'le konuşması gerekiyordu. Ne konuşacağını bilmese de esmere ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Hızla odasına dönüp yüzeysel bir rapor hazırladı. Artık bu raporun gerçekleri onun için geçerliliğini kaybetmişti. Acaba Jongin o olmadan da seanslara devam etmek ister miydi? Jess'in görüşü tümüyle saçmalıktı, hipnoterapi Sehun'un çalışmaları sonucu ortaya atılmış bir fikirdi ve şimdi çalışma dışında kalması gerekiyordu. Ne için? Jongin'i kabuslarından uzaklaştırdığı için mi? Amaç bu değil miydi? Saçmalık. Her şey tümüyle saçmalıktan ibaretti.

Hazırladığı raporları Jess'in sekreterine bırakıp klinikten çıktı. Çalıştığı saatler boyunca düşünmüş, düşündükçe öfkelenmeye başlamıştı. Kendini kontrol edememesi söz konusu değildi ancak yine de Jess'le karşılaşmak istemedi. Çünkü Jess, Sehun'a yönelik çözümlemelere gidebilir, işler daha can sıkıcı hal alabilirdi.

Arabasına ilerlerken esmer olana yazdı.

"Klinikten yeni çıktım. Planda değişiklik olmadı, yemek yiyoruz değil mi?"

Cevap gecikmedi.

"Değişiklik yok."

"Nerede yiyelim?"

"Evde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	23. 22. Ölüm bu kadar tatlı mı?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallulah - Give Us A Little Love

 

Jongin son seanslarda farklı bir şeyler olduğunu düşünüyordu. İki seferdir de uyandığında Jess'in gerginliğini anlayabilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu onu. Elbette sorarsa işe yarar bir yanıt alamayacağını da biliyordu. Çünkü Jess böyleydi. Kendi kafasında olayları kurgulayıp, ne söyleyeceğini kelimesi kelimesine hazırlar ve açıklama yapardı. Jongin artık alışmıştı.

Günün olayı ise henüz dönmeyeceğini söyleyen Sehun'u uyandığında yanında bulmasıydı. Sehun birlikte yemek yiyelim demişti. Jongin konuşmaları gerektiğini ve bunu en rahat yapacakları yerin ev olduğunu düşünüyordu. Hem Sehun'un portresini tamamlamak için de sabırsızlanıyordu. Portreyi tamamlayıp, ona vererek sarışın gencin moralini yükselteceğine inanıyordu.

Gününün kalan kısmını müzik dinleyip yemek hazırlamakla geçirmişti. Kabul etmesi gerekir ki çok başarılı değildi. Birkaç deneme sonucunda yemek işini dışardan halletmeyi seçti. Favori pizzacısına uğradı. El yapımı ince hamura organik malzemelerin kullanıldığı butik bir pizzacıydı. Sehun'un sevmesini umduğu içerikte bir sipariş verdi. Ardından büyükanneyle gittikleri restorana gitti. Ev yapımı gül şarabından bir şişe aldı. Bir şişe daha alsam mı diye düşündü, ancak Sehun'u daha fazla kalmaya zorluyor gibi olur deyip saçma kuruntusu yüzünden vazgeçti. Gecenin uzun olmasını hatta bitmemesini diliyordu. Sehun'un anlatacaklarını merak ediyor, hüznüne de neşesine ortak olmak istediği gibi, eşlik etmek istiyordu.

Biraz da Sehun'un yine onun kollarında uyumasını arzuluyordu. Daha fazlasını düşünmeye cesareti yoktu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bildirim sesiyle okuduğu kitabı kenara bıraktı.

"Klinikten yeni çıktım. Planda değişiklik olmadı, yemek yiyoruz değil mi?"

"Değişiklik yok."

"Nerede yiyelim?"

"Evde."

Pizzacıyı aradı. Mutfağın önündeki masa olarak kullandığı tezgah saatler önceden hazırlamıştı. Birkaç özel sos hazırlamış, bunları da ben yaptım diyebileceği şeyler ortaya çıkarmayı başarmıştı.

Sehun beklediğinden erken geldiğinde saçlarında şekil almayan o tutamla daha fazla uğraşamayacağını anladı ve durumu kabullendi.

Sehun açılan kapının ardından Jongin'e gülümsedi. Yavaşça içeri girdi. Arkasında duran şişeyi ona sarılmak için can atan esmere uzattı. Ev yapımı gül şarabı, Yeseul'un en sevdiğinden...

Jongin numaradan hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi yaptı ve masayı işaret etti. Sehun az önce masadaki yerini alan diğer şişe şaraba baktı. "Demek ki gece uzun olacak" dedi kıkırdarken. Jongin kıkırdamaya daha fazla kayıtsız kalamadı. Bir adım ötesindeki gence yaklaşıp çok ısrarcı olmayan bir hareketle kolunu omzuna attı. Sehun bu hamleye karşılık Jongin'e sarıldı. Esmer, bir eli sırtını, diğer eli ile belini sardığı sarışının boyun girintisinde kendine yer edindiğini fark ettiğinde tüyleri ürperdi.

"Seni özledim"

"Seni özledim."

Bu kez önce Sehun söylemişti. Jongin de aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. Bu çok güzel hissettirmişti. Ayrılmalarını sağlayan ise gelen pizza oldu. Sehun kızardığını saklayabilmek adına banyoya yönelirken Jongin pizzayı alıp, masada duran soğuk suyu içti. İçindeki yangın çok erken başlamıştı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


İlk kadehlerin ardından yemek masası konuşmaya açılmış gibiydi. Utangaç tavırlar biraz daha hafiflemiş, karşılıklı gülüşmeler içerisinde konuşulması gerekenlerden uzak konularda oyalanıyorlardı.

Sehun artık konuya girmesi gerektiğini düşündü.

"Sen ne düşünürsün bilmiyorum ama, büyükannemin sana bir iş teklifi var."

Jongin şaşırmıştı. Yeseul hala onun için bir şeyler yapmaya devam mı ediyordu?

"Anlamadım."

"Büyüdüğün yetimhaneyi satın alıp bana bırakmış."

Sehun karşısındaki gencin tepkilerinden düşüncelerini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ancak bu boş bir çabaydı.

"Eğer senin için de sorun değilse oradaki çocuklara resim dersi vermeye devam etmeni istiyor.        

"Bunu zaten gönüllü olarak yapıyorum."

"Biliyorum. O da biliyordu. Ancak hayatın ne getireceği belli olmaz diye düşündü sanırım. Kabul etmemene karşılık senin adına bir hesap açtırmış zaten ve orada resim dersi vermeye başladığın günden beri düzenli olarak hesaba maaşını yatırmış. Verdiği talimat hala geçerli ve ben yetimhaneyi üzerime alınca aynı şekilde devam edilmesini istemiş."

"Ben o parayı alamam. Bana zaten çok fazla şey verdi."

Jongin bu cümleye Sehun'u da dahil etmişti. Bana hayatımın aşkını verdi demek isterdi ancak demek için yeterli cesareti şarap henüz vermemişti.

"Böyle söyleyeceğini tahmin etmiştim. Ancak yapabileceğim bir şey yok. Senin de yapabileceğin bir şey yok. Onun isteği ve ben ona karşı gelemem. Karşı gelmemek işime geldiği için değil yanlış anlama, saygımdan sadece."

Sehun sinsi bir gülüşle gerçeğin farklılığını haykırıyordu. Jongin ne demesi gerektiğini bilmezken, Sehun konuşmaya devam etti.

"Fırsat bulduğunda bir sözleşme yapmalıyız."

"Sözleşme mi? Ne için?"

"Ömür boyu çocuklarıma ders vermen için."

"Buna gerek yok biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum."

Sehun inanarak söyledi. Ardından kurduğu cümle kulaklarına ulaştığında ne dediğini fark etti.

"Benden uzakta olmaman için her şeyi yaparım."

Masada kısa bir an sessizlik oldu. Gözleri duyulmayan kelimeleri birbirlerine söylüyordu. Jongin uzanıp Sehun'un masada duran elini tuttu.

"Böyle bir şey olmayacak."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yemek bitmiş, Jongin masadaki fazlalıkları alırken, Sehun elinde kadehiyle onu izliyordu. Ne kadar ısrar etse de esmer genç yardım etmesine izin vermemiş, birkaç gün içerisinde olanları anlatmasını istemişti. Sehun nereden başlaması gerektiğini bilmiyordu, doğal olarak... Önce ne demeliydi?

Sen Kai'n reenkarnasyonu olabilir misin? Ben de büyükbabamın? Birbirimizi bulmuş olabilir miyiz? Sonsuza dek mutlu yaşanan masallardan biri miyiz?

Lanet kelimeler yardımcı olmuyordu. Şarabından bir yudum aldı. Ardından kadehte sallanan pembe şaraptan gözlerini ayırmadan anlatmaya başladı. Okuduklarını, hissettiklerini anlattı. Jongin titreyen sesi duyar duymaz tezgahın üzerindeki kadehini alıp sarışının karşısındaki yerini almıştı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tahmin ediyorsun değil mi?"

"Gülüşlerin eğreti duruyor, ama önemli değil. Ben seni biliyorum."

Nerden biliyordu, Sehun bunu sorgulamadı. Çünkü o da Jongin'i biliyordu. Nasıl olduğunu düşünmüyordu, ancak onun sıcaklığını samimiyetini tanıştıkları ilk andan beri biliyordu. Hissediyordu.

"Kai...  
Yazdıkları beni çok etkiledi. O nasıl biriydi, büyükbabam neden onu bu kadar sevdi, o da büyükbabamı sevdi mi? Büyükannemin gözyaşlarına değer miydi? Bunları merak ediyordum hatırlıyor musun?"

Jongin, Sehun'un gözlerini kadehinden ayırmadığını bilmesine rağmen kafa salladı. Hatırlıyordu.

"Onun neler hissettiğini bilmek hiçbir şeyi kolaylaştırmadı. Aksine her şeyi daha da zorlaştırdı. İçimde bir yerler acıyor onlar aklıma geldiğinde. Birbirlerini nasıl böyle sevebildiler anlam veremiyorum. Bu mümkün mü?"

Sorunun ardından bakışları Jongin'e döndü. Esmer olan ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Ben de kalbimi patlatacak kadar seni seviyorum diyebilirdi. Diyemedi. Yutkunmakla yetindi. Sehun konuşurken yine bakışlarını kaçırdı. Duvarda duran Ivan ve Ahmad'ın tablosuna sakladı bakışlarını.

"Büyükbabamın babası büyükbabamın gidişinin ardından anılarını dahi almış elinden. Ona rağmen vazgeçmemiş, sevmiş. Adını söylemesini yasaklamış. Ona yazmasını, onunla hayal kurmasını bile yasaklamış. Mektuplarını yakmış. Evden kovmuş onu, onu ve babasını. Mecburen orduya katılmak zorunda kalmışlar. Mektuplarında babasına, kaybettiği ailesine dair tek kelime yok inanabiliyor musun? Yalnızca büyükbabam var, tüm dünyası oymuş."

Jongin'in tüyleri ürpermişti. O bile bazen asla sahip olmadığı ailesini düşünürdü. Bir babayı sevmenin ne olduğunu, annelerin koruyuculuğunu merak ederdi. Derin bir nefes aldı, kalbine bir şey batıyordu, ama ne olduğunu bilemiyordu. Sehun karşısındakinin duygu geçişlerini fark etmeden devam etti.

"Her mektubunda onu bulmasını istiyordu. Bir yerlerde onu beklediğini söylüyordu."

"..."

"Ölmeden önce son yazdığı mektupta, sanki ölümünü hissetmişçesine dileklerde bulunmuş. Ondan asla vazgeçmediğini söylemiş. Veda olmadığını söylese de farkında olmadan veda etmiş."

Sehun ağlıyordu. Gördükleri Jongin'in dayanacağından çok daha fazlasıydı. Kızarmış gözlerinden kontrolü dışında süzülen kristaller Sehun'un ışık saçan yüzünde tanrı yanılgısını oluşturuyordu.   
Jongin Sehun'u çok seviyordu.

Oturduğu yerden kalkıp sarışın olanın yanında durdu. Taburede oturan genci kolları arasına alıp ağlamasına izin verdi. Sehun hıçkırıklarla ağlarken sarı saçlarını okşadı, belli belirsiz öpücükler kondurdu. O ağladıkça Jongin'in gözleri doldu. Sarsılan omuzları orada ölmek istemesini sağladı. Onu üzgün görmek Jongin'in parça parça solup yok olmasıydı.

Sehun ona iyi gelecek tek şeye sahipti. Bedenine dolanan Jongin'e. Onu görmek istedi. Bakışları Jongin'i buldu. Esmer olan masumca kalbinden geçeni diliyle buluşturdu.

"Yapmamı istediğin her ne varsa söyle, gözyaşlarını dindirmemin yolunu söyle bana, dayanamıyorum."

Sehun başıyla onaylamadan önce, biraz daha baktı gözlerine. Onu izlerse her şey geçer gibiydi. Ona bakınca dünya daha aydınlık, hayat daha güzeldi. Başını esmerin göğsüne dayadı, kollarındakine daha sıkı sarıldı.

"Resmimi tamamlar mısın? Senin gözlerinden kendimi görmek istiyorum."

Jongin gülümsedi. "Nasıl istersen. Ama yine de benim gözlerimden kendini göremezsin. Görürsen..." Cümleyi tamamlamaktan vazgeçti. En azından o an için.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun'un hüzünlü bakışları altında önceki çalışma düzenini kurdu. Diğerinin üzerindeki beyaz gömleğe baktı. Beyazı seviyor olmalıydı. Belki de kim daha beyaz yarışının kazananı olduğu için üstünlüğünü sergiliyordu.

Sehun kadehini alıp tabureye yerleşti. Jongin gelip saçlarını dağıttı biraz. Aralık ince pembe dudaklardan kaçan nefes dudaklarına çarptı. Gömleğinin yakasındaki birkaç düğmeyi açtı. Kırmızının her tonu için paha biçilmez duran boyun girintisine baktı. Vanilya kokusunu içine çekti. Eskiden nefret ettiği o vanilya kokusuna şimdi deli gibi aşıktı.

Bir süre sessizlikle birbirlerini izlediler. Jongin bakışlarının resim için olduğunu bahane ederken, Sehun bahanelere sığınmadan sevdiğini izliyordu.

"Mektupları okumak ister miydin?" Diye sordu Sehun, Jongin'in beklemediği bir anda.

"Bilmem. Okumam doğru olur mu?"

Sehun içten içe okuması gerektiğini haykırıyordu. Jongin okudukları karşısında ne hissedecek merak ediyordu. Romantik teorisinin gerçeklikle bağını sorguluyordu.

"Benim senden saklayacak bir şeyim yok. Yalnızca fikrini merak ettim."

Jongin memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Ancak gülümsemesini silmek birkaç kelimelik işti.

"Seanslarla ilgili ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Sanırım istenilen bulguların yanına bile yaklaşamıyorum değil mi?"

"Aslında bugün Jess'le konuştum."

"..."

Sehun söylemekte zorlanıyordu.

"Eğer sen de kabul edersen seanslara bensiz devam edeceksiniz."

Jongin bakışlarını hızla Sehun'a çevirdi. Söylenen cümleyi anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Neden?"

"Jongin, ben burada kaldığım zamanlarda kabus gördün mü?"

Esmer olan tereddütsüz cevap verdi.

"Hayır" zaten iki defa kalmıştı ve Jongin bir defa uyuyabilmiş, diğerinde Sehun'u izlemişti.

"İşte bu yüzden. Ben yanındayken bir şekilde etkilendiğini ve kabuslarına ulaşamadığını düşünüyor. Bunu sana açıklamam doğru değil biliyorum ama yine de bu kararın benden kaynaklanmadığını ve nedenini bilmeni istiyorum."

"O halde devam etmeme gerek yok."

"Anlamadım?"

"Sen seanslarda olmayacaksan bunu yapmak istemiyorum."

"Ama senin sorununu çözebiliriz. Yani Jess çözebilir."

Jongin elindeki fırçayı kenara bıraktı. Sehun'un yanına gitti. Elini kıvrılmış dizin üzerine koyup Sehun'un gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Ben bu çalışmaya ikimiz için dahil oldum.

O gün oraya geldiğimde vazgeçtiğimi söyleyecektim, ta ki sen kapıdan içeri girinceye dek. Seni yeniden karşımda görünce hayır diyemedim. Bana yardım etmenin sana da yardımı olacağı için hayır diyemedim. Bu senin çalışman, belirsiz bir nedenden bunun dışında kalman sana ne sağlayacak. Benim durumum da ortada zaten. Bir ilerleme göstermiyorum. Bunu yapmanın bir anlamı yok. Rüyalarımda yeterince kabusum var, o seanslarda uyuduğum huzurlu uykunun değerini biliyor olmalısın. Biliyorum huzurum çalışman için iyi değil, ancak sana yararı olmayacaksa benim de kendi isteğimle kabuslara atlamamın bir anlamı yok."

Sehun Jongin'in demek istediklerini anlıyordu. Bakışları dizini okşayan erkeksi parmaklardaydı. Jongin diğerinin sivri çenesini tutup başını kaldırdı. Gülümseyerek "canını sıkma ve şimdi gülümse, somurtuk bir portre seni donuk gösterir, eserime ihanet etme" dedi ve şövalenin başına döndü. Sehun biraz olsun rahatlamış hissediyordu. Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından yeniden konuşacak gücü buldu.

"Jongin?"

"Hımm?"

"Kabuslarında ne görüyorsun?"

Jongin başını şövalenin arkasından çıkarıp Sehun'a baktı. Gerçekten şu an bunu mu konuşmak istiyordu?

"Daha önce bahsetmiştim."

"Ben. Seni rahatsız ettiysem özür dilerim."

Jongin mahcup tavra kayıtsız kalamadı. O kadar çok bilmek istiyorsa onunla paylaşacaktı. Şövalenin ardına saklanıp zorlukla duyulan bir sesle anlatmaya başladı.

"Yalnız olduğumu görüyorum ve daima yalnız hissediyorum. Beklediğim biri olduğunu biliyorum ama...

Bazen de okyanus kıyısında oturduğumu görüyorum, sonra orada dalgalara kapıldığımı, boğulduğumu.

Bazen karanlık bir çukurda buluyorum kendimi, her yanım kan ya da balçıkla kaplı, tırmanmaya çalışıyorum ama çıkamıyorum. Beni kurtaracak kimsenin olmadığına ağlarken uyanıyorum.

Bazen sık ağaçlıklı ormanda koşuyorum, her yanım kan içinde. Kimi zaman koştuğum yerler cesetlerle kaplı, kimi zamansa kanlı çimenlerle.

En sakin olanı büyük bir düzlükte yürüdüğüm sanırım. Ama içimi en çok acıtan da o. Bir eve doğru yürüyorum, yürüdüğüm zamanlar ulaşamadığım için, evden uzaklaştığımda da geride bıraktığım için üzgün hissederek uyanıyorum. Ama neyi bıraktığımı ya da neye ulaşmaya çalıştığımı bilmiyorum.

Son birkaç zamandır kabuslarıma eklenen bir adam var. Onunla konuşmam gerekiyor ya da ona ulaşmam ama asla bana yüzünü dönmüyor. Rüyamda bile hayal mi diye sorguluyorum. Bir salıncak var. Hep o salıncağın yakınlarında arkası bana dönük uzaktaki sazlık benzeri yere bakıyor. Benim için orada olduğunu hissediyorum, buradayım demek istiyorum ama sesim çıkmıyor. Yine bir şekilde nefes alamadığım bir kabusa dönüşüyor"

"Hiç tanıdık gelen bir şey olmuyor mu? Daha önce gördüğün biri, ya da gittiğin bir yer mesela."

"Hayır."

"Evden bahsediyorsun, evin nasıl göründüğünü hatırlıyor musun?"

"Çok ayrıntılı hatırlamıyorum ama iki ya da üç katlı yüksek tavanlı bir ev olmalı. Uzaktan da olsa büyük görünüyor. Bir verandası var. Rüyamda hiç görmememe rağmen o verandada çocuklar olduğunu biliyorum. Onları görmeyi umuyorum ama yok. Toprak yolun bitiminde evin geniş arazisine ulaşıyorum. Arazi o kadar geniş geliyor ki bir ucunda bahsettiğim salıncak oluyor, diğer yanında bir su kuyusu sanırım."

Bu resim Sehun'un kafasında çok net şekilleniyordu. Ancak kafasındakileri Jongin'e anlatmanın doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Tüm bunlar onun için çok ani ve ağır olur diye korkuyordu. Yaklaşık bir saat önce ona Kai'n mektuplarından bahsederken aslında onları görüyorsun diyemiyordu. Korkuyordu.

Aşık olduğu adamı korkutmaktan, onu Kai'n acılarına atmaktan korkuyordu. O acıları gözleriyle gördüğünü bilmesine rağmen. Diğeri kabuslarını anlatmaya son verdiğinde Sehun üstelemedi. Öğrenmek istediklerinden fazlasına sahipti. Kabuslarında bulmak için çabaladığı, bir yerlerde onu bekleyen biri olduğunu görüyordu, ancak ulaşamıyordu. Büyükbabası Kai için yeterince mücadele etmemişti belki, belki de elindeki şansı kaçırmıştı. Ancak Sehun kaçırmayacaktı. Jongin'i bulmuşken kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı.

Kısa süreli sessizliğin ardından Sehun, bir cesaretle yeniden konuştu.

"Reenkarnasyon hakkında bir şeyler duydun mu?"

"Elbette. 14 yaşından beri Jess'le görüşüyorum. Klinikte karşılaştığın insanları dinlemekle bile orada görev alacak konuma gelir insan."

Bu yanıt Sehun'u gülümsetti. Jongin haklıydı. İnsanlar çok konuşurdu, özellikle kendilerinin farklı ve özel olduğunu düşünenler.

"Ne düşünüyorsun peki?"

"Ölümden sonra yaşam olup olmadığı konusunda mı?"

"Öyle de denebilir."

"Olmalı bence, hiçbir şey yarım kalmamalı. Bu bir döngüyse sürekliliği olmalı."

"Yani olabilir mi?"

"Neden olmasın? Senin çalışman bunun hakkında değil miydi zaten, neden soruyorsun, anket çalışması falan mı?"

Sehun kıkırdadı. Jongin'in düşüncelerinden hoşlanmıştı. Çok katı olmayacağını tahmin ediyordu, yine de ruh göçünü aptalca bulmasından çekinmişti.

"Hayır, hayır. Sadece merak ettim. Kendinin olmayan anılar gördüğünü düşünüyorsun, önceki yaşantına ait olduğunu hiç düşündün mü diye merak ettim."

"Aslında birkaç defa bunun üzerine düşündüm. Ancak dedim ya belirleyici bir imge olmadı asla. Birkaç haber okumuştum. Adam eski hayatındaki eşinin adını hatırlıyor falan diye. Benim böyle bir durumum olmadığı için çok üzerinde durmadım. O kabuslar da bir yerden sonra benim anılarım olmaya başladı. Onlarla yaşamayı öğrendim sayılır, tek sorun..."

"Tek sorun?"

"Bir şeyleri paylaşmak istediğim insanı da onların içine çekme düşüncesi..."

"Anlıyorum."

Jongin şövalenin ardından yeniden Sehun'a baktı. Anladığını biliyordu. Ancak yine de ona karşı mahcuptu. Onu hayatında istiyordu. Hem de her şeyden çok onu istiyordu. Ama bir yanı bunun haksızlık olduğunu söylemeye devam ediyordu. Sehun'un kendi kabusları varken üzerine eklenmek doğru gelmiyordu.

Aklında bu düşünceler dönerken resminin son rötuşlarını yapıyordu. Sehun camdaki yansımadan sessizce Jongin'i izliyordu. Esmer olan kendini saklamak ister gibi bir türlü o büyük engelin ardından çıkmıyordu.

Birkaç defa geri çekilip resme baktığını gördü Sehun. Bir süre daha sessizliğini korudu. Jongin oldukça konsantre olmuş görünüyordu. Sessizce oturduğu yerden kalktı. Fark ettirmeden esmerin arkasından dolaştı. Diğeri resmin üzerine eğilmiş, son dokunuşlarını yapıyordu. Onun eğildiği yere Sehun da eğildi. Jongin yanağına çarpıp çene hattını yalayan nefesi hissetti. Bakışları Sehun'u buldu. Sehun doğrulup, portresine bakarak sordu.

"Bu kadar güzel mi görüyorsun beni?"

Jongin gülümsedi. Sehun'un yakınına gidebilmek için doğruldu. Portrede gezdirdiği bakışlarını Sehun'a yöneltti.

"Çok daha güzel..."

Bunu söylerken gözleri parlıyordu. Sehun tebessüm etti. Bakışlarıyla Jongin'in gülümsemesini okşadı. Tenini sevdi.

Sehun hafifçe uzanıp diğerinin dudaklarını buldu. Jongin hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

İçilen şarabın tadı hala esmerin dudaklarında hakimken, yumuşaklığı can yakıyordu. Alt dudağını teslim etti sarışın olan önce...

Jongin dudakları arasındaki yumuşak eti, kendi yumuşaklığı arasında okşadı. Sehun'un eşsizliği tadında da vardı. Aralandı dudakları bir anlığına, hisleri daha fazlasını hapsetmekten yanaydı, denedi ve aldı. Üst dudağını istedi biraz da, dişleri sürttü birbirine. Yıllardır açlığını çektiği tat gibiydi ağzındaki, beynine doyduğu hissini veren yerleri devre dışı kalmıştı. Daha çok onu istiyordu. Yeniden alt dudağa yöneldi, hafifçe dişledi. Dişleri arasından sıyrılmasına izin verdi, yeniden dişledi.

Sehun'un onu kopyalayan hareketleri öpücüğü çıplak ayak alevlere sürüklüyordu. Aldığı nefes yetmiyordu. Dişlerinde sarışının dilini hissetti. Sehun daha fazlası için çabalarken onu haksız saymak kimin haddineydi. Kabul etti sarışının dilini ve kendi diliyle buluşmasına izin verdi. Bir eli diğerinin boynuna dolandı, diğeri okşadığı bele sarıldı. Bedenini kollarındaki narinliğe yasladı Jongin. Bastırdıkça zehre bulandığını hissetti. Kanının akışını kesen, nefesini tüketen zehre bulandığını fark etti. Ağır ağır ölüyordu belki de. Ölüm bu kadar tatlı mı diye düşündü. Onun dudaklarından gelen tat sonu olmalıydı. Artık o olmadan yaşaması mümkün değildi. Sehun siyah tutamlardaki kavrayışını güçlendirdikçe birleşmiş dudakların hareketleri hırçınlaşıyordu. Parmakları arasındaki saç telleri bir kuklanın kollarına bağlanmış ipler gibiydi adeta. Sehun yönlendirdikçe kukla ahenkle hareket ediyordu. O hareket ettikçe kuklanın sahibi ortaya çıkanlardan mutlu oluyordu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	24. 23. Vücudumun ağır yanık sızıları (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm tümüyle cinsel içerikten ibarettir, okumak istemeyen 24. bölümden devam etmek üzere bu bölümden çıkabilir ☺️ iyi okumalar

 

Sehun uzanıp diğerinin dudaklarını buldu. İçilen şarabın tadı hala esmerin dudaklarında hakimken, yumuşaklığı can yakıyordu. Alt dudağını teslim etti sarışın olan önce...

Jongin dudakları arasındaki yumuşak eti, kendi yumuşak eti arasında okşadı. Sehun'un eşsizliği tadında da vardı. Aralandı dudakları bir anlığına, hisleri daha fazlasını hapsetmekten yanaydı, denedi ve aldı. Üst dudağını istedi biraz da, dişleri sürttü birbirine. Yıllardır açlığını çektiği tat gibiydi ağzındaki, beynine doyduğu hissini veren yerleri devre dışı kalmıştı. Daha çok onu istiyordu. Yeniden alt dudağa yöneldi, hafifçe dişledi. Dişleri arasından sıyrılmasına izin verdi, yeniden dişledi.

Sehun'un onu kopyalayan hareketleri öpücüğü çıplak ayak alevlere sürüklüyordu. Aldığı nefes yetmiyordu. Dişlerinde sarışının dilini hissetti. Sehun daha fazlası için çabalarken onu haksız saymak kimin haddineydi. Kabul etti sarışının dilini ve kendi diliyle buluşmasına izin verdi, bir eli boynuna dolandı, diğeri okşadığı bele sarıldı. Bedenini kollarındaki narinliğe yasladı Jongin. Bastırdıkça zehre bulandığını hissetti. Kanının akışını kesen, nefesini tüketen zehre bulandığını fark etti. Ağır ağır ölüyordu belki de.   
Ölüm bu kadar tatlı mı diye düşündü.   
Onun dudaklarından gelen tat sonu olmalıydı. Artık o olmadan yaşaması mümkün değildi. Sehun siyah tutamlardaki kavrayışını güçlendirdikçe birleşmiş dudakların hareketleri hırçınlaşıyordu. Parmakları arasındaki saç telleri bir kuklanın kollarına bağlanmış ipler gibiydi adeta. Sehun yönlendirdikçe kukla ahenkle hareket ediyordu. O hareket ettikçe kuklanın sahibi ortaya çıkanlardan mutlu oluyordu.

Dakikalar süren öpüşmenin ardından Sehun dudaklarından ayrılan esmere baktı. İkisinin de gözleri çakmak çakmaktı. Jongin daha fazla çekime dayanamadı, dudaklarını yeniden diğerinin dudaklarına kapattı. Sehun yumuşak öpüşe karşılık verirken onu odasına doğru yönlendirmeye başlamıştı. Yürümeye çalışırken yerdeki şarap şişesine takıldı. Şişe devrilip yuvarlandı ama değil şişe devrilse, ev yansa boştu.

Ya da ev çoktan tutuşmuştu.

Sehun dudaklarını ayırmadığı genci yatağa götürmeyi başardığında üzerindeki yerini aldı. Jongin karanlık odada ışığa ihtiyaç duyuyordu. O güzelliği görmek istiyordu. Komodine uzandı gece lambasını açtı.

Jongin'in koyulaşan göz bebekleri sarışının dudaklarında, gözlerinde, gömleğinin açık yakasından görünen beyazlığındaydı. Sehun bir dirseğini Jongin'in başının yanına dayadı. Tek eliyle üzerindeki gömleğin düğmelerini açarken esmerin aç bakışlarının farkındaydı.

Jongin, diğerinin teninden daha beyaz olmayan gömleğinden kurtulmasına yardım etti. Elleri ince beli buldu önce. Sehun iki dirseğini esmerin başının yanına dayamış, destek alarak diğerinin yüzüne paralel dururken, aradaki boşluk ikisine de işkence ediyordu. Uzandı sarışın olan, küçük bir öpücük kondurdu dolgun dudaklar, sonra bir daha, bir daha. Bunu yaparken pantolonlarının üzerinden sürtünmeyi de ihmal etmiyordu. Dudakların birleşme süresi arttıkça altlardaki hareketlenme de artıyordu. Jongin'in sabrı çoktan sınıra dayanmıştı.

Sehun yeniden diğerinin kasıklarında oturur pozisyona geçti. Jongin'i de kendine çekti. Esmer de yatakta otururken tişörtünü başından çıkarıp rastgele bir yere gönderdi. Yeniden itip yatmasını sağladı ve şimdiye dek hayalini kurmaya cesaret edemediği yakıcı tenle buluştu. Bir eli siyah tutamlara daldı, diğeri kaslı kolları, okşadı. Jongin ince bele sardı kollarını, ardından parmakları sarışının sırtında gezindi. Dudaklarından birbirlerini içerken, parmakları dudaklarından daha arsızdı. Omurgası boyunca hareket edişleri Sehun'un esmere sürtünmesinin hızıyla eşdeğerdi. Yavaş ama iç gıcıklayan...

Sehun dudaklarını ayırdı diğerinden, siyah tutamlara asıldı, Jongin refleks olarak başını geri atıp, Sehun'un istediği pürüzsüz boynunu ortaya çıkardı. Dudakları teninde gezindi, Jongin alt dudağını dişlerken Sehun'un dili köprücük kemiklerine inmiş, oluşan çukurluğu dudaklarıyla tanıştırıyordu. Jongin elinde olmadan kasılıyor, kasıldıkça sertleşmiş erkekliği pantolonun üzerinden de olsa diğerini daha fazla taciz ediyordu. Sehun da ondan farklı değildi, tüm ağırlığıyla kendini esmere bastırmaya devam ediyordu. Jongin ellerinden birini istemsiz olarak sarı saçlara götürdü. Asılıp ince pembe dudakları dudaklarına çekti. Tadını özlemişti. Artık o tadı daima özleyeceğinin de farkındaydı. Öpücük sertleşmeye başladığında Jongin hızlı bir hamleyle Sehun'u altına aldı. Dudaklarını ayırdı ve sarışının ışıldayan gözlerine baktı. Hep bu an için nefes almıştı. Onun dudaklarıyla, teniyle tamamlanmak için hayattaydı.

Sarışın onu izlerken, o dolgun dudaklarını diğerinin yüzünün her noktasıyla buluşturdu. Sehun'un sık nefesleri, esmer olanın boynuna yöneldiğinde duyulur olmuştu. Beyaz tenini kendine bulamak ister gibi, yatakta aşağılara kayarak göğsüne, kaslı karnına öpücükler kondurdu. Sehun huylandığı için parmakları arasından çarşafı sıkıyordu. Bu esmer olanı gülümsetti. Gülümsediğinde sarışın göbek deliğine çarpan nefesle tırnaklarını diğerinin omzuna geçirdi. Belki de bu gece yapılan ilk sert hareketti.

Jongin Sehun'un ayakucuna oturdu. Yatağında uzanan güzelliğe inanmayı denedi. Tüm bunlar uyanacağı bir rüya olabilir miydi? Uyanırsa bu kabuslarının en büyüğü olurdu. Sehun'dan ayrılmak en kötü kabuslarını geride bırakırdı.

Gözlerini sarışının onu çağıran bakışlarından ayırmadan pantolonunun kemerine elini attı. Düğmeyi çözerken parmaklarının dokunduğu yerler Sehun'un aklını alıyordu. Kalçasını yukarı kaldırıp, pantolonu bacaklarından sıyırmasına izin verdi. Çamaşırı hala üzerindeydi. Kendi pantolonunu da çıkarıp yeniden sarışının üzerine serildi. Aralarındaki engel inceldikçe nefes alışları daha da derinleşmişti. Şimdi üstte olan ve altındakine kendini bastıran Jongin'di. Sehun da daha fazlası için onu tümüyle kendine çekmeye çabalıyordu. Ne kadar mümkünse...

Dudakları yeniden buluştuğunda Sehun ellerini esmerin kalçasına attı. Çamaşırın sıyrılmasını sağladı. Jongin hareket ettikçe esmerin etini sıktı, tırnakladı. Kısa bir anlığına erkekliğindeki baskı kalktı, Sehun bunu fırsat bilip Jongin'den kaynaklanan engelden kurtuldu. Sıra kendi çamaşırındaydı. Jongin göğüslerini dişlediği süreçte çamaşırın üzerinden Sehun'u okşamıştı ve avcundaki sertlik çoktan sızdırmaya başlamış, sarışının inlemeleri kulaklara ulaşır olmuştu. İlahi bir müzik gibi diye düşündü Jongin, ondan gelen her şey gibi eşsiz ve ilahi. Sehun elini kendi çamaşırının lastiğine götürdü zorlukla. Artık tüm engellerden kurtulmak istiyordu.

Hiçbir şeyi istemediği kadar Jongin'i istiyordu. Daha derinlerinde, durmadan, engellenmeden... Jongin sarışının isteğine itaat etti. Dili diğer göğüs ucuyla tanışırken, parmakları çamaşırın içindeki erkekliği buldu. Bu dokunuşla Sehun'un tüm bedeni gerildi. Başını nasıl yastığa bastırıyorsa topuklarıda aynı şiddetle yatağa gömülmüştü. Bu hareketiyle göğüs kafesine ait kemikler görünür oldu. Jongin'in dudakları o kemiklerin varlığını kutladı. Dili tenini selamladı. Sehun asla böyle bir sevişme yaşamamıştı. Her hücresi Jongin'e tepki verirken, bedeninden geçen elektrik akımının altında hareketsiz kalması imkansızdı.

Esmerin dudakları her yerindeydi. Kasıklarında, erkekliğinde, testislerinde, üst baldırlarında, bacaklarından sıyrılan çamaşırın sürttüğü yerlerde...

İkisi de doğdukları gün gibi esaretin izlerini silmişlerdi. Jongin parmak uçlarını beyaz tende gezdirip dudaklarını dudaklarına çıkardı. Sehun bacaklarının arasına kabul ettiği esmeri kollarıyla sardı. Öpüşmek için günlerce beklemişti. Jongin'e çok susamıştı, diğerinin ona susadığı gibi, ayrılmayan öpücüklerde kayboluyorlardı. Sertleşmiş penisleri üstteki yumuşak dokunuştan habersiz gibi hareketliydi. Sehun pelvis kemiği üzerindeki baskı ve ıslaklığı hissediyordu. Karışan sıvılarının oluşturduğu sıcak kaygan yüzey ikisinin de aklını alıyordu. Jongin o kadar yavaş hareket ediyordu ki Sehun çıldırıyordu.

Jongin hiçbir teması kesmeden komodine uzandı. Çekmeceden aldığı kayganlaştırıcıyla dizleri üzerinde yükseldi. Gözleriyle birbirlerini yerken ilk temaslarından itibaren tek kelime etmemişlerdi. Esmer eline aldığı kayganlaştırıcıyı penisi üzerinde gezdirdi. Bu görüntü Sehun'u fazlasıyla tahrik etmişti. Bir eli dudaklarında, parmağı dişleri arasındayken, diğeri başını koyduğu yastığın kenarını sıkıp destek arıyordu. Yanaklarına yayılan kırmızılık tüm güzelliği üzerine serpilmiş yıldızlardı.

Esmer olan ardından Sehun'un penisine dokundu, biraz kayganlaştırıcının zararı olmaz diye düşündü. Ardından parmakları onun için kasılan girişi buldu. Çok zorlamadı sevdiğini, can acısını azaltmak, girişini kolaylaştırmak için kayganlaştırıcıyla Sehun'u birbirine karıştırdı. Sehun girişimdeki baskıyla gözlerini kapattı. Başını geriye doğru atıp olanca gücüyle yastığa bastırdı, gerilen beyaz boynunda adem elması yutkunmalarıyla hareketleniyordu. Jongin elinde olmadan dudaklarını yaladı. Tüm bunlar gerçekten oluyor mu diye düşünmeye bile hali yoktu. Erkekliğini sıvazlayarak Sehun'un tenine kapandı. Sarışın arzuladığı bedene daha çok yer açmak adına yapabildiği kadar bacaklarını ayırdı. Esmerin beline doladı.

Jongin elinden destek alıp, diğerinin üzerinde paralel kalacak şekilde konumladı. Diğer eli ise erkekliğine açılan kapıyı bulmakla meşguldü. Gözleri asla gözlerine kilitli sarışından ayrılmıyordu. Sanki tek bir olumsuz tepkisiyle her şeyi sonlandıracak gibi bekliyordu. Sehun istemezse o nefes bile almazdı.

Sehun da bunun bilinciyle bir elini esmerin kalçasına attı, onu kendine bastırdığını belli eden sıkı bir tutuşla devam etmesi için teşvik ederken, diğer eli Jongin'in keskin çene hattında, yanağındaydı. Gözlerini ondan çekmeden içine girmesini arzuluyordu. Jongin de bu arzuya tümüyle uydu.

İlk hamle biraz can yakıcı olmuştu. Sehun acıyla gözlerini kısmış, öpüşmekten şişmiş dudaklarını dişlemişti. Jongin bekledi. İkici bir hareket için Sehun esmerin kalçasını yönlendirinceye dek bekledi. Beklediği hareket çok gecikmedi. Sarışın dizlerini kırarak ayaklarını yatağa baktırdı. Jongin aradaki küçücük boşluğu kapattı. Dudaklarının ağır hareketi gibi, penisi de ağır ağır onun için yaratılmış boşluğu doldurdu. Her milim ilerleme, Sehun'un bedeninde haykırışlara neden olsa da dışa vuran, sızlanma benzeri inlemeden ibaretti. Öpüşleri kesilmişti. Yalnızca birbirlerinin gözlerini izlerlerken Jongin ulaşabileceği yere dek gitmeyi deniyordu, Sehun en derinlerine dek onu kabul ediyordu.

Acı olabilecek en alt seviyeye indiğinde dudakları yeniden buluştu. Jongin ağır çekimde altındaki bedeni keşfediyordu. Her noktasını, ezberliyordu. Prostatına gelen yavaş ama güçlü baskının ardından Sehun ikinci defa Jongin'in tenine tırnaklarını geçirmişti. Gecenin ikinci sert hareketi de bu olmuş ve bununla da kalmıştı.

Jongin'in yavaş hareketleri, Sehun'un iki beden arasında kalıp sıkışmış penisi, ne kadar dokunurlarsa dokunsun, ne kadar öpüşürlerse öpüşsünler bir türlü doymak bilmeyip açlıkla birbirlerini arzulayan bedenleri, ruhları aşkla sevişmenin verdiği bulutların üzerinde yaşamak hissini ayaklarının altına sermişti.

Sehun Jongin'in gözlerindeki aşka şahitti. Jongin de altındaki bedenin aşkını tatmış, gözlerinden ruhunu görme fırsatını yakalamıştı. Ancak sarışın olan dakikalardır süren sessizliği, Jongin ulaşabildiği en derin noktada, en hassas yanlarına baskı yaparken dile getirmeyi seçti.

"Sana aşığım" dediğinde dudakları birbirine çarpıyordu.

Esmerin dolgun dudakları tebessümle kıvrıldı. Daha fazla kendini tutamayıp, yavaş hareketlerini tahmin edilemeyecek kadar kısa sürede hızlandırıp sıklaştırdı. Ama asla sert değildi. Kırılmasından korktuğu en değerlisi için oldukça hassastı. Sıklaşan hareketler Sehun'un penisi için de gerekli sıkılığı ve ortamı sağladığından o Jongin'den hemen önce boşalmaya başladı. Jongin vuruşlarının sıklığı son noktaya ulaştığında aynı hızı koruyarak ona ait olanları, sahip olmak istediğinin içine bırakıp nefes nefese Sehun'un boyun girintisine gömüldü.

İkisinin de kalbi deli gibi atıyor, bedenlerindeki rahatlama bir türlü aşkla savrulan kalplerine ulaşmıyordu. Jongin olduğu yerden kıpırdama gereği duymadı. Ancak fısıltısı Sehun'un kulaklarına ulaştı.

"Sana aşığım. Sana aşığım. Sana aşığım. Çok aşığım" diye içindekileri Sehun'un tenine boşaltıyordu. Dudakları hala boynuna dokunurken Sehun refleks olarak boynunu eğip, Jongin'i o araya sıkıştırdı. Jongin bulunduğu yere büyük bir öpücük verip daha fazla Sehun'u ezmemek için kendini diğerinin yanına bıraktı. Terli, spermli ve aşık...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	25. 24. Anlamlar bir o kadar anlamsızsa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Going On | Sense8

 

"Sana aşığım. Sana aşığım. Sana aşığım. Çok aşığım" diye içindekileri Sehun'un tenine boşaltıyordu. Dudakları hala boynuna dokunurken Sehun refleks olarak boynunu eğip, Jongin'i o araya sıkıştırdı. Jongin bulunduğu yere büyük bir öpücük verip daha fazla Sehun'u ezmemek için kendini diğerinin yanına bıraktı. Terli, spermli ve aşık...

Yan yana uzanırken ikisi de birbirine bakmamak için direniyordu. Az önce olanlar için utançtan konuşmak akıllarına gelmiyordu. Jongin Sehun'un bedeninin yanında uzanan eline uzanıp parmaklarını kenetledi. Bu Sehun'u gülümsetti.

"Sevgilim" dedi. Bir başkası kulağına fısıldamış gibi, "sevgilim"...

Sehun kenetli parmaklarını ayırdı. Yatakta yan döndü. Gözleri yaptığı hareketi sorgulayan koyu kahveliklere takıldı. Jongin'in diğer eline uzandı. Bedenini kendine çevirdi. Şimdi üzerine yatmadıkları ellerinin parmakları kenetliydi.

"Sevgilim" dedi o da diğeri gibi, tek bir farkla, gözlerine baka baka. Sevgilim derken aklına Kai'n anısı geldiyse de önemsemedi. Hissettiği için söylemişti. Hissettirdiği için duymuştu.

Sehun dün gece de uyumadığı için gözleri kapanıyordu. Ama yine de kapatmak istemiyordu. Jongin'i izlemeye doyamıyordu. Ağır ağır anlatmaya başladı.

"Kasım sonlarıydı. Büyükannemin kontrolü vardı. Doktorlar hastaneye yatması için ısrar etmiş, o da kabul etmemişti. İlk defa ona o kadar sinirlenmiştim. Aile yemeğine gitmeyip kafenin önünde arabadan inmiştim. Arabadan inmemle yağmur başlamıştı. Mecburen kafeye girdim. Hem oranın sıcak çikolatalarını da severdim.

İçeri girdiğimde önce çalan şarkı, ardından sen sinirimi bozdun. Sinirim bozukken hep o köşedeki masada insanlardan saklanırdım. Ama sen o gün benden önce davranmıştın. Belki sıcak çikolatayı alıncaya dek kalkarsın diye düşündüm. Ama o gün kötü bir gündü, kesinlikle kalkmayacağını biliyordum. Seni taciz etmek istedim. Karşındaki masaya oturdum. Ağır ağır çikolata içerken sürekli seni izliyordum.

Ama bir defa olsun ilgilendiğin şeyden kafanı kaldırmadın. Çikolatayı masada bırakıp tuvalete gider gibi yaptım. Ne yaptığını çok merak etmiştim. Yanından geçerken bir şeyler çizmeye çalıştığını gördüm. Çizim defterinin her yanına dudak çiziliydi ve sen hala dudak çizmeye çalışıyordun. Masama geri döndüğümde bir sapık olabileceğini düşündüm. Belki de dudak fetişi var diye düşündüm."

Jongin bunu duyduğunda kendini tutamadı kıkırdadı.

"Öyle bir şey var mı? Dudak fetişin yani?"

Kıkırdama kahkahaya döndü, Jongin zorlukla "hayır" dedi. Sehun dudaklarının kıvrılmasını, gülümsemesini engellemeye çalışsa da başarılı olamadı.

"Bütün gün orada seni izledim. İlk bir buçuk saatin sonunda sinirim geçmişti. Belki içtiğim 4 bardak sıcak çikolatanın da bunda biraz katkısı olabilir.

İkinci saatin sonunda sana bakarken gülümsediğimi fark ettim. Çizdiğin şeyle konuşmaya başlamıştın. Mimiklerin ağlamaklı gibiydi, ama komikti. Kalemi kaç defa elinden atıp, geriye doğru yaslandın, ellerini yüzüne kapatıp oradan saçlarına çıkardın saymadım. Ama her defasında derin bir nefes alıp yeniden çizmeye başladın. Saatlerin nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştım, sinirimi bozan her şey akımdan uçup gitmişti. Sadece uzaktan seni izlemek bile bana iyi gelmişti. Tam bundan zevk almaya başlamıştım, hatta yanına oturup tanışmak için cesaretimi toplamaya çalışıyordum ki sen başını kaldırdın. Önce bana baktığını düşündüm ancak yağmura baktığını çizim defterini çantana koyup ceketin kapüşonunu başına geçirdiğinde anladım.

O gün Sonya teyzenin lokantasına dek peşinden koşmak zorunda kaldım. Sen ne sipariş verdiysen aynısından söyledim ve karşı masanda seninle birlikte yemek yedim.

Ben... Ben sanırım sana o günden beri aşığım.

O günden sonra kafeye daha sık gittim, Sonya teyzenin lokantasında yemek yedim. Birkaç defa daha karşılaştık. Ancak sen hiçbirinde beni fark etmedin."

Jongin tüm bu itiraflarla kalbinin patlayacağını hissediyordu. Sehun ondan çok önce varlığının farkına varmıştı. Uzanıp masumca bükülmüş dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Bense sana 20 Ocak günü aşık oldum. Önce vanilya kokun doldu içime, ardından gülen küçük gözlerin. Konuşurken öne doğru çıkan pembe ince dudakların."

Parmaklarını az önce öptüğü dudaklarda gezdirdi.

Sehun yaklaşıp, Jongin'in boşta kalan kolunu başının altına aldı ara sıra bakışlarını esmerin yüzüne çıkarıp, keskin çene hattına küçük öpücükler bırakıyordu. Jongin o gün hissettiklerini anlatırken uyku Sehun'u çağırıyordu ve Jongin'in sesi derinlerden gelen en güzel ninni oluyordu.

"Bir daha seni göremeyeceğimi düşünmeye başlamıştım." Jongin cümlesini bitirdiğinde diğerinin düzenli nefes alışverişini duydu, uyuduğunu fark etti. Sehun kollarındayken dünyanın en mutlu insanı listesine adını en başa yazdırırdı. Bir süre inip kalkan çıplak göğsünü izledi. Teni beyaz ama solgun değildi. Derisinin altından ışık saçıyor gibiydi. Sehun ara sıra dudaklarını yalayıp tebessüm ederken, Jongin uzanıp dudaklarına minik bir öpücük daha kondurdu. Ilık nefesinin yüzüne çarpmasına bile aşıktı. Daha az önce tüm beyazlığı kendinin yapmamış gibi özlem duydu sıcak tene. Aklına geldi yine inlemeleri, kasılıp, kıvrılan bedeni. Yüzünü izlerken gözlerini düşündü sarışının. Ona aşık olduğunu söylediği anı oynattı zihninde tekrar tekrar. O an sabitlenip ruhunu görmeye çalışan ve kendi ruhunu tüm çıplaklığıyla önüne seren parlak kahverengi kısık açıklıkları.

"Ruhunu gördüğümde gözlerini çizeceğim" diye mırıldandı. Resimlerinde göz yerine siyah boşluklar çizen İtalyan ressam Modigliani'nin eşine dediği gibi.

Sehun'u uyandırmadan usulca yataktan kalktı. Banyoya uğrayıp beline bir havlu sardı. Mutfaktan bir bardak soğuk su aldı, yerde devrilmiş duran şarap şişesini de suyun yanına bıraktı. Yeseul'un verdiği yarım portreyi şövaleye yerleştirdi. Önce üzerine bir eskiz kağıdı yerleştirdi. Resmin kopyasını alırken kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu.

"Büyükanne yanılmış. Aşık olduğunda değil, aşık bir adamın ruhunu gördüğünde aşık bir adam çizebilirsin. Onun... Onun ruhunu gördüğünde, gözlerini çizebilirsin."

Kopya üzerindeki denemesini yarım bıraktı. Çünkü hissediyordu. Eskiz kağıdını hızla çıkarıp kenara attı. Sararmış kağıt üzerinde silik izler oluşturmaya başladı. Her çizgiyi adım adım koyulaştırdı, gölgelendirdi. Sabahın ilk ışıklarında aşık bir adamın gözlerine sahipti. Jongin de, Sehun da, portre de...

Sehun'un dudakları canlandı zihninde. Ona aşık olduğunu söylerken ki utangaçlığı, altında çıplak kaldığındaki kızarmaları. Esmer genç biraz eğilip dudaklara ulaştı. İnce kontur çizgilerini yerleştirdi. Ardından yine çizgilerini koyulaştırmaya başladı. Yıllarca üzerinde düşünüp tek bir çizgiyi yakıştıramadığı portreyi ruhunu teslim alan aşkla, kararlılıkla tamamladı.

O, çıkardığı esere gururla bakarken kapıya yaslanmış onu izleyen sarışından habersizdi; ta ki sarışın yaklaşıp kollarını esmerin beline sarıp, omzuna bir öpücük yerleştirinceye dek.

Jongin'in omzuna çenesini yasladığında çizdiği şeyin ya da durup izlediği şeyin kendi portresi olmadığını fark etti. Aslında şaşkındı ancak belli etmedi. Yutkundu, bu portrenin sadece bir kağıt parçası olmadığını hissediyordu, kağıttaki kırışıklık ve sararmalar da dile getiremediği şeyi aklına düşürüyordu. Zihnindeki soğukluğu geri plana attı. Ürpermesini bastırmak ister gibi kollarını esmere daha sıkı sardı ve espri yapmaya çalıştı.

"Büyükbabamın karşısında bu halde durman biraz saygısızca olmuyor mu?" Diye sordu.

Jongin çoktan elindeki kalemden ve şarap şişesinden kurtulmuş, beline sarılı ellere parmaklarını kenetlemişti.

"Sonunda tamamladım" dedi. Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamadı.

"Büyükanne bana bunu resim bölümüne başladığım zaman getirmişti. Kai'n çizimi."

Sehun kaçındığı düşünceyi kulaklarıyla duydu. Kai'n anlattığı yarım portre... Bu büyükbabasıyla yeniden bir araya geldiklerinde tamamlayacağını söylediği o portreydi ve Jongin onu bir araya gelmelerinin sabahında tamamladığını söylüyordu.

"Gözleri ve dudakları yoktu. Yeseul bunu tamamlamamı ancak aşık bir adamın gözleri ve dudaklarını çizmemi istemişti. Yıllardır bende, ancak tek bir çizgi bile yakıştıramıyordum, bu geceye dek. Sen bana aşık bir adamın gözlerini, dudaklarını verdin. Ben de senden öğrendiklerimi büyükbabanda kağıda döktüm.   
Gerçekten benziyor mu? Ben. Ben daha önce onu hiç görmedim, büyükanne görmemin bir şey değiştirmeyeceğini söylemişti."

Sehun Jongin'den ayrıldı. Parmak uçlarıyla belli belirsiz portrenin yüz hatlarına dokundu. Ardından parmak uçları Jongin'in çizdiği dudaklarda durdu. "Biliyorsun ben onu hiç görmedim ama birkaç resmi var evde. Bu... Bu gerçekten de onun gözleri ve onun dudakları. Ancak hiçbirinde bu şekilde bakmıyor ya da gülmüyor, tebessüm bile etmiyor.   
Demek ki aşık yanını koruyordu bizden, herkesten..."

Sehun bunları söylerken gözleri dolmuştu. Aklına gelen düşünceyle, "bugün için bir planın var mı?" Diye sordu.

"Senin işin yoksa birlikte-"

"Bunu ait olduğu yere götürmeliyiz" dedi hala portreyi incelerken. Büyük babasının Yeseul'den sakındığı bakışları içini acıttı.

"Anlamadım."

"Bu Kai'e ait. Onu eve, ailemin evine, ait olduğu yere götürmeliyiz."

"Evet ama, ailenin evine... Yani sana ulaştırmamın yeterli olduğunu söylemişti büyükanne, eve gelmek... Benim gelmemi istediğinden emin misin?"

Sehun buğulu gözlerle diğerine baktı. Jongin o ana dek Sehun'un ağladığını anlamamıştı. "Senin benim için anlamından emin olduğum kadar hiçbir şeyden emin olmadım ben. Gelmeden önce aileme senden bahsetmiştim.   
Onlar da seni tanımak istiyorlar."

Jongin ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Sehun'un üzgün gözleri zaten bir şey demek yerine biran önce hazırlanması için yeterliydi.

Hızla duş aldı. O giyinirken Sehun duşta kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu. İçindeki anlamsız hüzünden henüz kurtulamamıştı. Jongin yıllar önce Yeseul'un portreyle birlikte getirdiği boş çerçeveyi yatağının altından çıkardı. Resmi dikkatle çerçeveye yerleştirdi, sarıp kapının yanına bıraktı.

Sehun'un hali onun da içinde hüzün kırıntıları bırakmıştı. Oysa dün gece, bu sabah dünyanın en mutlu adamıydı. Bilmediği her neyse öğrenip, Sehun'un gülen gözlerini geri alacaktı.

İkili evden el ele çıktı. Arabaya el ele yürüdü. İkisi de güneşin daha parlak olduğunu ve onları ışıklarıyla yıkadığını hissediyordu. Tüm hüzne rağmen mutluluk bir yerlerden sızmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun sarılı çerçeveyi bagaja yerleştirdi. Farklı zamanlarda birbirlerini ilk defa gördükleri kafeye uğrayıp soğuk sandviç ve kahve aldılar. Jongin uyanık kalmaya gayret etse de yorgundu.

Sehun radyoyu açtı. Onu izleyen esmere döndü. "Biraz uyu istersen, ben seni uyandırırım" dedi.

Jongin küçük bir çocuk gibi itiraz etti. "İstemiyorum."

Sehun yanındayken, gözlerini kırptığı aralık bile boşa geçmiş gibi hissediyordu. Sarışın olan esmerin sevimliliğine kıkırdadı, dün gece üzerinde yükselen güçlü erkek o değilmiş gibi... Bükülmüş dudaklarını iki parmağı arasına aldı, kanatlı ir öpücük yollayıp bıraktı.

"Uyandığında yine yanında olacağım. Bundan sonra hep yanında olacağım. Hadi gözlerini kapat biraz. Orada sana uyanık ihtiyacım var."

Jongin istemeyerek kapattı gözlerini. Ancak kucağındaki parmaklarıyla oynamaya devam etti, Sehun uzanıp elini tutuncaya dek. Otomatik vites araçların en iyi yanı bu değil miydi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun aracı durdurdu. Bir elinden destek alıp uyuyan gencin kemerini çözdü. Hazır eğilmişken, dudaklarının tadına baktı. Hala tadılabilecek en eşsiz şeydi. Kurumuş olmasına rağmen. Güzel dudaklarının çatlamasını istemem diye düşünüp, dudaklarının arasına aldı. Islattı, diliyle okşadı. Geri çekilmeye hazırlanırken, sırtında hissettiği baskıyla derin bir öpücüğün başladığının farkına vardı.

Ayrıldıklarında hala burun burunalardı. Jongin yüzüne çarpan sıcak nefesin etkisinden çıkamamışken Sehun gülümsedi "çok yaklaştık, biraz hava almaya ne dersin?" diye sordu. Jongin, Sehun'dan uzaklaşacağı düşüncesiyle içi burkulduysa da ailesinin karşısına uyku mahmuru şişmiş gözlerle çıkmayı arzulamıyordu.

Arabadan indiklerinde limanda olduklarını fark etti Jongin. Burası tanıdık olduğu kadar yabancıydı. Daha önce asla gelmediği yerin tanıdık gelmesini yadırgamadı. Sehun yanında olduğu için oluşan bir yanılgı deyip geçti. Arabaya yaslandı. Sehun da yanındaki yerini aldığında kolunu diğerinin omzuna atmadan duramadı. Sarışın olan okyanusun gökyüzüyle birleştiği yere baktı.

"Kai, büyükbabamı burada beklemiş."

Jongin yutkundu. Önündeki sonsuz boşluğa baktı. Göz alabildiğine uzanan su ve onu kucaklayan gökyüzü. Nerede birleşip, nerede ayrıldıkları yanıltıcı olabiliyordu. Günlerce bu boşluğa baktığını düşündü. Kabuslarındaki gibi gelmeyecek birini beklemenin acısı oturdu yüreğine. Kolunun altındaki genci kendine çekti, daha çok yasladı bedenine. Alnının yanını öptü. Onu hayatına dahil ettiği için duyduğu minneti göstermek istedi. Bir süre sessizce karşılarındaki sonsuzluğu izlediler. Sehun hareketlendi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arabaya bindiklerinde yine sessizlik hakimdi. Yolculuk fazla uzun sürmedi. Ancak Sehun arabadan indiğinde hala görünürde bir ev yoktu. Jongin de onu takip edip indi.

"Bundan sonrasını yürümek ister misin?"

"Sorun değil hava oldukça güzel." Ilık rüzgarı içine çekti. Her şey ne kadar da huzurlu diye düşündü, gözleri bir adım önünden elindeki paketlenmiş çerçeveyle ilerleyen sarışını buldu. Esmere göre huzurun tek sebebi oydu.

Sehun parmaklarının arasından akan rüzgarı hissetti. Neden Jongin hala elini tutmamıştı? Döndü ve diğerine uzandı. Jongin gelen teklifi asla geri çevirmezdi. Yine yeniden parmaklarını birbirlerine kenetlediler.

Toprak yolda ilerlerken Jongin etrafını inceliyordu. Ancak aynı tanıdık olma hissi git gide artıyordu. Yürüdükleri toprak yol, toprakla çimenin birleşimlerine ait amorf hareketlenmeler, yol kenarındaki çiçekler, çitlerin ardında kalan bahçeler. Jongin bunları tanıyordu. Ancak kabuslarında gördüğünden çok daha aydınlıktı, kabuslarında güneş hiç böyle parlamazdı. Hep hüzün bir yerden yakalardı. Gözyaşlarından görüşü bulanıklaşır, koşup düştüğü yolda dizleri kanardı.

Sehun Jongin'in tutuşundaki sıkılaşmayı hissettiğinde bir şeyler olduğunu fark etti. Bakışları esmeri buldu. Jongin merak ve endişeyle etrafa bakınmaya devam ediyordu. Biraz daha ilerledikten sonra Sehun'lara ait arazinin girişine ulaşmışlardı. Bahçeye girdiklerinde Jongin girişte durma gereği hissetti. Sehun bu duruma ihtimal verdiyse de şimdi Jongin'in tepkilerinden korkuyordu.

Jongin garip bir heyecan duyuyordu. Nedenini bilmediği bir hareketlenme vardı hislerinde. Ağır adımlarla yürümeye devam etti ikili, yaklaşık 50m sonra bahçenin sağında kalan salıncağı gördü. Rüzgardan usul usul süzülüyordu. Bakışlarındaki şaşkınlıkla birlikte "bu... bu..." diyebildi. Ardından Sehun'a döndü.

Sehun güven verme isteğiyle tuttuğu eli sıktı, gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

"Bu salıncak..."

"Tanıdık geliyor öyle değil mi?"

Jongin sarışının elinden kurtulup, salıncağa doğru ilerledi. Yakından bakmak istemişti. Sehun da onun yanındaki yerini aldığında Jongin hala olan bitene anlam verememiş, boş boş bakmakla meşguldü.

Elinden kurtulan eli bu defa bileğinden yakaladı Sehun. "Gel hadi."

Jongin ara sıra arkasına dönüp salıncağa baktı ancak Sehun'un sürükleyişine karşı koymadı. Üç katılı ev görüş açılarına girdiğinde esmer olan önce önünde uzanan yeşil düzlüğü algıladı. Ardından da adını fısıldadığına yemin edebilecek kadar onu tanıyan evi, evin yakınındaki su kuyusunu.

Herşey anlam yüklü olduğu kadar anlamsızdı.   
Tesadüf kelimesi ise en anlamsız olandı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...  
> Farklı yerlerde aynı hisleri paylaştığınız insanlar olmasını dilerim...


	26. 25. Eksik kal-ma-mak... (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Civil Wars - Dance Me to the End of Love

 

Gördüklerine anlam veremiyordu. Tesadüf mü?

Bu tahmin bile saçma geliyordu. Tam olarak zihnindeki görüntülerle, şu an çevresinde gördüklerini birleştiremese de, rahatsız edecek derecede ortak yan olduğunu biliyordu.

Sehun yine duraklayan genci verandaya doğru çekiştirdi. Jongin ilk adımında hissetmişti. Bir şeyler vardı. Burada ona ait şeyler vardı ve bunlar Sehun'la birlikte daha anlamlıydı. Bileğindeki tutuştan kurtuldu. Parmaklarını sarışının parmaklarına geçirdi. Yüzüne baktı ve endişeli gence gülümsedi. Bu her ne olursa olsun sen olduğun için sorun değil demekti esmere göre. Sehun varsa ne olursa olsun önemli değildi. Karşılık olarak Sehun da gülümsedi. Ahşap kapıyı açıp içeri girdi.

Eve geleceğini haber vermediği için ortalıkta  kimse görünmüyordu.

"Anne! Baba!"

İçeriden gelen kırılma sesiyle Sehun varlığının fark edildiğini anladı ve kıkırdadı. Bayan Oh elindeki antika vazonun parçalarıyla içeri girdiğinde birkaç saniye duraklayıp Jongin'i süzdü. Elindekileri en yakın sehpaya bırakıp, yaptığından utanarak gülümseyip oğlunun ve arkadaşının yanına gitti.

"Geleceğinizi neden haber vermediniz? Ah bu çocuk!"

Jongin eliyle ağzını kapatıp kıkırdadı.

Kadın uzanıp Jongin'e de sarıldığında esmer olan ne yapacağını, elini kolunu nereye koyacağını bilememişti.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sevgilim, Jongin.

Size haber vermeden gittiğim için özür dilerim. Onu getirmek için gitmiştim" dedi Sehun. Jongin daha ne kadar utanabileceğini merak etmiyordu. 

"Tamam haber vermemeni affettim" dedi annesi Jongin'e tekrar sarılırken. Oğlunun sevgilisinden hoşlanmış gibi görünüyordu, fazlasıyla.

"Baban şehre kadar indi. Aç mısınız?

Ne istersiniz?

Bir şeyler hazırlatayım hemen."

Sehun, durup durup sorularını Jongin'e yönelten kadının arkasından sarıldı.

"Hayır aç değiliz. Sadece size sürpriz yapmak istedik, biraz dinlenmek istiyoruz senin için sorun olmazsa, yani Jongin'i daha sonra da inceleyebilirsin."

Bayan Oh, Sehun'a kötü olması için uğraştığı bakışlarını gönderdi.

"Haber vermediğin için oda hazırlatamadım. Bari onu yapayım."

"Gerek yok anne. Bir emanet getirdik, onu teslim edeceğiz. Akşama dek Büyükbabamın odasında oluruz. Orası daima hazır tutulur biliyorum. Sen de bize kalmak için uygun bir yerler hazırlatırsın bu sırada."

Kadın oğlunun dediklerinin açıklamasını merak ettiyse de sormadı. Sehun sonunda ona anlatırdı. "Nasıl isterseniz" dedi. Oğlunun elinde tuttuğu paketi o sırada fark etmişti.

Sehun annesi nedeniyle ayrılan ellerini tekrar birleştirip, Jongin'i üst katlara doğru çekiştirdi. Jongin Sehun'un çekiştirmesine maruz kalırken son anda Bayan Oh'a gülümseyip, selam vermeyi utansa da başarabilmişti.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kapıyı açtı. Jongin'in içeri girmesine izin verdi. Sahibi henüz oradan ayrılmış gibi duran odada göz gezdirdi. Sade, eski ama şık dizayn edilmişti. Sehun, diğeri sessizce etrafı incelerken, elindeki paketi çalışma masasının üzerine bıraktı. Balkona açılan çıkıştaki perdeleri çekip geniş pencereleri açtı. Oda şimdi daha ferah görünüyor ve içeriye dolan temiz havayla yaşadığınızı hissetmenizi sağlıyordu. Balkon girişi önüne iki koltuk ve köşede duran mermer sehpayı çekti. Ceketinin iç cebinde duran mektupları alıp sehpanın üzerine yerleştirdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin odayı incelemeyi bırakmış, gözleriyle Sehun'u takip ediyordu. Yol boyunca aklındakiler bunlar mıydı diye merak etmişti. Ne yaptığına anlam veremiyordu.

O ev, o oda, tüm burası kendini garip hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Asla tatmadığı aidiyet duygusunu Yeseul'le tanımış, Sehun'la bunu sonuna dek hissettiğini düşünmüştü. Ancak şimdi... Her şey daha tanıdık, daha ona ait gibiydi. Sanki yıllarca buranın özlemiydi içindeki. Odaya dolan rüzgarın getirdiği çiçeklerin kokusu bile tanıdık geliyordu. Kısa bir anlığına Sehun bu yüzden mi çiçek kokuyor diye düşündü. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme gün ışığına çıktı.

Garipti. Yabancı gelen tek bir şey yoktu. Sallanan perdeden, uzakta görünen toprak yola, mola verdikleri limana dek. Her şey ona "hoş geldin" der gibiydi. Hep onu beklemişler ve sonunda birbirlerine kavuşmuşlar gibi.

Sehun koltuklardan birine oturup, Jongin'i de yanına çağırdı. Esmer olan onu dinleyerek, yanındaki koltuğa oturdu. Sehun'un söylemek istediği şeyler olduğu açıktı.

"Lütfen kendini rahat hisset."

Jongin zaten anlamlandıramadığı bir rahatlık içindeydi. Rahatsız edici bir rahatlık söz konusuydu.

"Rahatım. Ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyorum yalnızca. Buraya tabloyu getirmek için gelmedik mi? Tüm bu düzenlemen ve şunlar..."

Sehpanın üzerindeki mektupları işaret etti. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı.

"Başlarda aklım karışmıştı. Okuduklarımdan etkilenmiştim. İçimdeki hüznü sana yansıtıp yansıtmamakta kararsızdım. Ancak Jess'le yaptığım konuşmadan sonra düşündüklerimi seninle paylaşmak istedim. Bir kısmını da paylaştım. Bunlar Kai'e ait mektuplar. Eğer istersen onları da seninle paylaşmak istiyorum.

Biliyorum okuduğunda üzüleceksin, seni üzgün görmek dayanılmaz bir şey. Ancak bana hissettirdiklerini sana hissettirecek mi bilmeye ihtiyacım var."

Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı, Jongin'in önünde diz çöktü. Başını esmerin dizlerine yasladı.

"Sen ve ben... Sanki nefes aldığım ilk andan beri yan yanaymışız gibi hissettim hep. Sensizken nasıldı hayatım, hatırlamıyorum. Bunlar çok klişe biliyorum. Ancak inan bana herkesin söylediği basit kelimelerden değil söylediklerim. Ben-"

"Biliyorum Sehun. Benim hislerimin seninkinden farklı olmadığını hissedemiyor musun?" Jongin dizlerindeki başı kaldırıp gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Eğilip sarışının dudaklarına minik bir öpücük verdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Seni üzen her neyse seninle paylaşmaya hazırım. Mutlu eden şeyleri paylaşmak istediğim gibi. Kendimi seninle paylaşmak istiyorum tek sahip olduğum şey olarak, daha ne diyebilirim ki.

Üzüleceksem de bırak senin üzüldüğün şeyler için üzüleyim."

Sehun yükselip ikinci bir öpücükle Jongin'i susturdu. Gerçekten gözlerinde aşkı görebiliyordu. Esmer olan kalkıp onun yanına yere oturdu. Oturmak için çekilen koltuğun dibinde, ona sırtını dayamış vaziyette iki genç vardı.

Sehun sehpayı kenara çekip, dışarısıyla aralarındaki ilişkiyi bölen tek engeli de ortadan kaldırdı. Sehpanın üzerinden Kai'n mektuplarını aldı. Junmyeon'nun mektubu her şeyin sonuydu. O yüzden onu okumasını istemedi. Eğer Sehun'un şüpheleri haklıysa bunca anının üzerine nasıl öldüğünü öğrenmesi için ona zaman tanımak istedi. Belki de hiç okumasına izin vermezdi.

Elindeki zarfları esmerin kucağına koydu. Başını omzuna yaslayıp, onun nefes alış verişleriyle gözlerini kapattı. Okurken ne hissettiğini anlamaya çalışacaktı.

Jongin, Sehun'un istediğini yaptı. En üstte duran zarfı açtı. Veda sahnesinin çizildiği resme baktı. Her çizgiden hüzün aktığına yemin edebilirdi. Bu tasvir bile yutkunmasına neden olmuştu. Ardından mektubu okumaya başladı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_11 Ekim 1949_

_Veda etmedin..._

_Uyandığımda yanımda değildin._

_Neden değildin?_

_..._

_Hepsi geçecek._

_..._

_Hepsi geçecek, geri geleceksin. Sen geldiğinde sanki hiç gitmemişsin gibi olacak._

_..._

_Şimdi de resim yapacağım. Sen giderken görmüşüm gibi, giderken dönüp bana bakmışsın gibi vedalaşacağız._

_Çabuk gel Sehun._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mektupta Sehun'un adını görmek ne olursa olsun canını acıtmıştı. Onun Sehun diyerek sevdiği adamın büyükbabasından bahsettiğini bilse de kalbi acımıştı. Sehun'u kaybetme korkusuna yabancı değildi ve bu hitap ona kendi hislerini hatırlatmıştı.

Sehun'un kokusunu içine çekti. O yanındaydı. Omzuna başını yaslamış onunla birlikte anı paylaşıyordu. Bu düşünceyle biraz olsun güç buldu. Diğer zarfı açtı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_12 Şubat 1951_

_... Gidiyorum. Ama beni bulacağına yürekten inanıyorum._

_Beni bul Sehun._

_Çünkü gitmek zorundayım. Dayanamıyorum._

_..._

_Efendi Oh çok kızdı. Ancak daha fazla kendime hakim olamadım. Seni sordum. Nasıl olduğunu, bana yazıp yazmadığını, neden yazmadığını..._

_Bu defa daha çok kızdı, sorularıma ve en önemlisi sana adınla hitap ettiğim için çok, daha çok kızdı. Beni kolumdan sürükleyip bahçeye çıkardı. Bay Lee'nin kurumuş kuyusunu hatırlıyor musun? Oraya düştüğümde günlerce ağladığımı... O da unutmamış olacak ki, vereceği en büyük cezayı verdi. Ne kadar yalvarıp ağlasam da dinlemedi. Beni o lanetli kuyuya inmeye zorladı. Direnemedim Sehun._

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bu satırları okuduğunda Jongin duraklamak zorunda kaldı. O hissi biliyordu. Karanlıkta, yalnız ve çaresiz kalmak nedir defalarca yaşamıştı. Bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı. Kuyu onu içine çekmiş hissinden kurtulmayı diledi. "Sehun yanımda. Sehun yanımda" diye hatırlattı kendine. Sarışın olan esmerdeki duygu değişiminin farkına vardı. Bakışları koyu kahve gözlerini bulduğunda, esmerin gözlerinin dolu dolu olduğunu gördü.

"Jongin?"

"Şşşşt. Bir şey yok. Yalnızca onu anlıyorum.   
Endişelenme." Yüzünden süzülen gözyaşlarına rağmen sorun olmadığına ikna olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Yüzünü yıkamak ister misin? Ya da-"

Sehun ondan istediği şey için pişman olmuştu. Belki de bunu hiç yapmamalıydı. Ama bilmeye hakkı vardı.

"Hayır." Jongin, Sehun'un yanağını okşadı. Uzanıp çenesini öptü. "Yanımda olman yeterli.   "

Sehun sessizce başıyla diğerini onayladı. Jongin yeniden sarışının başını omzuna yasladı. Bir elini diğerinin parmaklarına kenetledi. Onun tutuşuna ihtiyacı vardı. Gözlerinden süzülen yaşlarla okumaya devam etti.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_Sen gittin, resimlerim gitti, mektuplarım gitti, çocukluğum gitti. Ben de gitmek zorundayım. Ama sana güveniyorum. Nerede olursan ol, nerede olursam olayım beni bulacağına inanıyorum Sehun. Bu inançla günleri geçirebiliyorum._

_..._

_Sen gittikten sonra çizmeye çalıştığım bir portre vardı. Yatağımın altında..._

_..._

_Onu sana bırakıyorum. Biliyorum henüz tamamlanmamış bir portre ancak, gelecekte nasıl görüneceğine dair küçük tahminlerim vardı, onları çiziyordum. Şimdi ona baktığında ne kadar tutarlı tahminlerim, bunun yorumunu senden bekliyorum. Gözlerini çizemedim ve dudaklarını. Onları döndüğünde yüzüne bakarak çizmek istedim. Hep yaptığın gibi, gülümseyip beni izlerken ki halini çizeceğim. Çünkü sen asla surat asmazsın, öyle biri değilsin. Daima gülümsersin. Seni en doğal halinle bana bakıp gülümserken çizeceğim. Yeniden buluştuğumuzda, bakışların benimleyken, dudakların bana gülümserken ben sana doya doya bakabilirken, adını söylemek için izne ihtiyacım yokken onu senin için tamamlayacağım, söz veriyorum._

...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin yıllarca çizemediği Portreye kaydırdı bakışlarını. Henüz paketi açılmamış, çalışma masasının üzerinde duruyordu. Sehun haklıydı. Onu ait olduğu yere getirmişlerdi. Jongin memnun oldu. Bir anlamda onun isteğini yerine getirmişti. Aşık olduğu adamın gözlerinde aşkı görmüş, ruhuna şahit olmuş ve şanssız gencin tamamlamak istediği portreyi, belki haddi olmayarak tamamlamıştı. Ancak içi rahattı. Aşkla başlanmış resmi, yine aşkla tamamlamıştı.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_Hemen her gün limana gidip gelip giden gemileri izliyordum. Bir işe yaramıyordum. Şimdi bir işe yarayacağım. Kötü günler bitince sen de dönersin. Bu günler ne kadar çabuk biterse sen de o kadar çabuk dönersin değil mi?_

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin beklemek nedir onu da iyi biliyordu. Bu yazılanlar, gecelerce deniz kenarında oturduğu, sonra nasıl oluyorsa kendini içinde bulduğu ve boğulduğu rüyalarını hatırlatıyordu.

Sehun ikinci mektubun sonunda Jongin'e ara vermek isteyip, istemediğini sordu. Ancak Jongin Kai'i dinlemek istiyordu. Kai'n anlattıkları ona bir şekilde kendinden parçalar sunuyordu. "Yalnızca kahve alabilir miyim?" Diye sordu. Sert bir kahveye ihtiyacı vardı. Okudukları kesinlikle onu sarsıyordu. Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı. Esmeri de kaldırıp koltuğa oturmasını sağladı.

"Diğerini okumak istersen anlarım. Ya da beni bekle istersen."

Jongin dudaklarını gülümsemeye zorladı.

"Endişelenme. Ben iyiyim. Sen annenle biraz zaman geçir, oğlunu ona getirip odaya kapatmış gibi oldum."

"Saçmalama!"

"Hem biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum."

Sehun bu istek karşısında bir şey diyemedi. Kendisi de mektupları okurken aynını hissetmişti. Belki de gözyaşlarına direnmeden akıtmak istiyordu. "Bunu benim yanımda da yapabilir" diye düşündü. Ancak bu hakkı ona tanımak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece kıyamıyordu.

"Peki. Ama çok fazla senden ayrı kalamam. Kısa bir süre sonra bahane olarak gösterdiğin kahvenle geri döneceğim."

Jongin buruk bir gülümsemeyle birlikte "seni bekliyor olacağım" dedi. İkisi de bunun mektuplara, Kai ve Sehun ilişkisine bir atıf olduğunu bilip, masumca gülümsedi.

Sehun'un zorla da olsa odadan çıkmasının ardından Jongin boşluk hissetti. Onun yanında olması ona güç verirken, neden gitmesini istemişti. Sanki Kai ona en özel sırlarını açacak, Jongin'in kendi hakkındaki bilinmezlerine ışık tutacak ve tüm bunlar olurken kendini daha fazla tutmadan ağlayacağını bildiği için mi? Belki de yalnızca Sehun'un onu ağlarken gördüğünde üzüldüğü ve ondan istediği şey için suçluluk duyduğu içindi.

Sehun'u üzmeye kıyamadığı için...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_13 Mart 1951_

_..._

_İnsanlar garip çünkü Sehun. Seni sevmemin suç olduğunu söyleyecekler. Efendi Oh gibi... Beni onun gibi aşağılayacaklar ve bunu yalnızca bir erkeği sevdiğim için yapacaklar. Bilmeyecekler seni sevmemenin mümkün olmadığını. Benim gözümden seni görmedikleri sürece de bilemezler._

_..._

_Eksik hissediyorum, bir yanım seninle gitmiş. Sanki bir daha asla tamamlanmayacakmış gibi. Yanılıyorum değil mi? Yeniden birlikte olacağız._

_..._

_Sen yanlış olamazsın! Seni sevmek yanlış olamaz!_

_..._

_O öpücüğü..._

_O an ruhumu sana verdiğimi biliyor musun? Bir parçamı dudaklarında bırakmışım ben. O yüzden eksiğim. Bir parçanı da yanıma almışım, özür dilerim. Sen de ben gibi eksildin mi Sehun?_

_..._

_Sen her elimi tuttuğunda, bana her baktığında, yüzüme her güldüğünde, benimle konuştuğunda durdu benim kalbim. Nefesimi kestin._

_..._

_Senin kollarında uyumanın verdiği huzurla sonsuz bir uyku... Hikayemin olabilecek en mutlu sonu. Çok bencilce değil mi?_

_O yüzden beni bulman gerekiyor Sehun. Senin de hikayenin sonu mutlu olsun istiyorsan beni bul ne olursun ve hikayemizin mutlu sonunun olmasını sağla._

_Bir yerlerde seni beklediğimi bil, sensiz eksik olduğumu hissettiğimi bil ve unutma._

_..._

_Ben sana inanıyorum._

_O yüzden gönül rahatlığıyla söylüyorum._

_"Sevgilim..."_

_Bir gün gözlerine bakarak söyleyeceğime de en değerli şeyim, sana olan aşkım ve senin üzerine söz veriyorum._

_"Sevgilim..."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin "sevgilim" diye mırıldandı. Kai aşkını ne güzel anlatmıştı. Tüm anlattıkları Jongin için de aynıydı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_15 Mayıs 1951_

_..._

_Bir haftadır su sıkıntısı çekiyoruz. İçme sularımız zehirlenmiş._

_..._

_Bu gece ölüm aramayacağız, barakanın oldukça uzağındayız. Birkaç gecedir su için kilometrelerce yürüyoruz. Savaşın bulaşmadığı yerler arıyoruz ama yok Sehun. Savaş her yeri kırmızıya boyamış._

_..._

_İçine düşmekten korktuğum kuyular geliyor aklıma, seni beklediğim limanda saatlerce izlediğim güneşle oynaşan su..._

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin mektubun tarihine baktı. Jess'in dedikleri kulağında çınladı.

_"Yılın bu zamanları su konusunda sorunlar yaşadığını fark ettim."_

Jongin'in tüyleri ürpermişti. Neden her şey bu kadar paraleldi? Neden kabuslarını yıllar öncesi yazılmış mektuplardan okuyordu?

Sehun'un sesi çınladı bu defa da kulaklarında  _"Reenkarnasyona inanır mısın?"_

Bu gerçekten olabilir mi diye düşündü.

Kim olduğunu bilmediği, asla görmediği, adını dile getirmediği birini beklediği düşleri vardı. Sanki Kai kabuslarında eksik olan nedenleri ona mektuplarıyla anlatmıştı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_16 Ağustos 1951_

_..._

_Ellerim kan içinde, kimin kanı kimin kanına karışmış belli değil._

_Karanlıkta birinin cesedine takılıp düştüm. Her yanım kan, ölüm..._

_Kan kokusuna katlanamıyorum. Kokunu özledim Sehun._

_Kurumuş kandan sertleşmiş çimenler, kurumayanları da biz dağıtıyoruz her yere. Kan peşimizden geliyor._

_..._

_Sensiz kabuslarda olduğum yetmiyormuş gibi şimdi sensizliğim kanla kaplı._

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_17 Eylül 1951_

_..._

_Buradakiler ölünce mutlu olacaklarına inanıyorlar Sehun. Kavuşmak istedikleri hep ölü..._

_Ben sana nasıl kavuşacağım?_

_Beni bulacaksın değil mi?_

_Bekliyorum._

_Hayattayım ve bekliyorum hissediyorsun değil mi?_

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yemek saati çoktan geçmiş Sehun, Jongin'e ihtiyacı olan zamanı vermişti. Daha fazla ondan ayrı kalmak istememiş ailesinin anlayışına minnet duyarak esmerin yanına çıkmıştı. Ailesiyle birlikte olduğu süreçte de Jongin'le ilişkilerinden bahsetmiş ve yorgun olduğu için uyuyakaldığını bahane etmişti. Yeseul'un sırlarını ve o sırlarla anlam kazanan ilişkilerini kendilerine saklamayı seçmişti.

Sehun kapıyı tıklattığında Jongin'i yüzünde bir dehşet ifadesiyle bulmayı beklemiyordu.

Jongin söyleyecek kelimeleri arıyordu. Yalnızca "bu mümkün mü?" diye sorabildi. Ancak Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Esmerin yanına gidip onu oturduğu yerden kaldırdı. Yatağa oturup, yanına oturmasını sağladı. Kollarında küçülen genci olabildiğince sıkı sardı. Jongin'in soğumuş ellerini kavradı. Başının üzerine dudaklarını yerleştirdi. Konuşurken nefesi saçlarını okşuyordu.

"Hayatta mümkün olmayan şeyler vardır diye öğretildi hep. Böyle bir şey mümkün mü, ben... Ben bilmiyorum. Ama ben de aynı mucizeye inanıyorum."

"Son mektubu kaldı. Okumaya korkuyorum. Bana anlatacaklarından korkuyorum. Ama okumaya devam etmek istiyorum."

"Biliyorum sevgilim. Biliyorum ve sen mektubunu okurken seni böyle sıkı sıkı sarıyorum. Yanında olduğumu aklından çıkarma diye.

Ben buradayım.

Yanındayım."

Sehun sırtını yatak başlığına dayamış, Jongin'i de yanına çekmiş, titreyen elleri arasındaki son zarfı açmaya çalışan çocuğu pişmanlıkla izliyordu. Hala ona bunu yapmamalıydım diye düşünse de Jongin'in yıllardır sorduğu "Neden?" sorusuna cevap aldığını da biliyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_13 Ocak 1952_

_Sevgilim,_

_Günler geçiyor, ellerimden kayan sadece zaman değil biliyorum Sehun. Hayatlar akıyor parmaklarımın arasından. Dün benimle ağlayanlar, bugün listede bir isim sadece. Yarın onlardan biri olmayacağımın garantisi yok._

_Bahçedeki salıncağı hatırlıyor musun? Sen beni ittikçe daha da yükselirdim ya hani, yükseldikçe senden koptuğumu düşünür korkardım._

_..._

_Görünmez iplerimiz var bizim dedim. Gökyüzüne söyledim. Bizi ayıramayacağına ikna olsun taş, toprak, gökyüzü diye denedim. Ama ayrıldık Sehun. Aynı gökyüzü altındaysak kelimelerim sana ulaşmalıydı değil mi? Ulaşmadı ama, ulaştı mı?_

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun da Jongin'le birlikte sessizce mektubu okuyordu. Esmerin bakışları ona döndüğünde, gözleri doldu ancak memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Bu belki de kelimelerin bana ulaştı demekti. Jongin de Sehun da bunu kalbinde hissetti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_..._

_Beni o kadar hızlı salladın ki, yanaklarında gezinen parmaklarım gökyüzündeki eline erişti._

_..._

_Umut o kadar önemli ki beni sensizlikte bile yaşamaya zorladı._

_..._

_Hiç duymayacağını okumayacağını bile bile "sevgilim" dedim sana. Tüm kalbimle yazdım, tüm kalbimle söyledim. İçim titredi düşünürken._

_..._

_Bu hayatta sen ve ben olmayacağız Sehun. Bunu biliyorum. Sen o sabah yataktan kalkıp gittiğinden beri içimdeki sinsi yan kulağıma fısıldadı diye değil, bunu hissettiğim için biliyorum. Sevgi yetmiyormuş diyorum ama üzülmekten geri duramıyorum._

_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun parmağıyla bir satırı işaret etti. Buradan sonrasını dışından okur musun lütfen? Yeniden duymak istiyorum, senin sesinden...

Jongin okurken zorlanacağını biliyordu. Ancak Sehun istiyorsa yapacaktı. Boğazını temizledi. Zorlukla duyulan fısıltıları Sehun'un kulağına değil kalbine ulaşıyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_13 Ocak 1952_

...

_Sevgi yetmiyormuş diyorum ama üzülmekten geri duramıyorum._

_O kadar çok isterdim ki beni bulmanı._

_Bu iğrenç kanlı toprak yerine beyaz teninin kokusuna boğulmayı, seninle olmayı ... Hayali bile ben gerçekleşemeyecek kadar güzelim diyor_

_Veda değil bu sevgilim. Ben yine nefes aldığım sürece sana yazmaya devam edeceğim. Beni duymayacağını bile bile seveceğim seni. Dokunamadığım teninin hayaliyle kapatacağım gözlerimi._

_Olmadı Sehun. Bu hayatta olmadı._

_Bir sonraki hayatında beni bul sevdiğim._

_Beni bul ve yine beni sev._

_Ben seni seveceğimi biliyorum, sen de beni sev._

_Yine gülümsemeni bana ver, kokunla büyüle zihnimi, ellerin dokunduğunda yanayım ama yangınından kaçmayayım. Dudakların beni çağırsın, nefesin tenimi okşasın. Siyahıma beyaz ol, beyazına siyah olayım._

_Yarım kalmayalım._

_Hayallerimi senle doldur, düşlerimde benimle ol. Güzel düşler ver bana. Kimsenin veremeyeceği güzel düşlerin koynuna gir benimle. Kabuslarımızı sil. Bensiz uyuduğunda seni bulan huzursuzluğu bitirmeme izin ver, kollarında tattığım huzurlu uykuları alıp gel._

_Yalvarırım bir dahaki hayatımda beni bul._

_Eksik yaşamama izin verme._

_Beni bul. Bana gel..._

_Seni Seviyorum._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin okumayı bitirdiğinde ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerini ağlayan gence çevirdi. Sehun gözyaşları içerisinde dudaklarını Jongin'in dudaklarına bastırdı. Kolarını daha sıkı sardı, kimsenin çözmeye gücü yetmesin diye.  
  
  


"Seni buldum Jongin."  
  
  


Jongin gözyaşları arasında gülümsemeyi denedi. Dudakları teması kesmeden aşık olduğu gence yanıt verdi.   
  
  


"Eksik yaşamama izin vermedin.

Beni buldun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eveeet bitti.  
> Bu nota dek gelip benimle zaman geçirdiğiniz için teşekkürler.  
> Biliyorum bu defa biraz karanlık bir hikaye anlattım ama ışığı gördük.  
> Sekai seven herkesi ve sekai barındıran her şeyi seviyorum, sizi de. Hoşçakalın!


End file.
